The Courage to Mend
by Yugiyasha96
Summary: Winter has passed and it's time for Malorn to head to Imladris and learn about himself under the care of Lord Elrond. He wants to heal his heart but the demons of his past continue to haunt him even in the peaceful elven realm. Can he find the courage to mend his spirit or will he be broken again. AU. Rating is just to be safe. Sequel to "To Heal a Broken Heart". Please review!
1. Intro

**Well this took way longer than it should have! But at long last, finally "The Courage to Mend" is done and ready to be read by all you wonderful people. I hope it proves to worth the wait and you enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. It's been rough at times between lots of things happening in real life and a bad case of writer's block halfway through, but finally this journey is complete. **

**I also want to take a moment to thank everyone who reviewed my last stories. Not only did those words mean so much at the time, but they also helped me tremendously when the hard times came with this story. Many days I would go back and read all the reviews I have received in the past and it encouraged me to keep plugging ahead with "The Courage to Mend". So thank you to everyone who took the time to give me those kind words that kept me going.**

**My posting schedule will be the same as last time with one chapter going up every day around 5 or 6 EST. There might be days like today where I post early or late, but I will try to stick to this schedule as much as I can.**

**So, without further ado, welcome to "The Courage to Mend"! Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Malorn paced restlessly in his room. Today was the day that he would begin his travels with Lord Elrond, Glorfindel, and the twins to Imladris. To say he was excited was understatement. He had formed a close bond with Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel, and even Thranduil and Legolas over the past months as each had come to visit him frequently. Elrond, however, had become like a foster father to Malorn. The elf lord had visited him almost every day for at least two hours each time, talking to him, teaching him, and showing him how to sort through his emotions in a healthy way instead of turning them into anger as his birth father, Malgath, had taught him. Malorn was beginning to feel connected to another part of himself that lived deep inside. His fëa, Elrond called it. It excited him every time he thought of the new connection. It was like finding a friend that he had thought long gone. He was slowly discovering himself.

But while his excitement was great, his anxiety and frustration were also great. Many elves in Mirkwood still looked upon him with hate. He tried to remind himself of what Elrond told him; to understand where the elves were coming from but also remember of what he knew inside, that he didn't want to remain the elf they saw, but to become better. Yet it was wearing. The looks of anger and disgust on the faces of those who brought him food, clean clothes, and the books he requested hurt his soul every time. It was hard not to feel anger at them. Did they not see he was trying his best? Could they not give him a chance?

Malorn stopped and took deep breath, focusing on calming his mind and releasing his anger so he could see the true emotions underneath. He found that it was a deep guilt that bordered on self-hatred. He had hurt many people badly in his rage and their pain-filled faces had engulfed his dreams more than once. He never wanted to be that person again. He wanted to change and change would not come if he did not see himself for what he truly was; a person who had done many wrong things, but who wanted badly to better himself. In accepting the facts of his wrongdoings, it made it easier to have patience and understanding for the people who gave him looks and cruel words. Suddenly they were not doing those things solely out of spite for him. They were doing them because they were angry that he had hurt people they cared for. It was their loyalty shining forth, not true cruelty or hate. At the same time, feeling in his heart just how much he wanted to change also eased his feeling of guilt because, as sorry as he was for what he had done, he knew he didn't have to stay that person forever.

Malorn forced himself to give the people of Mirkwood the understanding he desired for himself, to forgive as he would wish be forgiven, and then to forgive himself so he could become an elf worthy of the acceptance he craved. As he dwelled on those thoughts, he felt peace wash over him and much of the anxiety faded. The young elf slowly sank down onto the bed and a smile touched his face. He was learning, just as Elrond had said he would. It gave him hope for the road ahead. Suddenly the door opened and Malorn looked up to see four armed guards standing in the doorway.

"Lord Elrond awaits you", one of them said gruffly.

Malorn nodded, picked up the small pack with his clothes and bedroll, and left the room. The guards immediately surrounded him, hands on their weapons the whole time. Malorn calmly walked with them, never protesting the actions, but accepting them humbly. He blinked as he stepped out into the bright sunshine and cool air of early spring, breathing deeply of the fresh scents. The smell was invigorating. He had not been allowed outside the palace since his capture and he had secretly longed for the outdoors desperately. He was part Sindar as well after all.

Suddenly the sounds of whispers and sneers from the surrounding crowd that had gathered to bid the Imladris elves farewell assaulted his ears and his shoulders slumped a bit. The words cut his heart as effectively as any knife. But just as suddenly, the noise stopped and Malorn raised his eyes to see both Thranduil and Elrond giving the crowd a sweeping glare, silencing them. Malorn turned a grateful look to the pair and Elrond smiled at him.

"Come, Malorn, I have a surprise for you", the elf lord called.

At that moment a large white horse was led from the stables and Malorn's eyes lit up in joy.

"Sûllaer", Malorn cried.

He began to run for the animal, but the guards surrounding him grabbed him painfully tight and slammed him to his knees. The horse reared and screamed, infuriated at the harsh treatment of his master. His large hooves pawed the air angrily, almost striking several of the grooms that were attempting to hold the animal.

"Baw, Sûllaer", Malorn shouted. "Do not hurt them."

"Daro!", Thranduil bellowed. "Let Malorn rise. Have you not the sense to see he was going to see his horse, not running away? I expect you to have better judgement."

"Yes, aran nin", The guards said, releasing the young elf.

"Come, Malorn", Elrond called again. "I know you have missed your horse greatly."

Malorn rose and raced over to where Sûllaer stood. He instantly wrapped his arms around the animal's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Sûllaer", Malorn whispered, nuzzling his face into the horse's mane. "I have missed you mellon nin."

The animal nickered softly, and gently bumped Malorn's head with his own.

"My lord, how did you find him", Malorn asked. "I…I knew I most likely would not be returning to my home after I left and so I set him free."

"We went to Malgath's home to destroy the rest of the poisons he was creating and when we entered the glade, there he was", Elrond said, coming over and gently petting the horse's side. "He grew excited when we approached and we assumed he must have smelled your scent on us. He came willingly to the palace and has been well fed and taken care of."

"Thank you, my lord", Malorn said, hugging the horse tightly again. "I thought I would never see him again. He has long been my friend."

Elrond smiled. "You are most welcome, penneth. Now shall we prepare to leave?"

Malorn nodded and turned to his uncle and cousin, his eyes suddenly turning sad.

"You still do not have to do this, Uncle", he murmured. "I would not fault you if you changed your mind. I deserve to be banished for what I did."

"And the fact that you feel that way tells me that I would deserve endless fault for doing so to you, my nephew", Thranduil said, laying his hands on Malorn's shoulders. "I want to do for you what I could not do for your father. Malgath allowed his hate to control him and passed beyond help. You have not done so. I would give you the chance to heal, Malorn."

Malorn gave a faint smile and wrapped his arms around Thranduil in a gentle hug. "Thank you, Uncle."

"You are my family, Malorn", Thranduil murmured, returning the hug. "I love you very much and I look forward to seeing the ellon you become."

Malorn gave him another smile and then turned to Legolas. "Legolas, I am…"

Legolas cut off his words by pulling him into a tight hug. "You have apologized time and again, Cousin. I forgive you the same now as I did five months ago. I think I would go completely mad in my grief if I had found my father like you had to find yours. _I _am sorry that you had to experience that."

Malorn's heart felt soothed. His family gave him the understanding he needed, even when others didn't. He gripped Legolas tightly, suddenly not wanting to leave him. "I will miss you, Cousin."

"Imladris is not that far", Legolas said, pulling back so he could look at Malorn. "I could come visit after you've had a few months to get settled, unless you'd rather me…not…of course."

"No, no, I would love it", Malorn said smiling. "I…I hope by then, I will be an elf worthy of being counted as your family."

"I think you already are", Legolas said, pulling Malorn into another hug.

The Imladris elves also gave their farewells to their friends and then they mounted their horses. Thranduil still insisted that they take some warriors with them so they were also accompanied by five of Mirkwood's finest guards, all of whom were watching Malorn with deep distrust in their eyes. The young elf felt a twinge of the anger and frustration beginning to return, but he quickly shoved it away. His uncle had a right to not completely trust him. He believed the trust would come with time and he was willing to wait.

The elves all clucked to their horses and set off through the gate as one. Malorn looked back over his shoulder and waved to Thranduil and Legolas who were waving back to all of them. Then the heavy gates shut behind them and Malorn turned his eyes ahead, toward Imladris and his future.

Elvish Terms:

Aran Nin – My king

Baw – No

Daro – Stop

Ellon – A male elf

Fëa – An elf's spirit

Mellon Nin – My friend

Penneth – Young one

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Surprise! As a thank you for all your patience and support, the kickoff for this story is be a DOUBLE upload! I hope you enjoy the extra chapter!**

"This looks like a good place to camp for the night", Glorfindel said as they reached a clearing about midway through the forest. The others agreed and dismounted their horses, picketing them in a grassy area not too far from the campsite. Malorn cared for Sûllaer and then rejoined the group of elves who were preparing for dinner. The guards watched him suspiciously the whole time but Malorn was very civil, even striking up conversation with them several times.

Once dinner was finished, they all sat down around the fire, and enjoyed the meal together. Malorn asked almost ceaseless questions about Imladris, sounding very much like the extremely young elf he was. Elrond thought it was quite delightful and he answered each of the questions with the patience of a practiced father.

Finally, it was time for bed. All but the two guards who had first watch got out their bedrolls and curled up under the sheltering trees. Malorn yawned and snuggled down into his own bedroll, listening to the soft song of the tree he slept under. He suddenly yelped in shock as his hands were grabbed roughly and bound together with a length of rope.

"What in Elbereth's name do you think you are doing", Elrond shouted at the guard who was binding Malorn.

Across the camp, Glorfindel and the twins also sat up, their expressions turning to shock and then anger at what the guard was doing.

"King Thranduil has ordered this elf to be watched constantly", the guard replied as he jerked the knot down painfully tight around Malorn's slender wrists and ripping a sharp gasp from the young elf. "He is skilled in stealth and could slip away from us in the middle of the night unless he is tied."

"That is preposterous", Elrond growled. "He wishes to come with us. I will not allow you to treat him that way."

"My lord, it is alright", Malorn said. "I understand their reasoning. If they must do this to feel secure with me, I will accept it."

Elrond glared at the ropes with disdain for a long moment, looking like he still wished to argue, before he finally sighed.

"If that is your wish, I will not argue. However, I will not allow those ropes to be so tight. They will damage your arms if left that way."

The elf lord swept aside his blankets and knelt next to Malorn, greatly loosening the ropes that bound his hands. Malorn gave a sigh of relief as the bonds were loosened. It was still uncomfortable, but not painful anymore. The guard tied the other end of the rope around the tree Malorn slept under and then returned to his watch with his companion. Elrond glared at the guard's back and checked the ropes once more to make sure they were loose enough to satisfy him before going back to bed, grumbling about the situation the whole time.

Malorn shifted his position so that the ropes were pulled as little as possible, finding to his delight that it made him lay partially against the tree. The huge plant murmured gently to the elf beneath it and sang a special song just for him. With the tree's comfort to soothe him, Malorn drifted off to sleep with a small smile on his face.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny and the tree gently nudged Malorn awake when his companions began to stir. He yawned and stretched, enjoying the warm morning breeze on his face, but suddenly shifted uncomfortably as he realized he had a very urgent need that the ropes were keeping him from fulfilling.

"Um, can you untie me now", he asked the guard. "I…I have to go."

"Go where", the guard snapped. "You are not allowed to leave!"

Elrond gave an exasperated sigh. "Go relieve himself as we all do in the morning."

The elf lord came over and undid the ties around Malorn's wrists himself. As soon as he was free, the young elf darted into the bushes. The guard started to follow, when he realized he could not see Malorn anymore, but Elrond grabbed him by the shoulder and hauled him back.

"You will at least give him the dignity of some privacy", Elrond ordered.

Muttering to himself in annoyance, Elrond took some herbs out of his pack and began making a paste from them. Malorn returned as soon he was finished and Elrond brought the paste over to him.

"Let me see your wrists", he said gently.

Malorn obediently held out his arms and Elrond sighed when he examined the red rope burns decorating the elf's pale skin.

"I must have still left those accursed ropes too tight", Elrond said. "Forgive me, Malorn."

"No, it is alright", Malorn said quickly. "They do not really hurt that much."

"All the same, this will make them feel better", Elrond said, smearing the cool paste over the rashes.

Malorn sighed in relief as the herbs immediately cooled the burning sores. "Thank you, my lord. They do feel better"

"I am glad", Elrond said, expertly tying the knots on the bandages so they were tight but still comfortable. "Now come, breakfast awaits."

Malorn's stomach gave an audible growl at the mention of food, making him blush in embarrassment. Elrond laughed and wrapped his arm around the young elf's shoulder's guiding him over to the fire.

Afternoon found the group of elves riding out of the trees of Mirkwood and into the bright sunlight. Malorn cast a sorrowful gaze back at the trees of the place that had been his home for almost a decade.

"My lord, could we stop for a moment", he asked hesitantly.

"Of course, Malorn", Elrond said, pulling his horse to a halt. "Are you alright? Do your wrists pain you?"

"Nay, they feel fine. I…I just wish to…say goodbye."

Malorn swung down from the saddle and walked sadly back to the trees at the edge of the forest. He gently rested his forehead on the rough bark of one of them, listening to its song one last time while a tear slipped down his cheek. Suddenly two pairs of arms encircled him from behind and he turned to see Elladan and Elrohir.

"Are you alright, Malorn", they asked.

"Yes, but these trees have been my home for so many years. I will miss their song so much."

The twins felt sad for him. They knew how hard it was for a wood elf to be parted from the trees they loved so dearly. Malorn was as much Sindar as Legolas and had the same connection to the forest that the prince did.

Malorn suddenly raised his eyes as the tree's song changed and a small object fell from the high branches in front of him. He quickly caught it and opened his hands to reveal a small seed. Malorn smiled as he felt a warm light coming from the seed and heard the baby tree inside singing a gentle song, celebrating its life that was about to begin.

"Thank you, mellon nin", Malorn said, giving the tree a gentle hug.

_You are welcome, kin of our king"_, the tree murmured. _"Take care of my child for me. She will wait to sprout until you have reached the forests of Imladris."_

"I will take care of her, I promise."

The tree hummed happily and then resumed its song with the rest of the forest. Malorn tucked the seed into the breast pocket of his tunic, the song of the young tree inside warming his heart greatly.

"Do you feel better, mellon nin", Elrohir asked.

"Yes", Malorn said, smiling widely at him. "I am ready to go now."

The twins grinned and walked with him back to their horses. Sûllaer whinnied and tossed his head excitedly as his master mounted. The elves moved forward once again, and soon the Misty Mountains loomed menacingly into view and Malorn gulped as he stared at them.

"_What are we to encounter there?"_

Elvish Terms:

Mellon Nin – My friend

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

At the end of the second day of their trip, the band of elves had made it to the Old Ford on the banks of the Anduin. The weather was warm and the water was nice and cold with the melting snow that ran into the river from the mountains. The elves let their horses free to drink and splash in the cool flow while the twins and Malorn waded out into the deeper part of the river and bathed the road grime from their bodies. They then lay in the sinking sun to dry. Once they were dried from their swim, Malorn accompanied Elladan and Elrohir in finding a suitable spot to picket the horses for the night.

As they searched for a good place, a thick stand of bushes near them suddenly rustled loudly and Malorn gulped in surprise as a huge man with black hair emerged from the foliage.

"Beorn! How nice to see you again, friend", Elladan exclaimed upon seeing the newcomer. "What brings you so far from home?"

"I smelled your campsite and thought I would see whom it belonged to", Beorn rumbled with a smile, his voice even in a man's form resembling that of a bear's growl.

"'Tis only us on our way home from a winter visit with Thranduil and Legolas", Elladan laughed.

"You must come have dinner with us, Beorn", Elrohir said. "Ada will be pleased to see you again."

"And I him", Beorn said. "But first, who is your friend? He smells of Mirkwood and resembles its rulers, but I do not remember the prince having a brother."

"This is Malorn", Elladan introduced. "He is Thranduil's nephew. Malorn this is Beorn, a skin-changer. He lives several miles north of here by the Carrock."

"The king's nephew, eh", Beorn said, eyes narrowing. "He wouldn't be the son of the kinslayer Malgath would he?"

Malorn's shoulders drooped and he hung his head in shame. Beorn was going to be judge him just like all the others. "Aye, that would be me."

"He is accompanying us to Imladris", Elrohir said quickly. "He is not like his father and he wishes to be trained in the elven ways."

Beorn grunted and leaned over, sniffing Malorn. After a moment he seemed satisfied and stepped back. "Yes, he does not have the smell of evil about him. He is welcome in my lands."

Malorn brightened slightly at Beorn's conclusion and smiled. The skin-changer returned the gesture and then let out a loud whistle. Within seconds, a loud buzzing was heard in the air and a large group of bees flew to Beorn. Half the group had a large jar of honey gripped in their legs and the other had a loaf of fresh bread.

"Since you have invited me to join you, it would be most rude if did not bring something to add to meal", Beorn rumbled with a laugh.

The twins grinned eagerly upon seeing the food, telling Malorn that Beorn's bees were known far and wide for the honey they made. They quickly picketed the horses in a grassy area and returned to camp.

"Beorn, mellon nin, how wonderful to see you again", Elrond greeted as they approached. "How is life in the Carrock?"

"Would be better if the accursed orcs and goblins would leave my lands be", Beorn said. "I drive them away every night and more return before morning."

"They terrorize us all, unfortunately", Elrond said, handing the skin-changer a bowl of their stew. "I see you have met my newest companion, Malorn."

"Indeed. It takes much courage to reject the ways of one's sire and become better. He will make a good elf."

Beorn stayed and finished dinner with the elves and for dessert they all enjoyed the wild honey and bread he brought, Malorn insisting he had never before tasted anything so sweet.

"You have no need of watches this night", Beorn said, when they had finished and the night was growing old. "I will guard your campsite from any attackers. Rest and build your strength for the mountains ahead."

"Thank you, Beorn", Elrond said.

"I wish you all a safe journey", Beorn said, lumbering off into the darkness and disappearing completely.

The elves retrieved their bedrolls and curled up under the night skies. Malorn picked a place to sleep near a stout shrub, even though the ground there was rockier, and then extended his wrists to the guards. The Mirkwood elves exchanged silent glances before one finally moved forward to bind the young elf for the night. This time though, the guard bound Malorn in a much more comfortable fashion and in such a way that the ropes would not burn his wrists again. Malorn offered the guard a grateful expression and he gave a faint smile back. Elrond watched the proceedings closely, still hating the sight of the ropes on Malorn's wrists, but pleased that the guards seemed to be treating him with more respect.

Malorn yawned and turned on his side, facing the open plains. He watched a squirrel scamper up a tree to its nest for the night at the same time a raccoon waddled out of the bushes to begin foraging for food. Suddenly Malorn sat up in alarm as another animal grabbed his attention. A huge bear lumbered through the bushes about a hundred feet from their camp. Despite the distance, Malorn could still hear the snuffling and grunting of the massive animal.

"Lord Elrond", he hissed. "What in Arda is that?!"

"Mmm?", the elf lord murmured, staring into the darkness. "Ah, that is simply Beorn guarding our camp. He takes the form of a large bear when he is shape-shifted. Not to worry, Malorn. He will not hurt us. In fact, we are far safer with him out there, than if he was not."

"Are you sure", Malorn asked, hesitantly. "He is so _big_."

"Quite sure, Penneth", Elrond chuckled. "Now try and get some rest. The mountains will not be more forgiving if you are tired. In fact, they will be less so."

Malorn nodded and laid back down on his bedroll, finding a semi-comfortable position between the rocks. As this was the first night that they camped under open sky, Malorn gazed up at the stars for a long while before going to sleep. Suddenly he spotted a new star high in the heavens that he had never seen in all his years before and a smile split his face.

"Ada", he whispered. "I miss you so much. I hope I am making the real you proud. My fëa tells me this right."

The star immediately shone brighter and Malorn was filled with a strong sense of warmth, light, and love. It brought a wide smile to the young elf's face.

"Goodnight, Ada", Malorn murmured, turning on his side and drifting off to sleep.

Across the camp, Elrond listened quietly to his young charge with a smile on his face.

"_You are going to make a fine elf, Penneth",_ he thought. _"I just know it."_


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning dawned wet and dreary with black clouds in the sky and the ominous rumble of thunder in the distance. The weather put the guards in none too good of a mood and they began to take their frustrations out on Malorn. They handled him roughly as they cut his bonds and glowered and cursed at him when he tried to speak to them.

"That will be quite enough", Elrond snapped after the second time one of them shoved past the young elf, almost knocking him to the muddy ground. "It is hardly Malorn's fault that the weather has decided to become foul. You have no right to take your anger out on him. If you are that displeased then curse the Valar responsible for the weather change…if you dare."

The guards fell silent and stalked off to ready their mounts.

"You ought to let me pound some sense into their heads, Elrond", Glorfindel muttered. "They are beginning to be downright cruel to the youngling."

"I may just entertain that thought when we arrive in Imladris", Elrond said, shaking his head in exasperation.

The elves soon broke camp and headed out toward the mountains once again. Malorn wisely kept his distance from the guards, opting instead to listen to stories from Glorfindel and the twins while they rode. Just after midday, the group reached the base of the mountain pass and began the climb up. The air quickly grew colder as the group ascended and the rain turned to snow. Even as slippery and chilly as it was, Malorn was almost happier with the change. At least the snow could be brushed from his shoulders instead of soaking through his cloak, coat, and tunic and making his clothes sticky and uncomfortable as the rain had.

But then the winds began.

The air seemed to be furious with all things alive for it ripped, whipped, and stabbed at the small group of elves that were attempting to climb the mountain. The ground was stripped of snow and the remaining moisture froze to the rock and became treacherously slippery. The cutting winds made it especially dangerous for the horses as they could easily slip and fall from the high cliffs. Thus the elves were forced to dismount and lead their animals onward through the biting wind, picking their way carefully across the icy rocks.

"Glorfindel, we should find shelter", Elrond shouted over the roaring air. "This wind is too dangerous to keep travelling in."

"I agree, but there is nothing but crumbing rock all around us here", Glorfindel yelled back. "None of it is safe enough. We must continue on for now and watch for a sheltered outcropping or stable cave."

Elrond sighed and nodded and the group began scanning the area as they pressed onward. But look as they might, there was no shelter to be had anywhere.

"Ada, perhaps the wind will be calmer on the other side of the mountain", Elrohir called.

"Perhaps", Elrond agreed. "That seems our only option for the time being. We shall reach the peak in a few short hours."

The elves pulled their cloaks tighter around them and continued on into the blinding snow and piercing wind. They moved as fast as they dared on the icy ground, desperate to get to the other side of the mountain before night fell. To their relief, the ground began to level bit by bit and soon they came to the crest. True to Elrohir's prediction, the wind calmed greatly the further they descended down the pass. The exhausted elves found a relatively sturdy outcropping and flopped down on the ground to rest. Elrond gave them all a salve to rub on their chapped lips and Malorn dug in his pack for some leftover bread and honey to share with everyone.

"Will we stay here the night, Lord Elrond", Malorn asked.

"No, this outcropping is too unstable and we are still in orc territory", Elrond answered. "We must descend a little more before it becomes too dark to see properly."

Malorn nodded and finished his food, mounting up with the rest of the group as they began heading down toward the valley below. Suddenly Malorn's ears twitched as he heard a strange sound carried on the breeze that still blew. He cocked his head to listen better and his eyes widened as he realized what the sound was. The young elf urged Sûllaer forward until he rode abreast with Elrond.

"My lord, I hear yrch in the distance", the wood elf hissed. "And they head this way."

Elrond quickly pulled his mount to a halt, listening intently to the sounds the wind carried across the ridges.

"You are right", the elf lord said grimly. "But the fog is thick and the wind does not blow toward them yet. We may be able to evade them before they smell us. I would rather not have an encounter on the mountainside."

Elrond passed the information along to the rest of the group and the elves dismounted once again and crept as quickly and quietly as they could down the mountain. But luck was not on their side. While they were still several miles from the safer parts of the mountain, the wind changed direction, blowing right toward the orcs they were trying to evade. Within seconds, a loud shriek echoed across the mountainside and the sound of pounding orc boots rapidly approaching assaulted their ears. Elrond cursed and drew his sword, the others following suit.

"Malorn, get out of here", Elrond shouted. "You have no weapon to defend yourself."

"No, I will not run", Malorn said, a snarl creeping over his face. "These foul orcs stand no chance against me even without a blade."

Elrond started to argue, but his words were lost as the first wave of orcs rushed into view. Orc and elven blades met in a sharp crash that rang out for miles across the ridges. Malorn shrank back from the initial attack and steeled his gaze. He reached out with his senses and gauged the ground, feeling every rock, peak, chasm, and gully in the area, learning the patterns of the earth. The trees guided his mind into all the features of the landscape and whispered advice in his ears. Once he knew his surroundings, Malorn grabbed a long, sharp rock from the ground, and melted into the darkness that surrounded them. As Malorn had told Thranduil when they engaged in the forest, he became air and shadow, darting and halting in and out of the warriors so quickly, he was never seen, heard, or felt.

Suddenly, the elves began to notice that their enemies were falling around them faster than they were dealing killing strikes. The orcs would be fighting one second and be lying on the ground dead with slit throats the next.

"Malorn", Elrond realized, pride welling within him.

With Malorn's help, the battle quickly tipped in the elves favor and they began to drive the orcs back in the holes of the mountain. Malorn smiled to himself as he fought. Finally, he could be using his talents for good and not ill. It felt wonderful to be protecting those he cared deeply for.

He had just dispatched another orc when his ears suddenly picked up a new sound. The creaking of a bow being drawn back! Malorn looked around quickly, his eyes filling with horror when he saw a huge orc lifting a wicked crossbow. His distress only increased when he realized the orc was aiming it at Elrond's back while the elf was engaged with another orc. The young elf knew he would not be heard over the loud din of battle if he shouted a warning and wouldn't be able to reach the orc in time to kill it before it released its cruel bolt. Malorn only had one choice.

He dropped the rock he had been using as a weapon and raced toward Elrond with all the speed he could muster, abandoning stealth in the process as he sped directly toward the elf lord. Suddenly he heard shouts and a split second later, searing pain erupted from his right thigh and lower back simultaneously. He gave a sharp cry and stumbled catching a glimpse of the arrow that protruded from his leg. He gaped in shock as he realized they were not orc arrows but instead ones from Mirkwood. His own uncle's guards had shot him! Malorn looked up just as the orc's gnarled finger tightened around the trigger, releasing the bolt toward his target. He gritted his teeth and pushed the pain down, racing the last steps to Elrond, desperate to get to him before the projectile.

Malorn barreled full speed into Elrond as the bolt sped ever closer. He succeeded in pushing the elf lord out of the way, but his stumble had cost him too much time and he was unable to get out of the dart's path himself. Malorn screamed as the arrow struck him in the side under his left arm and he tumbled to the ground, rolling several feet before stopping and lying motionless.

Elvish Terms:

Ada – Dad

Yrch – Orcs

**An evil cliffie I know, don't kill me! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Apologies for the cliffhanger yesterday! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it! Enjoy!**

"MALORN", Elrond screamed, realizing what had happened.

He quickly leapt back to his feet and ripped a knife from his tunic throwing it into the orc archer's chest and killing it before it could shoot again. Elrond scoured the area for more enemies, releasing a sigh of relief when he saw the remaining orcs fleeing into the mountain. He sheathed his sword and raced to the side of the fallen young elf.

"Malorn", Elrond gasped, falling to his knees beside the injured elf. "Malorn can you hear me?"

Malorn's breath came in sharp gasps as he tried to fight the agony gripping him, but he managed to crack his eyes open and look up at Elrond.

"Are…Are you alright, L…Lord Elrond", Malorn managed to croak.

"Yes, because of you", Elrond murmured, stroking the elf's hair back from his face. "Why did you do that Malorn?"

"I c…could not let it sh…shoot you, no m…matter what", Malorn gasped, his eyes welling with tears and his hand reaching out to grasp Elrond's tunic. "I…I have already l…lost one Ada. I…I could not l…lose an…oth…er."

The young elf's eyes rolled up in his head and he fell completely limp against the ground.

"Malorn! MALORN!", Elrond cried, grabbing his wrist and feeling for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found one, very weak but there.

"Ada", Elladan questioned from behind him, voice shaky. "Is he going to be alright?"

Elrond shoved down the growing emotions inside him and let his healer instincts take over. The arrows were broken and buried in deep from the fall Malorn had taken and Elrond was willing to bet the orc arrow was poisoned. He had to get the bolts out of Malorn's body and soon.

"I need cloths, a clean knife, water, athelas, a needle, and thread.", he barked at his sons. "Quickly, for I must get these arrows out of him."

The twins jerked out a nod and scurried of to get the supplies their father needed, shoving angrily past the Mirkwood guards to get to the horses that had not fled. Elrond spotted the guards hesitantly approaching them and he felt burning rage the likes of which he hadn't experienced in centuries upon centuries bubble up inside him. He glared at the group of warriors, visibly shaking with contained fury.

"YOU! Do not think I do not know how those first two arrows came to him", Elrond bellowed. "Glorfindel, get them out of my sight before I do something unbefitting of an elf!"

Glorfindel glared in anger at the warriors and marched them roughly down the mountain to search for the horses that had fled in the skirmish.

The twins soon returned with the supplies and Elrond worked feverishly to get the arrows out of Malorn and stop the bleeding. He removed the orc arrow first and smelled the tip for poison. The scent of the arrow burned up his nostrils and down his throat, sending him into a coughing fit.

"Ada", Elrohir asked.

"The foul thing was poisoned", Elrond growled, spitting out the horrid taste that coated his tongue.

Immediately, he grabbed an herb paste and smeared it on the wound, before stitching it up first. He then began the process of removing the two arrows from Malorn's thigh and back. Through the procedure the young elf stayed completely still and motionless, the only sounds being his ragged breaths. Finally, Elrond tied off the final stitch and bandaged Malron up, fitting him with a set of his own tunic and leggings in place of the ripped and bloodied set that he had cut off Malorn.

"Ada, will he be alright", Elladan asked again.

"I sincerely hope so, ion nin", Elrond sighed. "The wound to his side must be watched carefully for infection and lingering poison and the arrow in his back was dangerously close to his spine. I will not know if lasting damage will result until he wakes."

Elrohir stared down sadly at Malorn's still form. "Why did the Mirkwood warriors shoot him too? Surely, they must have realized that more orcs were falling than they killed. Malorn was killing them for us."

Suddenly the sound of approaching horses met their ears and the elves looked up to see Glorfindel and the Mirkwood warriors leading back the horses that had ran.

"That is something I intend to find out right now", Elrond said, the tone of complete venom in his voice making the twins shudder.

Elrond rose from the ground and stalked toward the approaching group. The warriors shrank back a few steps under the elf lord's obvious fury. Elrond reached forward and grabbed the captain by the collar, slamming him back into a nearby boulder.

"Now I want an explanation, and I want it THIS MINUTE", Elrond yelled, shoving himself nose to nose with the guard.

"W…We did not see the orc", the guard stammered. "We only saw M…Malorn running toward you and I…I thought he…well I thought he might be…t…trying to attack you. We knew he m…must have gotten a weapon because he was able to k…kill the orcs."

"And his help in this battle was not enough to convince your pitiful mind that he was not out to hurt anyone", Elrond demanded. "What made you think he wished to attack me? Was it his obedience? His respect? Or perhaps it was the fact that he allowed you to bind him to trees like an animal and made not a single complaint about it."

"B…But he…he is the son of the kinslayer. He did terrible things to you, Lord Elrohir, and Prince Legolas before. H…He cannot be trusted. He…He should be banished for trying to kill you!"

"He is sorry for his actions", Elrond growled. "Does that mean nothing to you? I suppose it would not since you actively work to keep yourself so blind to his desire to change. You do not see him for what he is trying to be, you only see him for what he _was_ and is no longer. You say he should be banished, well ponder this, guard of Mirkwood, if he dies _you_ will become the kinslayer and all the punishment you wrongly wish upon him will come to rest on your shoulders and the shoulders of those you command."

With that Elrond, turned on his heel and stalked back over to where his sons and Glorfindel were caring for Malorn.

"Has there been any change", the healer asked, kneeling next to Malorn's prone form.

"He begins to show signs of fever already, Ada", Elrohir said, pressing a cool, damp cloth to the injured elf's face. "Can he make it the distance back to Imladris?"

Elrond remained silent as he unwrapped the wound on Malorn's side, sighing in frustration when he saw the black tendrils that indicated the rapid spread of the remaining poison.

"I think he will have to", the elf lord decided, wrapping the wound back up. "We ride through the night and with luck, we will reach the gates of Imladris by sunrise. I will ride double with him on Sûllaer. His own horse will take extra care to be gentle with him on the trip."

The twins nodded and fetched Sûllaer, who was tossing his head and pawing the ground in worry over his master. Elrond mounted the large, white animal and then took Malorn's still form from Elladan, setting the younger elf securely in front of him. The others mounted up quickly and Elrond wheeled Sûllaer toward Imladris and coaxed him into as fast a pace as was safe on the shifting rocks. Within a few hours, they reached the bottom of the mountains and could allow their mounts to go into a full gallop through the forests that bordered Imladris.

Malorn, however steadily worsened. He began mumbling in delirium as his fever rose ever higher and his head lolled listlessly against Elrond's shoulder.

"Hold on Malorn", Elrond murmured, pushing Sûllaer to go faster. "Just a bit father now, Penneth. Hold on for me."

Elvish Terms:

Ada – Dad

Ion Nin – My son

Penneth – Young one

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

"Ada, how does he fare", Elrohir shouted over the wind as he urged his horse into stride beside Sûllaer.

"Not well, ion nin", Elrond answered. "His fever is rising quickly. The sooner we reach Imladris the better."

Elrohir nodded sadly and urged his horse to go even faster as Elrond did the same. Elrond felt Malorn's forehead again, his expression turning grim as he felt the dangerously high temperature of the younger elf.

"Ada", Malorn moaned, his head rolling restlessly back and forth on Elrond's shoulder.

"Shhhh, it is alright, Penneth", Elrond said soothingly. "We are almost there, just be calm and rest."

For a moment it seemed like Malorn was calming but then he twitched sharply and then again, a moment later. Elrond immediately pulled Sûllaer into a skidding halt, recognizing the symptoms of an oncoming seizure. By the time Elrond stopped Sûllaer and eased them both to ground, Malorn was violently convulsing in his arms. His breath came in loud choking gasps and he writhed under Elrond's hands as the elf lord attempted to keep him still.

"Hold him down", Elrond ordered the twins who had just fell down beside him. "Do not let him rip his stitches!"

The twins grabbed the seizing elf's arms and legs and succeeded in keeping him from tearing his stitches as Elrond raced to his horse and pulled several herbs out of his pack. By the time Elrond returned, Malorn had stopped seizing and was laying eerily still on the ground. Several of the leaves, Elrond crushed into a thick paste that he spread deep inside Malorn's mouth so he would swallow them as he swallowed his saliva. Elrond tore the bandages off the wound from the orc arrow and cursed when he saw that the blackness in the wound had worsened. There was also a deep redness setting in that indicated the start of an infection. Elrond crushed the rest of the herbs into a new paste and smeared it directly onto the wound. Once finished, he bandaged Malron back up and lifted him back onto Sûllaer.

"We are running out of time", Elrond said, mounting up behind the sick elf. "He must make it back to Imladris as soon as possible or he will not survive."

"Do not worry about keeping pace with us, Ada", Elladan said, swinging up onto his horse. "If Sûllaer can out run us, let him. We will meet you at home."

Elrond nodded and urged Sûllaer back into a run. He released the reins completely and let the horse fly over the ground as fast as he could, guiding the animal only with his voice. The night waned on and the moon reached its zenith and began setting once again. Just a few hours from dawn they neared the gates of Imladris, to Elrond's relief. Sûllaer barreled into the courtyard and skidded to a stop on the cobblestones, blowing and lathering heavily.

"Thank you, Sûllaer", Elrond murmured, slipping from the horse's back and pulling Malorn down with him. "You have given your master the best possible chance at life."

They were instantly besieged by worried elves and Elrond ordered some of them to care for Sûllaer and the rest to alert his most senior healers to prepare a room and be ready to assist him. Everyone quickly performed their assigned tasks and Elrond swept up the stairs, carrying Malorn gently in his arms. He raced into the room that was prepared and laid the injured elf carefully on the bed.

"Lord Elrond, what are his injuries", Alais, the healer third in command of the wards, asked.

"He was shot with three arrows, one in his side, one in his back, and one in his thigh", Elrond said, quickly gathering more herbs. "The wound in his side worries me the most at the moment. It is badly poisoned."

Alais nodded and quickly stripped Malorn of his clothes and bandages, baring the wounds to the light. She hissed in sympathy when she saw the infected wound in his side. "Do you wish it drained, my lord?"

"I would rather not", Elrond said, returning with the new paste. "He has lost too much blood already. I hope this will be strong enough to draw out the infection."

Alais nodded and began cleansing and dressing Malorn's other wounds while Elrond worked on his side. Elrond's other healers quickly arrived with more herbs, cold water, and rags. They all worked feverishly on the young elf for another hour before Elrond was satisfied with his condition.

"My lord, you must rest now", Alais said. "You are exhausted from the long trip. I can keep watch over him until you wake."

"Very well", Elrond relented. "You will come get me if he changes in anyway?"

"You know I will. Here", Alais said, handing him a tea. "I would not drink it until you are ready to go to bed."

Elrond chuckled and accepted the drink, taking it with him to his room. On the way there, he met his sons and Glorfindel, dirty and exhausted from the long, hard ride.

"Malorn", Elladan gasped, bending over to catch his breath.

"He is stable for the moment", Elrond said. "But the wound from the orc arrow is still worrying me. Alais is with him now."

Elrond suddenly noticed the absence of the Mirkwood elves. "Where are the guards?"

"Somewhere they can have a nice long think about the consequences of hasty actions in battle", Glorfindel said, tossing the keys to the dungeons up in the air and catching them.

"You locked them up", Elrond questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I did", Glorfindel said, sounding very pleased with himself. "And as far as they know, Malorn is still in immediate danger of dying. It is inexcusable for trained warriors to act so. This will give them time to ponder that."

Elrond was silent for a long moment and the twins wondered if their father would protest Glorfindel's actions. However, he merely nodded. "Just make sure they are fed three times a day. I will deal with them when Malorn is out of danger. Now you three go have Alais give you a sleeping tea, take a bath, and get some rest. Our journey has wearied all of us greatly."

The twins and Glorfindel didn't object. They all filed toward Malorn's room to see him and get the teas from Alais before heading off to their own rooms to rest. Elrond resumed his trek to his chambers, sighing in relief when he opened the door and smelled the rosy scents of an oil he loved added to the hot bath in his bathing chambers. He eagerly stripped off his dirty travel clothes and sank into the soothing water, washing the road from himself and then simply enjoying the warm water until it grew cold. He dried and dressed in sleeping clothes, crawling into bed immediately after drinking his tea. The instant his head hit the pillow, his thoughts began to grow fuzzy and a deep tiredness settled over him.

"Alais was not joking", he murmured wearily.

Not two seconds later, he was soundly asleep.

Elvish Terms:

Ada – Dad

Ion Nin – My son

Penneth – Young one

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

Elrond was startled awake several hours later by a loud, frantic knocking at his door.

"Enter", Elrond called, his thoughts immediately turning to Malorn.

His fears were confirmed when one of his healers rushed into his sleeping chambers.

"My lord, you are needed immediately", the healer said. "Prince Malorn's fever has spiked dangerously high and Lady Alais cannot lower it."

Elrond leapt out of bed in a moment and threw on a dressing robe as he raced out the door. When he reached Malorn's room, he found the young elf lying trembling and dripping with sweat under only a light sheet. His head rolled restlessly back and forth and he was crying out for his ada. Alais shot Elrond a relieved look the moment he stepped in the door.

"My lord, thank goodness", she said. "I cannot get his fever down with medicines nor cold towels and he is burning violently."

"Is it the infection", Elrond said, going to examine the wound in Malorn's side.

"No, my lord. Your herbs are healing the infection. I think he is having a bad reaction to the poison that remains in him from the accursed orc arrow."

Elrond nodded when he saw the infection was indeed healing, but Malorn's body still burned with fever. "Have you tried a cool bath?"

"No, my lord. I wished for your opinion before I did something that drastic. He is so hot I feared he might go into shock."

"Even so, I think that is our only option at this point. Have one drawn up immediately."

"Yes, my lord", Alais said, racing out into the hall to find a servant.

While he waited, Elrond peeled the sheet off Malorn and began placing towels chilled with cold water over his bare chest, neck, arms, and stomach. Malorn moaned at the cold and his trembling increased.

"Hush, Malorn", Elrond said soothingly. "You will feel better soon."

Malorn moaned again and his eyes suddenly cracked open for the first time since he lost consciousness on the mountain. However, there was no recognition in them, rather they were fever glazed and roaming.

"Malorn", Elrond called, taking the elf's face in his hands. "Malorn, can you hear me, Penneth?"

"Ada", Malorn croaked out. "Ada, wh…where are y…you?"

"My lord, the bath is ready", Alais said coming back into the room.

Elrond nodded and slid his arms under Malorn's back and knees, carrying him swiftly to the bathing chambers. He gently eased Malorn into the cool water and the reaction was instantaneous. Malorn cried out in agony and began thrashing as the cool water hurt his overly warm body.

"Malorn be calm", Elrond said, holding him under the water. "I know it hurts right now, but the pain will stop soon. Relax, Penneth, please relax."

Malorn slowly calmed and laid still against Elrond's supporting hands, save for the heaving of his chest as he breathed raggedly. Elrond felt his forehead and sighed in relief as he felt the heat ebbing slowly away. Malorn suddenly cracked his eyes open again and looked up at Elrond's face, recognition blossoming in the blue orbs this time.

"My lord", Malorn croaked.

"Yes Malorn, I am here", Elrond soothed softly. "Just relax. Your fever is going down and you will soon be tucked back into bed."

Malorn nodded, but let out another moan as his wounds made themselves known by stabbing him sharply with pain. Elrond gently stroked the young elf's hair, feeling his forehead again at the same time.

"He has cooled significantly", Elrond said, relieved. "Let us get him out of here and back into bed."

The healers immediately converged on the pair, some helping Elrond lift Malorn out of the water, others waiting with big, soft towels to wrap him in. Once Malorn was dried and his bandages changed, Elrond carried him back to bed and tucked him in warmly.

"Malorn, are you awake still", Elrond asked, laying his hand gently on Malorn's brow.

"I th…think s…so", Malorn murmured, still shivering. "I…I hurt, m…my lord."

"I am sure you do. Try to lie still and I will make you something to ease your pain."

Elrond rose and quickly brewed a painkilling tea, adding an herb to help Malorn sleep. He brought it back and gently lifted Malorn's head, letting him take slow sips until the medicine was finished. Within moments, Malorn was soundly and peacefully asleep.

"My lord, how does he fare", Alais asked, stepping back into the room.

"Much better", Elrond said. He felt Malorn's head once more and was relieved that his temperature had stayed down. "I think now that his body is free of the high fever, he will be able to begin healing himself. Now what worries me is the wound in his back. It was very close to his spine. I hope he will not have any weakness or paralysis when he wakes up."

"Is there any way to tell for sure now?"

"No, he must be fully awake and alert to be able to tell if there is unusual weakness or numbness anywhere. Hopefully by tomorrow, we will know."

The day passed slowly. As soon as the twins and Glorfindel were awake, they hurried down to Malorn's room to check him. They were horrified to learn about the dangerous spike in his fever, but relieved to see him finally beginning to recover. They did, however, share Elrond's concern about paralysis caused by the arrow wound in Malorn's back. Resigning themselves to the fact that they would have to wait, they pulled up chairs around the young elf's bed and talked together quietly.

Right after lunch, Erestor paid them a visit and Elrond filled him in on everything that had happened with Malorn over the past months. The advisor was skeptical of Malorn's change of heart at first, but, when Elrond told him that Malorn was wounded protecting him, Erestor softened immediately and willing accepted him as a pupil.

Malorn woke very few times during the day, each time staying awake only long enough to take a painkilling tea and go right back to sleep. It was doubtful he was even aware of anyone besides Elrond in the room.

Dusk finally settled over the valley and Elrond urged them all to go to bed, promising to wake them if there was a change in Malorn. They reluctantly agreed and filed quietly out to their own rooms. Elrond stayed with Malorn all night long, bathing his face to fight the mild fever he still had, checking his wounds, and just sitting and watching over him so he would not feel alone. Then, just as the sun's rays broke across the valley once more, Malorn's fever left completely and Elrond could breathe a sigh of great relief that his young charge was truly on the mend.

Elvish Terms:

Penneth – Young one

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

Awareness slowly came back to Malorn. First, he was floating softly on clouds that cushioned him comfortably while the rays of the sun wrapped him in warmth. Then he realized the clouds were actually soft pillows and the sun rays were blankets that were drawn up to his chin and tucked securely around his body. Next came a dull aching throb in his back, leg, and side, not a debilitating pain but quite enough to be noticed. Finally, there came the voices, soft and soothing in his ear as he pulled himself fully into wakefulness. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked as the blurry shapes above him came into focus and he was met with an unfamiliar room lit with early morning sun and the smiling face of Lord Elrond looking down at him.

"Hello, Penneth", Elrond said, softly stroking Malorn's hair. "How are you feeling?"

"I think I am feeling better", Malorn murmured. "But, I…I am not exactly sure how I felt before."

"That is quite understandable. You had a very high fever and were probably not aware of much during the last days."

"Fever", Malorn echoed in confusion. "What happened, my lord. Why did I have a fever?"

"You do not remember", Elrond asked, frowning.

Malorn stopped and thought hard for a long moment. He suddenly gasped as the memories came flooding back. "We were attacked on the mountain. There was an orc archer and…and he was going to shoot you. I was running to try to push you out of the way in time, but…but then something shot me first."

His eyes widened as the memory of the first arrows returned. "My uncle's guards…they…they shot me! Why? I was only trying to help. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Malorn", Elrond assured him. "The guards were the ones who did the wrong. They would not release you from your past, even though you had proved time and again you were sorry for your actions. They acted hastily on those feelings of distrust and you had to pay the price. They are now being punished for their actions by staying in my dungeons for the time being with no news of your condition and knowing they would be kinslayers if you would have died."

Malorn felt the anger bubbling up inside him at Elrond's words. He had done nothing but be kind and obedient to the guards but it still wasn't good enough for them. Then they tried to kill him when he was only trying to save Elrond's life. What more did they expect of him?!

"Malorn", Elrond said gently, seeing the angry look appearing on the young elf's face.

Malorn slowly turned and looked back at Elrond.

"It was hatred and grudges that drove your uncle's guards to do what they did", Elrond said, his voice still extremely kind. "Do you wish to follow in their footsteps and behave the same?"

Malorn released a breath and shook his head. "No, I do not, my lord."

"Then do not let your anger take hold of you", Elrond said. "The warriors were wrong and they will be punished accordingly. Do not allow your heart to be become heavy and clouded because of the actions of others, actions they will pay for."

Malorn smiled and nodded.

"Good, now I have something else I must say to you." Elrond picked up Malorn's hand and held it tightly in his, looking deep into the younger elf's eyes. "Malorn, thank you for your sacrifice. You saved my life from that orc at the cost of your own health. You did not have to do that but you did it anyway and I cannot properly express my gratitude for your selfless act of courage. I am only deeply saddened that you must endure the pain of it yourself in my stead."

Malorn blushed, suddenly finding the bedsheets very interesting. "I could not let that orc hurt you. Not when it was in my power to stop it. I…I meant what I said. You are like a second father to me, my lord. You took me in when you did not have to. You could have easily let Uncle Thranduil banish me and no one would have thought any less of you but you chose to give me a second chance and not even begrudgingly. You… You have _loved_ me even though I am completely unworthy of such caring. _I_ am in _your _debt, my lord, and I will be eternally grateful to you. A bit of pain is nothing to me if it meant I could save you from the same or worse."

Elrond smiled tenderly down at Malorn and pulled the young elf into a gentle hug. "I would not have done anything else but take you in, Penneth. Not when I felt such good in your heart. And you have done naught but prove my feeling correct. There is much good in you. You simply must be taught how to let shine forth. I am proud to have to opportunity to care for you." Elrond turned and picked up a bowl of soup that sat by the bedside. "Now, are you hungry?"

Malorn's stomach growled at the sight of the soup, and he nodded eagerly. The healer helped Malorn into a slightly more upright position to eat. He was still too weak to hold the bowl so Elrond fed him the soup, assuring him that his strength would return soon. Halfway through the soup, the twins and Glorfindel entered after having their own breakfast and their eyes lit up at seeing Malorn awake.

"Malorn", Elladan and Elrohir exclaimed. "You are awake! Thank heavens. We were worried about you."

Before Malorn could respond the twins pulled him into a tight embrace, being sure to stay mindful of his injuries.

"You saved our ada, Malorn", Elrohir said. "There are no words to express how grateful we are to you, but we are. Thank you so much, Malorn."

Malorn again blushed deeply. "I would not, nor could not, have stood by and watched anyone of you get injured while I could stop it. I am glad I had an opportunity to protect Lord Elrond as he protected me."

"Well we thank you nonetheless, Malorn", Elrohir said. "Ada is all we have left now and losing him would have broken our hearts beyond repair."

Malorn smiled, even more thankful that he had been able to spare Lord Elrond's life. Elrond then came up and laid his hand on Malorn's shoulder.

"Malorn, look around you", Elrond said, gesturing to the group surrounding them. "The ones you see here are the only ones who know of your past, besides Erestor whom you will meet later, and none of us hold anything against you. To everyone else in Imladris, you are merely Thranduil's nephew come to study and learn here. You are going to be able to start a new life, Malorn. And you will be able to learn about yourself without the judgement of others to keep your heart heavy."

Malorn felt like the breath was stolen from him as he allowed the realization of what that truly meant for him to sink in and then he turned bright eyes to Lord Elrond.

"Thank you, my lord", he murmured around the lump in his throat. "Thank you all. I will not let you down, I promise. I will work as hard as I can to learn everything you will teach me."

"I know you will, Malorn", Elrond said. "I know you will."

Elrond looked Malorn in the eyes, his expression turning serious. "Malorn, one of the arrows that hit you went in your back, very close to your spine. Now I know you have not moved much, but do you feel any unusual numbness or weakness in any of your limbs?"

Malorn slowly moved both his legs and arms and wiggled his fingers and toes. "I do not think so right now, my lord. All feels as it should."

"That is good", Elrond said, some of the worry lines easing on his face. "I can now say for sure that you will not suffer any paralysis, however we will not truly know about weakness until you can rise and do some therapy with me, and that will not be for another few days. Even if you do have weakness, however, I would think it would be minor and fleeting. As soon as your wounds heal, I believe you will be back to your normal self."

Malorn gave a smile of relief that was copied by everyone in the room.

"Now, how about you finish your soup and try to take a nap", Elrond said, picking the bowl back up. "The more rest you get, the quicker you shall heal."

Malorn nodded and began finishing the rest of his food. Suddenly he stopped mid bite and looked around the room, panicked.

"The clothes I had on, where are they", Malorn asked anxiously.

Elrond frowned. "They were badly torn and bloodied. We did not bother to bring them with us when we left the mountain."

Tears sprang up in Malorn's eyes immediately to the bewilderment of the gathered elves.

"Malorn, what is it", Elladan asked.

"My seed from the tree in Mirkwood", Malorn choked, the tears spilling down his face. "It was in my breast pocket!"

The expressions of the group turned sad as they remembered how much that seed had meant to Malorn. It had been a piece of his home.

"I am sorry, Penneth", Elrond said. "I would have brought it if I had remembered it was there."

"Nay, it was not your fault", Malorn sniffed sadly. "I should have put it in my pack, but I wished to feel its light near my heart. I promised the tree in Mirkwood I would take care of her child b…but I failed her. Her…Her child will die because of me."

Malorn turned and lay down with his back to the group, his shoulders shaking with quiet sobs. Behind him, Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a quick glance, nodding once to each other before hastily exiting the room.

Elrond rubbed the sobbing elf's back gently, not exactly knowing what to do to ease his sadness. Fortunately, he didn't have to decide for Malorn's exhaustion quickly won over him and he drifted off, a few tears still dripping from his closed eyes. Elrond sighed and turned around, but stopped in surprise when he saw only Glorfindel standing behind him.

"Where have my sons gone", Elrond asked.

"Where do you think, mellon nin", Glorfindel said with a chuckle. "They have certainly taken to that young elf. Almost as strongly as they took to Legolas when they met him."

* * *

Malorn jerked awake when the doors to his healing chambers burst open and two figures raced inside in the setting sun of evening. He pushed himself up slightly on shaky arms to see better and quickly recognized the figures were Elladan and Elrohir. They were both breathless and dirty from a seemingly swift ride but with huge smiles on their faces. Malorn opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but before he could get out a word, Elladan grabbed his hand and pressed something small into it. Malorn gaped in shock as he recognized the smooth shell of his seed and felt the presence of the baby tree inside, warm and comforting.

"H…H…How?"

"We went back and found it", Elrohir said. "Your clothes were where we left them and had not been trampled. The seed was there unharmed."

"Wh…Why would you do that f…for me", Malorn asked, tears filling his eyes and streaking his cheeks as he clutched the seed to his heart.

"You lost it protecting our ada", Elladan said, sitting on the bedside with Elrohir. "It was the least we could do to thank you."

"If I gave my life for you a thousand times over it would not make up for what I have already done to you", Malorn argued. "I tried to _kill_ your father, brother, and friend. How can you forgive that so easily?"

"Malorn, you were grieving and fighting lies that had been pressed upon your mind for almost a decade", Elrohir said gently. "You did the only thing you knew to do, but the important thing was that you repented and sought to change. That is the Malorn we see now, not the one who did evil."

"It still seems wrong for you be so kind to me", Malorn murmured, more tears making their way down his face.

"It is not", Elladan sincerely assured him. "The side of you that was hate filled and dangerous died the day you let yourself be captured and chose to end the destructive path you were following. We see a whole new elf now, Malorn. Let yourself see it too and be free from what you were."

Malorn looked away in shame. "I cannot see past the guilt of what I have done. I know I am not who I was, b…but at one time I tried to kill people, Elladan. I feel like a heart that black could never change."

"It was not maliciousness and evil that drove you to do those things", Elladan said, tipping malorn's head to look at him. "It was a deep anguish that did and that hardly makes a person's heart black. Grief does strange things to people's minds, especially elves'. What matters is that you came to yourself, saw the light, and righted your wrongs. That what we all see now, Malorn, and that is what we want to teach you see as well. You are in no way evil, mellon nin."

Elrohir nodded his agreement and Malorn gave a touched smile as he hugged the seed closer to his heart. "Thank you, both. Someday, I know I shall be able to see what you do. And thank you for getting my seed back for me. It means so much."

"You are welcome", the twins said together, pulling him into a gentle hug.

"Well now that we are all back together, how about we let Malorn get some more rest."

The three looked up to see a smiling Elrond in the doorway. The twins nodded and bade Malorn goodnight. Malorn set the seed on the bedside table where he could hear and see it and then lay back down, smiling but with a slight wince as his wounds were aggravated.

"Do they pain you much", Elrond asked, unwrapping Malorn's side to look at it.

"Not overmuch, but a bit, yes."

Elrond nodded, pleased that the infection seemed to be healed and the wound was closing. He got a salve and gently rubbed it on each of Malorn's wounds noticing the pain lines easing on the young elf's face as the salve soothed his hurts.

"Thank you, my lord", Malorn murmured, his eyes drifting shut in the absence of pain.

Elrond smiled down at the young elf. "You are most welcome, Malorn. Sleep well."

Elvish Terms:

Ada – Dad

Penneth – Young one

Mellon Nin – My friend

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Wow one whole week in already! This has already been such a wonderful journey to share with you all. Thank you so much for all the magnificent reviews you have all left! My favorite part of the day in responding to all the kind words you leave me. I cherish every one I get.**

**I hope you are all still enjoying this story because we've still got a LONG way to go! I know I am so looking forward to the weeks to come! Thank you all again and enjoy!**

Malorn sat nervously on the edge of his bed. Today was the day he would find out if he was to suffer any weakness in his limbs from the wound to his back and, if he did, if it would be lasting. He desperately hoped not, but he had had many days to ponder the possibility and had firmly decided that even he would have to bear a disability, it would not matter. If he had the opportunity to do something different, he would not. It had been worth anything to save Elrond's life after the elf lord had been so overly kind to him.

Malorn smiled as he felt words of comfort coming from the baby tree. He turned his eyes to the small pot that sat on the table. Elrond had brought it to him a few days previous so he could plant his seed and the tree had wasted no time in starting the process of breaking out of its seed, excited for the new life it would find.

Suddenly the door opened and Elrond stepped into the room with Elrohir in tow. The younger twin had several medical instruments with him that would be used to test Malorn's nerve responses.

"How are you feeling, Malorn", Elrond asked. "Do you feel up to doing this today?"

"Aye, my lord", Malorn said. "I wish to know for sure."

"Very well. We will start with testing your arms."

Elrond held out both his hands palms up to Malorn. "I want you to place your hands on mine and push down. Try to exert equal strength from both arms simultaneously."

Malorn did as instructed, pushing down against Elrond's hands while the healer offered resistance to gauge Malorn's strength. They repeated the process with Malorn pushing up, in, and out with his hands.

"Very good, Malorn", Elrond said when they had finished. "Now how do your arms feel? Are you in pain anywhere?"

"Nay, my lord, they feel fine", Malorn said, flexing his arms.

"Excellent, now I shall test the responses in your legs and feet."

Elrond took his knuckle and tapped firmly on both Malorn's knees nodding in approval when his legs jumped in response. Then he drug a small, flat piece of wood over Malorn's soles, also nodding when his foot twitched. Next, he took a small needle and gently poked each of Malorn's toes. Asking after each if Malorn could feel it and each time, the young elf could.

"Alright, Malorn", Elrond said, pleased with the results. "Would you like to try to stand?"

Malorn nodded. Elrond stood on the left side of him and Elrohir on the right. As one, they lifted the young elf to his feet, supporting almost all his weight to start. Then, slowly, they released their hold, allowing Malorn's legs to take his weight. But just before he would have been standing completely on his own, Malorn's right leg suddenly gave out beneath him and he would have fallen, had Elrohir not been there to tighten his hold and support him.

"Easy, Malorn, easy", Elrond said, helping to steady him.

They sat him back down on the bed and Elrond had Malorn repeat the exercises he did with hands, but with his feet. Elrond frowned slightly when he noticed Malorn's right leg was significantly weaker than his left and Malorn began complaining of an aching in his right thigh and hip that radiated down his whole leg.

"Alright, that will be all", Elrond said, rising.

"Is it permanent, my lord?"

"I cannot say for sure right now", Elrond replied, "But I do not think so. However, I wish to keep you in bed for another week and give your back a chance to rest and heal further. Once a day, for an hour, we will do exercises to strengthen your leg and we will try again for you to walk after the week has elapsed."

Malorn sighed, casting a glance out the window at the trees he longed to meet and climb.

"It will not be so bad", Elrohir assured him, sitting on the bedside too. "Elladan and I will come every day and keep you company and maybe Erestor will start your lessons in here."

Malorn brightened at the thought. Erestor had already paid him a couple of visits and he liked the advisor immensely. He had showered Erestor with questions the first time he had met him and the Master of Knowledge was only too delighted to answer them all, appreciating that someone seemed to finally enjoy his teachings instead of sighing at the clock and waiting for class to be over. Malorn already had a pile of books by his bedside, given to him by Erestor, and he had read many of them.

"I am sure Erestor would be thrilled to do so", Elrond agreed, smiling as he remembered his usually quiet and withdrawn advisor nearly chattering with excitement to be able to teach 'such a willing and eager young student'. "Now, how about we get you back into bed, Penneth. You have done enough exercises for one day."

Elrond and Elrohir helped Malorn back into bed, sitting up against several pillows.

"Now if you begin to feel pain anywhere, you are to lie down for a while", Elrond instructed. "Listen to your body and do what it tells you and soon you will be better."

"Thank you, my lord", Malorn said.

Elrond nodded and left the room with Elrohir, the younger twin promising to return with his brother to have lunch with Malorn. The door shut with a quiet click, plunging the room into quietness once more. Malorn sighed sadly. He had wished desperately not to have lingering effects from the shot in his back, but he was thankful that they were at least not overly sever and Lord Elrond believed he would recover completely. Making up his mind to make the best of the situation he was in, he picked up one of his books and began to read.

True to Elrohir's promise, the twins both came and ate lunch with Malorn, telling him stories both exciting and humorous late into the afternoon. When it came close to dinner, Elrond arrived, servants carrying trays of food coming in behind him. The servants expressed their deep gratitude to Malorn for saving their lord and he was treated like royalty himself.

"_Such a difference between here and Mirkwood"_, Malorn mused, accepting a plate of food from a smiling servant. _"Though here, they only know me as the elf who saved their lord. Not tried to kill him. I wonder how they would act if they knew the truth?"_

Malorn chose not to dwell on such thoughts, but to instead enjoy the kindness and hospitality offered to him. Elrond and his sons stayed with Malorn until the night grew old and it was time for bed. The twins bade Malorn goodnight and carried out the trays of empty dishes. Elrond, went to a nearby shelf and pulled down a jar of creamy salve.

"Lie on your stomach for me, Malorn", Elrond instructed. "This salve should help your back heal more quickly and soothe any aches in your muscles from the strain you put them through."

Malorn did as instructed and Elrond rubbed the salve gently into Malorn's back, massaging out any knots he found as well. Malorn couldn't hold back the deep sigh of contentment as the salve and massage eased tension that he didn't even know existed and he relaxed against the soft pillows. By the time Elrond finished, Malorn was more asleep than awake, his eyes beginning to glaze.

Elrond chuckled and blew out the candle. "Goodnight Malorn."

The young elf mumbled a response and then fell silent as sleep claimed him fully.

Elvish Terms:

Penneth – Young one

**One more quick announcement. I wanted to let you all know I have started my first community. It is titled "Gems across Genres". It is open to family-friendly stories of all kinds from all across FanFiciton. If you would like your story added or one of your favorites, simply PM me with the name of the story and I will read it and decide whether I will post it. Very few well written stories will be declined as long as they are from family-friendly genres and are clean (No excessive violence, swearing, etc.) so send any that you'd like.**

**One more special thank you to Jaya Avendel for her sweet shout-out at the end of her last update to "Nin-Chronicles: My Word". Please go check out and review all her stories as well. She is a fantastic and passionate author and one of my very best friends! Thank you mellon-nin!**

**Thank you again for all your support! I look forward to seeing you all here and in Gems across Genres! **

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

Elrond strode down the hall to his cells. He had very few as Imladris was supposed to be a place of peace, but they were a necessity for any security issues that would arise. Now they housed the Mirkwood guards that Thranduil had sent. Glorfindel had ensured they had been given food and water befitting prisoners, but they had received no news of Malorn's condition, nor had they been able to leave their small, dark confinements.

Normally Elrond would not have allowed such treatment of any guests in his home, whether he was particularly fond of them or not, but his rage toward the guards was almost uncontrollable. They had hurt an elf barely to majority because of things he had done while in the clutches of grief and had since repented for. It was as bad as attempting to kill an elfling in Elrond's opinion, the very thought of which physically sickened him. The guards had long since fallen from the title of guests in Elrond's opinion.

Malorn had been out of danger for many days now, his failed attempt at walking happening the day previous, but Elrond's fury had still been so great that he had not yet gone to see the guards. He did not think he could trust himself to be in their presence without ordering each of them to be given a hundred lashes each for their actions. But he also knew he could not keep them locked away forever. Thranduil would be expecting them back and would fear trouble if they did not return.

Thus, he had downed several glasses of potent wine to numb himself and headed down to his dungeons to deal with the guards. The door opened with a loud bang and Elrond entered the rows of cells that housed the guards. They all immediately leapt to their feet and stood at attention, though their eyes were cast to the ground. Elrond said nothing at first, but merely stared at each of them in turn and let them squirm under his fierce gaze.

"Well", he said finally. "What have you to say for yourselves?"

The captain of the patrol swallowed hard.

"It was a mistake, my lord", he said weakly. "We did not want him to hurt you."

"Take me not for a fool", Elrond roared. "In your heart, you knew very well Malorn was not a threat to me. You deliberately chose not to trust him because you had more power of authority over a dangerous assassin than a scared and grieving young boy. It was those feelings that coaxed you to act in haste, not because you were attempting to protect me."

The guards gulped and paled as they acknowledged for the first time what the secret motives of their hasty actions had really been.

"In the end, your motives truly matter not for your actions were the same and resulted in the same outcome", Elrond growled. "You have caused Malorn and thus me and my family so much more hurt than you could possibly imagine. Do you know the penalty for kinslayers, Captain of Mirkwood? Exile. Or if the king is in a disagreeable mood: Death. Did you think about those consequences that would fall on the shoulders of your men before you ordered Malorn shot? Not only is he an elf, he is the nephew of your king, which makes him your prince. Thus, killing him would make you not only a kinslayer, but also a traitor to the throne, as it would come to Malorn should Thranduil and Legolas both fall. You endangered Malorn's life with your hasty actions, as well as the future of your own kingdom and the wellbeing of your warriors. Do you understand the potential consequences of what you and those under you face because you refused to give Malorn the trust he had rightfully earned? Because you wished not to lose the feeling of power and superiority you had over him?"

By now, the face of every Mirkwood guard had gone frighteningly pale and the captain, looking like he might be ill, hesitantly nodded. Elrond held his gaze on them, letting the silence remain and allowing them to think hard about their consequences should Malorn have died.

"Malorn is recovering", Elrond said bluntly, finally ending their mental torture.

The guards all breathed a collective sigh of relief, but they did not raise their eyes. They knew they had still committed a terrible crime and though the worst had not happened, there would still be lasting consequences for them to face.

"Your punishments are not over however", Elrond said, confirming their thoughts. "Your residence will be here for the remainder of your stay in Imladris. You will be taken out of your cells under full guard every day to work five hours in the stables. As it also appears you are in need of a refresher course on proper conduct of warriors in battle and in life in general, you will be brought to Glorfindel to train for another five hours with him after your hours in the stables. After that, you will be returned here for the evening meal and the process will repeat the next day. You were planned to begin your return journey in twelve days so you will adhere to this schedule for the remainder of that time. When you do leave, I will be sending you with a letter to Thranduil explaining exactly what has occurred. No word will reach him before that so you will have to face your king and explain your actions by yourselves. I leave it to him to dole out any further punishments upon you that he deems just, but I would hold no hope for mercy. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Lord Elrond", the guards murmured hoarsely.

Elrond turned on his heel and swept regally from the room, leaving the guards to brood about the consequences of their decisions.

* * *

Elrond sat silently in his office and stared into space over folded hands. He had barely kept his temper in check as he talked to the guards and even now it threatened to boil over into an endless cloud of rage.

Could they not see? Did they not feel? Mentally, Malorn was no more than a scared elfling. He had been given no guidance, no training, and, for almost ten years, had been loved only by an ill and twisted elf that had been broken by so many wrongs. Malorn had not been able to mature and grow as most elves his age had the luxury to do. His mother had been too concerned with teaching him to merely survive and his father had been concerned with teaching his to make poisons. The guards had shot a _child_ because they flat out refused to understand that his actions were done in grief and Malorn was sorrowful for them.

That refusal was the worst of it, Elrond decided. The fact that they so wanted to have power over someone they did not like that they let those feelings drive them to refuse to see the holes that the last year had left in Malorn's heart and keep them from having compassion on him. Frankly, it sickened Elrond and he found himself hoping fervently that the guards would return when Thranduil was already in a bad mood so the king would lay upon them the worst punishments imaginable.

Elrond shook his head of the dismal thoughts and sighed, trying to return to the letter he was writing to Thranduil, explaining what had occurred. No more than two lines in, he growled in frustration and crumpled the parchment, tossing it carelessly aside and rubbing his temples that were beginning to ache. Suddenly there was a soft knock on his study door and Elrond just caught himself before he would snap out a response. None of this was the fault of his faithful and kind servants and they did not deserve their lord's wrath.

"Enter", he called once he had introduced a measure of calm into his voice.

A servant opened the door and bowed. "My lord, Master Glorfindel wishes your presence on the training field."

Elrond frowned. "Did I not just request _his _presence _here_?"

"You did, my lord, and I carried you message to Master Glorfindel. However, he denied your request and seemed adamant about the fact that you meet him on the training fields. Begging your pardon, my lord, but he, um, ordered me to tell you that quote, uh, 'Y…You will meet him at once or he will come and drag you out by your ears'. His words sir, not mine!"

Elrond muttered something under his breath that would have made his sons blush, but grudgingly heaved himself out of his chair and stalked down to the training fields. He knew Glorfindel well enough to know that the marchwarden would have no problems carrying out his threat if he was not obeyed.

"I did not know you had made it habit of disobeying your lord", Elrond growled in annoyance when he reached the training fields.

"I have made no such thing a habit", Glorfindel said. "But it would do you no good to sit up in your stuffy office brooding and this is the only way to get you to let off some steam."

With that, Glorfindel hurled a dulled metal sparring sword hilt first to Elrond, the elf lord deftly catching it with practiced fingers.

"When you are too tired to lift your sword and meet me squarely, then I will listen", Glorfindel said, assuming a ready stance. "Tol, mellon nin!"

Elrond huffed in irritation but stripped to his tunic and leggings and charged into Glorfindel. He allowed his anger and frustration to fuel his strikes, making them hard, fast, and powerful. Glorfidnel matched him blow for blow, forcing Elrond work hard to keep up with the marchwarden's own swings. Soon both Glorfindel and Elrond were covered in sheens of sweat and streaks of dirt, but still they pressed on with their battle, Elrond's rage not yet spent.

They sparred for two hours straight with no breaks before Elrond finally showed some signs of slowing and could no longer squarely meet Glorfindel's blows. The marchwarden allowed himself to be pushed back and lowered his sword, Elrond doing the same.

"Feel better, Elrond", Glorfindel panted.

Elrond had not the breath to speak, but nodded, a small smile playing his lips. He could always count on Glorfindel to know exactly how to cheer him up, even if his methods could be quite annoying at first. The pair cleaned and replaced their blades and then went to the lake to cool down and speak.

"Now, what was it you wished to tell me", Glorfindel asked as they dangled their bare feet in the clean, cool water.

"As you probably guessed, I went to see the Mirkwood guards today", Elrond said. "I have told them that Malorn is on the mend, but they have also been given their punishments for the remainder of the time they will stay under my roof. They will stay in the dungeons at night but during the day, they are to work five hours in the stables, followed by another five hours training with you. They need to be reminded of the consequences of hasty actions in battle and of the kind of compassionate attitude they should show toward others."

"I agree and you know I will see it done", Glorfindel said, scowling down at the water. "Thranduil is going to be livid when he finds out what has occurred. How do you plan to tell him?"

"That is another part of the guards' punishment. I will write a letter detailing what happened and it will be their responsibility to personally deliver into Thranduil's hands."

Glorfindel's eyes widened in shock. "You may as well simply put them to death here and now! Thranduil will murder them where they stand when he finds out. You know how fond he had grown of Malorn by the time we left."

"I doubt he will be that unreasonable, but their sense of hearing may be forfeit after he is finished with his tirade upon them."

Glorfindel laughed. "I do believe you are right, mellon nin. I would pay any price to be there when that happens, though perhaps on the other side of the palace."

"Perhaps on the other side of Mirkwood", Elrond chuckled, pulling himself out of the water. "Now how about we head back. It is almost dinnertime and I would appreciate it if you would bathe before the evening meal. You are beginning to smell like an orc camp."

"The musk of warriors, my lord Elrond! The elleths are inescapably drawn to such manly scents."

Elrond punched Glorfindel lightly in the arm and the two friends walked back to the house, laughing.

Elvish Terms:

Elleth – A female elf

Mellon Nin – My friend

Tol – Come

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

The week passed and as Elrohir had promised, it was not as boring as Malorn had feared it would be. The twins came for many hours every day and kept him company with stories and tales and simply making him laugh with their brotherly banter.

Erestor was also a frequent visitor as he had been only too happy to begin Malorn's lessons in the healing room. He spent at least two hours every day teaching the young elf history, arithmetic, language, and anything else Malorn had questions about, which was essentially everything. His years of experimentation with his father had roused many questions that Malgath could not answer and they all came bubbling forth once again now that Malorn was with someone who could give him answers.

Even Glorfindel found a way to begin Malorn's weapons training while he was bedridden. He had marched into the healing room one afternoon with arrow shafts, heads, and fletchings and went about teaching Malorn how to properly build strong arrows that would fly straight without fail. Then the next day, he had appeared with rusted swords and armor and showed Malorn the proper ways to polish and mend the weapons and outfits.

"If you expect your weapons to take care of you, you must take care of them always", Glorfindel instructed. "They will always be there when others perhaps cannot and you will find you will rely on them more than your dearest friend."

Malorn picked up on the lessons quickly and eagerly, watching with fascination everything Glorfindel and Erestor showed him.

Not only did the other elves keep him company but the tree did too, especially when no one else could be there. The small plant had finally succeeded in breaking out of its seed and was beginning its slow journey to the top of the soil with excitement and enthusiasm. Malorn watered it every day and encouraged it to keep climbing upward toward the lifegiving sunlight.

Finally, every evening, Elrond himself would come and help Malorn through his exercises. He too did his share of teaching, for the young elf's experience with herbs leant him much curiosity for medicinal matters. Elrond explained how the exercises were helping to strengthen Malorn's leg and how the herbs worked in his body. Malorn in turned shared with Elrond what he had learned from his father about the creation of poisons in the hope that maybe it would help Elrond find cures in the future for new toxins that could arise. Then, just before bed every night, Elrond would massage the healing salve into Malorn's back, sending him peacefully into his elven dreams.

At last, the week was up and the day arrived that Malorn was going to be allowed to try to walk again. Elrond had Malorn repeat the strength tests with his feet, noting with pleasure that Malorn's weak leg had strengthened considerably.

"Are you ready to try and stand again, Malorn", Elrond asked.

"Aye, my lord", Malorn said eagerly.

Elrond and Elrohir stood on either side of him just as they'd done a week previous, hoisting him up to his feet and supporting all his weight to start. Then they slowly released him and allowed him to stand on his own. Malorn's knees shook initially and threatened to buckle, but the young elf gritted his teeth and found his balance, standing straight on his own.

"Excellent, now take a few steps forward", Elrond instructed, one of his hands gripping Malorn's for balance and the other hovering close in case he should stumble. Elrohir mirrored his father's pose on the opposite side.

Malorn took a deep breath and started walking forward with slow and careful steps. Elrond and Elrohir moved with him, helping him keep his balance. Malorn went toward the balcony and stepped out into the open air. He took another deep breath of the fresh scents as his eyes beheld his first real view of the peaceful valley of Imladris since his arrival. He made it to the bench outside, breathing a bit heavier but smiling widely.

"Very good, Malorn", Elrond said, helping the young elf sit on the bench. "Your strength returns nicely. I am convinced now that your weakness is not permanent. I will continue your exercises for another week, but you need not stay in bed. I will have a cane brought to aid you in your unsteadiness but once your strength and balance return, you should be able to resume all your normal activities."

"Thank you, my lord", Malorn said, a wide and relieved smile splitting his face. "Do you think I would be alright to bathe? I would very much like to refresh myself."

"I think that can be arranged. I shall have a servant draw one up for you and Elrohir can assist you in and out of the tub."

Elrohir nodded his agreement and Elrond had a servant begin preparing a bath for him.

"Since you are back on your feet, how would you like to join my sons and I for dinner in the hall this evening", Elrond invited as they waited. "It will be a formal party in celebration of the first blooms of spring. It would be a wonderful way for you to meet some of the other elves of Imladris."

"I would love to, my lord, thank you", Malorn said, smiling.

The servant returned then and informed them the bath was ready. Elrohir helped Malorn when he was needed, but otherwise allowed the young elf the dignity of as much independence as was safe. Malorn felt wonderfully refreshed after the bath, albeit very tired. Elrohir helped him out and back to his room, but both elves were surprised to find the bed stripped and unready.

"I thought perhaps Malorn would like to begin growing used to his new chambers", Elrond chuckled, coming around the corner. "I am sure the air in the healing wards must be growing tiresome by now."

Malorn excitedly agreed and he and Elrohir followed Elrond down the hall where the private guest chambers were, not too far from the family's own.

"Here you are", Elrond said, pushing open the door.

Malorn gaped in shock at the huge, elegant chamber. It was complete with bathing chambers of his own, a living room with a small library and writing desk in front of the large window, and a comfortable bedroom with a warm hearth. On top of the desk sat the pot with Malorn's planted seed. The young elf could already hear the tree's gentle murmurings of excitement as it continued to work its way up toward the sunlight.

"M…My lord this far too much", Malorn breathed, gazing in awe at the rooms.

"I do not think so", Elrond chuckled. "Legolas and Thranduil both have identical rooms for when they visit. Their kin deserve the same."

"But I…I am not their kin", Malorn whispered. "Not yet."

"Malorn, the fact that you are still learning and growing does not make you any less their kin", Elrond said gently. "You are their family no matter what and they love you. Even your father never stopped being a part of Thranduil and Legolas. They love him still as they love you too. That is what being a family means."

Malorn smiled faintly up at the elf lord. He still could not see past the guilt of the choices he had made, but he hoped soon he would understand and learn to forgive himself.

Elrohir helped him inside and Elrond presented him with a delicately carved cane to try out. It proved to be just Malorn's size and aided him greatly in keeping his balance on his own. The two healers then assisted the young prince into bed, promising to wake him in time to help him dress for dinner. Malorn sank into the soft pillows with a sigh of contentment, quickly falling asleep as he listened to the gentle murmurings of his tree.

The twins arrived later that afternoon to wake Malorn and help him dress. They were surprised however to not find him in bed or in the living room or bathing chamber.

"Malorn", Elladan called. "Malorn, are you here?"

"Aye, I am sorry I did not hear you come in", Malorn said, limping back into the room from the balcony. He leaned heavily on his cane and in his free hand, he carried the pot with the seed. "I was getting some air and enjoying the song of my seed. Thank you so much for bringing it back to me."

"You are welcome, Malorn", Elladan said, helping him to the couch to sit. "It is wonderful to see you up and about. How do you feel?"

"Very good. My leg gives me only minimal pain and the arrow wounds have almost stopped hurting altogether. I feel I am on the mend."

"Wonderful", the twins said together.

"We have come to help you dress", Elrohir said, holding up the soft velvet robes and silver circlet.

Malorn stared at the fancy clothes. "Those look like they are made to be worn by a prince! But I am not royalty!"

"They are and you are", Elladan said, tugging Malorn's nightshirt over his head. "You are the nephew of King Thranduil and that makes you a prince."

The twins left no more room for argument as they continued to dress Malorn in the regal attire and fix his hair in the braids of Mirkwood. Lastly, they placed the circlet over his golden locks and stepped back to look at their work. 

"I believe he is beginning to look like a prince, do you not brother", Elladan asked.

"I do, muindor", Elrohir agreed. "Very stately indeed."

"I feel rather ridiculous", Malorn said, fingering the embroidered sleeves. "I…I have never even been to a formal dinner before. How am I supposed to be and act?"

"You shall get used to such attire", Elladan laughed. "As for your manners, we will make sure that you are seated between us. Just do what we do."

"Alright", Malorn reluctantly agreed, a bit nervous still.

The twins chuckled and helped him from the room. Elladan opened doors for Malorn while Elrohir allowed him to lean on his elbow in addition to walking with the cane. They arrived at the formal dining hall before the majority of the guests so Malorn could be comfortably seated without dozens of strange eyes watching him and making him nervous. Elladan sat on Elrond's right hand with Elrohir and Malorn between them, as promised. On Elrond's left was Erestor followed by Glorfindel and elves Malorn did not yet know further down the table.

"I am very glad you were able to make it this evening, Malorn", Elrond said, passing him a glass of wine. "I take you are feeling better?"

"Much, my lord, I thank you greatly", Malorn said, sipping his wine.

Elrond smiled and returned to his discussion with Erestor. More elves began to file in the room and soon the table was filled. As the last elf was seated, Elrond clapped his hands and the first course was brought out. Malorn gulped as he looked at the array of silverware at his setting, not knowing at all what to use. Suddenly an elbow bumped him in his left arm and he looked up to see Elladan make a show of picking up the second spoon on the right to eat his soup with. Malorn smiled gratefully and did the same.

As he ate, he listened to the surrounding conversations. More elves were beginning to notice him and once again he heard the sounds of whispers cast in his direction. This time, however, they were not cruel and angry words being spoken. This time his ears picked up such things as, 'Look! It is Thranduil's nephew', 'Malorn has joined us! He must be recovering from his wounds!', and 'The Mirkwood prince is here. He saved our lord's life on the mountain! He is so valiant!'"

Malorn's heart was warmed by the kind words of the surrounding elves and he smiled to himself, feeling encouragement fill his heart. _"I have been able to do good things",_ he realized. _"And I do feel the desire to do good inside me too. Maybe…Maybe it is alright to still have things to learn and not make mistakes on the way to learning them. Maybe. as long as I am sorry, it does not mean I am truly an evil person."_

That thought nearly brought tears of relief to his eyes and he thought for the first time he was able to see the side of him that Elrond and the twins spoke of so often. He felt his heart fill with happiness that overshadowed the guilt as well as a deep determination to keep doing better. With Elrond and his family to guide him, Malorn was beginning to see hope for his future.

The twin's continued to help Malorn with his manners and soon he was enjoying his dinner with Lord Elrond and his guests. He made conversation with many of the other elves and always they were extremely warm, polite, and courteous. Finally, the dessert plates were cleared away and the group seemed to move as one up and out of the dining hall, toward another room in the house.

"Where is everyone going", Malorn asked as Elrohir helped him out of his seat.

"After dinner, we all go to the Hall of Fire where stories are told and songs are sung, both old and new. It is simply a time to mingle and enjoy each other's company. If you are tired, though, you are not required to attend. I will help you back to your room and get you to bed."

"No, no I would very much like to go, if I am invited that is."

"Everyone is invited, mellon nin! Come, you will sit with us."

Elrohir led him into the large hall and Malorn looked around in awe at the grandeur of it. There were large fire pits all around with warm, crackling blazes burning in them. Chairs were surrounding a single center point where the largest fire blazed brightly. Malorn assumed that was where the storyteller or singer would stand. Elrohir led the young elf toward a row of large chairs that sat by themselves in the best view, seating Malorn in one of them. Elrond sat in the largest in the middle with Elladan and Elrohir on his right and Erestor and Glorfindel on his left.

Soon the tales and songs began and Malorn found himself taken back to the olden days of Arda. There were tales from the time of Gondolin and before and newer tales from the time of the Last Alliance and even some songs that celebrated deeds of the twins themselves. There were songs sung to Eärendil and Anor and the great warriors of old. Malorn sat stone still through the performances, drinking in every word and feeling his fëa jump and twist within him as he learned of his ancestors and the great deeds they did. How he wanted to be that someday, to make the name of his father and himself something that was sung in praise, not whispered in disgust.

To his displeasure, the last song was eventually sung and Elrond stood and bade everyone goodnight. The crowds dispersed and the house became quiet once more. It took Malorn several minutes to pull himself out of the otherworldly realm which he found himself wandering in time with the songs and stories. When he finally succeeded, he found Elrond and the twins staring at him worriedly and he blushed.

"Malorn, are you well", Elrond asked. "Mayhap, you should have gone straight to bed after dinner?"

"Nay, my lord, I am fine", Malorn said, blushing deeper. "The tales simply made me lose track of where I was for a moment. They were enrapturing. I loved every minute."

The family all smiled at Malorn. "I am glad you enjoyed yourself, Penneth", Elrond said, standing. "I think, however, it is high time you were in bed. You should not push yourself too hard."

Malorn nodded and rose with the help of his cane and Elrohir's arm.

"My lord, I know I am not fit to attend weapons training yet, but might I begin to attend classes with Master Erestor tomorrow since I am able to walk again?"

"I think that will be perfectly fine", Elrond agreed, suppressing a chuckle when he saw the widely smiling advisor next to him. "Your classes shall begin at nine in the morning. Elladan and Elrohir will come help you dress and bring you writing materials and paper. Now off to bed with you. I shall be there shortly with the salve for your back."

Malorn nodded and made his way to his room, aided by Elrohir and Elladan. The twins helped him into bed and then bade him goodnight. Malorn lay wide awake until Elrond arrived, wondering if, even with the massage, he'd be able to find rest after such an exciting night. He was apparently far more tired than he realized however, for Elrond had been working on him for no more than two minutes before he drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming about fighting for noble causes beside the valiant warriors of old.

Elvish terms:

Mellon Nin – My friend

Penneth – Young one

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

The next morning, Malorn woke early and sat up in bed, listening to birds sing and his tree murmur as it pushed itself closer to surface of the soil. He leaned back against the pillows and took a deep breath, releasing it in a sigh of contentment. He loved it here so much. The people were kind, he was learning and growing closer to his fëa every day, and he simply felt like he belonged. It was a wonderful feeling to belong somewhere that did not require him to make poisons and hurt other people. Suddenly a knock sounded on his door.

"Enter", he called.

The door opened and the twins came in, carrying clothes, writing materials, paper, and books.

"Good morning, Malorn", they greeted. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, very much", Malorn said, sweeping aside the blankets and standing with the help of his cane. "I feel a bit more balanced and stronger than I did yesterday."

"That is wonderful", Elrohir said. "Ada's treatments are working well. Are you sure you feel up to going to classes this morning though? You could take a few more days to rest if you want."

"Nay, I am most excited to start, if…if it still alright that is…"

"Of course, it is", Elladan said quickly. "Erestor is most anxious to have you in his classes. I have never seen him so excited in fact."

"Why the over excitement", Malorn asked, slipping out of his sleeping clothes and into the tunic and leggings the twins had brought. "He has taught many classes for centuries, or am I mistaken?"

"Nay you are not, but most of the students would rather be out learning weaponry from Glorfindel, music and storytelling from Lindir, or another trade from one of the other masters. You are the first student in a long time to really show interest in what Erestor has to teach."

"It is fascinating", Malorn said, combing out and fixing his hair. "I enjoy him and teachings very much."

He set down his comb and pulled himself back to his feet, allowing the twins to lead him down to breakfast. Elrond was already at the table and reading over some reports while sipping some tea.

"Good morning, Malorn", the elf lord greeted, setting down his papers. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Wonderfully, my lord", Malorn said, sliding delicately into his seat. "I am very excited to begin my lessons today."

"Excellent, I know Erestor is anxious as well. Well, let us eat and then you may go on to the library."

Malorn nodded and dug eagerly into his breakfast of porridge, fruit, and honey bread. When he and the twins had finished, they went back to Malorn's room, gathered his supplies and headed to the library.

They passed through an open breezeway as they went and Malorn looked outside, smiling when he saw that the view looked out to the stables. They were a bustle of activity as trainers exercised horses, grooms washed and brushed them, and stable hands carried bales of hay and wagons of manure in and out of the barns. Malorn suddenly gasped and pulled away from Elrohir's supporting hands, limping toward the wide opening as he gazed at the large white horse loping in an easy circle around his trainer as the elf gave it commands.

"Sûllaer", Malorn cried in joy.

The horse skidded to a halt and whinnied in excitement at seeing his master. The trainer waved to Malorn and led the animal out of the corral and over to where the threesome stood. Malorn threw his arms around Sûllaer's neck and hugged the horse tightly.

"Hannon le, mellon nin", he whispered. "Lord Elrond told me that I would not be alive if not for you working so hard to me here quickly. Thank you Sûllaer. I owe you my life."

The horse nickered and nuzzled Malorn's face gently as the young elf pulled back and looked his animal over, smiling as he saw Sûllaer looked healthy and happy.

"He looks wonderful", Malorn murmured to the trainer, running his hands down the firm muscle of Sûllaer's shoulder. "I believe I have you all to thank for that."

"Not at all, my prince", the trainer said, bowing. "He is a privilege to care for. Sûllaer is a very fine horse and it looks as though he loves you very much. It is good to see such a fine bond between an animal and its master."

"We have been through much together", Malorn said. "For many years he was my only friend."

A tap on his shoulder turned Malorn away from Sûllaer and back to the twins who stood behind him.

"I hate to break up your reunion with Sûllaer", Elrohir said sincerely. "But we must go on or you will be late, plus you should really not be up on your leg for too long."

"Alright", Malorn sighed, giving Sûllaer one last stroke down his neck. "Listen to the trainers and do as they tell you, Sûllaer. Once I am better, we will go for a nice long ride together like we used to."

Sûllaer whinnied and nuzzled Malorn's cheek again before obediently going back out to the corral with the trainer. Elrohir took Malorn's arm again and led him on past the rest of the barns, paddocks, and corrals. Malorn's eye suddenly caught a familiar face and he gaped as he recognized one of the Mirkwood guards hoisting a hay bale up to another guard who waited in a loft to stack it.

"What are _they_ doing out there", Malorn hissed, his fury igniting at the sight of the guards.

"They are working out their punishment", Elladan said, patiently. "Ada sentenced them to five hours in the stables and five hours training with Glorfindel a day for the remainder of their stay here. They will also be personally delivering a letter explaining what happened on the mountain to your uncle when they return to Mirkwood."

Malorn watched the guards with cold eyes and a scowl on his face for a moment before moving on, not giving them another look, but the venom in his eyes remaining.

"Remember what Ada told you, mellon nin", Elrohir said softly. "Do not let the actions of others, actions they are being punished for, steal the joy in your heart. You are excited to start your lessons today. Do not let the ignorance of your uncle's guards take that from you."

Malorn gulped, realizing what he'd done and cast down his eyes. "I am sorry. After all I have been given, I have no right to be angry about anything."

"That is not quite true either", Elladan said. "You _have_ suffered greatly because of the actions of the guards. You have a right to feel anger and hurt at that. Just do not let it control you and steal your happiness."

Malorn smiled faintly, not quite understanding what the elder twin meant, but assuming he would learn with time. They soon neared the doors of the library and, when they drew close, the doors suddenly opened and Erestor emerged, a rare smile on the usually stoic advisor's face.

"I am thrilled you were up to making it today, Malorn", Erestor said. "Come, let me show you around before the other students arrive."

Seeing Malorn was in good hands with Erestor, the twins bade him farewell for a while and went off to perform some of their own duties, promising to fetch him for lunch after his classes. Erestor showed him around the entirety of the library, pointing out books and scrolls that told of history, healing, language, and many other studies. Malorn was in awe and the Mirkwood guards laboring outside quickly left his mind as he wandered around the seemingly endless shelves with Erestor.

Soon it grew close to the time class was to start and Erestor helped Malorn into in his desk in the classroom area. Before long, the other students began filing in and Malorn was delighted that they were close to his age. He had secretly felt a bit self-conscious about being in a class with only young elflings but there were ellons and elleths almost to their majority and just one or two decades younger than him. The classroom soon filled and again the whispers caught Malorn's attention.

"Look, it is the king's nephew", one ellon said. "He has come to _our_ class!"

"Prince Malorn is here", an elleth said. "He is so handsome and heroic too! Ada and Nana have told us all about him saving Lord Elrond."

"They say the prince can move completely unseen and unheard", another group said. "It must have taken years to learn such skill. Maybe he can teach us!"

Finally, Erestor cleared his throat and the room fell silent.

"I see most of you have already noticed our special guest", Erestor announced. "Even so, I shall formally introduce him to you. This is Prince Malorn of Mirkwood, nephew to King Thranduil and cousin to Crown Prince Legolas. He will be here with us for potentially some time and has expressed wishes to learn with us. I know you will all make him feel welcome. Malorn, would you like to address the class?"

The young ellon gulped but nodded slowly and stood, limping to the front of the class and turning to look at his eager classmates.

"I…I am honored to be able to be here with you", he began hesitantly. "And I thank you for your generous reception. I am no royalty while I am here, however. I simply hope to simply befriend all of you. If you would have me that is."

The classroom broke out into applause and Malorn smiled shyly up at students, a deep blush coloring his cheeks up to his ears. He quickly retreated to his desk and sat down, still blushing furiously.

"I believe you have your answer there, Penneth", Erestor said. "You have joined us at a very good time. We will be starting a new book of history to read and report on today so you will not be behind the rest of the class. Now, let us begin!"

Malorn took out his books and writing materials and listened intently as Erestor began the day's lesson. The class was four hours long. They would listen to Erestor's lecture and take notes for one hour, then break into smaller groups and discuss the material for another hour before returning for another lecture and repeating the process.

Malorn was enthralled by everything Erestor taught, from arithmetic, to history, to arts, to the anatomy of life. He took excellent notes and every student vied for his participation in their group. Ultimately, he ended up with two other ellons named Vamir and Rhalyf, and two elleths named Kali and Lyra, all four very close to his age. They made him feel welcome immediately and explained the era of history they had been going over.

Malorn enjoyed his time with his new friends and also teamed up with them for the final study session as well. When it was over, Erestor gave them their assignments to be completed by the time they met again the day after next.

"Malorn, Kali and I have weapons practice after lunch", Vamir, said. "I know you cannot participate yet because of your injuries, but do you want to come watch us? Afterward we can show you around Imladris a little bit."

Malorn opened his mouth to readily agree, but stopped when he realized he was not even sure he was allowed out on his own. He hadn't been in Mirkwood, so why would he be now?

"I am sorry", Malorn said. "I would love to but I cannot today. Maybe another time?"

"Sure", Vamir said. "See you later Malorn!"

The foursome waved goodbye to their new friend and headed off to their homes for lunch. Malorn sighed sadly and limped to gather his books and materials. The freedom he had been given was nice and he tried to think only of enjoying it, but he still truly wished to have been able to go off with his new friends.

Malorn shook his head in disgust at being disappointed about anything after all the kindness he had been given. What he had was much more than he deserved already. To ask for more would be foolish and selfish. Deciding to focus on all the kindness he had been shown, Malorn left the library. True to their word, the twins were there to escort him to lunch, where Elrond was waiting. They asked all about his classes and he excitedly told them about his new friends and what they had studied that day.

"I know Vamir's parents well and helped deliver him when he was born", Elrond said. "He is a fine young ellon. You will enjoy being friends with his group."

Malorn nodded. He almost asked if he would be allowed to go watch them during their training but decided against it. Lord Elrond had given him so much. He had no right to ask for more. The elf lord would tell him when he was trusted enough to go off on his own.

"I think I shall do some of my classwork", Malorn said when the meal was over.

"You must have enjoyed it if you wish to study more after being at it for four hours already", Elrohir laughed. "I wish I could have convinced Elladan to attack his studies with such gusto. He probably would have gotten along much better with Erestor if he would have."

Elladan blushed as he remembered all the late and half-completed assignments he had turned in over the course of his school years and Malorn and Elrond laughed at the look on his face. Malorn pulled himself up with his cane and limped toward the door.

"Malorn, if your leg begins to give you more than minimal pain, do not hesitate to lie down and rest", Elrond instructed, standing as well and heading toward his study. "It will not be good to overwork it so early in your healing."

"I shall, my lord", Malorn assured him. "Thank you."

He went back to his room and began to work on his assignments from Erestor, finding the work was not hard at all. He already had most of the answers in the thorough notes he had taken in class. Soon the question sheets were done and he began to read his history book that they were to report on.

A quarter of the way through, he took a break and went out on his balcony for some fresh air and sunshine. Down below, he could faintly make out the training grounds and he sighed. _"I wonder how long it takes to earn someone's trust?" _

Elvish Terms:

Fëa – An elf's spirit

Elleth – A female elf

Ellon – A male elf

Hannon Le – Thank you

Mellon Nin – My friend

Penneth – Young one

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**So sorry for the late posting today everyone! I meant to post this early today instead of late, but it completely slipped my mind. To make up for it, I'll post by noon tomorrow so you can have chapter 14 early. Thank you for bearing with me and I hope you enjoy!**

Malorn stood in the courtyard of Imladris with Elrond, the twins, Erestor and many other elves he did not know. They were all gathered to see the Mirkwood guards off, but it was not the typical merry farewell party in the slightest. No, everyone gathered wore serious expressions, many to the point of glaring and there were soft whispers throughout the courtyard speaking of the guards in disgust. Malorn's past was still being kept quiet in Imladris, so all that the people knew about the incident was that guards had acted carelessly, resulting in Malorn's injuries. They were all as angry and disgusted as their lord over what had happened to the young princes and they were making it very known amongst themselves as they waited for the guards to be brought out.

As angry as Malorn himself still was, the whispers reminded him of his own exit from Mirkwood. He knew firsthand just how painful such actions were and he wished not for even the guards to have to experience the heartache such things caused. Malorn leaned over to Elrond and quietly murmured in the elf lord's ear for a moment before drawing back and looking at him sincerely. Elrond nodded and a smile touched his lips at Malorn's compassion before he loudly cleared his throat and the courtyard fell silent. Only a few seconds later, the guards were led out of the dungeons under full guard by the Imladris warriors, Glorfindel at the head and looking both regal and intimidating in his golden armor.

The guards were marched to Elrond where they knelt before him, eyes having never left the ground. Elrond scowled. "Turn your eyes up and face the consequences of your actions", he growled.

The guards hesitantly raised their eyes and they immediately fell on Malorn, standing with his weight shifted off his weak leg and leaning heavily on his cane. He returned their gaze for a moment before cutting his eyes away and staring elsewhere, his blue orbs clouded with hurt and anger.

"What have you to say for yourselves", Elrond demanded.

"We…We have no excuses for our actions", the captain murmured hoarsely. "We did not take the proper care in battle and you were hurt greatly because of it. We are sorry, hir nin."

Malorn's eyed the guards closely once again. He knew that they had deliberately not apologized out loud for their unforgiveness, harsh actions, and distrust because Elrond had not wished for questions to surface about Malorn's past in Mirkwood. However, as he gazed at the guard's eyes, he saw the apology for that as well. In fact, he saw nothing but remorse in their faces and the anger in him faded a little bit. He knew he must forgive if he wished to be forgiven.

"You have hurt me greatly", Malorn said, not denying the obvious. "You have hurt my body and you have hurt my heart. I have chosen to forgive you, however. Go in peace knowing that you do not carry my anger with you."

The guards' faces changed to grateful relief for Malorn's forgiveness and they bowed their heads to him in reverent respect.

Elrond stepped forward and handed a letter to the leader. "See that this reaches King Thranduil. I have instructed him to send a reply immediately so if I do not receive one, I will simply send another by hawk. You are in enough trouble without having 'deceit of your king' added to your list of transgressions."

The guards nodded and the captain took the letter and tucked it safely in his pack.

"Now go", Elrond said. "I expect you out of my realm before sundown and I do not foresee your invitation to return in the near future."

The guards didn't need to be told twice. They stood, bowed again, and leapt up on their horses, never looking back as they galloped through the gates. The surrounding elves dispersed, still muttering about the carelessness of the guards. Malorn shifted uncomfortably as his left leg began to ache from bearing all his weight for the last hour. Elrond noticed the motion immediately.

"Come, Penneth", he said, putting his arm around Malorn's waist to support him. "Let us get you back to your room so you can rest.

Malorn didn't protest. Both his legs were aching fiercely and his back was beginning to hurt as well. Elrond helped him to his room and got him comfortable in bed on his stomach. The healer then took the jar of salve and rubbed it into Malorn's aching muscles bringing sweet relief to the hurting young elf.

"Hannon le, hir nin", Malorn managed to mumble, his eyes glazing over in sleep.

"You are quite welcome, Penneth", Elrond chuckled, putting the salve away and leaving Malorn to sleep.

* * *

Several days passed and life returned to normal. Malorn went to lessons with Erestor on the allocated days and returned afterward to do his assignments, care for his tree, and then rest out in the sunshine on his balcony.

On the sixth day after the guards departed, a hawk suddenly flew into the open window in Elrond's study and lighted upon his desk, giving a soft screech of greeting. Elrond immediately recognized it as Thranduil's personal favorite.

"Hello, mellon", he said, petting the hawk's breast gently. "You must be tired after such a long a flight."

Elrond pulled out a piece of dried meat from his desk drawer and fed it to the hawk before untying the rolled parchment around its leg and gently lifting the bird in his arms. He carried it out into the hall and gave it to one of the servants, instructing that it be brought to the aviary and tended. As the hawk was taken to be given food and rest, Elrond returned to his study and unrolled the parchments. To his initial surprise, there were two letters that had been rolled together, but the surprise faded into a knowing smile when he saw the second was addressed to Malorn.

Malorn was currently in his lessons with Erestor so Elrond had a message delivered to the library requesting that Erestor send Malorn to his office immediately after lessons were over. While he waited, he read over the letter Thranduil had sent to him.

_Mae govannen mellon nin,_

_I am aware you know the purpose of this letter so I will get straight to the point. I am replying to the note you sent to me concerning the incident that occurred on your way home. _

_To say I am shocked and infuriated by the actions of the guards I sent with you is an understatement of what I feel. They have greatly disgraced me by their actions and I promise they will be given due punishment. Already I have cut their rankings and reduced them to little more than newly graduated patrol warriors. Believe me when I say they will remain there for a long, long time._

_Apart from anger, my heart is saddened for my nephew. If I had given him more of the trust he had earned, this would not have happened to him. I desperately hope he is not angry with me, though I would not fault him if he was. I should have never sent the guards off with the mindset that he was a dangerous criminal that had to be watched constantly. As of right now, I regret sending them at all. _

_I have also included a letter for Malorn as I am sure you have seen. Please see that he gets it even if he is angry with me. If he refuses to read it, merely tell him I am so sorry and that I love and miss him very much. I am very proud of him for protecting you. It proves to me beyond a shadow of a doubt that he truly does seek change. If he will listen when you speak of me, also tell him that I will have tales of his heroism sung within my halls at every feast and gathering. Hopefully that will allow him to have a celebrated homecoming when he is ready to return and he will not come back to the same mistrust that he left under._

_I hope to come visit you soon and see Malorn, if I am welcome. I would not fault you nor him if you do not wish for my presence right now, or ever again. My actions have proved very foolish._

_I bid you farewell for now, mellon nin and again, I am truly sorry for all that has transpired._

_Well wishes until again we meet,_

_ Thranduil Oropherion_

Elrond sat back his chair with an amused smile on his lips.

"_Like father, like son"_, he thought to himself. _"Both the king and prince have the terrible habit of blaming themselves for things that are not their fault. I would not be surprised if Legolas somehow found a way to blame himself for this incident as well. I shall have to return Thranduil's letter and assure him all is well."_

A sudden knock pulled Elrond out of his thoughts and he called for the person to enter. The door opened and Malorn stepped into the room.

"You wished to see me, hir nin", Malorn asked.

"Yes, I did indeed", Elrond said, noting with pleasure that Malorn was not leaning on his cane as heavily anymore. He figured the young elf would have no need of it very soon. "Sit down, Malorn, I have something for you."

Elrond pulled out the letter and handed it over to Malorn, who had seated himself in one of the soft, velvet chairs that sat in front of his desk. Malorn immediately recognized the seal of Mirkwood and looked up with excitement in his eyes.

"It is from, Uncle Thranduil", Malorn exclaimed. "He actually wrote to me!"

"Yes, he did", Elrond said, chuckling at the childlike giddiness that always seemed to emanate from Malorn at what most would consider small and insignificant things.

Malorn eagerly opened the letter and began to read it.

_My dearest nephew,_

_As I am sure you are aware, word has reached me about what you have endured on your journey to Imladris. Words cannot express my deep sorrow for your sufferings, my nephew. This should never, ever have happened and my heart bleeds that it has. I am so, so sorry, Malorn. Such words seem so trifling when compared to great anguish I feel, but I know of no other words to say to you. I am just so sorry for everything._

_I do not expect your forgiveness, Malorn. I was very wrong and I know that. I promised you a second chance but that was almost taken away because I did not give you the trust you deserved. Valar, I could have killed my own nephew. My family who I love dearly. Regardless of if you can forgive me, I want you to know am truly, truly sorry, Malorn, and I always will be._

_I love you so much, my nephew, and my pride in you knows no bounds. Not only for your selfless act of sacrifice to save Elrond's life, nor even for your desire to better yourself from what you were raised with, but I am proud of you simply because you are my family, and you always will be, Malorn._

_I will leave you with that for now, nephew. No matter what, I hope you will at least know and believe that I love you and always will._

_With love,_

_ Uncle Thranduil_

Malorn looked up at Elrond with tears hanging on his eyelashes.

"W…Why does Uncle Thranduil blame himself, my lord", Malorn asked. "It was not his fault at all and I do not hate him in the slightest. I…I do not think I can truly offer the forgiveness he asked for because I do not know for what I would be offering it."

"Thranduil and Legolas both are extremely loyal to family", Elrond gently explained. "They place their relationship to each other and their people above everything, even their titles. They would be the first to tell you they are simply Thranduil and Legolas, father and son, before they are King and Crown Prince. It is what makes Mirkwood such a strong knit land of elves. The people of Mirkwood follow their rulers' example and are fiercely loyal to one another. It does not surprise me that Thranduil is taking the injury of one of his kin so seriously."

Malorn looked down at the paper he held once more, his heart aching when he saw the small water stains on the letter that could only have been made by tears. "May I send him a letter back? I want to tell him that I am not at all angry with him and that I love him too."

"I think it would mean the world to him", Elrond said. "Go write it and bring it to me when you are finished. I will send Thranduil's hawk back after it has had a few days rest and it will take both our replies to him."

Malorn nodded and tucked the letter into his pocket before limping off to his room to write his reply. Elrond sat back in his chair with a smile on his face. Even leagues apart as they were, he sensed that Malorn was growing closer to his family. It was what he had hoped for from the very beginning.

Elvish Terms:

Hir Nin – My lord

Mae Govannen – Well met

Mellon nin – My friend

Penneth – Young one

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

Two weeks passed after Thranduil's letters arrived and Malorn's injuries healed completely without a trace of weakness or limp. He abandoned the cane completely after the first week and the limp went after the second. He attended his classes every other day during the week and had weekends off to enjoy Imladris.

However, Elrond began to take notice that Malorn never went anywhere without leave from him or the twins. If they invited him out, he would always eagerly accompany them, but if everyone else was busy, he would remain in his chambers. He never complained, but would simply sit for hours and read, study, or polish his sword, which had been returned to him. Elrond thought nothing of it over the days Malorn was still healing, assuming the young prince was merely tired or in pain and wished to rest. In fact, he was quite pleased that he was not having to fight to keep Malorn from overexerting himself, as he would have had to do with Legolas or the twins.

But after the second weekend came and went with Malorn staying in his room when he was obviously very near if not completely healed, Elrond began to worry over his young charge. He would have expected Malorn to leap out into the trees as soon as he could and swing in their boughs till sundown, as Legolas was often known to do. But unless he was accompanied, the young wood elf stayed quietly in his room.

Finally, Elrond's concerns got the better of him and he went down to the training grounds to speak with Vamir. He spotted him, sparring with another student, and requested Glorfindel to send him over where he could speak privately to the young elf.

"My lord", Vamir said, bowing. "May I be of assistance to you?"

"I certainly hope so, Vamir", Elrond said. "I wish to know how Malorn fares. You have become his friend and I want to know how he seems to you."

"He is very kind and polite", Vamir answered. "He is the best student in class and helps the rest of us out all the time."

"Yes, he very much enjoys his studies", Elrond agreed. "He speaks of you constantly and how much he enjoys being your friend, however I am a bit surprised that he never comes to watch your training and then enjoy Imladris afterward. Has he spent any time with you aside from in the classroom?"

"No, my lord. We invite him every class day, but he never wishes to come. I was beginning to wonder if he did not enjoy our company."

"He speaks as though he greatly does", Elrond said, mystified. "There must be something else amiss. I shall speak to him. Thank you for your time, Vamir."

"Of course, my lord", Vamir said, bowing again.

Elrond turned and headed back into the house and toward Malorn's room. He knocked softly and entered when he heard Malorn call from inside.

"My lord, how nice to see you", Malorn said, smiling.

He rose from his desk with grace and strength, no trace of pain in his eyes or stiffness in his movements.

"_He is healed, so why does he not enjoy his new home",_ Elrond thought.

"Studying again, Malorn", Elrond questioned out loud.

"Aye, I find this material most interesting", Malorn said excitedly. "Lord Erestor has been going over the elves of Gondolin and their lives and culture. He says Master Glorfindel was from Gondolin and was reborn early to return here and help you and King Gil-Galad fight Sauron. Then he came to Imladris with you after the Last Alliance to live here."

"You have learned much, Malorn", Elrond said with a pleased smile. "Erestor speaks incessantly of your advancements and he is very pleased with the effort you put forth. However, there is more to learning than just what you glean from books and lectures. Why do you not go out with your friends, Malorn? They are eager to show you around your new home."

Malorn looked surprised. "Y…You mean I may?"

Elrond blinked, startled at the question. "Of course, you may! This is your home, Malorn. Why would you not be allowed to spend your free time with your friends or exploring as you please?"

"I…I was not allowed to leave my room in Mirkwood", Malorn murmured, eyes downcast. "I assumed I would not be able to here either until you told me I could. Since you had not, I simply believed I had yet to gain your trust."

"Oh, Malorn", Elrond said, taking the young elf in his arms as guilt flooded his heart. "After all that has happened, do you think I would still have doubts about the sincerity of your promises? Malorn, you almost died for me! If you had plans to harm us, you would not have stopped that orc from shooting me. I trust you as I would trust my own sons and I am so sorry I have not made that clear to you. I wish you had told me how you felt so you would not have been in here alone and wondering for two weeks."

"I did not wish to ask anything more from you", Malorn said, his words muffled in Elrond's shoulder as he hugged elder elf back, enjoying the loving touch of his father figure. "You have given me so much already. Just forgiving the wrongs I did to you and your sons and taking me in as a guest was more than I ever thought possible of being given to me."

"Malorn, you are not my guest", Elrond said, pulling back and looking Malorn in the eyes. "You are much more than that, Penneth. You are a member of my family and this is your _home_ until such time as you wish to return to Mirkwood to live with your uncle and cousin. As long as you are here, I would have you ask me for anything you desire, just as my sons would. You have all the freedoms of home here and you have my whole and complete trust as well"

Malorn met Elrond's gaze, hope shining in his eyes. "Truly?"

"Truly, Malorn", Elrond said. "Truly a thousand times over."

Malorn smiled in relief and excitement. "In that case, may I please go watch my friends outside and then explore? I will be back for dinner."

"It would make me extremely happy if you would", Elrond said, eyes twinkling. "You may even engage in some practice at the training fields if you would like, just do not strain yourself too long."

Malorn's smile turned into a wide grin of excitement. He grabbed his sword from the bed and bolted out the door toward the training grounds, leaving a smiling Elrond in his wake. When Malorn arrived, he looked around eagerly at the many students who were sparring, shooting, and practicing. It looked like so much fun!

"Malorn!"

Malorn turned at the excited shout and grinned when he saw Vamir and Kali run up to him, sweaty and breathless, but smiling.

"You made it! I am so glad", Vamir said.

"I am as well", Malorn said, smiling. "But where are Rhalyf and Lyra?"

"They are not training to become warriors", Kali said. "Rhalyf trains with Master Lindir in the afternoons learning storytelling and Lyra studies with Mistress Lustina to become a seamstress."

"Our classes usually end about the same time, so we meet up afterwards", Vamir continued. "Today after training, we are going to the lake for a swim. Do you want to come?"

"Yes, I would love to", Malorn said excitedly. "I have not been swimming in a long time!"

"Great! We still have a few minutes of practice left. Do you want to watch?"

"Actually, Lord Elrond cleared me for some sparring", Malorn said. "I had hoped Lord Glorfindel would let me try a match."

"Of course you can", Glorfindel's voice boomed across the training grounds.

Malorn looked over to see the tall balrog slayer walking over to them.

"It is good to see you out, Malorn", he said, clapping the young elf on the back. "Now, every student's first challenge is to prove their abilities in a way I can accurately judge them. There is only one method that works."

Glorfindel picked up two wooden sparring swords and tossed one to Malorn, keeping the other for himself and assuming a ready stance. "Come show me what you are made of elfling!"

Malorn grinned and lunged at the balrog slayer. Glorfindel held back very little and Malorn still met with strength and grace. The young elf met him strike for strike and blow for blow, ducking, dodging, lunging, and parrying. Glorfindel was amazed by the amount of skill he possessed.

"_Though when you are raised in the wilds, I suppose you have not much choice in learning to fight",_ he mused.

The rest of the students soon gathered around to watch the fierce match, some cheering for Glorfindel, but many cheering for Malorn. After twenty minutes of hard fighting, Glorfindel finally managed to hook his blade under Malorn's and with a flip of his wrist, sent the young elf's sword flying several feet away where it stuck in the ground. Glorfindel turned an impressed gaze on Malorn who stood waiting to hear how he had done.

"That was by far the best duel I have had in many, many years with a student, Malorn", Glorfindel said. "You possess ample skill to begin as a senior trainee. Well done Penneth! I greatly enjoyed that match."

"Hannon le, Master", Malorn said with a smile. "I enjoyed it as well!"

Glorfindel reached out and clasped forearms with Malorn as the surrounding students erupted into cheers for both warriors.

"You are all dismissed for the day", Glorfindel said. "Well done to all of you."

The students all rushed to put away their training gear and then they flocked around Malorn, talking excitedly about the battle and pleading with him to show them some of his techniques. Finally, Vamir and Kali succeeded in penetrating the crowd of students and hustled Malorn off to the lake where they met Rhalyf and Lyra.

"That was amazing, Malorn", Vamir said as they stripped down to their underclothes. "I did not last two minutes against Lord Glorfindel when I first sparred with him, and I am fairly certain he was going very easy on me. How did you learn to fight like that?"

"I…I was not raised with my uncle and cousin", Malorn admitted. "I grew up in the wilds with my mother and you have to learn to do a lot of things very young when you live there."

"I can imagine", Vamir said. "Did you and your mother move to Mirkwood recently?"

"I…No", Malorn said, looking away. "She was killed by orcs some time ago."

"O…Oh, I am so sorry, Malorn", Vamir stuttered, a guilty look overcoming his face. "I did not mean to pry."

"No, it is fine", Malorn said, raising his eyes again and giving a faint smile. "You did not know. Come on, let us go swimming!"

Vamir smiled in relief that he had not angered his new friend and nodded. They all leapt eagerly into the water, letting the cool lake wash the dirt and sweat from sparring off their bodies. Malorn showed that he was just as skilled in the water as he was on land and showed all four of his friends some swimming techniques that he had learned to avoid enemies or hunt for fish if he did not have a weapon. After several hours had elapsed, the friends pulled themselves out of the lake and laid in the soft grass to dry. Malorn asked his friends all about themselves and life in Imladris and they asked him about himself and growing up in the wild. They were careful to keep the conversation steered away from his mother and father, however, for which Malorn was thankful. He trusted his new friends but he was not ready to tell them about his past yet.

"It is getting late", Kali said finally. "I should be getting home. Ada and Nana do not like it when I am late."

The others agreed and bade each other farewell, the foursome inviting Malorn out to explore more of Imladris the next day since they were off from classes and training. He eagerly agreed and waved goodbye to his new friends as he headed toward the main house.

He leapt up in the overhanging branches as he went and spoke to all the trees, who were delighted to know he was Legolas' cousin and sang special songs from Mirkwood for him. Malorn grinned and dropped back to the ground, humming along with the trees as he walked. Suddenly, however he felt a prickling sensation and sensed movement to his right. He jumped back as a bush rustled and an ellon stepped out from the foliage. Malorn recognized him from the training fields, but for some reason he felt uneasy around him now.

"Hello, Prince Malorn", the ellon sneered. "Are you sure you should be out wandering around by yourself? Someone of your greatness must take special care not to find any trouble."

"I was not aware I was in any danger here", Malorn said warily. "Perhaps now I might change that opinion. What is it you want from me?"

The ellon chuckled and shook his head. "So brash!"

He suddenly grabbed Malorn's arms and shoved him against a tree, twisting the arm he held painfully behind the prince's back. Malorn winced as the new, tender skin in his side pulled, but made no sound of pain.

"What I want from you, princeling, is to stay out of my way", the ellon hissed, shoving his face next Malorn's ear. "I do not like how you simply walked into training and became the instant favorite just because you are some kind of royalty and have a bit of skill with a sword. _I_ am the top student. _I_ earned that position. After that little display you gave today, however, I am sure Master Glorfindel views you as at least my equal. He will pair us to spar next session and you will prove Master Glorfindel wrong by losing, and losing badly. You may be a prince but you are not my equal and you never will be. My name is Ascal, princeling. Remember it and my face. Do not give me a reason to be cross with you. For your own sake."

With that he released the prince and disappeared into the trees, leaving a visibly shaken Malorn in his wake. Without another second's hesitation, Malorn whirled and raced toward the house, desperately wanting the safety of his home.

Elvish Terms:

Ellon – A male elf

Penneth – Young one

**Quick disclaimer: For anyone who may have read Battlestorm's stories "The Regret of a Prince" and "Because You're my Brother", I just wanted to put a quick note in to say that I did not steal the name "Ascal" that he used for Legolas' brother in those stories. I found it online at Fantasy Name Generators under elf names****, where I get most of the names for the OC's in my stories. If you go to that site and cycle through the male elf names, you'll be able to find there too. My character is not based off Battlestorm's in any way. I would never deliberately steal a character or plot from another writer on FanFiction.**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	16. Chapter 15

Because of the encounter with Ascal*****, Malorn had to rush to get ready for the evening meal and was still a bit late. He raced into the hall and mumbled his apologies as he slid into his seat, embarrassed. He didn't think Elrond would be too happy with him for being late on his first day out. To his surprise, however, the elf lord only seemed amused.

"You must have been having much fun with your friends", Elrond said with a good-natured chuckle. "Do not fret about being late. It is not a problem."

"Ada would have to have another five thousand years to count the number of times we have been late", Elrohir laughed. "Or not shown up at all."

Elladan nodded through his own chuckles and Malorn gave the threesome a relieved smile for their understanding. Nothing more was said about his tardiness, and they all had an enjoyable dinner while talking and laughing with each other. When the meal was over, Elladan and Elrohir bade Malorn and their father goodnight. They were leaving the next day for a patrol that would be over a fortnight long and needed their sleep. Elrond kissed each of his sons and gave them his blessings for a safe journey as well as his promise to see them off the next morning.

Malorn watched the tender exchange with a pang of sadness in his heart. Malgath had often showed such affection with Malorn and each time had always felt as sincere as the first. They had become priceless memories to the young elf. Malorn missed his mother and father greatly but seeking out Malgath's star at night had brought Malorn some comfort. However, another thought began to grow in Malorn's mind. If Elrond was so loving and understanding with his sons and since he had said that he trusted Malorn as a son, maybe he would be willing to help with the situation that had occurred with Ascal.

Soon, Malorn also bade Elrond goodnight and went to his room to think about his idea some more. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. On one hand, he did not want to merely run to Elrond with every little problem he faced. He wanted to learn to be brave and stand up for himself on his own. On the other hand, he felt very threatened and nervous about how the other ellon had behaved and he noticed the beginning sparks of anger forming in heart. Malorn knew if he tried to handle the situation himself, he would only act on his fear and anger and end up doing things wrong once again. He did not want to give in to those feelings and hoped, maybe, Elrond would be able to help him understand what the underlying emotions were that he was automatically turning to anger, something he still struggled with. It was worth a try anyway.

Making up his mind, Malorn got up and went out into the hall, quickly finding a servant.

"Good evening, my prince", the servant said, bowing. "May I help you?"

"Yes, in fact", Malorn said. "Do you know if Lord Elrond has retired for the night yet?"

"No he has not, ernil nin. He had some late-night work to do. He is in his study. Would you like me to take you to him?"

"Yes please."

The servant nodded and turned to lead Malorn to Lord Elrond's study.

Malorn winced as a sharp pang of guilt struck his heart, the scenario reminding him of leading an unsuspecting Elrohir to Thranduil's library all those months ago and then delivering the poisoned milk to the younger twin. He quickly took a deep breath and forced the guilt back down. He already acknowledged his sorrow and remorse for his actions, but he was also realizing that guilt did nothing but bring back his feelings of self-hatred and despair, feelings that were no more helpful to his growth than the hate that had driven him to try to kill had been. He could best prove his remorse by using this chance to better himself to its fullest potential and completely turning his life around from what it had been. Elrond and his whole family had faith in him, so he had to fight to have faith in himself and honor the gift he had been given.

The servant soon stopped at the large double doors and bowed again, leaving to go complete his duties for the night. Malorn hesitantly knocked and opened the door at Elrond's call to enter.

"Malorn! I did not expect to see you again this evening", Elrond said. "Is everything alright?"

"Y…Yes, and…and no", Malorn stuttered, unsure of how to begin.

"Well then, come and tell me what is right so we can celebrate it and what is wrong so perhaps we can fix it", Elrond chuckled, standing and moving over to two chairs by the fire.

"Now, what is on your mind, Penneth", Elrond asked when they were settled.

"Well, what is right is that I have felt very good all day", Malorn started. "I have not had any spells of weakness or instability and my leg gives me no pain."

"That is indeed wonderful news and I am delighted to hear it! It is the greatest joy of a healer to see his patient healed and in no more pain. Now that we have had your good news, what troubles your mind?"

"There was an…incident in the forest on my way home this evening", Malorn said, fiddling nervously with the sleeves of his tunic. "I was not late because I stayed out with my friends too long. I was stopped by another ellon and he was none too happy with me. He called himself…Ascal, I believe. As I am sure you know, I had my first spar with Glorfindel today and I am to start as a senior trainee, that is is what Ascal is I suppose for he was angry that I am to begin on the same level as him. He said I was to lose on purpose if Glorfindel paired us to spar and threatened me if I did not. It…It frightened me and I know not what to think or how to act upon it."

Elrond's brow had furrowed in concern as he listened to Malorn recount the incident and he stared thoughtfully into space over steepled fingers as he thought.

"Did…did I do something wrong, my lord", Malorn asked. "Because if I did, I will find Ascal first thing in the morning and beg his forgiveness."

"No, Malorn, you have done absolutely nothing wrong. Ascal's behavior troubles me greatly and it is _you_ whom _I _ask for forgiveness concerning this matter. It should never have happened and I will have a talk to Glorfindel personally about this incident. We will discover why Ascal was so hateful toward you and it will not happen again. Did he hurt you in any way?"

"He pushed me against a tree and pulled my arms behind me to restrain me", Malorn said. "It pulled on the wound under my arm and hurt badly at the time, but not now."

"Take off your tunic and let me see", Elrond said, concerned.

Malorn obeyed, revealing the pink flesh of healing scars. Elrond probed the area deeply, asking Malorn if he felt any pain. To Elrond's relief, he didn't and the healer allowed him to replace his tunic, convinced that healing tissue had not been damaged.

"I knew not what to do, my lord", Malorn said, fastening the catches of his tunic. "It is not my intention to come crying to you like an elfling every time something goes awry, but…but I felt very scared and threatened by Ascal and I felt…I felt _that_ side of me wanting to come out. I do not want to allow it to rule me again, hir nin, and I do not want to situation to get worse…but I know not how to stop it by myself."

"You did absolutely the right thing by coming to me with this, Malorn", Elrond assured him, laying his hands gently on Malorn's shoulders. "I am very glad you chose to do so. And you are correct, more anger will not diffuse this situation. It will in fact only make it worse. Let the burden of responsibility leave your heart now for this will be handled by those who care for you."

"Thank you, my lord", Malorn sighed in relief.

"You are most welcome, Penneth. Now, go on and try to get some rest. If I know Vamir, he will be by bright and early to take you out exploring."

Malorn smiled and gave Lord Elrond a hug before leaving and going to bed with a heart greatly lightened.

* * *

Malorn's tree nudged him awake early the next morning as he'd requested. The young elf sat up and stretched, sliding out of bed and thanking the tree. He was pleased when he saw it had sprouted several leaves on the tiny stem that poked through the soil. Malorn gave it some cool water and some special plant food the Imladris gardeners had given him. The tree sang in gratitude as its roots absorbed the food and water and it resumed its journey closer to Anor.

Malorn chuckled and petted its leaves for a moment before dressing and rushing out the door to bid Elladan and Elrohir farewell. The courtyard was bustling with activity as the patrol prepared to leave but Malorn quickly found the twins as they were saying one more goodbye to their father.

"Take care of Ada for us, Malorn", Elladan said, ruffling the young elf's hair affectionately. "We will return soon."

"Be careful", Malorn said, a note of sadness in his voice. "I will miss you."

"And we will miss you", Elrohir said. "But Elladan is right. We will not be gone terribly long."

A loud horn blast signaled the patrol was preparing to leave and Elrond gave each of his sons one more hug before they mounted their steeds and rode off through the gates, turning to wave before the doors banged shut behind them.

"Well, Malorn, it appears we will have a diminished group for breakfast this morning", Elrond said. "I took the liberty of inviting Glorfindel. I do not wish for you have to recount anything painful again, but I think it would be beneficial if you were there to tell him personally what occurred yesterday with Ascal. Are you up to it?"

Malorn nodded and Elrond gave a pleased smile, draping his arm across the young elf's shoulders and guiding him inside to breakfast. Glorfindel was just as surprised and angry as Elrond for the harsh treatment Ascal showed toward Malorn.

"It appears I have inflated his ego far too much with praise", Glorfindel muttered. "True he is extremely talented and has great motivation to succeed, but real strength comes from recognizing not only one's own gifts, but also the gifts of others and building upon them to create perfect harmony between all the warriors. Obviously Ascal has failed to see that. You have my promise that I will speak with Ascal and he will be punished accordingly. Perhaps this will be good for him. It is important he learn to work as a team with others. Thank you for your honesty, Penneth."

Malorn nodded, grateful that Elrond and Glorfindel were on his side and would help him. They finished breakfast under more lighthearted talk, and then Malorn went to his room to tend to his weapons until Vamir arrived, feeling the support of those who cared for him lift his heart in great joy.

Elvish Terms:

Ada – Dad

Ellon – A male elf

Ernil Nin – My prince

Hir Nin – My lord

Penneth – Young one

**Please review!**

***In case you missed it, see chapter 14 for a disclaimer on the name "Ascal".**


	17. Chapter 16

**Week two guys! Thank you so much for sticking with me for yet another week. I absolutely love hearing your thoughts on each chapter. I've said it before and I'll say it again, because it's just as true now as it always was: My absolute favorite part of the day is getting to read all your wonderful reviews! You encourage me more than you could ever know so thank you so much!**

**If anyone has any requests for stories, be sure to include them in your reviews and I'll do my best to write them for you! I know that there always seems to be that one type of story with those few characters that no one has thought to write but that you'd love to read. Bear in mind that I will not write slash or anything else that wouldn't be family friendly, but anything apart from that is fine!**

**Ok I'll be quiet now and let you read the chapter XD. Thank you as always and enjoy!**

The next day was for lessons and training and Malorn rose early to feed his tree, gather his books, and check over his homework before breakfast. Once he was satisfied with his question sheets, he neatly stacked and rolled the parchments before tying them with a ribbon and heading down for breakfast with Lord Elrond.

"Good morning, Malorn", Elrond greeted as the energetic young elf bounded in and slid into his seat at the table.

"Good morning, my lord", Malorn chirped happily.

"My, we are excited this morning", Elrond chuckled. "What is the occasion?"

"Master Erestor is going to be going over Master Glorfindel's fight with the balrog today in history lectures. I cannot wait to hear the story more in depth!"

"It is indeed quite the story to be audience to", Elrond agreed. "I would caution you, however, not to bring up the stories of Gondolin to Glorfindel. He had countless close friends that fell along with his home. The subject is still very painful for him."

"I understand", Malorn said seriously. "I will not speak of anything to Master Glorfindel. I would not wish be the cause of more pain in his heart."

"He will greatly appreciate your consideration, Penneth, as do I", Elrond said with a smile. "I have some more good news for you as well. After hearing how well you performed against Glorfindel, I believe you are healed enough to fully participate in weapons training. I would simply advise you to go easy in sparring. I have instructed Glorfindel to only have you do one full strength match today and, if you complete that well, I may clear you for two the next practice session. I know your leg feels better, but I would rather you not strain it too much yet. Your muscles could still be going through some healing."

Malorn was almost giddy with excitement and he readily agreed to the limitations. He hurried through his meal and then excused himself, eager to tell Vamir the good news.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Malorn walked with Vamir and Kali to training. Vamir was excitedly explaining how the training sessions went. First, all the students would run laps around the fields to warm up. Then they would break up into their smaller groups to review whatever techniques had been taught the sessions before and go over new techniques. Then finally they would spar at the very end. Most students would be paired for five or six timed matches. They would try to subdue their opponent within the time limit but if they were unable to, the trainer overseeing the match would determine a winner based on performance. Malorn couldn't wait to try everything. He had learned his battle skills from having to survive, but he was excited to learn proper techniques and strategies to improve his fighting.

They soon arrived at the training fields and Vamir showed him where the wooden training swords and light leather armor were kept. Malorn found some that fit him well and then fell into line with the other students. Glorfindel approached the group with Alwin, the trainer that was second in command over Glorfindel's division, and smiled when he saw Malorn standing at a crisp attention with the other students. His eyes darted over to Ascal, who stood at the other end of the line and his smile diminished a bit when he saw the student's face set in a noticeable scowl. Glorfindel made a mental note to carefully watch Ascal. He had given the ellon a long lecture about his behavior and sentenced him to a week of daily stable duty, however it seemed that Ascal had not attempted to change his attitude toward Malorn.

Suppressing a sigh, Glorfindel addressed the class and outlined what they would be going over that day before dismissing them to run the day's assignment of twenty laps.

"I want you to help me keep an eye on Ascal, Alwin", Glorfindel instructed.

"Ascal", Alwin questioned. "He is our best student. What have we to worry about from him?"

"He feels threatened by Malorn's presence and it is making him angry and bitter toward Malorn. That is not a good trait for a warrior to have. If it begins to get out of hand, we will have to take measures to correct the behavior. That kind of pride has no place here."

"Surely, Ascal will have the sense enough to grow out of such feelings, mellon nin", Alwin protested. "He has never shown aggressive tendencies before. In fact, he has always taken other students under his wing and helped them improve."

"Those other students looked up to him. They idolized his talents and praised him for always being the best in all his classes. But now Malorn, a newcomer, is on his same level and the students are looking up to him as well. Do not underestimate the power one's selfish pride has, Alwin. Ascal has already threatened Malorn once and I feel he thinks enough of himself to carry out such threats."

"I am sorry, I do not share your doubts in him, Glorfindel", Alwin said, resolutely. "If Ascal has shown any aggression toward another student, I am sure it was self-defense. I will watch him as you say, but I do not believe he would do anything to hurt Malorn without provocation. He is an honorable warrior."

With that, Alwin walked off to prepare for his lessons. Glorfindel shook his head at the trainer's obvious blind eyes, but he trusted Alwin to do as he had instructed. He turned and also went to prepare for his lessons.

The classes went well for the afternoon. Glorfindel watched Malorn closely and was more than impressed with his skill. He quickly picked up on the techniques that were being reviewed and perfected many of the new ones before the other students, even Ascal. Finally, the last of the lessons came to a close and the students prepared for sparring. Glorfindel discreetly pulled Malorn aside for a moment to speak with him before partners were assigned.

"Malorn, I hate to do this, but Ascal was correct. You and he are the only two that are compatible with each other for sparring", Glorfindel said ruefully. "You both far exceed the other students. I recently had been pairing Ascal with a trainer but there are not enough for you both to spar with your own trainer and the other matches to each have an overseer."

Malorn gulped. He did not wish to meet Ascal on the sparring field. He did not want to lose the match on purpose, but he also did not wish to anger the other student and cause more trouble.

"Do not fear, Penneth", Glorfindel said, guessing the reason for Malorn's hesitation. "I will be overseeing your match personally. Ascal would be foolish indeed to try anything under my eyes. Do not throw the match. The best way to deal with an aggressor is to stand up to them. Let Ascal see you are not afraid of him. The only power he has is what you yourself give him."

Malorn's gaze sharpened with determination and he nodded, standing straight with his head held in confidence.

"Very good", Glorfindel nodded. "Now go pair up. The matches will begin in a moment."

"Yes, Master Glorfindel", Malorn said, hurrying to get his things.

He approached Ascal and eyed him warily.

"May the best ellon win", Malorn said. He reached to shake Ascal's hand in hopes that he could show he meant nothing but goodwill to the other student.

Ascal accepted the gesture, but bore down on Malorn's hand painfully tight.

"It will be a very good match, princeling", he hissed, just loud enough for Malorn's ears. "As long as we all follow the rules. You do remember our rules, right?"

"Master Glorfindel made sure to go over them with me", Malron said, pulling his hand out of the painful grip. "I will be sure to follow all the instructions _he_ has given me."

Across the field, Alwin watched the scene play out. He saw Ascal shake Malorn's hand, but then to his dismay, he saw Malorn's expression change, mistaking the grimace of discomfort for a scowl, and then the young prince pulled away. Alwin shook his head, assuming Malorn was simply being haughty because of his title and relationship with Lord Elrond.

"_I believe Glorfindel is deceived",_ he though in frustration. _"Ascal is not the instigator here. It is clearly Malorn!"_

A sharp whistle broke through the air, signaling the start of the match and Alwin turned to give his attention to the trainees he was overseeing.

Glorfindel closely watched his two top students spar. He followed them both carefully, periodically barking out orders to strike harder or move faster. Ascal and Malorn both proved they were a well-matched pair, to Ascal's annoyance. He had truly believed he had scared the young prince into doing whatever he wanted, but Malorn met his eyes with an even gaze, no fear evident in his features. The matches lasted for the assigned ten minutes before another whistle blew signaling the end of the round.

Malorn and Ascal were both mid-attack, but at the sound of the whistle, Malorn skidded to halt and stopped his movements, just as Glorfindel had instructed. However, to his shock, Ascal's wooden blade did not slow its decent, instead continuing its downward path toward Malorn's shoulders. Malorn had no time to dodge and he was left with no other choice but to throw his blade back up to deflect the oncoming blow. However, his moment of hesitation had placed him at an awkward angle to block the strike and Malorn had to twist sharply to meet Ascal's sword. His right leg overextended as he reached and immediately the muscle in his thigh and calf seared with pain.

Malorn gave a pained cry and toppled to the ground, holding his leg as pain continued to ripple in waves up and down the entirety of his limb. He suddenly heard voices around him and felt Glorfindel kneel down at his side.

"Penneth, what hurts", Glorfindel asked.

"L..Leg", Malorn gasped, too locked up in agony to get more out.

He felt Glorfindel's hands move down to his hurting extremity.

"Alwin, help him onto his back", Glorfindel instructed.

The trainer did as he was told and Glorfindel started to extend Malorn's leg. The movement made the pain worse and Malorn sucked in a sharp gasp, clenching his hands into the dirt beneath him.

"It will only hurt for a moment", Glorfidnel said soothingly. "You overextended your leg and that caused it to cramp. This will help ease the tension in the muscle."

As he spoke, Glorfindel was slowly bending Malorn's healing leg back and forth and rubbing the cramping muscles. As he'd promised, the pain began to lessen and Malorn let out a rush of breath at the relief. Once the pain was completely gone, Glorfidnel helped the young elf to stand and Malorn noticed for the first time the group standing around and watching him with worried expressions. He blushed in embarrassment at the attention.

"Malorn, are you alright, mellon nin", Vamir asked, he and Kali approached.

"Aye, my leg just hurts a bit", Malorn said, limping forward with Glorfindel's help.

"Vamir, Kali, help Malorn back to the house and tell Lord Elrond what happened", Glorfindel instructed, guiding his student into the supporting hands of his friends. Once they were on their way, Glorfindel turned an angry expression to Ascal who stood nearby without a hint of remorse on his face,

"You will report to my office immediately", he snapped. "Do not take me for a fool, Ascal. You continued your strike deliberately after the whistle had sounded to stop."

Ascal opened his mouth to protest but Glorfindel held up a hand to stop him. "We will discuss this in my office. Ego!"

Ascal scowled but turned obediently and left. Glorfindel turned his gaze to the gathered students.

"Let this incident be a lesson to you", he said. "Your actions in battle determine the fate of your comrades. If something as small as disobeying the signal to stop a spar can result in the injury of one of your classmates, then how much more harm will disobedience of an order or lack of observance on the battlefield cause? Ponder this until we meet again in two days' time, elflings."

"Yes, Master Glorfindel", the students answered.

"Very good, you are dismissed."

The group bowed and then went solemnly to put their training gear away. Glorfindel turned and headed to his office in the armory when a hand stopped him.

"Do not be too hard on him, Glorfindel", Alwin said. "I am sure it was an accident."

"And what makes you think so", Glorfindel asked, crossing his arms. "I know what I saw, Alwin. Ascal had plenty of time to stop his strike, just as Malorn did. He deliberately continued on even when the whistle blew."

"Maybe he did not hear it", Alwin protested. "He could have been so caught up in the battle he missed the signal to stop."

"Then that would be a problem in and of itself. A warrior of his caliber should be aware of his surroundings at all times. Though I very much doubt that he would have missed the signal. He never has before. I know you do not wish to think ill of a student that shows his potential, Alwin, for neither do I. But I also trust you understand that this behavior could be lethal in a real battle. If he does not change his attitude, Ascal will be suspended until he can show some maturity. We cannot play favorites when it comes to training warriors. Doing so would be the downfall of our armies."

With that, Glorfindel turned on his heel and walked away.

"But you are playing favorites, Glorfindel", Alwin mumbled once the tall trainer was out of earshot. "You are letting this spoiled prince ruin the flawless reputation of your best student, just because he is a friend of Lord Elrond's."

Elvish Terms:

Ego – Be off

Ellon – A male elf

Mellon Nin – My Friend

Penneth – Young one

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Early posting today everyone! We have company coming after church today and I'd rather you have the chapter early than late. Hope you enjoy and Happy Father's Day to all the dads out there!**

"Does this hurt, Penneth", Elrond asked, moving Malorn's leg into another position.

Malorn winced and nodded. Elrond frowned and probed the muscle deeply to feel for damage. There was no deep swelling that he felt and Malorn did not protest the ministrations, however, the limb was hot to the touch and Malorn complained of pain no matter which way Elrond moved it, indicating the still healing muscle was extremely irritated.

"I think Glorfindel was correct in saying that it was merely a cramp, albeit a very bad one", Elrond said, straightening. "Stay off of it the rest of the day. Tomorrow you might still be a bit sore but you should be able to walk."

Elrond went to a shelf and pulled down a jar of thick oil, rubbing it into Malorn's leg. "That should take out some of the soreness. Remember to stay off of it as much as possible, meaning no moving from bed unless you need the bathroom. Keep it elevated with a pillow overnight. I will be by your room in a few moments with a tea."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond", Malorn said, standing shakily and hobbling toward the door of the healing room.

Erestor, who had come to help tend to Malorn, immediately took his arm and helped support him to his room. They entered and saw Glorfindel had returned and already had a hot bath waiting for his injured student. Malorn was able to get in and out of the tub without much pain and Elrond, who had come with the tea, helped him into bed, elevating his leg.

"I believe I owe you an apology, Penneth", Glorfindel said when Malorn was settled. "I did not realize Ascal would go to such lengths in his distaste of you. If you had not been able to block his strike, you may have been hurt much worse than simply a cramped muscle. He had time to stop himself but deliberately did not. He has been reprimanded once again and has been given weapon cleaning duty for a month on top of his week-long stable duty. I promise, if this behavior continues, he will be suspended, but I hope for all our sakes this aggression ceases after today."

"It was not your fault", Malorn said. "I just do not know why he feels so angry toward me. I did not think I did anything to offend him."

"You have not", Glorfindel assured him. "Ascal was always top of his class before you came. He was the best in everything he did when it came to weaponry and he was very proud of it. He thrived on the praise given to him by his classmates, but now he must feel jealousy that he has to share the praise with you as well. Instead of seeing your skill as an asset to the benefit of our armies and building you up, which would in turn build him up, he has chosen the path of envy. It was his choices that have led us here. Not any of your actions."

Malorn smiled in relief and accepted the warm, painkilling tea Elrond gave him.

"Are you ready for your company now, Malorn", Elrond asked after Malorn drank his tea.

"Company", Malorn asked, confused.

Glorfindel grinned and went to open the door. Immediately Vamir, Rhalyf, Kali, and Lyra all filed into the room and gathered around Malorn's bed.

"How are you feeling, mellon nin", Vamir asked, laying his hand gently on Malorn's shoulder.

"I…I feeling much better now, but I cannot believe you all came", Malorn said, truly shocked. "Vamir and Kali did more than their duty to help me home."

"Friendship is not a duty, Malorn", Lyra said, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding Malorn's hand. "It is a privilege. We wanted to make sure you were alright and also stay to help you pass the afternoon. Master Glorfindel told us you would probably have to stay in bed the rest of the day."

"But you all had plans to go to the lake today", Malorn protested. "I would not ruin that for you."

"I highly doubt the lake will dry up and disappear tonight", Rhalyf laughed. "We can go swimming another time. Today, we are going to stay with you."

Malorn swallowed but turned a touched gaze on each of his friends. "Thank you, this means so much to me."

"There is nowhere else we would rather be", Vamir assured him, the others nodding their agreement.

"Malorn, it seems you have made some wonderful choices in friends", Elrond said from where he, Glorfindel, and Erestor had watched the young elves. "I believe you are in good hands, so we shall leave you to their company. I will return later and have dinner with you."

The three adults bade farewell to the younglings and turned out the door to go complete the rest of their work.

Malorn friends stayed all afternoon and into evening, teaching him new games and listening to many enrapturing tales and beautiful songs that Rhalyf was learning in storytelling lessons with Lindir. Eventually Elrond returned with the evening meal and they all bade their friend goodnight, Malorn thanking them once again for staying with him.

"That meant much to you, did it not", Elrond asked when the door had clicked softly shut.

"Aye", Malorn said, smiling. "I never expected them to go so far out of their way just to make sure I did not have to spend an afternoon alone."

"That is what good friends do", Elrond said, smiling. "They always do their best to be there for each other. Now, how are you feeling?"

"My leg aches, but not overmuch", Malorn said. "I will be alright. I…I must confess that I am very angry though, my lord. I have done nothing to Ascal. He has no right to treat me this way!"

"No, he does not and you have a right to feel some anger", Elrond said. "But as with the Mirkwood guards, you must also learn to forgive, no matter how hard it may be."

"But he is not sorry as they were!", Malorn burst out. "He hurt me on purpose and given the chance he would do it again!"

"I know. I do not deny it is wrong for it is, very much so. But you must not let anger eat you up inside. It will end with no one hurt but you. You will grow far from your fëa and become a bitter and angry elf as your father did. Remember yourself before you sought change, Malorn. You thought yourself wronged by Thranduil and the anger made you do things you regret. I know you do not wish for that to happen again."

Malorn forced himself to take a deep breath and felt the calming flow of his fëa fill his body and push the anger back into a far corner of his mind. He opened his eyes again and met Elrond's gaze earning a pleased nod from the elf lord as Elrond saw the rage diminished in Malorn's eyes.

"Very good, Malorn", Elrond said. "You are learning. True growth does not come by not feeling any emotion. True growth is achieved when you learn to properly harness those emotions and remain the master of your mind. With every challenge you face and overcome, you will grow stronger. Now, eat up, I am sure you must be hungry after your long day."

Malorn nodded and dug eagerly into his dinner of stewed meat and fresh fruit on a bed of greens. He told Elrond about his day in classes as well as his training session before the sparring incident. Elrond was pleased to hear Malorn had had a good time.

"I have a proposition for you Malorn", Elrond said as he cleared the dishes. "Since your leg will probably still ache a bit tomorrow and you will not want to go hiking around Imladris, why do you not help me in the healing wards? You seem interested in herbs and their medicinal properties. Would you like that?"

"Oh yes!", Malorn exclaimed, excitement bubbling over in him. "I would love that, my lord! Thank you so much!"

"You are most welcome, Penneth", Elrond said with a smile. "I must leave for a bit now, but I will come back and bring you a tea and some more oil to help keep the pain away while you sleep."

Elrond gathered the empty trays and slipped out of the room, leaving Malorn to listen to the song of the crickets chirping in the trees. When he was sure Elrond was gone, Malorn crept carefully out of bed, sending silent apologies to Elrond for disobeying his orders, and limped to his balcony. His eyes scanned the emerging stars and he smiled when they came to rest on his father's. It had become a nightly routine to come out and see his ada's star and he was not about to break it now over a mere sore leg.

"Hi Ada", Malorn murmured, leaning his head on his arms and staring at the twinkling glow. "I had a good day today, all things considering. Ascal tried to hurt me, but I am okay. Lord Elrond helped ease my pain and he is also helping me experience my feelings, both good and bad, in a healthy way. It feels good to have someone to talk to, now that you are where I cannot be right now."

The star glowed brighter and Malorn felt a warm sensation in his fëa. He smiled at the star.

"I miss you, Ada. I wish we could be in this place together. But Master Erestor has told me about the halls and how Mandos heals the hearts of elves there. I hope your heart is being healed and you are in no more pain. Maybe someday I will join you there and we can heal together. Or maybe I am meant to stay here until the gulls call me to the sea. Either way I know I will see you again and I cannot wait for the day to come. I love you, Ada. I always have and I always will. Kiss Nana for me and tell her I love her too."

The star twinkled gently and the warm feeling in Malorn's fëa strengthened, bringing a smile to the young elf's face. Knowing that he should not be up on his leg anymore, Malorn hesitantly tore himself away from the balcony and limped back to bed. He laid down and propped up his leg on the pillow before simply closing his eyes and listening to the trees make music with the crickets.

Before long a knock sounded at the door and Malorn sat up and called for the person to enter, expecting it to be Elrond with his tea. To his surprise, however, a pretty young elleth stepped into the room instead.

"Good evening, Prince Malorn", the elleth said cheerfully. "You probably do not remember me, for when we last met, you were fighting the poison of the orc arrow you took for Lord Elrond. My name is Alais and I have brought you your medicine. Lord Elrond wished to come, but one of the stable hands fell from the hay loft while helping to stack bales and requires our lord's assistance right now."

"Is he alright", Malorn asked, taking the cup she handed him and drinking the medicine.

"He will be fine", Alais said. "But he has some badly broken ribs that came close to puncturing his lung. Lord Elrond's hands were required to set them properly."

She picked up the jar of oil and moved to start applying it to Malorn's leg, but the young elf pulled up the blankets, blushing furiously.

"Th…That will not be necessary", he stammered. "My leg does not hurt that badly."

Alais laughed, the sound of it sending shivers of some new feeling up Malorn's spine.

"There is no need for you to be embarrassed. I am a healer under only Lord Elrond and Lord Elrohir. I have seen everything of most of the inhabitants of Imladris and I helped bathe you when you were fevered."

"Y…You, um, did?"

Alais chuckled again, nodding. Malorn turned another shade redder but allowed Alais to peel back the blanket and push up his loose sleeping leggings. She sensed his discomfort, an easy task as his whole body seemed to be pulsating with it, and hurried through the process, though it was still not fast enough for Malorn who looked anywhere but at her and tried not to think about her hands gently massaging the oil into the _entirety_ of his leg. Finally, the task was done to Alais' satisfaction and she allowed him to cover himself up again, which Malorn was only too happy to do.

"Lord Elrond has told me you will be joining us in the healing wards tomorrow", Alais said, pretending not to notice Malorn's embarrassment as she gathered the jar of oil and empty cup. "I will look forward to seeing you then."

With that she swept out of the room and Malorn released a breath he didn't know he'd held. He laid back and stared at the ceiling, a small smile playing on his lips. Now that he was no longer in the moment, he realized just how gentle and pleasant Alais' touch had been. It had felt very nice. And she was a very pretty elleth….

The small smile grew bigger and Malorn released a soft sigh as feeling he had never felt before blossomed in his stomach. Yes, she was a VERY pretty elleth!

Elvish Terms:

Ada - Dad

Elleth – A female elf

Fëa – A elf's spirit

Mellon Nin – My friend

Penneth – Young one

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 18

The warm sun rays woke Malorn the next morning and the young prince sat up and stretched with a yawn. Carefully he got out of bed and stood slowly, testing his weight on his leg. Lord Elrond was correct when he had warned Malorn about soreness, but it was not as pronounced as it had been the day before. Malorn washed and dressed and went down to breakfast, only a slight limp troubling his steps every once in a while.

"Good morning, Malorn", Elrond greeted the young elf entered the dining hall. "How is your leg feeling?"

"Sore, as you said it would be", Malorn said. "It is much better than it was last night though. How is the stable hand that was injured?"

"He is in pain and will be for several days, but he is not in any danger and will be up and about once his ribs begin to mend. It is kind of you to ask about him, Penneth. I am sorry I was unable to come see you last night as I had promised. Did everything go alright with Alais?"

Malorn nodded and bit his tongue to hold back a deep sigh as he remembered the feel of her gentle hands tending to his leg the night before. He must have been unable to keep his face impassive though for Elrond studied him for a long moment with an eyebrow raised before returning to his tea, an amused smile on his lips. Malorn blushed and became suddenly engrossed in his ham and eggs, letting his long, golden hair fall from his shoulders and hide his pink face.

The breakfast talk turned to other things and soon the servants were clearing the dishes and Malorn was following Elrond to the healing wards. Elrond showed him around the supply of raw herbs, roots, flowers, and barks they had on hand and also told him about the others that could be easily found in the forest or gardens outside the house. He also showed Malorn the stock of different creams, salves, oils, pastes, and vials of concentrated extracts he kept, describing the making of each and what they did.

Malorn was fascinated to say the least. He had been around such things already when he lived with his father, but they had been used for the harm of others, not the healing. Malorn was excited to see that some of the plants he was already familiar with could be used to heal instead of hurt.

"Ada worked with Kelegon quite a lot when he was experimenting", Melornd said, examining a cluster of reddish-brown leaves. "It affects the heartrate, causing it to greatly slow and stop if the dose is strong enough."

"That is very true", Elrond agreed. "But, when a pinch of Kelegon is mixed with an equal amount of Aachel, a mild stimulant, it makes an excellent sleeping draught that will not cause the patient to become nauseated upon waking."

"How fascinating", Malorn said, replacing the leaves carefully where he found them. "I love knowing how these plants can heal instead of hurt, hir nin!"

"The knowledge you already have of the different herbal properties will lend you great aid in discovering how you can use them for good purposes. The effects of the plants remain the same, it is the dosage and combinations that will yield the different results."

Malorn thought about Elrond's words for a long moment. "So, what if one was to combine a small amount of Viperweed into a mixture of Athelas and Ghostweed? Would that create a safe painkiller?"

Elrond pondered the combination. "Aye, it quite possibly could. The Ghostweed and Athelas would neutralize the harmful properties of the Viperweed and in small doses, the numbing power of the Viperweed would be left behind to deaden a patient's pain. Here in the wards there are many, much safer methods to gain the same result, but I shall have to do some experimentation on this and see if that could perhaps be something useful for warriors on the battlefield who might not have access to better alternatives. Viperweed and Ghostweed both grow in areas where orcs often reside. Well done, Malorn. Your knowledge has impressed me greatly. Have you any other thoughts of potential combinations of poisonous herbs?"

Malorn talked through some thoughts that began popping into his mind and Elrond scribbled many down on a pad of paper to run tests on later. There were innumerable combinations of all the different medicinal plants in Arda and, even with his thousands of years of experience, Elrond found that what Malorn had learned from his father about the ones typically deemed harmful, exceeded even his own knowledge in many ways. The new perspective was quickly giving him ideas of things to try.

After the tour had ended, Elrond gave Malorn several tasks to do with the rest of his apprentice healers including rolling bandages of different lengths for quick usage, making simple medicines to replenish their stock, and checking on some of the patients in the wards to make sure they were comfortable. The healers were thrilled to work alongside Malorn and made him feel immediately welcome. Elrond watched Malorn with a pleased expression from where he was making some extracts. The young elf seemed to be enjoying himself greatly, even while he was doing what others would consider menial and even boring tasks.

"_Perhaps he has a __fëa like Elrohir's"_, Elrond mused. _"Perhaps he has the spirit of both a warrior and a healer. He has already displayed the kind of interest in studies that Elrohir did. I shall keep careful watch on him and see."_

Malorn worked all morning and into the afternoon in the wards, doing anything he was asked and even taking it upon himself to do such things as sweeping, cleaning instruments, or making extra visits to the patients to see if they would like books, food, water, or simply someone to pass the time with. He had just left one such patient, who had been lulled to sleep while Malorn told him a story from Mirkwood, when suddenly the trees outside nudged him sharply to get his attention. Concerned, Malorn went out on a nearby balcony and touched an overhanging limb of one of the trees.

"What is it, mellon nin", he murmured. "Why is your spirit troubled?"

"_Our lord's sons are returning"_, the tree answered. _"The younger is frantic with worry for the older has been wounded badly. We can feel the elder's __fëa leaving his hröa."_

Malorn's eyes widened in fear at the tree's news. "What has happened to him? Where are they?"

"_They are far from here yet, Prince of Mirkwood. My companions say they are south of Rivendell, many miles down the Great River our lord controls. They also feel an evil inside the elder twin that should not ever touch an elf."_

"Poison", Malorn muttered in anger. "I will inform Lord Elrond of your news and I pass on his thanks in advance for your help, mellon nin."

"_Our lords have cared long for us",_ the tree whispered. _"We would do anything to give them any aid we can."_

With that, the tree turned its thoughts back to the murmurs of its kin, listening for anymore dire news of the twins. Malorn raced back into the wards and frantically sought out Lord Elrond, finally finding him in the storerooms where the raw herbs were kept.

"Malorn", Elrond exclaimed, dropping the leaves he held. "What is it, what has happened?"

"The twins return, Lord Elrond", Malorn gasped. "The trees alerted me to it. They say Elrohir is desperate with worry for Elladan for he is badly wounded. They…They believe he is dying, my lord."

Elrond paled at the news, but maintained his composure. The situation would not be remedied by giving into panic. "Did the trees say where they were, Malorn?"

"They tell me the twins are south of here, but still miles away down the Bruinen. They also say that they believe Elladan has been poisoned."

Elrond nodded and swept some things into a pack before calling several of his healers and telling them to ready themselves to leave.

"Malorn, please, will you come too", Elrond asked. "You can communicate with the trees and they can help lead us to my sons more quickly."

"Of course, my lord", Malorn said without hesitation. "I shall ready Sûllaer immediately!"

Malorn ran down to the stables and the grooms helped him get the white horse ready for the long ride. By the time he was leading Sûllaer from the barns, Elrond and the rest of the healers were also ready to leave and they all galloped out of the gates without wasting another moment, all desperately hoping they wouldn't be too late.

Elvish Terms:

Ada – Dad

Fëa – An elf's spirit

Hir Nin – My lord

Hröa – An elf's body

Mellon Nin – My friend

Penneth – Young one

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 19

Malorn rode in the lead of the group of healers that were out searching for Elladan and Elrohir. He stayed in constant connection with the trees as they galloped ahead, allowing them to guide him along the fastest route to where the twins were. They also gave him constant updates on the twin's condition that he relayed to Elrond. They were never good. From what the trees said, Elladan was rapidly growing worse and was in excruciating pain. Elrond felt like he would be sick with worry that they wouldn't reach his sons in time and he pushed his horse to go even faster, the rest of the group doing the same. Finally, Malorn pulled his horse to a halt.

"What is it Malorn", Elrond asked. "Are they close to here?"

Malorn reached out and laid his hand on a nearby tree. "They are! They are only about one hundred yards further up the path. But the trees say they have stopped. They no longer ride forward."

Elrond's heart clenched painfully in his chest. No, they could not be too late. He would not, could not lose his sons! Elrond urged his horse forward; the others close behind him as they continued on the path. Soon they heard loud cries of pain from up ahead and Elrond breathed a sigh of relief that his son was alive, at the same moment he cringed at hearing just how pained Elladan was. They crested a small hill and saw the twins at the bottom. Elrohir was on the ground and holding a screaming and writhing Elladan in his arms.

The younger twin looked up at the sound of the approaching horses and his face twisted in anguish when he saw his father.

"Ada, help me please", Elrohir cried, tears streaming form his eyes. "He is dying and I know not how to cure him!"

"I am here, ion nin, I am here", Elrond said soothingly, dismounting and kneeling next to his sons. "Tell me what happened while I look at him."

"W…We were attacked suddenly. There were no more than a dozen orcs. We were wiping them out quickly. But they had an archer hidden in the trees and it sh…shot him twice. I got the arrows out. They were poisoned, b…but I gave him the antidote for the common orc poisons before we left. The others stayed behind because we did not think it was anything more than normal orc poison. B…But he has gotten worse and worse and every movement causes him pain and he finally could not ride anymore and…and…Please help him, ada!"

Elrohir was breathless and sobbing by the time he finished his jumbled explanation and he clung to his twin's clenched hands as though physically trying to hold onto his brother's departing fëa.

Elrond again felt his heart clench as he made sense of Elorhir's rushed words. His son's healing abilities rivaled his own, especially when poison was involved. The twins had been in so many skirmishes with orcs over the years that they had memorized all the common poisons and their best cures. If Elrohir was at a loss, then the only possible explanation was that the poison was new or rarely used. What if he didn't know the cure immediately either? Elladan looked as though he was already within sight of the Halls of Mandos. He would not have enough time to make it back to Imladris and wait for Elrond to find a cure. Pushing down his fears and forcing himself to remain calm, Elrond returned to examining his injured son. Elladan's wounds were cleansed and neatly stitched and bandaged, displaying his brother's careful work on the battlefield. Yet, Elladan burned with fever and was obviously in agonizing pain. He also appeared to be having trouble breathing and his heart beat erratically.

"Did you keep the arrows, ion nin", Elrond asked.

Elrohir wordlessly dug out two arrows from his saddlebags and gave them to his father. Elrond immediately saw the disgusting black poison globbed on the tips and he sniffed it to try and identify the poison. He stopped cold, however, when he smelled nothing. Orc poison always carried a foul odor with it, the tones of the smell differentiating between the many poisons. Swallowing his growing fear, Elrond rubbed his fingers against the arrows and coated his fingers in the black poison, careful not cut himself on the sharp head. The poison was sticky like glue to the touch and carried none of the oiliness of typical orc toxins. Elrond knew of several poisons that had such characteristics, but they were rarely used by the orcs of the surrounding mountains. He had no way of telling which exact poison it was without running tests with supplies he only had in the healing wards.

"Ada", Elrohir questioned, fear lacing his voice at his father's hesitation.

"This is a rare poison and I do not know exactly which it is, ion nin", Elrond admitted, tears welling in his eyes. "His only hope will be to return to Imladris so I can consult my books and run some tests."

"He cannot make it that far", Elrohir cried, trembling violently. "He is dying, Ada!"

"My lord, may I look at it", Malorn asked, reaching for the arrow.

Elrond numbly handed the weapon over to Malorn and watched carefully as the young elf touched his tongue to the arrow and tasted the poison, spitting almost as soon as the substance entered his mouth. Malorn went to a nearby oak tree and murmured a request for some of its leaves. The tree immediately complied and rained down handfuls of its green foliage. Malorn took several and crushed them in his hands, quickly dipping the arrow tip in the fluid that seeped from the broken leaves. He let it set for a moment and then tasted the tip once more, spitting again but then smiling.

"I know the poison, my lord", he announced triumphantly. "And I also know the cure. It is a mixture of athelas, ghost weed, poppy petals, and birch leaves."

"I have all of them in my pack", Elrond said, taking the bag from the healer that rushed it to him. "Can you make it in time, Malorn?"

"Yes. In the meantime, give him some of the pine extract. It will ease his pain and will not react with the poison."

Elrond shoved the ingredients into Malorn's hands and then pulled out a vial of pine bark extract, pouring the medicine into his son's mouth and helping him swallow. The other healers quickly built a fire and fetched water from a nearby stream while Malorn prepared the ingredients. As soon as the water was boiling, he dropped specific quantities of each item into the pot in a precise order. Soon the water turned a cloudy red color and Malorn poured it into a cup, handing it to Elrond.

"Have him drink all of it", Malorn instructed.

Elrond nodded and pressed the cup to his son's lips, pouring little bits of the concoction down Elladan's throat. After many long moments, the last drop went down and Elrond handed the cup back to Malorn.

"How long before it works", Elrohir asked, noting the lines of pain and flush of fever still present on his twin's face.

"A while", Malorn said. "He probably should not travel much more tonight. The pain will last several more hours."

"Can he make it further into the forest", Elrond asked. "Vilya's power will be stronger to protect us there."

"I am sure he can go that far and long as he is not jostled too much. Every sharp movement will be painful."

Elrond nodded and gently lifted his son onto his horse, mounting up behind him. The rest of the healers followed suit and they took off at an easy pace, following the river further back into the forest. Soon they came upon a suitable campsite and Elladan was laid on a pile of blankets near the warmth of the fire. The cure was beginning to work on him already for Elrohir began to notice the lines of pain easing on his brother's face and his fever was dropping.

"Is he doing better?"

Elrohir jumped at the voice. He had been so focused on his brother, that he hadn't even heard Malorn approaching. He looked up as Malorn sat beside him and felt Elladan's forehead, pleased that the fever was greatly lowered. Elrohir realized with a jolt that he had not even acknowledged Malorn's help. He had been too wrapped up in worry over his brother. Without another word, Elrohir swept Malorn into his arms and held him tight.

"Thank you, Malorn. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you", Elrohir repeated, tears streaming down his face. "If not for you, Elladan would be dead and my heart along with him. I do not know how I can ever repay you for saving him."

Another set of arms joined the embrace and Malorn felt Elrond's warm fëa press against his.

"I too am so thankful to you, Malorn", the elf lord murmured, his own voice thick with emotion. "You have now saved me and both my sons from death. I know not what we would do without you, Malorn. You are a very, very special elf."

Malorn blushed deeply at the praise. "I am only so thankful I knew what to do to help, hir nin."

"How did you know what the poison was", Elrond asked.

"It was the taste", Malorn said. "The poison was made mostly of Inferno Nettles, a plant common on Mirkwood. There was a huge patch of it growing not far from where Ada and I lived. It has no scent and yields a very sticky resin. It has a very strong taste that grows even more intense when mixed with the sap of oak leaves. It makes the victim's every nerve explode with pain so intense that it will quickly overwhelm their body and kill them."

Elrond looked grimly down at his son. "I have often wondered how long it would be before the toxins used by the orcs of Mirkwood made it here. I shall have to request Thranduil to send me a list of the poisons that are common there so we can have cures on hand here. Your knowledge saved my son's life today, Malorn. There is no way I could have discovered which poison it was before Elladan died. Thank you, Penneth. Thank you for giving my son back to me."

Elrohir nodded and hugged Malorn tightly again, his tears of relief dripping onto the young prince's shoulder. "Thank you, Malorn."

Malorn felt like his heart would burst within him at the love his new family showed to him. He had never in his life felt so incredibly happy and he never wanted his time in Imladris to end. For the first time in his life, he felt truly and completely loved. And, just as Elrond had told him, that love was beginning to fill his heart and push away the ever-present cloud of confusion, anger, and frustration that hung in his mind. "Elrohir, I would not have done anything else. I am so thankful my knowledge was able to help Elladan. I am so thankful no one had to lose their lives."

Suddenly a soft groan grabbed the attention of the three elves and they all looked down as Elladan's eyelids began to flutter.

"Muindor", Elrohir exclaimed softly, grabbing Elladan's hand. "Brother, I am here. It is alright. Come back to me now, Elladan."

Elladan groaned again and his eyes slowly opened. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a soft croak as his dry throat protested the use.

"Here, my son", Elrond said, pressing a waterskin to Elladan's lips.

The elder twin drank thirstily, the fever and blood loss having left him very dehydrated. Finally, he was satisfied and Elrond pulled the skin away.

"Wh…What happened", Elladan asked, his voice still very weak.

"We were attacked by orcs and they shot you", Elrohir reminded him. "Do you not remember?"

The words jogged Elladan's memory and he nodded as the recent events came rushing back.

"I remember getting shot", he murmured slowly. "And I remember you taking out the arrows and giving me the antidote and then us leaving to go back home so Ada could tend to me. Then I remember the pain getting worse and worse as we rode on until that was all I could sense. Then…Then I am not sure. All I remember after that was something hot going down my throat and then the pain began to ease. Then I woke up here." He suddenly looked around the glade, realizing he was not at home. "Where is here?"

"About five miles from home", Elrond said. "The trees alerted Malorn to your plight and he led us here with their help."

"Oh", Elladan said simply, his eyelids drooping again as the exhaustion returned.

"Sleep, big brother", Elrohir murmured, smoothing Elladan's hair gently. "We are spending the night here and will go back home in the morning."

Elladan hummed and allowed his eyes to slip shut as sleep claimed him again. Elrohir retrieved his bedroll and curled up next to Elladan. He laced his fingers with his brother's and drifted off as well, his hours of panic having taken its toll on him.

"My lord, I will take a watch so Elrohir can stay with Elladan", Malorn volunteered as Elrond adjusted the blankets around his sons.

"Elrohir will appreciate that I know", Elrond said gratefully. He had planned on taking two watches if need be so his sons could stay together. "Thank you, Malorn. Thank you for everything."

"It is what families do is it not", Malorn asked, snuggling against Elrond side.

Elrond smiled softly down at Malorn. "Yes, Penneth", Elrond said, resting his cheek on Malorn's hair. "It is exactly what families do."

Elvish Terms:

Ada – Dad

Hir Nin – My lord

Muindor – Brother (by blood)

Penneth – Young One

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 20

The morning dawned bright and cheery. Elladan's fever broke completely overnight and he awoke a few hours after daybreak with a healthy appetite, reporting that the only symptoms he still felt were a bit of achiness and exhaustion. He too expressed his gratitude to Malorn for saving him.

The group of elves ate a quick breakfast of Lembas bread and wild berries from the forest before breaking camp and resuming their journey toward Imladris, Elrond still very anxious to get his son back home to finish his healing. Elladan and Elrohir rode together so Elladan could nap on the journey home and Elrond rode close by to keep a healer's eye on his child. Malorn rode behind with the rest of healers who all but sung his praise for his quick actions that saved Elladan. Malorn's cheeks and ears stayed red almost the whole journey.

Soon they neared the gates of Imladris and they rode in to find a large group of elves waiting for news of Elladan's condition. Erestor and Glorfindel were waiting at the head of the crowds and rushed toward Elrond the moment he swung down from his horse.

"Mellon nin, we worried for you", Glorfindel said. "What happened? Is Elladan alright?"

"He is now", Elrond assured them. "Come with us while we get Elladan into bed and I will fill you in while he rests."

Erestor and Glorfindel nodded and followed Elrond and Elrohir toward Elladan's chambers, the rest of the healers and Malorn dispersing to get some rest or check their patients in the wards. Elrond and Elrohir helped Elladan bathe and then got him tucked into bed, where the elder twin immediately fell soundly asleep. Elrohir elected to stay with his brother for a while before going to have a bath and then getting some rest himself. Elrond allowed him to on the condition that he would not wait too long before tending to himself. The elf lord kissed both his children gently and then left the room to find his two friends waiting anxiously outside.

"Will Elladan be alright", Erestor asked, fingering the hems of his robes restlessly.

"Yes, he will be", Elrond assured them. "Come, let us go sit down and I will tell you what happened."

* * *

Malorn blinked his eyes back to awareness and stretched with a yawn. He had retired to his room after leaving Elrond and Elrohir to care for Elladan and had taken a long, hot, relaxing bath before crawling into bed and sleeping for a few hours. Malorn had been excused from classes and training that day and he was grateful for the chance to rest from the panicked and stressful ride yesterday.

Feeling very refreshed from his nap, Malorn got out of bed and dressed. He headed out to his balcony for some fresh air, grabbing a book off the table as he passed to read in the warm late-spring sunshine. He had only been outside reading for about half an hour before a knock sounded on the door to his rooms.

"Come in", he called, laying the book aside.

The door opened and to his surprise, Alais walked into the room. She gave him a warm smile that once again sent shivers of that new feeling up and down his spine and spawned butterflies in his belly.

"I hope you do not mind the intrusion, ernil nin", Alais said, bowing. "I wished to see how you were feeling after the hard ride you had yesterday. Does your leg pain you?"

"N…Nay it feels fine", Malorn stuttered.

"I am very glad to hear it", Alais said.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment, neither knowing what to say next, before Malorn swallowed around his suddenly dry throat and motioned weakly to the benches on his balcony.

"I was just enjoying some time in the sun. W…Would you care to join me?"

"I suppose I could…for a moment", Alais said, shifting her weight nervously from one foot to the other. "Thank you for the invitation, my prince."

"You do not have to call me that", Malorn said as they sat. "I am no prince here, nor really am I in Mirkwood. I just met my uncle and cousin a few months before I left to come here with Lord Elrond."

"Where did you live before that", Alais asked.

"Deeper in Mirkwood with my father. He died over a year ago now…...in an accident."

"Ai, I am sorry", Alais murmured, looking guilty at having brought up painful memories.

"No, no it is alright", Malorn rushed to assured her. For some reason, an expression of anything other than happiness on her face twisted his heart. "I have grieved for him and I miss him, but I will see him again someday."

"If it is any consolation, I lost my parents too. We lived in a village on the outskirts of Imaldris and one night there…there was an orc raid. Very few of my village survived and my father was among the dead. My mother and I survived and were brought here, but Nana's heart was broken. Lord Elrond did everything he could to help her, but finally told her she had to sail or risk fading. I was just a toddler at the time and Nana did not want my life here to be cut short because she had to sail. Lord Elrond promised to look after me and I have lived with him ever since. He has done far more than simply look after me all these years though. He has all but officially adopted me and has taught me much about medicine as I have grown."

"That is not so different from what he has done for me", Malorn murmured, a smile on his lips. "I was grieving for Ada…unhealthily…and Lord Elrond has brought me back to teach me and help me heal."

"He is an incredibly special elf to be sure", Alais said. "The elves of the realm love him as their lord. He has ever been fair and kind to all. It is part of his nature as a healer I suppose. I do not know what I would do without him."

Malorn agreed wholeheartedly, thinking back to all the talks he'd had with Elrond. The elf lord had always been patient, gentle, and sincere. Malorn couldn't imagine him being any other way.

Malorn and Alais talked long about many things, losing track of time as they merely enjoyed each other's company. Finally, Malorn noticed that the shadows were growing long and dinner was rapidly approaching. Alais seemed to notice the time as well, for she leapt to her feet and bowed hastily to Malorn.

"Forgive me, ernil nin, I did not realize the time. I am sure I have bored you by being here all afternoon."

"I thought we agreed to drop the title", Malorn chuckled. "And I have greatly enjoyed my time with you. It is nice to know I am not alone in my circumstances. I suppose I should dress for dinner now, though. I hope we might be able to speak again someday soon."

"Of course", Alais said, moving toward the door. "I have enjoyed my afternoon as well, erni…Malorn. I too hope we speak again soon."

With that, Alais turned and strode out of the room, the door clicking softly shut behind her. Malorn stared at the wood for a long moment before releasing a longing sigh and going to get dressed for dinner. Little did he know that his sigh had been echoed by a certain elleth as she headed down the halls toward the healing wards.

* * *

"My lord, how is Elladan", Malorn asked later that evening as they ate.

"He is resting very well and ate a good dinner", Elrond reported with a smile. "I think he shall be well enough to be out of bed for a bit tomorrow. Thank you again for everything you have done, Malorn. There is simply no way to express just how grateful I am to you."

"Hir nin, I count it an honor that I knew what to do to help", Malorn said sincerely. "You and your family have given me so incredibly much and if I can do anything to repay you, even a tiny bit, it brings joy to my heart."

"Families help one another, Malorn", Elrond said, reaching across the table to squeeze Malorn's hand. "As you said before, it is what families do."

Malorn smiled at Elrond just as the evening meal was brought out by the servants. The talk turned to other things and before long, dinner was over and the elves began retiring to the forest or their rooms for the evening. Malorn bade Elrond goodnight and headed to his own chambers, excited to talk to his father about all that had happened the past days. On his way to room he very nearly bumped into Alais as she was leaving Elladan's room after checking on him.

"Excuse me, Malorn, I did not see you", Alais said quickly.

"It is alright, Alais. How is Elladan?"

"He is resting very well and Lord Elrohir says he senses his brother is in no pain. Your cure worked marvelously, Malorn. It appears Lord Elladan is going to make a full recovery. Thank you for all you have done."

"I am very thankful I was able to help him", Malorn said. "He and Elrohir have become like brothers to me."

"They are like their father, so very kind and compassionate to all", Alais said giving a smile that once again spawned butterflies in Malorn's stomach.

Malorn nodded his agreement, not trusting his suddenly dry throat to form words. He swallowed, wanting so badly to ask her to take a moonlight walk with him out in the gardens, but his lips seemed absolutely set against allowing him to talk anymore. The silence reigned for several moments before Alais smiled at him again.

"Well, I should be back off to the wards. Goodnight, Malorn."

With that she swept past him and disappeared around a corner. Malorn stared after her, hand half raised in a plea for her to stay. Finally, he let out a heavy groan of resignation and trudged the last few halls to his chambers, cursing his leaden tongue the whole time.

"You foolish elf", he chided himself. "That was a perfect chance and you let it slip away."

Sighing, Malorn stepped out onto his balcony and plopped his head down on his arms, looking up at his father's star glowing overhead.

"Ada, I fought orcs and spiders by your side for years", Malorn murmured. "How can just talking to an elleth be harder than that!"

The star above him glowed and Malorn felt Malgath laugh knowingly in his fëa.

Elvish Terms:

Elleth – A female elf

Ernil Nin – My prince

Fëa – An elf's spirit

Hir Nin – My lord

Mellon Nin – My friend

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 21

The next days returned to normal for Imladris. Elladan quickly healed and was back on his feet in a few days, no trace of the poison remaining in him.

Malorn returned to classes and training as scheduled and spent his free time either with the Peredhels, or his group of friends. Ascal didn't cause him trouble except for the occasional glare, but Malorn pointedly ignored him. Glorfindel still paired them to spar but Ascal never tried anything more during their matches. They had good battles and were very well matched. They always gave it their all and Ascal managed to win the same amount Malorn did, though he was never as gracious a loser as the young prince.

On the sixth day after their return with Elladan, Malorn was walking through the gardens outside. Since it was his day off from classes and training, he was taking the time to enjoy a bit of solitude and merely listen to the birds sing in the trees. He stopped at a nearby fountain and stared into the crystal-clear water. The rippling liquid made the golden bottom of the pool look like it was twisting and dancing in gentle waves.

Images of Alais' golden-brown hair rippling in the wind rose in Malorn's mind. He sighed happily as he thought of her warm smile and wished desperately to run his fingers through her silky, honey colored locks.

"I would recognize that sound anywhere, what about you El?"

Malorn whirled and gulped when he saw the twins behind him and grinning mischievously.

"I would indeed, El", Elrohir agreed, the two catching Malorn between them before he could flee into the trees. "I believe our little wood elf has been smitten by an elleth!"

"So, who is she, 'Lor", Elladan prodded, using the nickname they had started using for Malorn.

"I do not know what you are talking about", Malorn said, stubbornly. "I was merely admiring the fountain before you both ruined the moment."

The brothers hooted loudly with laughter.

"I do believe he is lying to us, El", Elladan said.

"I agree, El", Elrohir said. "He is not very good at it. We shall have to help him improve his skills if he is to ever help us prank Erestor, Glorfindel, and Ada."

"Indeed, his red ears and cheeks give it right away", Elladan agreed. Then his face suddenly took on a look of mock seriousness. "But maybe he has developed a fever. Whatever would we do about that, El?"

"Well we must cool him off at once! We have no time to spare!"

Malorn's eyes widened and he let out a scream as the twins lifted him up and plopped him unceremoniously in the deep fountain. He surfaced with a loud splutter and glared at the brothers who were leaning on the edge of the fountain to keep their balance as they howled with laughter. Malorn grinned as he saw his chance and he darted through the water to grab both elves by their collars and pull them over into the fountain too. The twins let out shouts of their own as they lost their balance and toppled into the cold pool. They popped back up a moment later, coughing as they glared back at Malorn.

It took mere seconds for their angry looks to dissolve into wide grins, however and soon all three were laughing and splashing each other. After a long time and many stares from passing elves, they finally pulled themselves from the water and flopped on a grassy hill to dry.

"After all that, you still have not answered our question, 'Lor", Elrohir said, turning on his side and propping himself on an elbow. "Who is she?"

Malorn groaned. He felt his cheeks heat and he threw his arms across his face in a desperate attempt to hide his blush. "You will laugh at me."

"We will not, we promise", Elladan said, also rolling to face Malorn.

"I…It is…Alais", Malorn mumbled, his cheeks burning hotter. "It does not matter, anyway. I am sure she is much older than me and not interested."

"Actually, she is not", Elrohir said. "She is only sixty years old. She already had a natural talent for healing and excelled very quickly under Ada's tutelage. That is how she has risen to third in command of the healing wards at such a young age."

"Really", Malorn asked, he face shining a bit of hope. It died just as quickly, however. "It still does not matter. She would never want me. Not after she learned about my past."

"I think she would be more understanding than you give her credit for", Elladan said. "You know she lost her parents as well?"

"Aye, we visited for a long time the day we returned to Imaldris after you had been poisoned and she told me. Even so, she never tried to kill anyone because she lost her parents."

"No, but there were many differences of circumstance between her and you", Elrohir said. "She was a mere elfling where her parents were taken and had lived up to that point with a stable, sound-minded family. You were born into the wilds with only a mother and, when she died, went to live with a father who was far from sound of mind and fed you lies for ten years while training you to make deadly poisons."

"And Alais was angry for a long time after her parents died", Elladan continued. "It is a natural response. Alais responded as an elfling would, with tears and tantrums and screams for her parents. You responded as an adult elf would, with deep anger toward the ones who you thought took your family from you and a desire to avenge the death of the one you loved. I suppose we are trying to say, at least give yourself a chance. You do not have to tell her about your past right away, but do not let your thing you have repented for hold you prisoner from doing the things you want to. If you love Alais, then act on that."

"But I have never even entertained the thought of courting an elleth before", Malorn said. "How would I even go about asking her. H…How do I know if she even likes me in that way?"

"You will not know until you ask her", Elrohir said, standing with Elladan. "And tonight is the perfect time. We originally sought you out to tell you Ada is having a feast in your honor for saving Elladan."

Malorn blanched. "Wh…what? B…B…Bu…But…!"

"Ada figured you would have reservations which is why he did not tell you until plans were finalized", Elrohir interrupted. "You did a great thing and deserve to be celebrated, Malorn! We are all excited. Now as for how this will tie in with Alais, you will of course be the guest of honor and as such, tradition states that you get to have first pick of your partner when the dancing begins after dinner. All you have to do is pick Alais! It is a great privilege to be picked to dance by the guest of honor at a feast so she will know you have feelings for her."

Malorn fiddled nervously with his tunic. "I…I do not know about this."

"You do not have a choice in the matter", Elladan said, hoisting Malorn to his feet and pulling him toward the house. "Now let us get ready."

Before he truly knew what was happening, Malorn had been whisked inside, bathed, dressed in his finest robes, hair combed and braided, and crowned with his silver circlet. Finally, Elrond strode into the room right before the feast was to begin and smiled when he saw Malorn dressed and ready.

"I assume my sons have already filled you on the purpose of tonight", Elrond asked.

"Aye, and to say I am overwhelmed is a gruesome understatement", Malorn answered. "I never expected to be honored for my actions. I merely did them because it was not only the right thing to do, but also a way to help my family."

"I know you did not expect anything, but in the mere four months you have been here, you have saved both my life and Elladan's. You deserve to be honored as any such hero would be. Now then, let us go on. Your guests await."

Malorn swallowed nervously but followed Elrond and the twins down to the dining hall. When the large double doors opened to admit the family, Malorn could only stare in shock. The hall was regally decorated and already the smells of all kinds of delicious food filled his nose and made his mouth water. There was a total of three long tables filling the hall, all of them packed with many of the elves from Imladris. As the group entered, the music changed into the anthem of the royal family and all the guests stood and bowed deeply with their hands over their hearts in a symbol of respect. They kept the pose until the family had been seated and then they all sat back down as well, staying silent while waiting for Elrond to speak. When everyone was again comfortably settled, Elrond once again stood.

"My dearest friends, how my heart rejoices that you have all gathered here this evening", Elrond began. "Tonight, we celebrate the life of my firstborn that remains among us after he was nearly killed on his last patrol."

The elves erupted into loud cheers and applause that lasted for several minutes, Elladan smiling and waving the whole time.

"Attention hog", Elrohir muttered good-naturedly, elbowing Elladan in the ribs.

"Not only do we celebrate his life, but we are also here to celebrate the one who returned it", Elrond continued. "It was because of Malorn's knowledge that my son was spared death. Malorn who has been with us for only a few short months has already succeeded in saving both my life and the life of my son."

If the cheers for Elladan were loud, the cheers for Malorn were deafening. The hall was filled with the shouts and applause from the gathered elves. Malorn blushed deeply but managed a small smile and wave that only served increase the din that flooded the hall. When the applause finally subsided, Elrond again addressed the elves.

"Tonight we celebrate both these things with feasting, music, and dancing. Enjoy yourselves for as long as you wish. Now, let the feast begin!"

Immediately, the minstrels began to play merry tunes and the servants moved forward with dishes upon dishes of different foods. There were roast meats, hearty stews, creamy soups, steamed vegetables, fresh fruits, sweet cakes and pastries, and many other dishes Malorn didn't even know how to describe. Everything was delicious and seemingly unending. When a dish was getting cold or almost empty, it was quickly whisked away and another set in its place.

Along with the feasting was the lively conversation. Vamir, Rhalyf, Lyra, and Kali had all been invited and seated close to Malorn. They talked excitedly with their friend the whole time and continually praised his actions. As he looked around, Malorn also spotted Alais down the table with the other healers and he felt his palms sweat when he thought about asking her to dance later that night. He was determined not to lose his nerve this time, however. He _would_ ask her and that was final. She suddenly caught him looking at her and flashed him her warm smile, once again sending shivers down his spine. He smiled back briefly before being pulled once again into conversation with Vamir.

As the main feasting was drawing to a close, the head minstrel suddenly stepped forward and bowed.

"With my lord's permission, I would like to sing the song I have written myself in honor of Prince Malorn's bravery."

"By all means, Lindir", Elrond said. "Please grace us with your creation."

The minstrel cleared his throat and, on his que, the other musicians began playing the melody to which Lindir began to sing. He sang of the journey from Mirkwood and Malorn's bravery in defending Lord Elrond. He sang of Malorn's wisdom and intelligence that had helped him become a top student in Erestor and Glorfindel's difficult classes. He sang of Malorn's great skill with a blade and deep connection with nature that allowed him to move unseen and unheard and thus defend his friends in battle. And finally, he sung of Malorn's quick thinking and knowledge that allowed him to save the life of Elladan.

As Lindir sang the last verse, the room once again erupted into cheers for the wonderful composition. Malorn clapped as well while a few touched tears escaped his eyes. It was a true honor to have a song made for his actions.

"A true masterpiece, as always, Lindir", Elrond praised. "That is to be added to our collection of songs so it will be sung in the Hall of Fire for many years to come."

Lindir bowed to his lord and then the music retuned to its lively melodies. Soon, the meal dishes were removed completely and the musicians fell silent as the whole room turned expectantly to Malorn. He gulped and looked to Elrond, silently asking what he was supposed to do.

"It is time to choose your dance partner for the evening", Elrond murmured.

Malorn once again felt his palms beginning to sweat and he turned back to the onlooking crowd. Many an elleth were batting their lashes and smiling eagerly at him. However, he had eyes for only one. Shakily, Malorn got his feet and made his way over to Alais.

"Will you do me the honor of accompanying me this evening, my lady", he asked, bowing to her.

Alais' cheeks colored a light pink that made Malorn's heart flutter and she nodded softly, reaching out and taking his hand. The room again erupted into a short applause before the rest of the elves picked their own partners and they all moved into the Hall of Fire. This time there was no ring of chairs around the fire pit, rather there were tables with more food and drink and a raised platform lining the walls while the middle of the room was open for dancing. The musicians quickly set up on the platform and resumed their merry tunes. Malorn turned nervously and looked at Alais who was smiling happily while holding his elbow.

"I…I have never danced before", Malorn whispered, embarrassed.

"Fear not, I shall show you", Alais said.

They moved to the open space, where many couples were already dancing, and Alais instructed him to hold her waist while she had her arms around his neck. She guided him smoothly around the room in time to the music and soon he was flowing along with her as though he'd danced since he could walk. The pair only had eyes for each other and the smiles never left their faces as they glided across the dance floor as one, completely oblivious to the elder elves around them that whispered and chuckled at the young elves' love.

Around midnight, the hall began to grow stuffy for both Malorn and Alais and they wandered outside to the gardens to get some fresh air.

"It is a beautiful night", Alais sighed, holding tightly to Malorn's hand as they walked.

"Not as beautiful as you are." Malorn's jaw clamped shut and his cheeks went brilliant red as he realized what he'd just said aloud. Alais looked at him for a long moment and he feared she would be angry. However, she only gave him a soft smile and leaned her head over on his shoulder as she gazed back up at the stars.

Malorn swallowed. He'd already said that much, so he may as well ask the question that had been nagging at his mind all evening.

"I…I know we have not spent very much time together", he haltingly started. "A…And I do not expect that you would have feelings toward me, b…but I have strong feelings for you, Alais. I…I have since the very first day I laid eyes upon you. Would you…I…I…mean only if you wished…"

He stopped to take a breath and try to calm his thudding heart. "Would you accept my courtship of you?"

Alais beamed a radiant smile at him. "I do have feelings for you, Malorn, but I…I did not hope they were reciprocated. I am no royalty after all. I was still desperately hoping you would ask me, though. Yes, I would be honored by your courtship."

Malorn breathed a long sigh of relief and smiled widely at her, his heart feeling like it was bordering on bursting with happiness. "S…So what do we do now?"

"Well", she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in close. "Now I think you are supposed to kiss me."

Malorn only too happily complied and the elves lost themselves in a long kiss. Above their heads, a single star shone almost as brightly as the moon itself as he rejoiced for his son.

Elvish Terms:

Ada – Dad

Elleth – A female elf

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 22

The celebration lasted until nearly sunrise before the many elves began to go their separate ways for the night. The house fell into still quite once again as all drifted off to get a few hours' sleep before greeting Anor. All but one.

Malorn laid on his back and stared at the ceiling of his room, every part of his fëa seemed to be fluttering with excitement. It was hard for him to believe that almost a year ago, his father had been taken from him and he had spent the next several months as an angry, bitter elf with no family or place in the world.

Now Malorn felt like he had been completely reborn. He had a family, the elleth he loved returned his feelings, and he knew he would one day be with his ada and nana again. He felt like he had stepped into a fairy tale and was living a life beyond his wildest imaginations. He had never been so happy in his life

There was one more thing he knew he had to do, however. Lord Elrond and practically adopted Alais when she was an elfling. He had raised her, loved her, and taught her as one of his own. Malorn knew it was only right that Elrond give his blessing to their courtship before they travelled any further. Those thoughts were mainly what kept him awake. He feared that Elrond would not wish Alais to be with him because of what he had done. Elrond had said he had forgiven him, but Malorn could only think that wishing to court someone who was like a daughter to the elf lord was stepping over his boundaries. Still, he would never know until he asked.

Thus, when it was still early and well before breakfast, Malorn got up, washed his face, combed his hair, dressed in his best tunic and leggings, and walked slowly down to Elrond's study, where he knew the elder elf liked to greet the morning. Malorn raised his hand and knocked, shifting nervously from foot to foot until he heard Elrond call for him to enter.

"Good morning, Malorn", Elrond cheerfully greeted. "I did not expect to see you up so early after the late night. You did hear that you will have no classes or training today, did you not?"

"Y…Yes", Malorn stuttered, his voice barely above a whisper and his eyes on the floor. "That is n…not why I have come."

Elrond studied Malorn curiously for a long moment. Never had he seen the young elf look so scared since he had come to Imladris. The poor ellon looked ready to faint! "Malorn, is something wrong? Did Ascal threaten you again?"

"N…No, th…that is not it either", Malorn said. He steeled his nerves and then let the words fly out of his mouth in a rush. "I…I want to ask your permission to court Alais. I know you became like a second father to her and I know I am not worthy of her, but I love her and she told me last night she loves me too and w…we want to be together, but I want to know you approve."

Malorn snapped his mouth closed to stop his ramblings, his eyes still glued to the floor. Elrond blinked as he was initially shocked that Malorn knew of such customs, but then smiled, realizing that it must have been his fëa that led him to ask. Elrond's smile then became an amused grin as the sight brought back memories of a much younger him, only about 3,500 years old, nervously standing before the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, stuttering out a request for their daughter's hand in courtship.

"Malorn, first of all, I wish to tell you how much it means to me that you would even think to ask my opinion", Elrond said, tipping Malorn's head up to look at him. "The fact that you even thought to do so shows just how thoughtful your heart is as well as how close you have grown to your fëa. I am very proud of your progress. Secondly, if I could hand pick a suitor for Alais, I would want an ellon just like you; humble, gentle, sweet, and kind. You are absolutely worthy of her. She loves you and you love her, that is all that matters. I am glad you two finally spoke of your feelings for one another and I give you both my fullest blessing and wishes for happiness."

Malorn seemed to deflate as the tension rushed from his body and a deep sigh blew from his lips. "Thank you, my lord. Thank you, so, so much."

"Thank _you_, Malorn. It will do my heart good to see you and Alais happy together. You are both like my own children and your joy is my joy. Now, you should run along and get changed into something more comfortable for breakfast. I believe Alais is off duty from the healing wards today and I think you both should spend the day exploring your new relationship."

Malorn smiled widely at the prospect of spending the whole day with Alais and raced from the room to change for breakfast. As soon as Malorn was out of earshot, Elrond burst into delighted laughter that drew the curious attentions of Erestor, who had just arrived to deliver an armload of paperwork that needed Elrond's signatures.

"Might I inquire as to what has put you in such a fine mood", he asked.

"Mellon nin, things around here are going to become quite interesting", Elrond said between chuckles. "We are going to have a young, blossoming romance grow under our very roof. Malorn and Alais have officially embarked in a courtship."

Erestor blinked in surprise as Elrond sat to look over the new paperwork, still giving an occasional chuckle.

"Valar help them both when the twins find out about this", the advisor said, shaking his head.

* * *

True to Elrond's prediction, Alais was indeed off duty that day. Immediately after breakfast, Malorn went to the kitchens and packed a big picnic lunch of sandwiches, berry cider, and sweet cakes before going off in search of Alais. He came upon her as she was reading to a flock of birds by a fountain in the gardens. Her melodious voice swept through the air and caressed his ears while his eyes beheld the wind carding through her hair and making it ripple in golden-brown waves, a little damp from the spray of the fountain. The image set him aflame with an almost uncontrollable desire and his heart twisted with love for her.

Alais sensed Malorn's eyes on her and she looked up from her book and smiled at him. He swallowed and weakly smiled back as he approached. The birds hopped out of his way, but then fluttered back to their positions around Alais, a few even alighting on Malorn's arms and shoulders and one even deciding to sit itself atop his head. Alais laughed and Malorn couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his own lips as the bird stayed perched on his hair, chirping happily.

"Good morning, meleth nin", Alais said, moving to snuggle against his side. "I hoped you would come find me today."

"Of course", he murmured, leaning down to kiss her. "I brought us a lunch. I thought maybe we could take a ride together and find a nice place to have a picnic."

Alais' eyes lit up in excitement and she nodded eagerly. Malorn stood and offered her his arm, carrying the basket with their lunch in his other hand. They retrieved their horses from the stables, Malorn riding Sûllaer and Alais riding her sleek, grey mare, Gwaefaun. They rode a long way from the house, guided by the trees who said they knew of a beautiful spot for them to have their picnic. Malorn and Alais talked long about many things as they rode. They spoke of their likes and dislikes, their experiences growing up, and what they wished for their futures. They sang along with the birds and laughed at the antics of squirrels and then rode in comfortable silence as they listened to the wind rustle the leaves.

"The trees say we are getting close", Malorn said after they had ridden for almost an hour.

"I wish I could talk to trees like you can", Alais sighed wistfully. "It must be so nice to hear them speak and sing."

"I am not sure what life would be like without their song", Malorn said. "I cannot ever remember a time when I did not hear it. The trees say they sing to all, so I do not see why you cannot learn."

"I would love to try to learn! Can you teach me, Malorn?"

"I can try, though I am not quite sure how to go about it", Malorn said thoughtfully. "I never really _learned_ myself. It was just something I knew how to do. I shall ask Lord Elrond and Master Erestor. Perhaps they will know of a way it can be taught."

Just then, they entered a small clearing surrounded by dense forest. Smooth rocks covered in soft moss lined a small stream that was fed by a gently trickling waterfall. The sunlight pierced the trees and made the stream sparkle while also coxing thick, green grass out of the rich soil.

"Oh, meleth nin, this is beautiful", Alais gasped as they dismounted their horses. "I never knew this place existed until now. Please thank the trees for me for guiding us here."

"They can hear you", Malorn chuckled. "Tell them yourself and I will tell you what they say."

Alais walked over to one of the large trees and placed her hand on the trunk. "Thank you so much for showing us this place, my friend. It is lovely!"

The leaves rustled loudly above Alais' head and she would swear she heard a gentle groaning whisper from the tree.

"He says you are welcome and that they are all glad you like it here", Malorn said, spreading a blanket out over the grass.

Alais came and sat down with him as Malorn took out two cups and some berry cider from the basket. Alais snuggled against Malorn's chest and sighed deeply in contentment as she sipped her cider.

"This is wonderful, Malorn", she murmured. "I feel like the luckiest elleth in the world."

"And I am without a doubt the luckiest ellon", Malorn murmured back, running his fingers through her hair. "I love you very much, Alais."

She hummed in pleasure, snuggling closer to Malorn. They sat together for several hours, talking softly and listening to the sounds of the forest around them. When they grew hungry, they had their lunch, then laid against the rocks by the stream and let the cool spray from the waterfall mist over them. Malorn was just about to quietly doze off, when he suddenly felt a sharp nudge from the trees, warning of danger. He was instantly alert and listening to the trees speak of the orc pack moving toward them rapidly.

"Malorn, what is it", Alais asked.

"Orcs", Malorn spat. "They are heading this way. Quick, get on your horse and get of here Alais! I will distract them."

"NO", she said immediately. "I will not leave you!"

Malorn tried to protest, but that moment, the first of the orcs broke through the trees, howling and shrieking in their disgusting language. Malorn drew his sword and hacked his way easily through the first line, listening to the warnings of the trees the whole time.

As he fought, he caught glimpses of Alais fighting as well. She had produced a pair of daggers from her dress and proved an expert at wielding them, stabbing and slicing with complete control and speed. Finally, the trees alerted Malorn that no more orcs were coming and he and Alais quickly finished off the last remaining in the glade. As soon as he decapitated his last orc, Malorn rushed to Alais, who had just finished off her creature, and grabbed her tightly.

"Alais, are you alright, did they hurt you", he cried, checking her for wounds

"No meleth nin. I am fine. But did they hurt you?"

"No", he said, feeling relief course through him and then, on its heels, anger.

"What were you thinking", Malorn demanded. "They could have killed you, Alais. You should have left like I told you to!"

"I am just as capable of defending myself as you are, Malorn", she said firmly, pulling out of his grasp. "Do not speak to me like that."

Malorn bit his lip as his words immediately echoed in his mind and his stomach twisted. He realized he had once again turned his true feelings of fear into anger and reacted on it instead. "I…I am sorry Alais. I did not mean to be disrespectful to you. I feared for you and just wanted to keep you safe."

Alais' face softened and she leaned forward to kiss him. "It is alright, my love. I know you feared for me as I feared for you. We are strongest when we work together though. Do not force everything on your shoulders alone."

Malorn smiled and wrapped her in a hug. Alais returned the gesture, but as her arms wrapped around him, he yelped and pulled back sharply.

"Malorn, what is wrong? Did they hurt you?!" Alais gasped.

She pulled his arm back and hissed in sympathy when he saw the gash along his ribs that was oozing blood and black orc poison.

"I did not even realize…", Malorn murmured.

Alais pushed him gently down onto a nearby rock and cut away his tunic. The cut was revealed to not be very deep nor was it threatening any vital organs. The poison, however, needed to be cleansed before the wound could be closed. Alais grabbed a cloth, bandages, and herbs from her saddlebags before returning to clean the wound.

"Malorn…"

"I know", Malorn said. "Just do what you have to."

Alais nodded and began the painful process. Malorn gave a sharp inhale at the first touch, but then remained stoic and silent. Alais hurried and was soon placing the last stitch in the wound.

"Do you feel sick or feverish", she asked as she wrapped the bandage around him.

"I do not think so right now but I am sure there is poison in my blood", Malorn said ruefully. "I suppose we should go back to Imladris in case I react badly as I did before. I am sor…"

Alais cut him off with a firm kiss on his lips. "Do not apologize. I have had a wonderful day and I consider it a gift that you were not hurt worse. It is getting late anyway. Come."

She helped him to his feet and onto Sûllaer and they began the hour-long journey home. Malorn's fears about a bad reaction to the poison were proved correct for when they were half an hour from Imladris, he began to feel the aches and chills of a fever starting to grip him. Alais gave him herbs to eat that would slow the poison and they hurried the last miles to get back to the house.

"Someone send for Lord Elrond immediately", Alais demanded as soon as they entered the courtyard. "Tell him to come to Malorn's chambers."

Several elves scurried off to do as she said and Alais helped Malorn off Sûllaer and up to his room. She got him changed, washed, and was getting him into bed when Elrond arrived.

"What happened", the healer asked, already beginning to assess Malorn's condition.

"We were attacked and one of the orcs cut him with a poisoned blade", Alais said, sitting down on the bedside and holding Malorn's hand. "Neither of us noticed at first for it was not an especially serious cut. I cleaned out all the poison I could but the delay allowed some to enter his bloodstream. He started feeling feverish on the ride home."

Elrond nodded as he replaced the bandages covering Malorn's wound. "You certainly are related to Legolas, Penneth. I have never known elves to draw trouble like the sons and grandsons of Oropher. Fortunately, I do not think much poison entered your body. You will be fine with a little rest. I will bring you a tea to help lower your fever and then you are to sleep."

Elrond then swept from the room and toward the healing wards to make the tea. Malorn huddled under the blankets and shivered as the fever continued to plague him with chills.

"Meleth nin", Alais murmured softly, compassion flooding her voice.

She laid down next to Malrorn and held him close for warmth. "I am here, meleth."

"I know", Malorn whispered. _"It is all my heart has ever wanted. But will you still wish to be by my side when you learn of the monster that lurks in my soul?"_

Elvish Terms:

Ellon – A male elf

Fëa – An elf's spirit

Meleth Nin – My love

Mellon Nin – My friend

Penneth – Young one

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Three weeks down! What an adventure it's been already and there's so much more to come! Thank you to everyone who continues to support this story. I've loved every second of this journey and I'm looking forward to the rest! I hope you enjoy!**

Elladan, are you sure about this", Malorn whined, feeling very uncomfortable about the whole situation. "I like Master Glorfindel. I do not want to do something that will upset him!"

"Oh, come on 'Lor, do not be a baby", Elladan said. "We have pranked Glorfindel for years and he us in return. He will know it is part of our prank battle and will not be _that_ mad about it."

"We are starting you off easy", Elrohir agreed. "Glorfindel actively participates in this war as often as we do. Ada and Erestor, however, do not. They get far angrier when we prank them. Glorfindel will not be truly upset about it, but he will most definitely get you back if he catches you."

Malorn gulped. "I do not think I want Master Glorfindel as my enemy!"

"Then do not get caught", Elladan laughed, hoisting the water bucket up on his shoulder and heading quietly toward the house. Elrohir followed right behind him.

Malorn groaned, trying to remember just how he'd ended up in this predicament in the first place. He remembered sitting quietly and contentedly in bed with his fire crackling merrily while he enjoyed one of his favorite books and a warm cup of tea. Then, suddenly, the twins had burst into his room and dragged him outside, saying they had a surprise for him.

It turns out their 'surprise' was that they wanted him to help them in one of their infamous pranks on Glorfindel. At first he had flat out refused to do so but with much teasing, prodding, promises that it wouldn't do harm to Glorfindel, and also a few threats to tell Alais about his cowardice, Malorn had finally given in and agreed to help with their little scheme. He still felt apprehensive about it, but the twins wouldn't allow him to back out now and if he was being perfectly honest, it did seem a bit…fun.

"Malorn, come on", Elladan yelled from up the path. "We have not got all night! Glorfindel usually only sleeps for a few hours!"

Malorn sighed but trudged up the path behind the twins. He was in this deep so he may as well see it through. Quietly the threesome crept through the halls toward Glorfindel's room, making a quick stop at a supply closet to pick up a sack of flour the twins had earlier stole from the kitchens.

Malorn swallowed nervously as they neared Glorfindel's chambers, starting to very much regret giving in to the twin's urging. Completely silently, they crept into the darkened rooms, the twins trying to hold back their laughs while Malorn just knew his thudding heart would awaken Glorfindel and he would catch them all. Elrohir soundlessly pushed open the door to Glorfindel's bedroom and then gave Malorn and Elladan the signal that he was indeed asleep. Elladan snickered quietly and passed the bucket of water to Malorn to hold while he rigged up the rope trigger that would dump it on Glorfidnel's head when he opened his bedroom door in the morning. Across the room, Elrohir was setting up a similar trigger for the sack of flour.

It all seemed to be going smoothly and Malorn started to relax a bit and let a small smile play on his lips as he thought about the look on Glorfindel's face when he was subsequently drenched and then coated in flour the next morning. Unfortunately, the young prince's lapse in concentration resulted in him accidently stepping back and bumping into a table upon which sat an ornate dagger on a stand. The table wobbled dangerously, sending the blade clattering loudly to the ground. Malorn turned wide eyes to the twins who both stood glaring at him.

"Who is there", Glorfindel bellowed from inside the closed bedroom door.

"RUN", Elladan yelled.

Malorn didn't need to be told twice. He scrambled toward the door that led into the hall just as Glorfindel burst out of his bedroom…and had a bucketful of water fall on his head.

"You evil elflings", he yelled, wiping water from his eyes

Malorn scurried out the door behind the twins and pulled it shut, effectively setting the flour trap and also, he realized too late, effectively trapping himself as his tunic got caught tightly in the door. Panicking, Malorn jerked backward, trying to free himself and get away, at the exact same moment Glorfindel jerked the door open. Malorn was sent tumbling to the ground as the lack of resistance made him lose his balance, but more importantly, the sack of flour fell with a dry thump to the ground, breaking open and enveloping him and Glorfindel both in a fog of white powder.

Malorn coughed and choked on the flour filled air and blinked heavily, trying to get the dust out of his eyes. He suddenly froze as a hand landed on his shoulder and gripped him tightly. Slowly he turned around and looked up at Glorfindel who towered over him, a vicious glare visible underneath the wet flour caked to his skin.

"U…Um, G…Good evening, Master Glorfindel", Malorn stuttered, forcing a weak and fake smile onto his face.

Glorfindel didn't answer, rather continued to glare hard down at Malorn…until a few seconds later when he could no longer hold a straight face and dissolved into laughter.

"I wondered how long it would be before those two orcs of Elrond's forced you into one of their pranks", Glorfindel said. "Though it looks like they learned nothing from me about never leaving their friends behind in battle."

He helped Malorn to his feet, the young prince wearing a guilty expression on his face. "A…Are you angry, Master Glorfindel?"

"Of course not, Malorn. It was just a bit of harmless fun. The twins and I have been involved in an ongoing prank war for years now. I knew sooner or later they would get you into it too. Since you have already been punished for this prank by those two leaving you behind to get coated with flour, I shall let you off the hook from my retribution _this_ time. I will, however, expect you to help me with my revenge on the twins when the time comes. If you are going to be part of this war, you may as well learn how to pull off a prank without falling victim to your own joke."

Malorn grimaced, not sure he wanted to be a regular participant in this feud, but he _did_ want to get back at the twins for leaving him behind to deal with Glorfindel alone.

"Very well, I shall help you, Master", he agreed reluctantly.

"Good boy", Glorfindel said, clapping Malorn on the back and making another cloud of flour erupt from his clothes.

Malorn coughed again on the floury air and sneezed violently from what had made its way up his nose. Glorfindel laughed again.

"Now, run along and get cleaned up. I will fetch you once I have an appropriate revenge planned on those twin terrors. Glad to have you joining us in this feud. The more the merrier!"

Malorn groaned. "I think I would rather be left out of your war after this, Master."

"Too late for that elfling", Glorfindel called as he went back inside his room. "See you in training tomorrow."

Malorn sighed and trudged back to his room to get cleaned up. Like it or not, he realized he was now a participant in the prank battle between the twins and Glorfindel. He was not at all thrilled about the prospect.

* * *

After training the next day, Malorn wandered down to the healing wards to meet Alais after her shift. They were to have a picnic at a secluded cove on the far side of the lake that evening and he beyond excited. Since he had healed from the skirmish during their first outing several weeks prior, he and Alais had had many more, less dangerous, trips together. They were quickly becoming Malorn's absolute favorite way to spend his free time. Alais filled a part of him that he didn't before know was empty and the completeness was exhilarating to his fëa.

The elleth he sought was just at the moment leaving the wards and she smiled brilliantly at him as they met each other in the hall.

"You do not always have to walk all the way down here just to walk back to the kitchens, meleth nin", she said, reaching up to kiss him warmly. "I can meet you there."

"And miss out on seeing you all those many moments", Malorn asked incredulously. "Surely you jest me, my princess. No ellon in his right mind would ever do such a thing."

"You have a very silver tongue, my prince", Alais laughed, her eyes taking on a mischievous glint. "I merely thought you might be tired after your escapades last night. Were you able to get all the flour washed from your hair, Malorn?"

"What! Who told you", Malorn sputtered in shock, his ears turning bright red.

"Elladan."

"That little orc", Malorn muttered under his breath.

Alais laughed again. "Do not fret, their little embarrassment scheme backfired on them. I gave them quite the lecture on dragging you into their trouble and then leaving you behind to face Glorfindel alone on top of it all."

"You know, since I am now courting you, I am under obligation to do whatever you tell me to", Malorn said, seeing his much-desired way out of the war he had been forced into. "If you instructed me never to do such a thing again, I would be bound to your wishes and the twins would just have to accept that."

Hmmmm, 'tis a tempting thought", Alais teased, pretending to think it over. "But I think not. It would be so very wrong of me to get in the way of your harmless fun. I shall tell Elladan and Elrohir to take you in on any prank they wish for it thrills you so."

"You would not!"

"I might."

Malorn groaned. "You are horrible, my lady."

"Yes, and you love me for it" Alais said, kissing him again without breaking her stride.

"I love you for everything you were, are and will be", Malorn said, pausing to pull her into his arms. "I love every part of you."

"And I you, meleth nin", Alais said, leaning in to kiss him yet again.

* * *

That night, Malorn was once again propped up in bed with a good book in front of a crackling fire when an insistent knock sounded on his door.

"Time to make good on your promise, elfling", Glorfindel called from outside his door.

Malorn groaned and jerked the covers over his head, hoping if he was quiet Glorfindel would think him already asleep and leave him alone. He had no such luck and soon found himself tiptoeing down the hall with the balrog slayer, a bucket filled with wriggling slugs and worms held in his hands.

Elvish Terms:

Elleth – A female elf

Ellon – A male elf

Fëa – An elf's spirit

Meleth Nin – My love

**Please review!**


	25. Chapter 24

The weeks following the pranking incident had been extremely fun for Malorn. He picked up on the art well after his evening helping Glrofindel. The twins' screams of disgust upon finding the slimy slugs and worms in their beds and boots still made Malorn laugh every time he thought about it. The twins had of course had their revenge a few days after that and both he and Glorfindel had been forced to slink around Imladris for the next week while trying to hide their bright pink hair. After that, Malorn had been completely drawn into the ongoing prank war. He had quickly perfected his traps and was able to use his talents at stealth to sneak into both the twins' and Glorfindel's rooms on many different occasions and set up incredibly elaborate pranks without them even knowing. The three Imladris elves were quickly regretting pulling Malorn into their prank war.

Training also went very well for him. Ascal still did not give him trouble above an occasional glare when no one else was watching. They continued to prove an even match in sparring, with days that Malorn won and other days when Ascal emerged the victor. With every victory or loss, they both pushed each other to become better and made great progress in their swordsmanship.

Malorn's free time was divided between doing his homework, spending time with his friends, working in the healing wards with Lord Elrond, and seeing Alais, the latter of which was by far his favorite. With every passing day, their love grew stronger and their fëar grew closer. Warm, late summer days were spent picnicking by the many rivers and streams around Imladris and cool nights were spent walking under the stars and gazing at the moon. But as Malorn grew closer to Alais, a feeling of unrest grew proportionately to the happiness.

He felt that the time to disclose his past to her was growing nearer and nearer and it twisted his stomach into knots. The images that sprang into his mind of her face, twisted in horror and disgust as she stormed away from him was almost too much to bear. He loved Alais with every fiber of his being and the thought of losing her filled him with despair. But as much as telling her saddened him, the thought of continuing to keep his past a secret was even worse. Malorn knew Alais deserved to know and he had decided not to put it off any longer. They were to meet that night for an evening dinner to watch the sunset and he planned to tell her then.

As soon as training was over, Malorn hurried to his chambers to bathe and dress for the evening.

"_What if she hates me?"_ was the thought that swirled around and around in his mind. _"What if she cannot stand to even look upon me when I tell her what I have done? Why do I even think I deserve more than her complete and utter disgust."_

Malorn heaved a deep, sad sigh and finished braiding his golden locks in front of the mirror before pulling on his boots and leaving his room. Alais was waiting for him by the front gates like they'd planned and she smiled when she saw him, her unbound hair rippling in the wind. Malorn swallowed thickly as he thought about the possibility of it being the last time he would ever see her smile at him, but managed to push the feelings away for the time being and force out a smile for her. They walked into the gardens and found a spot that overlooked the west beautifully. Light hearted things were talked about over their meal and then they sat and watched the sun begin to sink close to the horizon. Malorn shifted uneasily. He knew he had to do it now or else he would lose his nerve.

A…Alais, I have something I must tell you", he began.

"I was wondering when you finally would", Alais said. "You have been troubled all evening, meleth nin, and I have worried about why. A…Are you growing displeased with me?"

Malorn blanched in shock and immediately shook his head. "Alais, I love you with all my heart. I would not, nor could not ever grow displeased with you. You have been the cause of naught but happiness for me. You…You _complete_ me, Alais."

Alais smiled in relief, but her eyes still showed concern, for she knew something was still wrong. "Then tell me what troubles you. I would share not only your joys, but your worries as well, meleth."

"There…There is s…something you must know…about me", Malorn said, the feeling of dread twisting his stomach yet again and making him feel like he was going to lose the small dinner he'd ate. "I…I told you about my parent's death already and that the way I grieving for Ada was unhealthy, but I have not told you why."

"Malorn, if this will bring up painful memories, you need not tell me anymore", Alais said. "I know how the loss of one's family hurts and I would not have you relive that."

Malorn swallowed. She had just given him a way out for the time being. He could wait. But he knew it would be no easier later. He shook his head slowly. "No, this is something you must know."

He took a deep breath and plunged ahead. "My father had been hurt badly by my grandfather. Oropher was cruel in his ways of raising Ada for the throne and when Ada could not live up to the standard Oropher deemed acceptable, he was exiled. Ada's fëa was wounded beyond repair and he lost the moral conscience that elves should possess. He was lonely and one night he met an elleth who was equally as lonely. They let their emotions control them and then parted after that night. I was already beginning to form inside Nana, though. She raised me in the wilds for the first forty-five years of my life, but one night, we were attacked by orcs and they slew her before I could stop them. After I buried her, I headed to Mirkwood. Nana had learned that Ada was living there and told me if anything happened to her, I was to seek him out. When I found Ada, he immediately received me openly and lovingly. He was good to me and, in my already present grief over Nana, I…I chose not to look beyond that, which proved to be my downfall. Ada's fëa had never healed and he was bitter toward Uncle Thranduil and Legolas. He thought they had stolen his birthright from him. Ada was very skilled in the use of different herbs, but he used them to make poisons, not medicines. That is what I learned while I lived with him. He fed me lies and fueled anger within me all while teaching me how to use the plants of Mirkwood to kill and hurt others. One day while I was out gathering herbs, he must have decided to make his final move for he confronted my cousin and uncle. Uncle Thranduil tried to take him captive, but Ada had made up his mind to either steal the throne or die that day. Once he knew he was beaten, h…he ran himself through w…with Uncle Thranduil's blade."

Malorn broke off as a choked sob escaped him, the old memories bringing back the pain of his father's death. Alais sat quietly and tightly held Malorn's hand while waiting for him to continue, compassion shining in her eyes. Once he had regained control of himself, Malorn went on. "I found him in the forest when I was returning from gathering the herbs. Th…There was so much blood, and h…he was so pale, and…and just lying so still. I had not felt such anguish since Nana died. Even more so, I think, because Ada was all the family I was aware of. I…I was scared and alone and I knew nothing about my uncle and cousin besides what Ada had told me."

Malorn broke off again to compose himself before diving into the most difficult part of his story. "I found Legolas' broken bow near Ada's body and I assumed Thranduil and Legolas had slain him in cold blood. I…I became filled with rage and grief at the same time and i…it drove me to do a terrible thing, something I am so ashamed of to this day. Ada had just finished a new poison that would kill the victim slowly and painfully. I took it and I used my skills at stealth to sneak into palace. Unfortunately, it was at the same time that Lord Elrond, Master Glorfindel, and the twins had come to visit. I knew only that they were friends of the ones I perceived my enemies and I struck them too. I…I poisoned Elrohir first because I had observed his bond with his twin a…and I knew it would hurt his brother and father. Th…Then, when I saw Lord Elrond working so hard to save his son, I poisoned him. And then Legolas after that. Then I summoned Thranduil into the forest alone and toyed with him and destroyed the only cure for the poison and…and wounded him badly. I was struggling against myself the whole time and I…I hated everything I did, Alais. I do not know why I did not stop sooner, b…but I was grieving and sc…scared and…and…and, oh Valar, I am so sorry."

Malorn wasn't even trying to control his tears now and he kept his gaze turned to the ground in shame.

"I am sorry", he rasped again.

When there was no forthcoming response from Alais, Malorn hesitantly raised his eyes to look at her and his heart clenched when he saw disbelief and anger shining in her eyes.

"A…Alais", he croaked.

"How could you, Malorn", she demanded. "How could you do something so terrible?! How could your fëa be so callous as to allow you to hurt someone so kind? I thought I knew you, but you are something completely different than what you led me to believe. Something I do not want to be a part of."

She rose swiftly and turned to leave. Malorn felt gut-wrenching panic clutch him and he grabbed her arm in desperation.

"Alais, please, I want to change", he pleaded. "I did not lead you on. I am the person you know. Lord Elrond has given me a second chance. He brought me here and he has helped me heal my fëa. I am not the person I was in Mirkwood. Please, Alais, you have to believe me! I love you!"

"Maybe you can change", Alais said coldly. "But that does not erase the fact that you harmed someone who means the world to me. I did love you, Malorn. But I love Lord Elrond even more. He was there for me when no one else was and he has my complete loyalty. What you did is inexcusable. Now let me go!"

Alais wrenched her arm from Malorn's grip and stormed toward the house.

"A…Alais", Malorn cried through his tears. "Alais, come back please!"

But the elleth ignored his pleas, running up the stairs and disappearing behind the slammed door. Malorn stared after her for a long moment as his heart broke itself into a million tiny pieces in his chest. Finally, with a choked sob, he fled into his chambers and locked himself away, his very fëa beginning to die of grief inside him.

Out in the gardens, a figure emerged from the bushes, a wicked smile playing on his lips.

"I have you now, you spoiled little prince", Ascal sneered. "I can take away everything from you and regain the respect you stole from me."

Elvish Terms:

Elleth – A female elf

Fëa/Fëar – An elf's spirit

Meleth Nin – My love

**Please review!**


	26. Chapter 25

"Oooof!"

"Oh, excuse me, Erestor", Glorfindel exclaimed, stooping to help the advisor pick up the papers he had dropped.

"For Valar's sake, Glorfindel, can you not watch where you are going", Erestor grumbled as he tried to neatly arrange the papers again. "Your sight should be the best in Imladris since your height rivals that of an Oliphaunt."

Glorfindel laughed as he plopped the papers he'd gathered haphazardly into Erestor's arms, serving only to annoy his friend more. "You are partially right, but being so tall makes it hard to see little marsh hares like yourself."

It was well known in Imladris that Glorfindel was by far the tallest elf and Erestor was the shortest. It annoyed Erestor to no end to have his face rubbed in it, so naturally Glorfindel teased his friend every chance he got. Erestor glared at the marchwarden and snorted in indignation, though his lips twitched in a slight smile. The fact that the two very opposite elves were also the very best of friends was also a well-known fact in the Last Homely House.

Glorfindel laughed again as he got exactly the reaction he desired. "So, mellon nin, where are you off to this fine afternoon?"

"I am taking these papers to Lord Elrond for examination", Erestor said as they began walking together. "Also, I wished to inform him that Malorn missed lessons today. I think it is the first time he has not shown up without a good excuse since he came here."

"Then we share a similar mission", Glorfindel mused grimly. "Malorn also did not show up to training today. I was on my way to tell Lord Elrond as well."

"Strange, mellon nin. It is not at all like him. I hope everything is well…"

* * *

"What do you make of it, hir nin?"

Elrond stared off into space over steepled fingers as he pondered Erestor's question. "I know not right now, mellon nin. I wonder if he has been at any meals? I have been very busy the past two days and have taken all my food here. I shall have to find him and ask what…"

Elrond broke off as a sharp, insistent knock sounded on his door.

"Enter", he called.

The door burst open and the twins bounded into the room.

"Ada, neither of us have seen Malorn at all the past two days", Elladan said, his brow creased with worry. "He has not been to any meals and the kitchen staff have said no food was ordered to be brought to his chambers."

"We also spoke to Vamir and the rest of his friends", Elrohir continued. "They have not seen him at all either."

"We tried his room", Elladan picked up. "But the door was locked and if he was inside, he either would not or could not answer us."

Elrond stood and swept from the room. This isolation was not at all like the happy and always excited Malorn they had grown to love. This behavior sounded like the sad, confused, and grieving Malorn they had met in Mirkwood over half a year ago. Something had happened to greatly hurt the young elf and Elrond intended to find out what. He arrived at the door to Malorn's chambers and knocked loudly.

"Malorn, Malorn please let me in", Elrond called. "I only wish to talk to you, Penneth."

The room remain eerily silent, no cheerful call to enter, nor quiet shuffle of footsteps coming to answer the door, nor even sounds of breathing could be heard from within. Elrond thought for a long moment before coming up with a plan. He remembered the oak tree that overhung Malorn's balcony. With some luck, the doors leading outside would be open, as they often were since Malorn loved the fresh air, and he could enter that way. The challenge would be scaling the large tree.

Elrond stared up at the high limbs and swallowed hard. It had been many a year since he had even attempted to climb a tree this size, but it was the only way into Malorn's room without breaking down the door. Heaving a sigh, Elrond shed his robes and began scaling the branches. After several slips and trips and many moments of held breath as he crawled along the thin branches higher up, he finally made it to the top and, relieved, planted his feet on the solid balcony. Elrond looked up and saw to his relief that the doors leading to Malorn's living room were indeed open to allow the breeze to come in.

"Malorn", Elrond called softly. "Malorn, are you here?"

No response was forthcoming. Concerned, Elrond searched the living room and bathing chambers, finding nothing in either place. He then entered the bedroom and there found his young charge, though the sight brought him no end to his worry.

Malorn lay in his bed, seemingly asleep, but his eyes were closed and his breathing seemed strained and shallow. The evidence of fresh tears was displayed in the large wet spots that adorned his pillow and the salty tracks that lined his cheeks. He looked to have not been awake for some time, however, even still being dressed in the same tunic and leggings he worn on his dinner with Alais. That could only mean he had been crying in his sleep, something elves never did unless they were deeply distressed. Elrond silently stepped forward and took Malorn's hand in his own, his anxiety growing when he felt that it was chilled and slightly clammy.

"Malorn", Elrond said, gently shaking him. "Malorn, you must wake, Penneth. Wake up, Malorn!"

Malorn remained limp against Elrond's hand and the healer tried again, shaking him more firmly and calling his name louder. Finally, after nearly two full minutes of silence, Malorn let out a weak groan and cracked his eyes open, squinting up at Elrond's face.

"H…Hir nin", Malorn croaked, trying to push himself up on an elbow. "I…I am sorry I did not hear you come in."

"Malorn, what is wrong", Elrond asked, dropping to his knees beside the bed. "Why are you so weak? You look to have not risen at all in the past two days."

"Wh…what, it has been two days", Malorn questioned, looking shocked. "I thought it was the morning after…after…"

The memories rushed back to Malorn and tears filled his eyes once again while a tremble racked his body.

"Malorn, what has happened", Elrond asked, turning the young elf's face up to meet his. "I cannot help you if I do not know what is wrong."

"I…I t…told her", Malorn gasped between sobs. "I could n…not hide it anymore. B…But she hates me now."

"Told who what?"

"Alais, about what happened in M…Mirkwood."

Elrond blinked in shock. He had fully expected Malorn to eventually tell Alais about his past, but the fact that Alais now hated him for it greatly surprised Elrond. "But why, Malorn? Why do you think she hates you? Did you not tell her that you are here because you seek a new life, because you no longer want to be the person you were?"

"I did, b…but she said she did not want to be a part of me", Malorn murmured, the returning memories seeming to literally drain the life from him as he spoke. He buried his face in Elrond's tunic, needing desperately the contact from the elf lord. "She said what I…I did was inexcusable."

"Why was it so inexcusable", Elrond pressed, sensing there was something Malorn was leaving out.

When there was no response, Elrond pulled away a bit and inhaled sharply when he saw Malorn's eyes glazing and closing again in sleep.

"Malorn, Malorn, wake up", Elrond called urgently, tapping Malorn's cheek.

"T'red", Malorn slurred, slipping closer to sleep.

"I know you are tired, but you cannot sleep now", Elrond said, shaking Malorn to keep him awake. "You cannot succumb, or you may never wake again."

"Why?"

"Because it is not just your heart that is breaking", Elrond said. "Your fëa is breaking as well. I can feel it dying within you. You are letting your grief overcome you and you will fade if you continue. Now wake up, Malorn!"

"F…Fade", Malorn repeated, forcing himself toward wakefulness. "B…But I do not want to fade. What must I do to stop this?"

"You must fight the heartache", Elrond said sadly. "You cannot let it overcome you. You must accept what has happened and try to move forward."

Malorn shuddered in Elrond's arms and his tears ran anew. "I cannot not, hir nin. I…I loved her in a way I have not loved any others. Her rejection is too much to bear."

"Why did she say your actions were inexcusable in her eyes, Penneth", Elrond asked again. "This could perhaps be all a misunderstanding."

Malorn shook his head. "She is angry that I harmed you. You are like her own father and her loyalty lies with you before me, as it should. She cannot forgive my mistakes. I…I would not have her betray her family because of me."

Elrond felt deep disappointment swirl sharply within him and turn his stomach. After all Alais had been through, all she had seen, Elrond found it hard to believe she would ever think of rejecting another because of their reactions to tragedy. Had he not raised her to know better than to treat another like this? Suddenly, Malorn's hand gripped his, pulling Elrond from his thoughts.

"Do not be angry at her, please", Malorn begged. "I know what family means to someone and I know how it feel to them taken. I was so angry when Ada was taken from me and I know my actions have stirred similar emotions in her. I hurt and tried to kill the only family she has left this side of Valinor. Wanting her to forgive such a thing is too much to ask."

Elrond released a sigh but a smile touched his lips. "You have come a long way, Penneth. You are allowing yourself to feel all your emotions rather than turning them to anger when thing go awry. Nonetheless, I would be a poor father if I allowed Alais to act such without guiding her back into what is right."

"But she does have a right to be angry", Malorn argued. "I hurt those she loves. Please do not speak to her of this. I would not have the one she is so loyal to reprimand her because of that loyalty."

Elrond sighed, but nodded in agreement. "Very well. I shall not interfere right now. I will give you both time to work through it on your own. I do have hope that this will be resolved for you, Malorn. I have felt your fear positively glow when you are together. Those feelings are completely real and such love cannot be forgotten so easily. Please hold on to hope and do not let despair kill your fëa. I truly believe Alais still loves you and her heart will remember in time."

Malorn smiled sadly, still a bit unconvinced but feeling a spark of hope return to his heart. Elrond mirrored the expression and gently settled his young charge back against the pillows, tucking the blankets up around him. "Rest, Malorn, and hold on to hope. Hope will keep you from fading and show you the way to get through this. I shall stay with you."

The young elf smiled softly in gratitude and slipped back into sleep, his eyes staying half open to Elrond's relief. _"Malorn, you are trying so hard. Do not give up, Penneth. There are so many who care for you greatly and will stand by you no matter what."_

Elvish Terms:

Ada - Dad

Fëa/Fëar – An elf's spirit

Hir Nin – My Lord

Mellon Nin – My friend

Penenth – Young one

**Please review!**


	27. Chapter 26

Malorn woke the next morning to an exhausted body and heavy heart. The hope of possible reconciliation that Elrond had given him the day before had driven the despair down to a level where he at least didn't feel like he was suffocating in it anymore. The heartache and deep sadness remained as strong as ever though and he felt no interest to do anything except go back to sleep and try to forget his sorrow for a bit. Malorn was about to do just that when a rustle of robes caught his attention. His pried his eyes open, having not even had a desire to open them to see the sun before, and was met with Elrond's face looking down at him from where the elf lord sat on the bedside.

"Good morning, Malorn", Elrond greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"I do not really know", Malorn murmured, turning on his side and staring sullenly at the wall. "Whatever it is, it does not feel good. I do not wish to do anything but sleep right now. It does not hurt as much when I sleep."

"You are having feelings of depression", Elrond explained. "It is a normal reaction after such an emotional strain. Do you still feel like you are fading?"

"No, I do not think so. I just feel…sad. Very sad."

"And that is perfectly alright if you need time to simply be sad, Penneth", Elrond assured him. "Do you think it would help you to come eat in the dining hall with my sons and I, or would you rather have your breakfast here?"

"I would rather stay here for now", Malorn said honestly. "And I am not hungry either."

"You may certainly stay if that is your wish, but you must eat. You might feel a bit better once you do. I assume you have not eaten at all the past two days."

Malorn shook his head and Elrond nodded, getting up to go request him some food from the kitchens. Once the servant was on his way with the order, Elrond came back ans settled himself in a chair next to Malorn's bedside, beginning to read over some documents that had been brought at some point.

"My lord, you need not stay here with me", Malorn said, turning his sad to Elrond. "I will be alright and I am afraid I will not be very good company right now."

"I am not staying for your company, Malorn. I am staying so you do not have to be alone right now. If you would rather have some time to yourself, I will certainly give you that, but if you would simply like someone to be near you then I am most happy to stay."

Malorn gave a small smile. "No, I would rather not be alone. Thank you, hir nin."

"Of course, Malorn", Elrond said, smiling. "If you wish to talk then talk, but if you wish to just rest quietly then do that. Whatever you feel up to is what you should do."

Malorn thought about it and then slowly laid back on the pillows and closed his eyes, wishing to merely rest at the moment. He felt Elrond pat his shoulder gently and the room fell into quiet save for the merry crackling of the fire and Elrond's soft breathing that reminded Malorn he was not alone.

The quiet was eventually broken by a knock on the door and Elrond went to answer it, returning moments later with a steaming bowl of oatmeal dotted with bits of fruit.

"Come now and try to eat a bit, Penneth", Elrond coaxed, holding the bowl out to Malorn.

The young prince sat up slowly and accepted the warm food, his stomach giving a growl at the scent of it. After only a few bites, Malorn had to admit that he started to feel a bit better. The food gave him some strength and drove away the slight chill his deep sadness had left. Before he knew it, he had finished all of it, earning a pleased nod from Elrond as he took the dish away.

"I do feel a little better", Malorn said. "I do not feel as tired anymore."

"That is good", Elrond said. "Is there anything else you would like?"

"Nay, not right now", Malorn said, sitting back against the pillows and closing his eyes. I think I would just like to hear the trees sing."

"Very well. I shall be here if you need anything, Penneth."

Malorn looked up at Elrond with deep gratitude shining in his eyes. "Thank, Lord Elrond. Thank you for everything."

Elrond smiled and bent to gently kiss Malorn's brow. "It is my pleasure, Penneth."

* * *

Improvement was slow for Malorn in the coming weeks. His strength returned after a few days of rest and he returned to lessons and training. However, he still often struggled with depression and did little with his friends and the twins. He would help in the healing wards occasionally, but only when he was sure Alais was not on duty.

Alais likewise avoided Malorn. If they did happen to cross paths, she would swiftly turn aside without giving Malorn half an opportunity to speak to her. With every such encounter, the hope that had sparked in the young wood elf's heart died a little more. He would have begun succumbing to his grief once more had Elrond not spent nearly every waking minute with him. Malorn would wake every morning to his guardian sitting patiently by his bedside. Elrond would then coax him out of bed, march him down to the dinning hall to eat, and then escort him off to classes. He would meet Malorn afterward, oftentimes with the twins as well, and they would eat lunch together and then go to the training fields where the Peredhels would stay through the whole training session and watch Malorn practice.

Night was Malorn and Elrond's time to sit together in front of a warm crackling fire. Sometimes they were simply quiet, lost in their own thoughts, other times they would talk about any sadness he had felt over his rift with Alais, and other times they would talk about fun things he had done during the day and happy times he'd had. The evenings brought incredible peace to Malorn's heart and the deep caring he felt from Elrond held back the lingering cloud of despair that often threatened his mind. It was on one such night that Malorn pulled Elrond out onto the balcony and into the bright starlight.

"This is where I talk to him almost every night", Malorn murmured, walking to the railing and staring up into the sky.

"Talk to who, Penneth", Elrond asked, stepping next to Malorn.

"Ada", Malorn said pointing up at Malgath's star. "He is up there every night watching over me."

Elrond looked up to the star Malorn indicated and smiled as he saw it glow strongly.

"He has seen how you care for me", Malorn continued. "He is thankful to you."

"You hear him speak?"

"Nay, not speak exactly. It…It is more of a feeling. In my fëa. And…perhaps it is my imagination…but at times I feel like he is right here with me. I feel him hold me as he did when I first found him all those years ago in Mirkwood. He knew me the minute he saw me. He dropped the wood he was bringing into the house and swept me into his arms immediately, crying and hugging and kissing me. I felt safe and loved with him from that moment on. He did not show that level of emotion often like he did that first day, but before I would go to bed every night, he would hug and kiss me and say he loved me. I believe he meant it."

"I am sure he did", Elrond agreed, smiling back up at the glowing star. "The bond between an adar and ion is strong enough to break through even the most damaged spirit. You will see him and your nana again someday, Malorn."

"Yes, I know", Malorn said around a yawn.

"I believe that is enough reminiscing for tonight", Elrond chuckled, steering Malorn toward the indoors.

"I suppose", Malorn agreed, turning briefly to look back outside. "Goodnight, Ada. I love you."

The star shimmered happily and Malorn smiled, turning to go back inside. Elrond started to follow but stopped and tuned back to look up at the sky.

"You have a special young son, Malgath", Elrond murmured. "I am honored that I have the opportunity to care for him while you cannot and I look forward to the day his heart will sing upon seeing you again."

The star's shine intensified and Elrond felt his own fëa swirl with warmth and gratitude. He smiled and headed inside to tuck Malorn into bed.

* * *

"I wonder how Uncle Thranduil and Legolas are doing?"

Elrond set down his teacup and turned to Malorn. "I was under the assumption you were writing to them regularly."

"I am, but it is still not the same as seeing them. It has been so many months since we parted. I know that is not long to an elf, but it is when you are separated from someone you were just getting to know."

"Indeed, separation of any kind is difficult", Elrond agreed. "Do you wish to return to Mirkwood?"

"Nay, not yet", Malorn said. "There is still much I feel I can learn here, as…as long as I have not overstayed my welcome…"

"Malorn, you should know by now that this is as much your home as Mirkwood is", Elrond said. "You will always be welcome here for as long as wish to stay, be it a week, a month, a year, or an age."

The loud blast of a trumpet, signaling ten minutes until the start of training sessions, interrupted them.

"Run along, Malorn", Elrond said, setting down his cup and heading into his office to work. "You do not want to be late."

Malorn shook his head and leapt out into the trees, bounding through the red and gold leaves of mid-autumn and toward the training fields. Elrond shook his head in amusement and sat down at his desk to go over some papers.

The weeks since Malorn showed him Malgath's star had been good. Though their relationship had not improved yet, Malorn seemed to be healing from his rift with Alais and had made great steps toward returning to his old self. He spent time with his friends again, did not become depressed when on his own, and had played more than one prank on the twins. Still Elrond sensed there was yet a hole in Malorn's heart. Elrond tapped his fingers thoughtfully on the desk and then grabbed a few pieces of blank parchment, the scratching of quill on paper soon filling the room.

* * *

The small band of ten riders clopped up to the gates of Imladris. Cloaks were wrapped tightly around the riders and their hoods were pulled up to ward off the chill and few dancing snowflakes that signaled the end of autumn and beginning of winter. The guards immediately recognized the heraldry flags that rippled in the breeze and opened the gates to admit the group. Grooms took the horses and servants ushered the group into a small receiving room where a fire blazed brightly and trays of hot teas were waiting.

Elrond soon entered the room as well and greeted the new arrivals warmly.

"I am pleased you were able to make it here so quickly", he said. "I thought it would take at least a few more months before you were able to get away from your responsibilities."

"My heart could not bear to linger long after reading your letter, mellon nin. The weeks it took to finalize plans were difficult as I wished to come immediately. I am only thankful to be invited. I feared I would no longer be welcomed into your home after the events that have transpired."

"Nonsense. You are as welcome as you ever have been. He does not know you are coming and will be so surprised to see you! He is out on the training fields now."

"Thank you. We will head that way at once. I cannot wait to see my nephew once again."

Elvish Terms:

Ada/Adar – Dad/Father

Fëa – An elf's spirit

Hir Nin – My Lord

Ion - Son

Mellon Nin – My Friend

Nana - Mom

Penneth – Young One

**Please review!**


	28. Chapter 27

"Strike harder, Malorn! Meet me with all your strength!"

Malorn growled and forced himself to put all his strength into the blow he dealt Glorfindel. The trainer grinned and likewise strengthened his swings. "Better, elfling, better! Keep coming! When you feel you have no more to give in a battle, that is when you are only just beginning. There is no running away when your comrades are depending on you!"

Malorn gave the match everything he had until the final whistle blew, signaling the end of the sparring matches. Relieved that it was over, Malorn leaned on his knees to catch his breath. When he lived in the wilds, his goal had been to subdue his enemies only enough for him and his mother to escape into the trees and hide. But now he was having to build his endurance so he could see his battles out to the end. He could no longer simply run from his foes while his friends fought on. He had to fight next to them to whatever end and he would be of no help if he had not the strength to lift his sword after the first half hour of a battle. Thus, Glorfindel had been personally working with him for the last match of every training session, pushing him far more than Ascal could to build his endurance.

"Excellent work, Malorn", Glorfindel said, clapping the young prince on the back. "Your strength and stamina are improving greatly! I think before long you will be ready to go on your first patrol."

"It would be an honor to fight alongside Imladris' warriors and help defend this place", Malorn said.

Suddenly he heard clapping coming from across the training fields and he looked up with a grin, assuming the twins and Elrond had come to watch his match, which they often did. His smile faded into a wide-eyed look of shock however when he saw, not Elrond, but his very own uncle and cousin standing there and applauding his swordsmanship. His sword fell from nerveless fingers and tears pooled in his eyes. Thranduil and Legolas' smiles faltered as they watched Malorn's reaction, unsure as to whether he was happy to see them or not.

"M…Malorn", Thranduil said, hesitantly taking a step forward.

Their fears were waylaid Malorn gave a wordless cry and raced into the arms of his family.

"Uncle Thranduil, Legolas, y…you are here! You are really here?!"

"Yes, Malorn, we are here", Legolas said, through a slightly teary laugh. "It is so wonderful to be with you again. I missed you so much!"

"I missed both of you", Malorn wept. "It has been so short a time, but it has felt so long."

"I know, my nephew, I know", Thranduil said, pressing the young elf close to his chest. "Valar, how wonderful it is to hold you again! And your fëa! Malorn, your fëa shines bright like Anor itself! Oh Malorn, how you have worked so hard to learn. I am so proud of you, Nephew. So very, _very_ proud of you."

"I could not have come so far by myself", Malorn said, not yet relinquishing his hold on either his uncle or cousin. "I have made so many friends here, Uncle, from the elves, to the trees, to the animals. The last months have been so good, some of the best I can remember!"

"I am so very glad, Malorn", Thranduil said, pulling back a bit to kiss Malorn's brow. "Now, go on and finish your training. Legolas and I shall wait here and then we will go back to the house to visit."

Malorn nodded and hesitantly broke his grip on his uncle and cousin, wiping his tears away as he raced to put away his gear, listen to final instruction from Glorfindel, and then bid his friends farewell. He raced excitedly back into the waiting arms of his family, giving them each one more hug before they all headed back to the house with Thranduil and Legolas' arms wrapped warmly around Malorn's shoulders.

"I have something special for you both to see", Malorn exclaimed excitedly when they entered his living room. He ducked quickly into his bedroom and returned with his tree, now well over two feet tall. The leaves had mostly fallen and it no longer sang as loudly as it prepared for the long winter sleep, but it eagerly pulled itself back toward wakefulness a bit upon sensing the ElvenKing and ElvenPrince was near.

"'Tis one of the trees from home", Legolas said, gently petting the small trunk. "Did you dig up a seedling on the edges of Mirkwood to bring with you, Malorn?"

"No, one of trees gave me a seed as I was leaving", Malorn said, looking fondly at little plant.

Thranduil and Legolas both looked at him incredulously. "Nephew, you jest us", Thranduil said. "There is no way a seed planted in mid-spring could already be this size! It is impossible!"

"_Nay, 'tis true, great ElvenKing"_, the tree murmured sleepily. _"My guardian has taken such great care of me and shown me such love these months that I have been able to grow and grow every day."_

"Incredible, Malorn", Legolas exclaimed. "You already have such a strong connection with your Sindar blood! You are going to be such an amazing wood elf when you come back to the forests."

Malorn swallowed nervously looked at the floor. "W…Will I ever be welcome back there again? If it would be better for the people of Mirkwood, I will stay here and not go back to Mirkwood."

Thranduil firmly tipped Malorn's head back up to look him in the eyes. "Malorn, you are a wood elf, you are my nephew, and you love the forests of Mirkwood. You _belong_ back in Mirkwood whenever you wish to come. Legolas and I have worked very hard to rebuild your reputation back home. Songs of your deeds here have been sung as well songs of your father's deeds from before Oropher broke him. Nephew, you will be embraced with wide open arms when you wish to return home, for you are our family, we love you, and _we_ will welcome you home."

Malorn bit his lip hard to fight back the tears that filled his eyes, being only partially successful. "Thank you", he managed to croak, wrapping his arms around Thranduil and Legolas.

"You are our family, Cousin", Legolas said. "You belong with us and always will."

"And I want to be with you", Malorn said pulling back to look at them both. "When I am healed and whole once more, I want to go home with you and live amongst our trees and people."

"Then that is where you shall be, when you are ready", Thranduil assured him, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his nephew's ear. "Now let us all sit and speak of all that you have done and learned. I want to hear every single detail."

Malorn nodded eagerly and put his tree back in his quiet bedroom so it could begin drifting toward its winter sleep once again. He came back out and sat on the couch with Thranduil and Legolas, eagerly letting Thranduil pull him over to lean on his chest.

"Malorn, you look wonderful", Thranduil said. "You have been happy here, my nephew?"

"Yes, Uncle, I have loved my time immensely. I have learned much and Lord Elrond has made me feel like his own son. I have made so many wonderful friends."

"My heart sings to hear of it", Thranduil said, resting his cheek on Malorn's hair. "But your time has had challenges too, has it not?"

Malorn looked down as his eyes teared slightly. "Y…Yes. I assume you must know about A…Alais?"

"Aye, we do", Legolas murmured softly. "I am so sorry, Cousin. You have been through enough without having to shoulder her rejection on top of it all, especially for something you are so sorry for."

"It is her right", Malorn said. "I hurt people she loved dearly for many years before she ever knew me. She is loyal to them and it hurt her to know of their pain. It is only fitting she hate the person responsible for it. I brought such consequences on myself when I made the decision to hurt others out of anger."

"Not all things can be solved with hate and rejection", Thranduil said. "I know you have learned this and I believe Alais knows it too. She is not truly angry with you, rather I would say she is probably just confused right now. Give her time, Malorn. I am sure she will realize the error of her thinking and wish to be reconciled with you."

"I certainly hope so, Uncle. I truly love her with all my heart."

"I believe you and I believe your feelings are most likely reciprocated. Have hope. She will learn to forgive your past and will love you all the more for your loyalty to her in waiting."

Thranduil's words of encouragement brought a small smile of hope to Malorn's face. "Thank you, Uncle."

Thranduil smiled and gently stroked Malorn's hair. "How have you been feeling since…since the incident when you first arrived?"

"I am fine, truly. My wounds have long since healed and I bear no handicap from them."

Thranduil let out a long sigh of relief. "I worried so for you when I found out what happened. I am so sorry, Malorn. You had done naught to warrant my continued distrust. You made it clear that you could not wait to leave for Imladris and you had already undergone such drastic changes while under my roof. Yet I still sent those guards off under the impression you were a threat. And before that I forced you to stay locked in the palace for months on end. I know not how you stood all that time locked away from nature. I know I have not the right to ask, but can you ever find it in yourself to forgive me, Malorn?"

Malorn shook his head immediately, the shame in his uncle's eyes breaking his heart, and wordlessly wrapped Thranduil in a tight hug. "Uncle, there is nothing for me to forgive you for. What happened with the guards was not your fault. Rather I am indebted to you and Legolas. You gave me a second chance, you gave me the opportunity to live the way an elf should, and most importantly, you gave me a home and a family when I had no one left to turn to. I have never felt anything but gratitude toward you. I can only hope I have proved my thankfulness and have earned your love?"

"Oh, Malorn, love is not something that is earned", Thranduil said, returning the hug. "You had my love as my blood relation the moment you told me who you were. My trust was what you needed to earn back and you have done so a hundredfold. I am so, so very proud of all you have accomplished, Malorn, and I am simply proud of _you_ because you are my family. I love you very much, my nephew."

"I love you too", Malorn said. "Both of you. And I wished to also thank you for all the support you have given me these months with your never-ending letters. They brightened every day that they would arrive. I loved them all."

"You could never know the peace it brought my heart when I received your reply to my first letter, Malorn. I feared so terribly that you would never want anything more to do with me after what I did, but when I saw your letter with Elrond's it brought me such warmth. I had hope again that someday we would all be a family."

"And now we are", Legolas said, adding his arms to the embrace.

Malorn felt an amazing sense of peace and love wash over him. The time apart had allowed them all to realized just how much they meant to and needed one another and now that they were back together, he felt like he was closer to his uncle and cousin than ever before.

Elvish Terms:

Fëa – An elf's spirit

**Please review!**


	29. Chapter 28

Malorn slipped out of the library and closed the doors behind him, leaning back against them and blowing out a relieved sigh. He jumped as a hand suddenly rested on his shoulder and whirled to meet the amused blue eyes of his cousin.

"Someone is jumpy this afternoon, 'Lor", Legolas laughed, wrapping his arm around his cousin's shoulders as they began walking together. "Tough day in classes?"

Malorn nodded. "Our final project before Yule break was to take an oral test and also give an oral report about the fall of Gondolin. I…I think I did alright but I have been incredibly nervous all day for it. I have never done anything like that before."

"I am sure you did just fine", Legolas assured him. "Lord Elrond says you have picked up on your studies wonderfully. The good thing is you are done with classes for a while now, correct?"

"Aye", Malorn said, eyes sparkling with excitement. "I will still have training to go to, but no more classes until after the changing of the year."

"Excellent! I know you will want to spend time with your friends, but perhaps we could have some extra time together too? You seem to be a whole new elf from when you left and I wish to get to know you again."

"I would love that, 'Las", Malorn said. "Would you like to come to the lake after training this afternoon? Vamir said it is frozen thick enough that we can walk on it. I think the twins are coming too."

"How about I come and watch your training after lunch and then we can all go together?"

Malorn's eyes lit up with touched excitement. Legolas had gone out of his way so much since arriving to spend lots of time with his cousin and it meant the world to Malorn. He loved the opportunity to grow closer to Legolas. Malorn nodded eagerly and he and Legolas leapt into the trees and made their way to the hall for the afternoon meal.

* * *

"In the mere month you have been here, those boys of yours have become almost as close as my twins", Elrond mused as he watched Legolas and Malorn walk out of the door to the dining hall, teasing and laughing with their arms around each other.

"It will be good for both of them", Thranduil agreed, sipping his tea. "Legolas enjoys having someone to look after and dote on and I can personally vouch for the blessings an older brother gives. That is my ultimate hope, I think. I wish for them both to become close brothers like Malgath and I were for years."

"They have quite the makings of it already", Elrond said. "You truly have come to deeply love Malorn, have you not mellon nin?"

"I do, with all my heart. I cannot tell you how grateful I am that you talked some sense into me and did not let me exile him in my anger. His fëa is much stronger than Malgath's and he has displayed the determination and courage it takes to mend himself. I am excited beyond words to have him as a part of my family."

"What of the rest of Mirkwood", Elrond asked. "Do they still harbor distrust and hatred toward him?"

"Not really, no. His name is spoken in curiosity rather than spat in hate now. I think when he returns and the people see his change, they will accept and love him as eagerly as they have Legolas."

"That is good, for as I watch you and Legolas grow ever closer to Malorn, I also feel the time is nearing for him to return to his home. He has made great leaps and bounds during his year with us and now I think it is time for him to return to the forest he so loves and continue his journey with his family."

Thranduil sat back with a smile on his face. "I would love to have him return home with us in the spring. I did not realize just how attached I had grown to my young nephew until he left with you. Both Legolas and I were saddened for days afterward and I would often catch myself heading to the room he stayed in intending to visit him. But I believe the final choice should lie with Malorn. He knows his fëa better than anyone else. We shall ask him soon and see what he says."

* * *

"What if I could I have done something more?"

Legolas turned and stared curiously at his cousin who lay on the branch next to his. "Done more what 'Lor?"

"Something more to help Ada heal", Malorn sighed. "I went along with his every plan without ever questioning him. What if I had tried to convince him to stop doing what he was. Maybe I could have guided him back onto the path of what is right. Maybe…Maybe I could have saved him from dying."

"No one knows what could have been had we made different choices", Legolas said, turning back to look at the stars that twinkled overhead. "You had just lost your nana and had come to a strange place to find a father you had never met before. You had no reason to doubt what he told you was true. Perhaps, had you been older and more in touch with your fëa, things might have turned out better. Or they may have been worse. Your fëa may have become as broken as your father's, no one can say. I think you have done the best you could have with what life handed you and that is all anyone can require. That is all you can require of yourself."

Malorn sighed and turned his own gaze back up to the sky. "Does the hurt ever completely stop, 'Las? I know my heart is healing, but I still miss Ada and Nana all the time. It hurts every time I think of them."

Legolas smiled sadly. "No, it does not ever stop completely, not until the day you are reunited with those you have lost. You will never stop missing them and you should not strive to. Even though it will hurt, you should always hold them tightly in your heart. It was over a thousand years ago now since Nana died, I still miss her every day and cannot wait to see her again."

"I miss Ada and Nana", Malorn said, a tremble invading his words. "I…I want them here. I want them to hold me again. I w…want to hear their voices. I…I want to hear them say one more time that they love me and I want to tell them I love them too. I feel like I want so many things that now can n…never be here."

Legolas sat up and pulled Malorn over onto the branch he sat on, holding his trembling cousin to him. "It is alright. It is alright to mourn what and who we have lost. In fact, it is healthy. Cry if you need to, Malorn. There is no shame is missing those you loved dearly."

Malorn's hitching breath turned into short, choked sobs and he buried his face in Legolas' shirt and cried openly. Legolas' own tears dripped silently from his eyes and landed softly in Malorn's hair. He knew the pain of losing a parent and his heart broke for his cousin, so young and who had already lost both so tragically. The memories of his own mother's death were as vivid as they were all those years ago. He remembered the heart wrenching pain and loss and he remembered that all he wanted at times was for someone to hold him and let him cry. So that is what he did. He held Malorn tightly without speaking a word and let him weep until the sobs quieted into small hiccups and then sniffles before Malorn was silent once again.

"There now does that not feel a bit better", Legolas asked, tilting Malorn's head up and wiping at the salty tear tracks that lined his cheeks.

Malorn smiled and nodded softly. Legolas also smiled and leaned forward to gently kiss his cousin's brow. "Good. Now how about we go back inside before it starts to snow again and I will make us some hot chocolate."

Malorn agreed but, before climbing out of the tree, wrapped his arms around Legolas again. "Thank you, Cousin, for everything."

Legolas returned the embrace strongly. "Always, my cousin. Always."

The two climbed out of the tree and headed toward the soft glow of house, arm in arm as gentle, fluffy flakes began to rain down from the sky.

Elvish Terms:

Ada – Dad

Fëa – An elf's spirit

Mellon Nin – My friend

Nana – Mom

**Please review!**


	30. Chapter 29

Glorfindel approached the group of elves and elflings standing at attention and waiting his instructions.

"You all have made great leaps and bounds in your training this past year", Glorfindel said. "And that extends not only to your trainees, but also to you, the trainers, who are working to advance to headmasters and patrol captains. As we all know, learning never ends. If you live a thousand ages, we would only be able to learn a small part of what this world has to offer. As you have all made great progress in your knowledge of the training and fighting arts, I have decided to leave the classes in your hands for several weeks for I have been called away on a long patrol. While I am gone, Alwin will assume my duties as headmaster while those of you who are senior trainers will take turns acting as second in command and those of you who are novice trainers will take on the duties of senior trainers."

Glorfindel fixed his gaze on Malorn and Ascal. "You two are the most advanced of all my students. Thus, you will be assigned duties as novice trainers until I return and will be working with the beginner trainees. You are both natural born leaders and it is time you put your talents into practice. Well done to all of you and I look forward to my return to hear of your progress. Now time for warm-ups. Your assignment is ten laps for beginners, fifteen for novices, and thirty for seniors. Ego!"

"Aye Heron", the class said as one. They bowed and then took off around the training fields.

The trainers likewise bowed and began preparing their lessons, eagerly chatting about being able to act as second in command while Glorfindel was gone. The training went smoothly and the Gondolin warrior bade each of them farewell at the end since he would be leaving the next day. Their next training session would begin the trial commands and all were excited to prove themselves.

"…and then Master Glorfindel told Ascal and I that we would be training the beginning elflings", Malorn finished excitedly.

He and Legolas were perched high in an oak tree that was near the main house, munching crisp apples and watching the snow glisten in the afternoon sun.

"That is wonderful", Legolas said. "Glorfindel would not leave just anyone in charge of his classes. If he gave you junior leadership over a division, he must completely trust your skills. You have come such a long way since we parted, Cousin. I know I speak for everyone when I say we are so proud of your accomplishments!"

Malorn blushed and tossed his apple core into the woods for the animals. "I had much help, and I still know I am not where I need to be, but I truly am trying with all I am to get there."

"I knew you would from the first moment I met you", Legolas said, tossing the remainder of his apple away as well. "Do you have any plans with Vamir this afternoon?"

Malorn shook his head. "They were all going to help their families prepare decorations for the upcoming Yule celebrations."

Legolas grinned and hopped lightly out of the tree, shadowed by his cousin. "Then, dear cousin, I am going to show you my special Yule recipe for cookies. If I may brag on myself, they are quite the favorite in Mirkwood."

"I did not know you cooked, Cousin", Malorn said, intrigued.

"When Nana died, I would spend a lot of time in the kitchens while Ada worked", Legolas explained. "I enjoyed cooking with the staff and it helped keep my mind off all that had been lost. I never tired of it as I grew older so I still take part in the food preparation whenever I am home. It comes in handy on patrols as well. A good meal when away from home helps keep one's spirits up."

"Aye, it certainly does", Malorn agreed. "Nana taught me how to cook and find sustaining food in the wilderness and I had to hunt and prepare meals for myself while I travelled to Mirkwood to find Ada."

"Then perhaps we can show each other some things", Legolas laughed, draping his arm around Malorn's shoulders.

From up on the balcony of his room, Thranduil watched his son and nephew, a smile touching his lips.

"It looks more and more like you are going to have another son very soon", Elrond mused from where he also watched the pair. "Have you asked Malorn if he wishes to accompany you back to Mirkwood in the spring?"

"Nay not yet", Thranduil said. "I wish not to burden his mind with a choice during his first Yule with us. I think I will wait until after the celebration to ask him, he will still have plenty of time to consider it before spring."

Elrond nodded his agreement. "That is wise. He should enjoy his first Yule…speaking of, I must go see to some paperwork for the celebration. I shall see you at dinner, mellon nin."

Thranduil nodded and Elrond slipped quietly out of the door. The Mirkwood king sighed contentedly and closed his eyes as the wind gently caressed his long, golden hair. Snow started falling again and Thranduil smiled up into the sky.

"This was your favorite time of year, meleth nin", he whispered. "You loved the cleansing touch of the snow and the promise of a fresh start in the spring. Perhaps the spring will bring Malorn a fresh start back in his home with Legolas and I. Malorn and Legolas are becoming so close, Valindra. He is returning a spark of life to us that has waned with the growing darkness. Legolas spends so much time away from home because of it and I bury myself in my work as a distraction from his absence. I fear we are falling back to the way we were right after you died. I sense the pain in Legolas' heart, as I feel it beginning to engulf me as well. Perhaps Malorn is what we need to bring us all back together. I hope it is so."

A breath of snowflake laced wind brushed across Thranduil's cheek but instead of chilling his flesh, it left a feeling of warmth in its wake. Thranduil smiled and blew kiss back to the wind before turning to join his boys down in the kitchens.

"These cookies are amazing 'Las", Malorn said, reaching for another. "I can see why they are such a favorite in Mirkwood!"

"Your deer roast will catch on just as quickly back home", Legolas said from where he was sprawled on his side in front of the fire. "I have not had anything that tasty in a long time!"

"It was Nana's recipe", Malorn said, a wistful look shining in his eyes at the memory. "She would always make it for me on my begetting day."

"When is your begetting day, Malorn", Thranduil asked from the sofa where he nursed a cup of hot tea.

"Two weeks after the summer solstice", Malorn answered. "Nana always celebrated it with me. Not in forty-five years did she ever forget once. We lived a hard life, but that was the one day a year that we celebrated no matter what."

"I wish I could have met my sister-in-law", Thranduil sighed. "If only I would have tried harder to find you…"

"It was not your fault, Uncle. Nana made her choice to leave her family in Lorien. She was a free spirit and living in the wilds was what she wanted. I miss her, but she lived the life she desired and I shall see her and Ada again someday. Even though they did not live as most married elves do, they did pledge themselves to each other the night they conceived me. I think someday, we will all be reunited and be the family that we could not be here in Arda."

"I know you will, Malorn", Thranduil said. "Someday we will all be reunited with those we have loved and lost and we all be a complete family once more."

"What of your nana, Legolas", Malorn asked. "What was Aunt Valindra like?"

Legolas' eyes took on a faraway look as he wandered in the memories of his mother, a smile touching his lips. "She was a free spirit as well. She loved he people and her forest and her family. I do not think I ever once saw her in a dress. She always wore a tunic and leggings, something that made it easy to swing up into the first tree that called her into its branches, which was usually the first tree she encountered!"

"She had been that way her whole life", Thranduil said. "That was one of the things I loved so dearly about her. She had a beautiful connection to the trees and silvan people. I had seen the way Oropher ruled the Silvans, from afar as an unapproachable monarch who demanded every respect. I did not wish to be that when I became king and Valindra's connections with her people were invaluable in helping me get to know those in our kingdom. Mirkwood is what it is largely because of her."

"I wish I could have met her", Malorn sighed wistfully. "She sounds wonderful!"

"She would have loved you dearly", Legolas said. "She loved everyone dearly."

"Nana would have loved everyone in Mirkwood", Malorn said. "It was not that she did not like to be around other elves. She was just too spirited for the requirements of conduct that were laid on her in Lorien. But in Mirkwood, with the trees and the animals and the freedom, she could have been happy, I think."

"I wish she would have come to find us once she heard where Malgath was", Thranduil said. "We would have welcomed her and you with open arms. Ah well, wishing different for the past will do nothing for the future. I count my blessings that you have come to us, my nephew, and in Valinor we will all become the family we always should have been."

"That day is something I look so forward to, Uncle", Malorn murmured around a yawn. He stood and stretched. "I think I shall go on to bed now. I have so enjoyed reminiscing with you both."

"We have too, Malorn", Thranduil said. "Legolas it is time you and I were in bed as well. Elrond will be needing help with the Yule preparations tomorrow."

"Alright, Ada", Legolas said, stretching his lithe form and getting to his feet.

The three bade each other goodnight and Malorn retired to his room. He slept soundly that night as dreams of being together with all his family, happy and whole, drifted through his mind.

Elvish Terms:

Ego – Be off

Heron – Master

Meleth Nin – My love

Mellon Nin – My Friend

**Please review!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Week four everyone! What a great journey it's been so far. I look forward everyday to posting and then hearing what you think of the chapter. Your feedback is awesome! I hope you're all still enjoying this story because we're not done yet!**

**Enjoy!**

"Very good elflings", Alwin praised as the whistle blew to signal the end of the sparring sessions. "You are progressing very well. Master Glorfindel will be most pleased when he returns in a few more days. Now, Ascal and Malorn, it is time for you to prepare for your match. Ready yourselves and return here in five minutes."

The pair saluted Alwin and went to put on sparring armor and pick out swords. Even though they held the temporary rankings of junior trainers, they were also not officially graduated and Alwin had decided they would also participate in one sparring match at the end of every day to get in some practice at their level.

Malorn and Ascal quickly finished preparing and ran back up to Alwin to stand at attention before the first three minutes of their time had elapsed. The trainer gave a nod of approval. They bowed and went to stand in their respective corners to await the whistle that would signal them to begin. The rest of the students and trainers had formed a tight circle around the sparring field and were watching eagerly. The matches between Ascal and Malorn never failed to disappoint.

A whistle suddenly cut shrilly through the air and the two young warriors lunged at each other, their swords meeting with a resounding crack. Cheers began to go up from the onlooking crowd, egging both on to display a match at their full strength. Both fought well, as usual, however the match began to show signs of tipping in Malorn's favor. The young wood elf saw Ascal's eyes narrow in frustration and before he could react, Ascal swept his blade down sharply, catching Malorn in the back of the knees and sending him tumbling to the ground. That gave Ascal the opening to sharply touch Malorn's neck with his blade.

"Dead", Ascal said with a smirk, crossing his arms.

"You cheat, Ascal", Malorn yelled, getting to his feet and brushing himself off. "You know such movements are against the rules of sparring for our level! You can injure your opponent's leg if you do not hit just right!"

Malron turned to Alwin, expecting the trainer to back him up and call the match in his favor. However, Alwin simply shrugged. "True, but there are no rules in real combat. You must learn that sooner or later, princeling. I call this match in Ascal's favor. Since it was so short due to Malorn's lack of observance, you will do another. I expect better out of you this time, Malorn. Begin!"

Another shrill whistle sounded and the match began again. Ascal lunged immediately at Malorn, who was still in shock over Alwin's decision, and caught him off guard, easily knocking him to the ground with far more force than was necessary and poking his neck again.

"Dead", Ascal repeated, looking even more smug.

"Pathetic, Malorn", Alwin shouted. "Again!"

The whistle sounded once more and this time Malorn was ready for Ascal's charge and he met it forcefully, quickly gaining the upper hand. Ascal attempted several more forbidden moves, but Malorn was watching for them and blocked them easily. Malorn saw the frustration return to Ascal's face that he couldn't get an advantage and, after nearly losing when Malorn performed a quick feint, illegally kneed the young prince in the groin and set him to his knees, gaining the opening to once again jab Malorn's neck with his sword.

"Dead", he said for the third time.

"Only because you cheated", Malorn growled, straightening painfully. "A victory you won through unfair actions is no victory at all."

"Wrong, _your highness_", Ascal sneered. "In a real battle any advantage available is to be exploited."

"But this is not a real battle nor a spar to simulate one", Malorn shouted. "This was an exercise meant for nothing more than to practice our swordsmanship and to something against the rules that your opponent is not expecting is dangerous!"

"Well, Master Alwin does not seem to have a problem with it! If he did, he would have said something. Face it princeling, you are just far too used to being spoiled."

"I am _used _to someone following the agreed upon rules. That is not called being spoiled, Ascal! You _cheated_ and there is no honor in winning a match that way."

A murmur of agreement went through the crowd, but Alwin still remained silent. He remembered what he had seen when Malorn had first arrived to train. He was still under the impression that Malorn had been very haughty and disrespectful and he considered it very unfair to Ascal. Alwin also felt that Glorfindel had too often sided with Malorn and had made up his mind to allow Ascal this victory, even he did bend the rules a little bit.

"_Malorn has been coddled and defended enough"_,Alwin thought. _"Let him handle this himself if he can."_

Ascal continued to grin smugly at Malorn, not a bit phased by his dishonorable victory. "So, what are _you_ going to do about my so-called _cheating_, princeling? Why not try to poison me over it like you did to Lord Elrond?"

A collective gasp and murmur went up from the crowd and Malorn went snow white at Ascal's words. He had been so careful about whom he had chosen to reveal his past to and he knew the Peredhels, Erestor, Glorfindel, Thranduil or Legolas would never have told anyone. He knew even Alais would never have done something so cruel. How did Ascal know?!

"Oh yes", Ascal continued with a sneer. "You all think you know him. You think he is such an honorable and valiant elf. Well, he is a fraud! He tried to murder our lords Elrond and Elrohir and also his very own cousin and uncle. Then he came here under the guise of being confused and sorrowful! Well if he was so very sorrowful, why would he do such a wretched thing to begin with. No sane elf would ever try to hurt his own family on purpose. Who knows how long it will be until he begins to assassinate every one of us. Is that the kind of _friend_ and _leader_ you want?"

"You sick orc", Vamir growled, jumping into the circle and shoving Ascal roughly. "How dare you tell such filthy lies about my friend. What proof do you have of such a ridiculous story?"

"Why, I have the words of the little princeling himself, Vamir. Tell them, Malorn. Tell them the truth about your black heart or do you intend to add lying to your list of transgressions as well?"

Vamir turned to Malorn, fully expecting his friend to vehemently deny what he considered an extremely foolish story. However, his confident smile faltered when he saw the look of anguish, confusion, and shame on Malorn's face.

"Malorn, th…this is absurd, right?"

Malorn remained painfully silent, the look of shame remaining in his eyes and giving Vamir and the rest of the gathered crowd all the answers they needed. The murmurs returned and Malorn squeezed his eyes shut against the piercing words that once again ripped pieces out of his healing heart. 'He truly tried to kill our lord?' 'He cannot be trusted.' 'Why is he even here?' 'He is nothing but a liar.'

Suddenly Malorn's ears caught the sound of Ascal chuckling as the rest of the crowd still whispered quiet insults and a red haze descended over his vision. This was all Ascal's fault. He had been nothing but civil to the student and yet, because of his jealousy, Ascal had stripped him of everything he had worked so hard to gain. His friends, the respect of his classmates and teachers, everything! No one would be able to look at him the same ever again and he would be shunned just like he was in Mirkwood for months and months.

Before he really knew what was doing, he released a savage scream of rage and tackled Ascal to the ground. They rolled several feet, exchanging kicks and punches, before the crowd reacted and pulled the two apart.

"You see", Ascal growled, wiping at the blood that trickled from his nose. "He is a dangerous monster and cannot be trusted. He deceived us all and will only do it again! He does not belong here!"

"Ascal, that is enough", Alwin snapped, silencing the student. He knew that Glorfindel would never have brought someone dangerous into their classes or into Imladris for that matter. Malorn's past had been kept a secret for a reason and now, because of his negligence, it had been cruelly announced to all the trainees. Alwin felt sick, but it was far too late. The damage had already been done.

Malorn stumbled back, gasping raggedly and clutching his head with trembling hands as the words echoed ceaselessly in his ears. _Dangerous. Monster. Cannot be trusted. Monster. Deceived us. Monster. Monster! MONSTER!_

With a broken cry, Malorn turned and fled towards the woods.

"Malorn, wait! Come back", Vamir shouted.

But Malorn ignored the cry, soon disappearing without a trace into the trees.

**Please review!**


	32. Chapter 31

"Malorn! Malorn! Where are you, Cousin. Please answer me!"

Legolas stopped and listened as hard as could for any peep out of his cousin, but the only thing he could hear was the wind whispering in the trees and the calls of his father, Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Erestor, and the rest of the party that had left Imladris in search of the young prince.

Again, fear that they might be too late to stop Malorn from doing something rash gnawed at Legolas' stomach. He had been beyond livid when Alwin had barged in and told what had occurred on the training fields, but the anger had been quickly replaced by intense worry when Alwin said Malorn had fled into the forest with a broken look in his eyes.

Legolas knew his cousin's heart, while steadily healing, was still extremely tender, especially after Alais' rejection of him. Legolas feared this new slip would send Malorn over the edge and if he did not fade, he would become as broken as Malgath had. He couldn't bear such a thing to happen to the young elf he already considered a little brother. Malorn had to be found and fast! They had already been looking for hours, night having fallen long before, and Legolas felt they were running out of time.

Thranduil, who was searching a few miles away, was struggling against similar fears. The king was near frantic with worry over his young nephew. The whole situation was bringing back too many memories of the centuries he had searched and searched for his brother, only to find him broken and corrupted. He absolutely refused to let that happen to Malorn. He would NOT be too late! In desperation, he reached out to a nearby evergreen tree.

"_Mellon nin, I know Malorn must have requested that you do not give away his location since you have not lent aid in our search, however, I must ask you to please show me where he is"_, Thranduil begged. _"I cannot let my nephew fall into the same darkness and despair that my brother did. I love him too much for that. Please, please lead me to Malorn so I can help him."_

The tree remained silent for many long moments and Thranduil sighed in despair, beginning to withdraw.

"_He is heartbroken and fearful of all. He has trusted us to protect him and wishes to remain in solitude"_, The tree whispered, just before Thranduil would completely break connection with it. _"Why should we break our promise? Why should his wish not be granted?"_

"_Because it is not healthy! He is allowing his emotions to rule his thoughts and he must not be allowed to keep meditating on lies that will do naught but break his soul more. He is slowly killing his_ _fëa__, my friend and I would dispel the lies he has been told and show him the truth so his heart can be comforted."_

"_Then you are not angry with him for his actions of earlier nor the fact that he ran away? You mean him no harm?"_

"_I swear on my very life that it is not so. I love my nephew and wish only to help him and give him hope."_

The tree was silent for another long moment but finally Thranduil began to feel a tug on his fëa, leading him toward a deeper part of the forest. He sent an overwhelming feeling of gratitude to the tree for its aid and raced off into the direction the tree led it. Thranduil continued to follow the leading of the trees until he reached a small glade. The tug stopped here, but Thranduil saw no sign of his nephew in the clearing. _"He is not here, did the tree deceive me?"_

Thranduil shook the ridiculous thought from his head. When a tree offered aid, it would never, ever lie. Malorn was here, he just had to find him. Thranduil closed his eyes and listened for any noise at all in the glade. At first, he heard nothing but soon he thought he could hear a soft, irregular dripping sound on the fallen leaves and snow. He followed the sound around a large tree and breathed a soft sigh of relief when he spotted Malorn rocking back and forth on a low swung branch just up ahead, silver tears falling from his dull eyes and splashing to the ground below. Already Thranduil could feel the despair eating at Malorn's fëa. Relief over finding his nephew and desperation to soothe Malorn's heart swirled equally inside Thranduil and he hastily strode toward his nephew.

"Malorn, I found you. Thank heavens you are alright!"

Malorn started violently at the sound of his uncle's voice, apparently not having heard him approach, and fell the couple of feet to the forest floor below. He quickly regained his balance and scuttled backward several paces away from Thranduil, his chest heaving with ragged breaths and a haunted, broken, and distant look clouding his eyes. Thranduil knew the look all too well. He had often seen Malgath gain it in his own eyes when a memory from the past tormented his brother's mind.

"Malorn, there is nothing to fear", Thranduil said gently as he slowly approached. "You know I would never harm you, Penneth. Please come to me."

"M…Monster", Malorn croaked, unseeing eyes darting, fearful of everything. "S…Stay away. I…I am a m…m…monster."

"No, Malorn", Thranduil said firmly. "If you believe that, you are believing a horrid lie. You are no monster. You are hurting and scared and confused, but that hardly makes one into a monster. I can help you, Nephew. I _want _to help you. Please give me the chance to."

Malorn shook his head wildly and began to back away. Thranduil realized that Malorn was about to run and lunged at him, catching him in a tight embrace before the young elf could flee and disappear again. Malorn gave a loud cry and wrestled against his uncle's grip, trying to break free, but Thranduil held him firmly to his chest.

"Stop it, Malorn", Thranduil said, as softly as could and still be heard. "Stop fighting me. Do not believe a lie and let it destroy you. Hold on to what you know to be true. I love you. Legolas loves you. Elrond, the twins, Erestor, and Glorfindel love you. Do not throw that away because someone who hates you told you a lie. Come back to yourself, Malorn. Come back to me! Stop fighting the truth and choose to believe it!"

"No, let me go", Malorn screamed, still struggling to escape. "You gave me second chance and I wasted it. I let my anger control me again. I hurt someone again. Now I will be exiled because my actions. Just let me go! Let me leave by my own terms. Do not make me suffer having your hand cast me away. Let me go!"

"Nay, Malorn", Thranduil said, holding fast to his struggling nephew. "You are not to be banished over a single fight. No one would be that cruel to you."

"Let me go", Malorn wailed, seeming as though he hadn't even heard Thranduil. His struggles began weakening as his despair exhausted him. "You have hunted me down just as you said you would. You will send me away or kill me and it will be all my fault. Let me leave on my own. Your rejection is more than my soul can bear even if it is a just consequence. Please just let me _go_."

Malorn suddenly went limp against his uncle, his despair tearing him apart and draining his body of strength. Thranduil lowered them both to the ground, cradling his distraught nephew tenderly.

"Malorn this tiny incident has changed none of my feelings toward you", Thranduil murmured, kissing Malorn's tearstained cheek. "I have not _hunted_ you down. I have sought you out to comfort you. I will not reject you and neither will Legolas, Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Erestor, and Glorfindel. And I am willing to bet that your friends have not abandoned you either. They know the love and friendship they felt from you was not a deception, no matter what Ascal has said. I am quite certain this will only strengthen their loyalty to you, not drive them away. Do not give into despair, please my nephew."

"I do not see any light anymore", Malorn murmured to no one, eyes roaming. "Everyone has gone. I am alone. All is darkness, black and suffocating. I…I am so tired. I want to go to Ada and Nana."

"No Malorn, no, no", Thranduil said desperately. He cupped Malorn cheek and lifted his nephew's eyes up to look at him, starting at how quickly Malorn was losing strength. "There is still light all around you my nephew. No one is going to cast you away and you will never be alone again. Please do not do this over a such a small and insignificant incident! So many people still love you. Do not leave us!"

Malorn did not answer, his eyes growing duller and his breath slowing as he willing let his fëa begin to leave his body. His thoughts were a swirl he could not control or even begin to make sense of after the hours of sitting alone and in fear of the rejection of the family he had come to love so much. He could no longer even recognize Thranduil's presence nor his uncle's gentle voice pleading with him to come back. He was far too lost in his sea of grief and fear and the only thing he could comprehend was a desire for release.

Thranduil felt panic grip his heart as he felt Malorn slipping further and further away and, knowing no other way to prove to Malorn how much he was loved, pulled his nephew back into a tight embrace. This time however, he did not simply wrap his arms around his nephew but reached out with his fëa and engulfed Malorn with all the love and forgiveness he could muster, all the desperation that his nephew not let himself fade.

Malorn breath hitched as the feelings enveloped him like wings and drove away the black tangle of fear that had engulfed his mind, warming him from his fëa to his flesh. He felt fully and completely loved by Thranduil. His uncle was not angry because he had lost his temper with Ascal. He felt understanding and forgiveness wash over him like a tidal wave and flow into the holes in heart, sealing them with love.

Suddenly something wet fell onto his shoulder and he realized it was none other than Thranduil crying. The thought twisted his stomach. He understood in that moment that he had not lost anything over what had happened but he had allowed himself to forget everything. He had forgotten all he had been given, all the love that had been showered upon him, all the family he had blessed with that he had never dreamed he would have, family he now realized would not even think of rejecting him over what he'd done. He had forgotten it all in his shock and anguish over what Ascal did and in his out-of-control fear of what would happen because of what he had subsequently done. But now he remembered and right then and there he vowed never to forget what his family's love meant, that he would not be cast away for any tiny mistake, again.

Slowly, Malorn pulled his arms up and returned Thranduil's crushing embrace. He heard his uncle give a soft sob of relief and the presence of Thranduil's fëa withdrew from Malorn's, though the feelings of warmth and love stayed behind. Malorn raised his eyes to Thranduil, sorrow for what he had done filling the blue orbs.

"I hurt him, Uncle", Malorn said, his voice raspy and sore. "I hurt someone again after I swore I never would. Why can I not control myself? Why?"

"We all have setbacks, Penneth", Thranduil answered, his voice still thick with emotion. "You are no different from anyone. One small error does not erase the huge progress you have already made nor does it mean anyone loves you any less. All you must do is learn from it and move forward. No one hates you because you made a mistake. Everyone makes them more than once in a lifetime."

Malorn sniffed and clung tightly to Thranduil's tunic. "I am sorry Uncle. I did not mean to hurt him. I did not. I never wanted to disrespect the second chance you gave me. I…It all happened so fast."

"I know you are sorry, Malorn, and I truly, truly forgive you. As far as I am concerned it is all over. Now please, come back to the house with me. You are freezing out here. We will talk more when we are in front of Elrond's warm hearth. Just know with all your heart that no matter what happens, I will always, _always_ love you."

Malorn nodded softly, heart relieved beyond description that his apologies had been heard and accepted. Thranduil kissed him once more as they rose together, unfastening his cloak from his neck and wrapping Malorn up in the warm fabric as they left the little glade and headed back toward the rest of the search party. They encountered Legolas first and the prince's eyes lit up upon seeing Malorn.

"Malorn! Cousin! You are alright. Oh, thank goodness!"

Malorn tried to answer but his reply was cut off as Legolas crushed him in a relieved embrace. Malorn felt sorrow enter him again when he realized how much he had made everyone worry because of his unfounded fears and he turned sad eyes to Legolas when they parted.

"I am sorry I caused you worry, Legolas", Malorn murmured. "I am sorry I did not trust you to forgive what I had done and assumed you would reject me for it."

"Reject you", Legolas cried. "Malorn I would never, ever reject you, especially over something like this! I would have reacted the same had our roles been reversed. What Ascal did to you was so wrong and I know it hurt you greatly. Know, cousin, that you have our support and we will defend your honor always. You do not stand alone and never will again."

Malorn swallowed the sobs of relief that threatened to escape him and merely pulled Legolas into another hug, his fëa speaking all that needed to be said.

"I am taking Malorn back to the house", Thranduil said. "Go and tell everyone else that he has been found and to return to be with him."

Legolas nodded and leapt up into the trees to spread the news. Thranduil wrapped his arm around Malorn's shoulders and guided him back into the house. Malorn smiled for the first time in hours as he leaned into his uncle's warm embrace.

"I love you, Uncle Thranduil", Malorn murmured.

"I love you too, my nephew", Thranduil replied, tightening his hold on Malorn. "With all my heart and always will."

Elvish Terms:

Fëa – An elf's spirit

Mellon Nin – My friend

Penneth – Young one

**Please review!**


	33. Chapter 32

"Go on and get changed into something warm and dry", Thranduil said. "I shall wait here for you."

Malorn nodded and hesitantly tore himself away from his uncle, slipping into his chambers to get changed. They had made it back to the house and went to the shared family room to wait on the others to arrive.

Once Malorn had changed, he returned to Thranduil in his sitting room to find his uncle waiting for him on the couch in front of the fire with a cup of hot tea for him. They sat side by side in comfortable silence while they waited for the rest of the group to return.

"That was the second time."

Thranduil blinked his eyes back to awareness, not having realized he was dozing off until hearing Malorn's softly spoken words. "The second time for what, nephew?"

"The second time I almost faded", Malorn murmured. "The first time was after Alais left me. I did not really understand what was happening then, I just felt such a strong sense of despair that seemed to swallow all of me. Lord Elrond brought me back then. Now Ascal betrayed me to everyone and I hurt him because of it and I felt that despair again. I…I knew what was happening this time, but I did not really want to come back. That is, until you assured me that you will not throw me away because I made a mistake. Will this continue to happen, Uncle? Will my fëa begin to break every time something bad happens to me? W…Will I fade whether I wish to or not?"

"Whether or not you will give in to despair and fade is up to you", Thranduil said. "You have complete control over your fëa. However, I believe it will be easier and easier to deal with hard circumstance as time goes on. Your heart was very badly wounded, Malorn, and right now it is still so very tender. Give yourself more time to heal and I think you will find that you will be able to face hardships with greater and greater courage."

Malorn smiled in relief at his uncle's assurances. "I do not want to fade. I wish to experience life now that I have learned how to enjoy it. I…I do wish to return home someday and help you and Legolas defend Mirkwood and I know you have said you would welcome me, b…but I…I am still afraid of being rejected there. I do not think I could survive on just your acceptance if the rest of the kingdom hates the very sight of me. I still think perhaps I should just stay here, though I am not sure if I can even make a home here now."

"Malorn, the forests of Mirkwood will forever be your true home. You have Sindar blood flowing within you that will always call you to Mirkwood. In fact, I have been longing to ask you…I was going to wait until after Yule…but would you like to return home with Legolas and I in the spring. You do not have to if you wish to remain here longer, but, if you _are_ ready, I would love for you to come home. The people will not shun you any longer, I promise. Things will be different now and they will be good. You need not answer me right now, but if you will think about it I…"

"Yes", Malorn interrupted.

"Y…Yes?", Thranduil questioned, shocked at the hasty answer.

"Yes, yes I want to go back with you. I have enjoyed my time here in Imladris this year, but I have also missed home so much. I feared at times that I would never be able to go back, but if you will have me, I…I want to go home."

"Malorn, I will more than just have you", Thranduil said, pulling Malorn into a strong hug. "Your homecoming will be a celebrated occasion! My heart and Legolas' too will be filled with joy to have you under our roof."

Malorn smiled just as running footsteps were heard approaching the room. The door burst open to admit Legolas, Elrond, the twins, and Erestor.

"Malorn! Thank goodness you are safe", Elrond sighed, coming and giving Malorn a tight hug of relief. "You gave us all quite a scare, Penneth!"

"I am sorry", Malorn murmured, looking down at the floor in shame. "I should not have reacted such. I should have had better control over myself with Ascal and I should not been so fearful that you would reject me because I was not."

"It is alright, it is alright", Elrond assured him, tipping his head up to look in his eyes. "I am sorry for what Ascal did to you, Malorn. I am sorry we did not take him more seriously."

Malorn shook his head. "It was not your fault. I too thought we had moved past aggressions. Apparently, he did not feel the same though. When the whispers began again, I…I panicked and I lost control of my emotions. I am sorry, my lord. After all you have taught me, I still failed to harness my anger when I was put to the test."

"Your soul was shocked. I do not fault you for being unable to remain the master of your emotions given the circumstances. I think it would have been a difficult task for anyone. I do wish to speak in length about all that happened so that you might better learn to stay in control in the future and not be burdened with regret afterward, but not tonight. It is growing late and the darkness will do naught but cast shadows on our thoughts. We will sit and talk tomorrow, so for now, we should all go and rest."

The twins, Legolas, Erestor, and Malorn all agreed and filed quietly out of the room and toward their chambers, leaving Elrond and Thranduil alone in the sitting room. Thranduil heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed at his face roughly.

"What troubles you, mellon nin", Elrond asked.

"I just had my nephew returned to me", Thranduil mumbled. "It frightened me beyond words to see him beginning to fade so quickly. He was so very terrified, Elrond. He truly feared that I was going to banish him, to reject him and throw him away, over a mere fight! A fight, Elrond! That was not what I meant those months ago in the dungeon, but he would not have known that. He sat alone all those hours while that fear, fear that _I_ put in him, ripped him apart inside. I said a bit of healthy fear would not hurt, but I failed to see just how much it did hurt him. He was scared already and I only added to it. The look on his face reminded me so much of how Malgath would react to memories of the past. I just knew I was going to lose my nephew to a lie, just like I lost my brother."

"But the fact that he returned to himself, and quickly as well, shows that he did not go as far as Malgath allowed himself to. When he almost faded after Alais rejected him, it took me several weeks to coax him back into his old spirits. You were able to accomplish that in mere moments. It takes much love and an extremely deep connection to do such a thing, Thranduil, and being touched with such love is something Malorn will not soon forget. I believe, in the long run, this experience will serve to make Malorn's heart and his relationship to you, his family, much stronger. He will understand now that you are not seeking to cast him away over any mistake."

"I hope so", Thranduil murmured. "I would not have my nephew live in fear of me exiling him over any little infraction. I want him to feel safe and loved with me. I could not give that to my brother, but I want so badly to give it to the son he left behind."

Silence reigned for several moments. Elrond felt Thranduil had something else to say and waited patiently to see what it was.

"I asked him if he wanted to come home with Legolas and I in the spring", Thranduil said finally.

"And?"

"He said yes."

"Thranduil that is wonderful", Elrond said sincerely. "We will all miss the boy here, but I believe it is time he started a life together with his family. It will do his heart good to be near those he loves dearly and to feel the love they have for him in return."

Thranduil smiled faintly. "I certainly hope so, mellon nin. It will certainly do mine and Legolas' hearts good to have him home." He stood and stretched. "Now I believe I shall also heed your advice and retire for the night."

"It is about time you listened to my advice for once", Elrond chuckled. "Sleep well, mellon nin."

Thranduil wandered around Imladris for a bit, letting the night air and twinkling stars calm and relax him, before heading down the hall to his chambers. He stopped when he neared Malorn's closed door, pondering only a moment before slipping inside and making his way to Malorn's bedroom. He blinked in surprised when he found the bed empty of both elves and blankets and the door to the balcony outside cracked open. He stepped quietly outside felt a smile tug at his lips as he saw Malorn and Legolas both snuggled under the blankets while being cradled in the boughs of a large old pine tree outside. Malorn's head rested on his cousin's chest while Legolas' arms encircled him in a warm embrace both elves' eyes were glazed over in sleep. Thranduil closed the door silently and went back to his own rooms. It seemed that this incident had indeed done naught but bring his family nearer together and Thranduil saw his son and nephew growing close as brothers. Just as he'd wished.

Elvish Terms:

Fëa – An elf's spirit

Mellon Nin – My friend

**More warm-fuzzies were needed after the last couple of chapters. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	34. Chapter 33

Malorn sat on the edge of his chair, rubbing his sweaty palms together and looking like he was ready to bolt out the nearest door and into the forest outside. Elrond had wished for Thranduil and Legolas to be present during their discussions, believing it to be important that they understood Malorn's thinking since he was to return home with them in the spring. If anything were to trigger him to have another such emotional outburst, Elrond wanted Thranduil and Legolas both to be in tune with Malorn's thoughts so they could quickly and easily help him out of it again.

While Malorn was happy to have the help and support for his return home, he was also very nervous about revealing his most intimate thoughts to his uncle and cousin. Though he had not been part of their lives for long, Malorn already loved Thranduil and Legolas greatly and he still harbored fear that his troubled spirit would disgust them and drive them away. It was a rejection that Malorn knew he would be unable to take. However, Elrond had been steadfast in his belief that Thranduil and Legolas would be nothing short of supportive. Malorn trusted Elrond completely and so, though reluctant, he agreed to having his small family present.

"Now, Malorn", Elrond began gently. "What were the main feelings you had during the incident yesterday?"

"B…Betrayal", Malorn answered, his voice barely more than a whisper. "Loss, heartbreak, confusion and fear."

"Is that what you realize now that you felt or did you recognize all those emotions when you were in the moment?"

"It is what I realize now. In the moment, I only remember anger and fear."

"Anger toward whom and fear of what?"

"Anger toward Ascal, those who I thought were my friends but never hesitated to forget all I tried to be and distrust me immediately, and myself.", Malorn said. "Fear of what consequences would come of me losing my temper and hurting Ascal. Fear of losing everyone I have come to love so dearly because of a bad choice made in haste and anger."

"If you were to see Ascal and those students you were angry with again right now, do you still wish to act upon the anger?"

"No, I still feel a little bit of anger, but mostly I feel everything else now. It all mostly just mixes together and makes me feel sad."

"That is good. Being grieved over something going amiss is not wrong, but turning everything into anger and continuing to hold a grudge is unhealthy. Sorrow will heal given time, but anger festers and grows into bitterness and then finally hate. What about your time alone in the forest? What were you thinking about before we found you?"

Malorn swallowed and nervously cut his eyes to Thranduil and Legolas sitting nearby before he hesitantly answered. "A…All I could hear was Uncle Thranduil saying if I hurt you, he would hunt me down and there be no third chance. I realize now this was different, but at the time I was not thinking clearly and I saw everyone I love leave me all alone once again…like I thought I was when Ada died. I remembered being left alone after Nana's death, then again after Ada's. I thought I was about to be sentenced to be alone again and this time it would be for the rest my life."

"So, your experience that afternoon in training brought back all the memories of past heartbreak in your life and it mixed with the fear of what would be because you fought with Ascal. Did any of the good things that have happened, the love you have been shown, surface in your thoughts at all?"

Malorn shook his head.

"Did you try to think of them or was your heartbreak so great that you let your grief carry you where it pleased?"

"I…I did not try", Malorn admitted. "I just felt so overwhelmed by the feelings of anguish, anger, betrayal, loss, and fear. I felt like my mind was out of control and I could not take the control back."

"You have before had times of feeling similar confusion and fear after a trying day or unexpected nightmare and you have always known to come to me in those cases. Was it fear of my rejection that kept you from coming to me yesterday?"

Malorn looked like he was going to cry. After everything Elrond had done for him, he should have known the elf lord could have been trusted. But he realized it was that love and connection that had made him fear Elrond all the more. Seeing deep disappointment and indifference in the eyes of the elf that had been his guardian and teacher for nearly a year would have been far too much for him to bear. Slowly Malorn nodded, ashamed of his assumptions.

"Ah, so therein lies the lesson for next time, if there is one", Elrond said gently. "You allowed your fear to rule you and cloud your mind, blocking out memories of all the good things that have happened. That in turn only served to increase your feelings of loss and loneliness until you felt as though you had nothing and no one left. You have done well to control your anger. Your slip yesterday with Ascal was understandable, given the circumstances. Many would have reacted as you did and that means you have succeeded in taming your temper down to reasonable levels. We always have room to improve more on our reaction to situations, but your heart is no longer ruled by rage. You did not meditate on a wish to kill Ascal when you attacked him, correct?"

"Aye, I had no deliberate thought of wishing to kill him", Malorn agreed. "I just wanted the lies to stop and I wanted him to feel the hurt he had made me feel."

"Precisely", Elrond continued. "Thus, proving that the kind of anger you had in Mirkwood that drove you to try to kill Elrohir, me, and Legolas, is leaving your mind. You will continue to learn to dampen the remaining anger within you, but your vengeful rage is gone. Your work now needs to revolve around allowing yourself to trust in those who have promised to always be there for you. Committing ourselves to trust in others can be a very dangerous thing for our hearts, but it is also the quickest way to mend past hurts. For when you learn to realize that you can be forgiven by the people who love you and that they will not cast you away just because you slip, you will then conquer the fear and despair that keeps picking open the wounds of your heart and renewing old memories and despair. Do you understand, Penneth?"

"Aye, I think I do."

"Very good", Elrond said, coming and giving him a strong hug. "You are not failing, Malorn. In fact, you have made great, great strides in your healing. You have the courage and the knowledge about yourself that it takes to mend completely, now you just need the time to do it."

Malorn gave a tight smile but still turned apprehensive eyes to his Uncle and cousin who had remained silent through the exchange. "I am sorry I do not have the trust in you I should. I promise I will try to do better."

"No, Malorn, it is alright", Thranduil said, coming and giving Malorn a hug as well. "You have been hurt so much, even by me. I was less than kind to you when we first met, so the fact that you are a bit wary is understandable. I know I was harsh to you that day in the dungeon and I said things in my anger that I should not have. I want you to know now that you will always have my forgiveness, my understanding, and my love. It is not something you will ever lose because you make a mistake and I can say that with confidence because I know you will never do anything again like you did last year. You have moved so far past those feelings that they are not even a part of you anymore. You are my family, Malorn, wholly and completely and that will never change, no matter what."

Malorn swallowed hard past the growing lump in his throat, leaning forward to give his uncle another hug. "Thank you, Uncle. Thank you for accepting me, even broken as I am. Thank you for giving me a place to belong once again."

"You are welcome, my nephew. You will always belong with me no matter what. You will never have to be alone again."

* * *

Glorfindel's heavy riding boots thumped against the wooden floor of the armory as he strode purposefully toward his second-in-command's office that resided there. There was no light shining from under the closed door, but Glorfindel felt the trainer's presence inside; anguished and turmoiled. He stepped into the room to see his second slumped over his desk, head resting on folded arms and his shoulders giving a faint shake every few seconds. Glorfindel sighed, but knew this had to be done sooner or later so it might as well be sooner.

"Alwin", he said, trying to keep him voice firm but not harsh.

Alwin flinched but obediently raised his head, wiping quickly at the wet lines streaking his face. "Master Glorfindel, you have returned."

"Yes, I have", Glorfindel said, taking a seat across the desk. "I do not intend to drag this out, Alwin. I am aware of what happened yesterday. I would like to hear your story and your defense."

"I…I have no defense, Master", Alwin said softly. "I let my feelings guide my decisions without questioning if there was sound proof of my assumptions. I had seen what I believed to be disrespect toward Ascal on Malorn's part and I became defensive for Ascal. I let those feelings grow and I did not want to defend Malorn even when Ascal clearly cheated. So, I made an excuse and kept quiet. If I would have intervened sooner, Ascal might not have had the opportunity to say those things about Malorn. I thought you were treating Ascal unfairly because a new student who showed great promise and was also a prince of Mirkwood had come to join our training, but I see now that Ascal did harbor the feelings of jealousy you saw in him. I am sorry for doubting you, Master."

"What exactly happened to make you doubt my judgement, Alwin", Glorfindel asked. "I do not believe you would have done so without due cause for this has never been an issue with you before."

Alwin swallowed, realizing now, just how little he had to go on. "I…I saw what appeared to be Ascal trying to shake Malorn's hand in good sportsmanship, only for Malorn to scowl and pull away from him. I knew he was King Thranduil's nephew and so I…I just assumed he was being haughty and rude. I had known Ascal for so long and had seen him take so many students under his wing to help, that I just could not fathom him having such feelings of jealousy. I did not study his fëa closely enough to see the darkness that resided there."

"That you did not", Glorfindel agreed. "So you are aware, what you saw was Ascal trying to threaten Malorn into throwing the match so that Ascal would still appear to be the most skilled out of the two of them. I must say, I am disappointed in your actions, Alwin. You are still young, but you have made great strides and shown much maturity for your age. I thought you realized that personal feelings and favoritism cannot ever be allowed in a military atmosphere. Malorn is not my favorite by any means. Had he displayed the behavior Ascal did, he would have been given the same punishments that Ascal received."

"I realize that now", Alwin said hoarsely. "I am sorry I have disappointed you, Master."

"What is done is done", Glorfindel said. "You have redeemed yourself partially by showing such remorse for your actions and not trying to scrape up a defense for yourself when clearly there was none for what you did. I feel you truly have learned something from all this. However, there still must be consequences for your lack of good judgement. As I am sure you are aware already, you will not be promoted to head trainer over your own division for a while yet. I was also going to promote you to captain of a patrol and that too will be put on hold. You will not be demoted, however. You will remain as my second over our current division and continue to learn. Also, you are to give Malorn your most sincere apologies for your bad judgement, both in writing and to him directly in front of his fellow students. Do I make myself clear Alwin?"

"Yes, Master", Alwin said, shocked and humbled that his punishment was not worse. How he'd ever doubted Glorfindel was beyond his comprehension now.

"Good", Glorfindel said, standing. "I expect you to have your apologies prepared in time for Our next training session in two days. I leave you to it."

With that Glorfindel swept out the door to go find a certain student that was going to receive the tongue-lashing of a lifetime.

Elvish Terms:

Fëa – An elf's spirit

Penneth – Young one

**Please review!**


	35. Chapter 34

Malorn turned as a knock sounded on his chamber door.

"Come in", he called, expecting Legolas or possibly Thranduil come to fetch him from tending his weapons for lunch. His smile faltered between a look of joy and apprehension as, not his uncle or cousin, but Glorfindel entered his room.

"Master Glorfindel, you have returned", Malorn said, saluting a bit stiffly. "I hope your patrol went well."

"It went as expected", Glorfindel said, motioning for Malorn to take a seat with him. "I will not ignore the obvious, Malorn. I am aware of what occurred a few days ago. Lord Elrond told me everything as soon as I arrived. How are you?"

"I am alright", Malorn murmured sadly. "I am very sorry for my behavior, Master. After all that I have been taught, I should have had better control over my emotions. I am ready to receive whatever discipline you deem necessary."

Glorfindel nodded. "I understand how unfair and cruel Ascal's actions were. In fact, the words I would use to describe them would be 'thoroughly malicious'. However, your response to what Ascal did was also wrong, Penneth. I understand completely where your reaction came from and had these events occurred anywhere but my training classes, I would be the first to justify your actions. But they did not. You instigated a fight with another student during classes that was not part of the controlled environment. There are many weapons in that area capable of hurting or killing another student and that is why there can be no tolerance for any violence on the training fields that is not overseen carefully by a trainer. Do you understand that, Penneth?"

"Aye, Master Glorfindel", Malorn whispered hoarsely, realizing for the first time just how dangerous his actions had truly been. In their fighting, he and Ascal could have knocked over racks with heavy blades, shields, or armor and hit other students with them. It could have badly injured some of the young elflings that were in the beginner classes, elflings he himself had helped train. The thought made him want to vomit. "I am so very sorry and am ashamed of my lack of self-control, especially in that environment."

"I am glad, Malorn. Those feelings will remain with you when you remember this incident and will help you stay in control in the future. As this was your first offence in my classes and I feel you have already learned a valuable lesson, I am making your punishment as lenient as possible. You shall spend one-hour doing stable duty and one-hour cleaning weapons every day for the next week, beginning today after lunch."

Malorn bowed his head in acknowledgement and acceptance of the punishment.

"As of right now, Ascal is suspended and will remain so until further notice. You will not have to worry about him again."

Malorn shifted uncomfortably. "With all due respect, Master, could Ascal not simply receive a punishment similar to mine? We were both in the wrong after all, it was not just him, and he truly is a talented student."

"I think his actions are more than deserving of suspension, Penneth. He is getting appropriate justice for his actions."

Malorn shifted again. "I know it is just punishment, I would expect nothing less from you, but I have been thinking about many things since it all happened. I…I was deserving of exile, if not death, for my actions in Mirkwood and was given a second chance. Cannot he be given one as well?"

Glorfindel found it hard to argue with that reasoning and slowly nodded. "If that is your wish, then I would see it done, Malorn. I will tell Ascal of your mercy toward him. Perhaps that will also change his view toward you."

"Thank you, Master", Malorn said sincerely.

Glorfindel nodded and the pair sat in silence for several moments.

"Do you intend to return to training tomorrow", Glorfindel asked, finally.

"Aye, if you and the other students will have me. I…I will understand if they do not desire my presence anymore however, after what they have learned about me. It is their classes first and if I will cause naught but problems, I will stay away."

"I do not think that will be necessary, but I think perhaps it would be a good idea to reveal your whole story now. It will help the others to empathize with your situation and see just how much Ascal twisted your past."

"I…I suppose I could", Malorn hesitantly agreed. "It cannot do more harm than what Ascal already did."

"Very good. I think you are making the right decision, Penneth. Now how about we head down to lunch. A long patrol certainly gives an elf an appetite."

Malorn smiled as Glorfindel draped his arm over the young elf shoulders and guided him down to the dining hall, the love and forgiveness he felt, even when having to be punished, warming his heart greatly.

Malorn finished his meal promptly and then asked to be excused as soon as he'd finished.

"What is the rush, 'Lor", Legolas asked. "Do you have plans with Vamir this afternoon?"

"N…No", Malorn hesitated, a bit embarrassed. "I, um, have two hours of stable duty and weapons cleaning for the next week because of my part in what happened with Ascal."

Thranduil shot Glorfindel a look of pure ice that would have any other elf cowering at the ElvenKing's feet. Glorfindel didn't flinch. "Really, Glorfindel! I think Malorn's actions could have been excused given the circumstances!"

"No, Uncle", Malorn said before Glorfindel could respond. "What I did was wrong and dangerous. I have grown enough here to have known better than that. I cannot keep receiving special treatment because of my past. It is time for me to face the consequences of my actions bravely and with acceptance, just like you told me a year ago in Mirkwood, Lord Elrond. Life moves on and what happened in the past is now becoming irrelevant to the future. No matter what anyone else says or does, I must learn to remain in control of me. Since I did not remain in control of myself with Ascal, I will labor as anyone else would that behaved the same and I will think long about why I am there and strive not to repeat my mistakes again. It is time for me to move on and stop excusing my behavior now because of things that happened over a year ago."

The room was silent as the group absorbed what Malorn had told them. Malorn in turn stood silently and let them think, desperately hoping he had not overstepped his bounds. He nervously cut his eyes over to Glorfindel to see if he looked angry that Malorn interjected, but the balrog-slayers eyes shone not with disappointment, but rather pride in his student.

"If that is how you truly feel, then I do not see how any one of us has the right to feel otherwise", Elrond said finally. "As painful as it was for you experience Ascal's verbal abuse, I think it has renewed your determination to conquer your remaining anger and strengthened your trust in those who really do love you. Since that is the case, I think we can hardly view all that has happened as completely a curse. There can be blessings mixed in with pain as well. Go then and do what you must, Malorn."

Malorn breathed a sigh of relief and nodded, turning and heading out to the stables to complete his hour there. Thranduil remained quiet as Malorn's speech replayed in his mind again and again. The maturity Malorn now displayed was remarkable. The anger and fear were leaving and being slowly replaced with responsibility and courage. He didn't think he could possibly feel more pride in his nephew's accomplishments.

Elvish Terms:

Penneth – Young one

**A quick note to say a big thank you to margie-me for being my 100th reviewer on To Heal a Broken Heart and AraneltheSilvan for being my 100th reviewer on The Courage to Mend! The fact that over 200 times now people have taken a break from their busy lives to leave me encouraging words on my little rambles means so, so very much to me, so an added thank you to every single person who has ever reviewed any of my works. I always look forward to sharing every chapter of every story with all of you. Thank you again for your awesome support and, as always, please review!**


	36. Chapter 35

**Quick note to say happy 4****th**** of July to everyone in the US and happy day to everyone else! Hope you all are having a wonderful and blessed day!**

Malorn gave a soft groan as he straightened his aching back. He was on his second day of stall duty and it was not quite as easy as he had thought it to be. He still did not think it was unfair of Glorfindel to give him the punishment, but he did understand why this type of work was so effective. He was dreading running warm-up laps later that day, after already spending his two hours cleaning in the stables and armory.

"_This will certainly give me a reason to work hard at deterring my anger in the future",_ he thought wryly.

Just as he bent down to resume scrubbing the stall he was currently working in, the stable door creaked open and he looked up to see none other than Ascal entering with a pitchfork in his hand and a scowl on his face, already dirty from apparently working elsewhere in the stables. He spotted Malorn and his gaze hardened further.

"You! Do you realize you almost got me expelled, you spoiled little princeling? And now, because of you, I am sentenced to work here _and_ in the armory later! You have got everyone here bowing to your every wish and whim do you not? What did you do, come up with a poison that controls the minds of all around you?"

Malorn glared back at Ascal but forced his voice to remain calm. "I know not what I ever did to make you hate me so, Ascal, but I refuse to let you bully or provoke me anymore. Your actions alone have landed you here many times and you still refuse to learn. It is not my fault you have ended up here yet again. Your choices are your own."

Malorn turned his back on Ascal to continue his work, but Ascal grabbed his collar and pulled him back around until they were nose to nose.

"I had built something for myself finally", Ascal hissed, his face bright red with anger. "I was so, _so _close! You cannot fathom how important it is to my life to succeed in Master Glorfindel's class. This is not just something I do for pleasure. I _have _to be the best always. I cannot appear second to anyone _ever_, including you. I _will_ make sure that you are never be respected here, princeling, no matter what it takes. Whatever you may do to build yourself up, I will knock you back down."

Malorn shoved free of Ascal. "Do what you will, Ascal, I care not anymore. I do not fear you nor anything you might try to do. So, go ahead and show your hate for me to everyone. You will only be hurting yourself."

Ascal spat on Malorn but turned to go to his assigned work with one final glare. Malorn shook his head and returned to his own work, having to hurry now to finish before it came time to go to the armory. To both elves chagrin, it seemed that Glorfindel had assigned them to work the same section of the armory. They pointedly ignored each other and simply completed their work in tense silence before heading off to training.

* * *

"Excellent job, elflings", Glorfindel said as the group finished their assigned laps and lined up. "Now, before we begin our review time, I want to address an issue that arose last session. I am sure you all know of what I speak?"

A quiet murmur in the affirmative rose from the group and Glorfindel nodded. "As I hope you know, everything is not always as it seems at first. You have heard Ascal's accusations of Malorn, a student who has already earned his place as a good friend and even mentor to many of you. Now, I would have you hear the whole story from Malorn's perspective. He has agreed to share and I would bid you to listen with more than half an ear. Malorn, if you are ready?"

Malorn took a shaky breath but obediently stepped forward, taking his place beside Glorfindel. He raised his eyes to the surrounding students, noting that they all looked attentive, some with genuine curiosity in their eyes, other with skepticism, but all waiting patiently to hear his side as well. Their willingness to hear gave Malorn confidence and, taking a deep breath, he plunged ahead into his painful past.

He told of his time in the wilds with his mother and recounted the good times they shared as well as the trying times that finally resulted in her death. He told of his difficult journey alone to Mirkwood and his father and of his relief when he finally arrived. He told of his joy when Malgath received him with love and affection. Then he told of how Malgath had slowly brought him into his plans and schemes, feeding him only a little at a time and all the time speaking of how cruel a leader Thranduil was and how they were really planning to free the elves of Mirkwood from a tyrant. Malorn told of his hesitation at first, but then growing agreement as he trusted what his father was telling him. Finally, he told of finding his ada dead in the glade and how his grief, fear, and rage took hold of him and guided his actions to hurt his uncle, cousin, and visiting Imladris elves, actions that he deeply regretted now and that twisted his heart every time his thought on them.

"Lord Elrond gave me forgiveness and a second chance", Malorn finished softly. "I deserved neither I know, but I chose to not reject his gift out of pride. I admit I needed…_need_ help and Lord Elrond offered it to me because his heart is just that kind. He has helped me come so far and I know I still have a long way to go, but I am not where I was. I know this is hard for you to hear because you love Lord Elrond as much as I do. I already have plans in place to return to my home in Mirkwood once spring comes, but if you do not wish for my presence here anymore between now and then, I will understand and will not return."

Malorn swallowed hard as he ended his speech and he stared down at the ground beneath his feet, more frightened than he had been in a long time, but also confident in the fact that even if he was rejected by everyone here, he would always have the love if his family with him. Even so, he hoped his friends would be able to see past his cruel actions and accept him again.

"Malorn has posed a question to you", Glorfindel said, addressing the silent students. "What say you? Will you look beyond the actions that are done and over and see the elf you have all grown to love and look up to, or will you let an irreversible but repented of past define Malorn's future forever?"

Without any hesitation, Vamir and Kali broke out of line and went to stand shoulder to shoulder with Malorn. The young prince looked up and met Vamir's eyes, his breath hitching when he saw the deep and fierce love and protectiveness shining in his friend's steely grey depths. Vamir smiled softly at Malorn and rested his hand on the prince's shoulder. On Malorn's other side, Kali laced her fingers in his and tightly held his hand.

"We stand with the one we have called friend", Vamir said for both of them. "He is no different in our eyes. Rhalyf and Lyra, students of another trade and also Malorn's friends, have asked that we speak the same for them as well."

Malorn had to bite his tongue to suppress the relieved sob that threatened to escape his throat. His closest friends stood by him. He had not lost their trust nor their love by revealing himself. They were not disgusted. He did not have to hide his mistakes anymore. He didn't have to be perfect. They loved him anyway and stood by him.

Glorfindel smiled at the support Vamir had showed to Malorn. He knew it meant the world to his young student. He turned his eyes back to the gathered students noting that several more were coming forward, emboldened by Vamir's immediate response.

"You think nothing matters just because he told a sad story of his beginnings", Ascal demanded, stopping the forward movement of several students. "He tried to _kill_ our lord and his sons along with his own cousin. He is evil! How do we know the poison he gave them did not put some spell over their minds so they would bring him here where he could someday do more damage? All we know about him is that he is an attempted kinslayer. Is that the kind of elf you would have in our midst?"

Glorfindel's eyes flashed angrily at Ascal and he opened his mouth to silence his student but was interrupted by Vamir's voice.

"That is not all we know about him", Vamir said firmly. "I can feel his fëa, Ascal. His spirit is naught but kindness and light and the fëa cannot lie. If you were not so blinded you would be able to feel it too. Your continued accusations do nothing but show your own stony heart for what it is."

Ascal glared at the rapidly forming group around the prince, the whole of the class choosing Malorn and leaving naught but him standing stubbornly by himself. Glorfindel cleared his throat and the eyes of the students turned on their master.

"I believe an answer has been reached. Malorn, your peers have seen your true heart and have chosen to stand by you. You will continue to be welcomed into this class with open arms until such a time as you wish to return to your home. If anyone chooses to go against the majority ruling on this matter, whether on these training fields or elsewhere, and torment Malorn because of his past, the punishment will be severe. Let us simply live together in peace. Now, Alwin, I believe you had something you wished to add?"

Alwin nodded and stepped toward Malorn. "Hir nin, I judged you prematurely and unfairly and in doing so I have caused you great pain and heartache. I have learned a very important lesson from this, Malorn, and I promise that another such incident will never, ever happen again under my supervision. I am only so terribly regretful that you had to suffer for me to learn this lesson. It will be something that I will never truly forgive myself for." Alwin extended a scroll, bound with a bright red silk, to Malorn. "All these words and more are here for you to read your highness, and let it also be a reminder that as long as this scroll endures and longer, I will forever be remorseful for my actions."

Malorn took the offered scroll and then extended his forearm to Alwin. "I hold no hard feelings toward you, Heron Alwin. I am willing to consider this a fresh start if you are."

Alwin smiled and clasped Malorn's forearm in return. "I would be honored, your highness."

A round of resounding applause broke out from the gathered students and trainers alike. There had been many months of tension and now all looked forward to the promise of some peace. Glorfindel clapped his hands loudly and the group fell silent.

"This has already been a great day of rifts mended", he said with a smile. "However, we still have a full training regimen to complete before the day is over. Also, I want to announce that between now and Yule, the senior classes will begin training every day instead of every other day."

The students groaned and Glorfindel held up his hand for silence. "There is a reason for the change. I have heard many good things about your progress from Alwin, thus I believe that the time has come for you to accompany me, and some of my warriors on your first patrol the second week after Yule! Well done to you all."

A cheer went up from the students, who now seemed much more eager for the increased training. Glorfindel smiled in approval of his student's excitement, sending off the eager younglings to begin their exercises.

From behind a nearby tree, a young elleth walked slowly back toward the house, her heart heavy with sorrow and guilt.

Elvish Terms:

Elleth – A female elf

Fëa – An elf's spirit

Heron - Master

Hir Nin – My lord

**Please review!**


	37. Chapter 36

Malorn yawned as he blew out the candle and crawled into bed. Between his increased training sessions, spending as much time with Thranduil and Legolas as he could, and spending time with his friends over the past two weeks, Malorn went to bed exhausted every night. It was all worth it in his opinion though. He loved learning the tactics and strategies for being part of a patrol and the time spent with his family and friends meant the world to him, especially after his fear that Vamir and the others would want nothing more to do with him after they learned about his past. A little exhaustion was nothing.

He had just snuggled down under the warm blankets and started to drift off to the merry crackling of the fire, when he suddenly felt someone in the room with him. He sat up in alarm only to have a hand clamp down on his mouth to keep him silent.

"Shhhh, it is just me, Cousin", Legolas whispered in his ear.

Malorn let out a relieved breath and relaxed, Legolas removing his hand from his cousin's mouth.

"What are you doing sneaking in here like that", Malorn hissed. "You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry, but we have to be quiet", Legolas said, pulling Malorn from bed. "I have heard the twins pulled you into their prank war with Glorfindel and I intend to correct the pitiful methods of a Peredhel that they undoubtedly taught you. You are going to learn how to do it like a real wood elf."

Legolas dragged Malorn from the room without giving him half a chance to argue. The elder prince led his cousin out into the woods and dug a roll of cloth and three buckets of bright purple paint from a snow drift. Legolas unrolled the cloth to reveal it to be a mess of scraps sewn together.

"What in Arda is that for", Malorn asked.

Legolas grinned. "Watch."

He stepped back into the trees until Malorn could only make out his cousin's silhouette and the young wood elf's eyes widened when the cloth took on the form of an orc shadow. If seen from afar or only glimpsed, it was very convincing.

"Come on", Legolas said, grabbing a bucket and running past.

Malorn grinned and grabbed the other two buckets, following his cousin soundlessly back to the house. He had come to greatly enjoy being part of this prank war and was excited to learn some new tricks.

Legolas led Malorn down the hall where Glorfindel's chambers were located. Here the right side of the hallway was lined with windows and a door the led into the balrog slayer's chambers, while the left side was an open view of the forest beyond, lined with tall pillars that were covered with ivies that bloomed into bright colors in the spring, summer, and fall. Several tree limbs grew near the openings and these were what Legolas employed for his trick.

Using ropes he had brought, Legolas rigged up a trap with the orc shaped cloth that would drop one of the paint buckets down on their unfortunate victim once the cloth was cut in two. The moon was hidden behind thick clouds and there were no torches lit down this section of hallway, thus the cloth took on the perfect silhouette and would fool anyone who might be coaxed to burst out into hallway in the dead of night.

Snickering, Malorn and Legolas snuck down to the next set of double doors on the same hall: the twin's room. This trap they rigged to be triggered as soon as the door was opened. It would dump the other two paint buckets on the twins as soon as they tried to leave the room.

"Malorn, come on", Legolas said once they were done. "We still have one more thing to do."

Curious, Malorn followed Legolas as his cousin wound his way through the trees, making his way back in the general direction of Glorfindel's room. Malorn turned to look at the "orc" hanging in the tree limbs and grinned in anticipation of their prank. He turned to Legolas to voice his excitement…only to find his cousin had vanished completely. Malorn turned around to see if Legolas had stopped further back, but the forest was completely empty behind him.

"Legolas", he hissed. "Legolas, where did you go?"

There was no answer, only the breeze whispering in the trees. Malorn turned in a complete circle several times, completely confused and a bit spooked by the fact that Legolas had disappeared so quickly.

"Legolas, come on, where are you", Malorn called softly. "This is not funny!"

A quiet rustle sounded above Malorn's head and he looked up, coming nose to nose with Legolas who hung above him. Malorn stumbled back with a loud cry of fright, tripping over a root and sitting down hard in a snow drift behind him.

"Why did you do that", Malorn demanded of his cousin, who was currently red faced while trying to hold in his laughs. "Are you absolutely set on giving me a heart attack this night!"

"No, we needed convincing bait to lure them out", Legolas said. "Look!"

Malorn looked up at Glorfindel's door, where Legolas pointed, just in time to see the balrog slayer burst from the room, sword drawn and eyes bleary from the rude awakening. Glorfindel jumped at the sight of the "orc" on his doorstep and, with a loud cry, slashed his longsword across the fabric, slicing it half and releasing the bucket of paint to plop down on his head with a loud squelch.

Glorfindel's cry had woken the twins, who also burst from their rooms with swords drawn, two more buckets of paint dropping down onto them. The two wood elves heard all three give muffled shouts from inside the bucket and they all struggled to pull the buckets from their heads. Legolas had mixed pine resin in with the paint to make it extra sticky and when their victims finally pulled off the buckets, their hair was sticking out at every angle imaginable and colored the bright purple along with their faces and necks.

Suddenly, the three angry and very purple elves caught the sounds of laughter that was trying to be muffled from the forest floor below. Glorfindel put his finger to his lips, signaling the twins to be silent. He scooped up a handful of the sticky paint left in his bucket and leapt out into the trees, quickly scaling down to the forest floor below. He could hear the twins creeping along behind him and the threesome soon spotted their two tormentors, struggling to hold back their laughter and not paying any attention to their surroundings.

With a loud yell, Glorfindel leapt at the unsuspecting wood elves, hurling his handful of paint at the two young princes. Legolas and Malorn screamed, trying futilely to duck out of the way. Two more handfuls of paint struck the pair from the twins and soon the forest was resounding with shouts, screams, and laughs as the simple prank dissolved into an all-out paint war.

None could say how much time passed before the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat made the warring group freeze in their tracks. They all looked up to see both Thranduil and Elrond standing with arms crossed, eyebrows raised, and looking less than pleased.

"I hope to imagine you were here trying to subdue these elflings and not adding to this ruckus in the middle of the night, Glorfindel", Elrond said. "I would expect you to have respect and regard for the elves who are sleeping."

"Ah, well, you see, Elrond, it is quite a long story and….and quite humorous as well", Glorfindel said, giving a nervous laugh. "These two wood elves you invited under your roof thought it would be quite funny to scare the sense from me and then dump buckets of bright purple paint over myself and the twins. So really, this was an act of earned retribution."

"Is that why the hallway was decorated with unsightly paint splatters, Legolas, Malorn", Thranduil asked, eyes narrowing.

"Whatever do you mean, Ada", Legolas asked, eyes wide and innocent. "I never saw any paint on the _floor_ did you, Malorn?"

"Nay, Cousin, I most certainly did not", Malorn said. "But Glorfindel and the twins must have gotten covered in it from somewhere. Perhaps it is the fumes that have affected their recollections and led them to blame us. I think it only right that we help them clean off as much of it as can be removed and then hopefully, they shall remember what _really_ happened."

"I agree totally", Legolas said as he and Malorn hustled the three back toward the house and away from the king and lord.

"What do you mean 'as much of it that can be removed', princeling", Elladan hissed.

"Well, you never can tell how permanent something will end up being", Legolas said, grinning.

"You had better hope it is not too permanent, ion nin", Thranduil called after them. "You and Malorn will be spending your morning tomorrow scrubbing every inch of Elrond's hallway."

Legolas and Malorn let out simultaneous groans before they turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

Thranduil let out a loud sigh that was echoed by Elrond.

"Whatever are we to do with those children of ours", Thranduil asked, shaking his head.

"I know not, but I know our spirits would wither and die without them", Elrond chuckled. "You know this too. Even if they do attempt to turn our hair grey, they are still the most joyful things in our lives."

"True, mellon nin", Thranduil agreed. "We have both seen our share of horrors, but the light of those elflings make everything worthwhile."

Elvish Terms:

Ion Nin – My son

Mellon Nin – My friend

**To my guest reviewer: So sorry it took me so long to get your review posted and answered. I completely forgot to do it before posting yesterday. To answer your question, this story takes place between the battle of Dagorlad and when Aragorn would have been adopted by Elrond, about 600 years before the later event, so unfortunately Aragorn and Gilraen won't be appearing in this tale. I might do one with them another time. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please review!**


	38. Chapter 37

**Wow week five already! It seems like we just started this story and we're already so far along! I hope everyone is still enjoying this tale as much as I'm enjoying sharing. I love posting every day and then interacting with all you wonderful readers afterward! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me from the beginning with The Courage to Mend and also to those just getting caught up. You're all amazing and I love each and every one of you.**

**Thank you again for all your words of encouragement. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

The next week came quickly and soon Yule was to be upon the elven valley. Even the happiest of the elves seemed even a little bit cheerier with the approaching holiday. Preparations were being made, gifts bought, food cooked, and songs sung. It was a great mass of joyful, organized chaos and a whirlwind that left Malorn more than a little baffled. He had heard of Yule before of course and had shared special dinners with his father on the day while they lived together, but celebrations of this magnitude were foreign to him and he felt more than a bit confused by some of the actions he observed that seemed completely natural to the other elves.

Deciding that he needed answers, Malorn went off in search of his cousin. Legolas had fully become a big brother in Malorn's eyes and he almost always sought out the elder prince for any advice he needed. Malorn finally found Legolas in his cousin's bedchambers, tying some colorful parchment around something. "Legolas, I need to ask you something."

Legolas let out a surprised yelp at his cousin's voice and quickly stuffed whatever he was wrapping up under his bed. "Valar, Malorn! Do you not know not to sneak up on people this time of year", Legolas asked, turning a piercing glare on his cousin, who merely blinked back in ever growing confusion.

Legolas' gaze changed into one of confusion as well at the completely lost expression on Malorn's face. "You do not do you? Have you not ever celebrated Yule before, 'Lor?"

"I, um, always had a special dinner with Ada on the day", Malorn said, feeling even more out of place than before. "I thought that was all it was. That was what I was coming to ask you about. I do not understand what everyone has been doing."

Legolas eyes widened in surprise that Malorn didn't know about all the Yule traditions, but just as quickly lit up with growing excitement that he would be able to guide his cousin through his first true Yule.

Just as Malorn thought of Legolas as a big brother, so Legolas had come to see Malorn a little brother. The young elf's infectious laugh and seemingly boundless energy had begun to push back a dark shadow that Legolas hadn't even realized covered his heart and mind. It was a shadow brought on by the ever-increasing darkness in his home and the still aching wounds of losing his mother. Thranduil had often said that he and Valindra had wanted to give Legolas many more siblings, but with the ElvenQueen's death, it was impossible this side of Valinor.

Now, however Legolas felt he had the opportunity to dote on a younger sibling through Malorn. The young elf's lack of understanding of Yule had opened yet another door for them to spend some quality time together while Legolas taught Malorn another elven tradition. The elder prince was only too happy to oblige.

"Yule is far from just another feast", Legolas began as Malorn settled cross-legged next to him on the bed. "It is a feast, but it is also a time to sing the most joyous songs, play in the snow, and spend lots of time with family. It is an eight-night long celebration, the merriest one of the whole year! In fact, it is one of the few traditions that are celebrated every single human year. The highlight is the night of the last day. We find the biggest evergreen tree we can and sing around it while it is decorated with candles and ornaments. On that last night, everyone exchanges gifts with their family and close friends under the stars and we dance and sing and feast the entire night through."

Malorn blanched at the last bit of information. "B…But I do not have anything for anyone, 'Las, and…and I would not know what to get anyone!"

"Calm down, 'Lor", Legolas laughed, pulling Malorn to his feet. "I will go to the market with you and help you pick out your gifts. I know what most everyone would like. Go get your cloak and I will wait for you downstairs."

Malorn gave Legolas a relieved and grateful look, bounding out the door to get his warmer clothes and a pouch of coins. Together he and Legolas rode out to the market just outside the borders of Imladris. Here elves from the valley and humans from the neighboring villages came together to sell their wares and crafted items. It was a barrage of bright colors, merry voices, and delicious smells. Malorn never tired of coming to the market. Even if he found nothing to buy, he just enjoyed listening to the sellers call their wares and watching the bustle of people in and out of stands. Legolas had always enjoyed the market as well so the pair frequented it often and were known by many of the sellers.

"My princes", one of the humans called, waving the elves over. "Have you need for some Yule gifts? I've many things sure to please your family and special friends! Please take your time and ask about anything you fancy. You know I'll make you a wonderful deal!"

"Malorn look at these", Legolas said, pointing to a pair of matching cloaks with jeweled clasps in the shape of crescent moons. "The twins would love these."

Malorn's eyes lit up as he saw the cloaks and he nodded. Suddenly his eyes caught a long swath of rich, forest green silk and he picked it up, finding it to be a large mantle with the edges embroidered in gold and silver thread. "'Las, would Uncle Thranduil like this", he asked, holding up the fabric.

Legolas took one look at the mantle and nodded. "Aye, green is his favorite color. He will love that."

The pair found nothing else at the booth so they negotiated a price from the seller and Malorn paid the man the agreed upon price. They left their goods with the man so he could package them and have them ready to be picked up later and went on to other stalls. Around midday they stopped at a food booth and bought their favorite market food, large round buns stuffed with roasted vegetables and potatoes, fried meats, and dripping with a sweet and tangy sauce. They also bought strong pear cider and candied nuts spiced with cinnamon for dessert. They sat together under a large tree and enjoyed their meals while telling stories and laughing together.

After lunch, the pair resumed their shopping and by sunset, they were returning to their horses, arms loaded with all Malorn's finds. In the end he had picked out jeweled belts for Vamir and Rhalyf, a leather scabbard with elvish runes etched in for Glorfindel, a new writing set for Erestor with a beautiful set of quills ranging from swan to eagle, a set of silver strings for Lindir's harp, two jeweled necklaces for Lyra and Kali, and finally a painting of the valley of Imladris from an elven artist for Elrond. Malorn had also picked out a sparkling diamond choker, his most expensive gift by far, for Alais, though he feared he would never have to opportunity to give it to her or, if he did, she would reject it. He intended to try though. He also found rolls of bright paper and silk ribbons to wrap his finds in. They had almost made it back to their mounts when Malorn suddenly spotted something he'd missed at the stall they first stopped at.

"'Las, I will be right there", Malorn called. "I want to look at something."

"Alright", Legolas shrugged. "I will wait at the horses for you, Cousin."

Malorn nodded and walked back over the stall.

"Ah, Prince Malorn", the shopkeeper greeted. "Have you forgotten something? I haven't neglected to give you one of your purchases, have I?"

"Nay, we have everything", Malorn assured him. "I wished to see that pendant if I may?"

The shopkeeper followed Malorn's gaze to a pendant hung from a long silver chain. The pendant was delicately carved, painted, and outlined with gold and silver. It depicted a tree with four twisting trunks winding around each other to form one joined tree. On each trunk was engraved the elvish symbols for light, love, family, and strength. The trunk twisted up and disappeared into a canopy of bright green leaves. It looked so much like one of the trees from Mirkwood and Malorn knew at a glance it was the perfect gift for his cousin, who had the strongest connection to the trees of the ancient forest than any other elf Malorn had ever met.

"Is this for sale", he asked the shopkeeper.

"Sure is, my young prince", the man said. "Quite a work of art, isn't it? The man I bartered it off of said he had chanced upon an old forest east of here in his travels and felt compelled to make that pendant after seeing the huge trees of the land. One in particular he claimed looked to be ancient enough to have been there since the dawn of Arda. He based the pendant of it, said it even had those symbols on the four trunks. He said he'd never knew plants could emanate knowledge and power like that tree did. You interested in it?"

Malorn nodded. He had no doubt that the forest the traveler had found was Mirkwood itself and that made the gift all the more perfect. "How much is it?"

"Well, I tell you what", the man said. "You and your cousin have been such good customers to me, not to mention all your purchases earlier, so I'll give you a good deal on it. How does ten coppers sound?"

Malorn blinked in surprise. "Are you sure? It should really be twice that!"

"Quite sure, my lord", the seller said with a smile. "Somehow I feel it just belongs with you and I know when an item belongs with a person!"

Malorn smiled in gratitude and handed the shopkeeper the coins, receiving the wrapped pendant back in return.

"Come back soon, Prince Malorn", the shopkeeper said, smiling and waving at the elf.

Malorn waved back and then hurried to the horses and his cousin. They headed back to Lord Elrond's house and arrived just in time to clean up for dinner. After the evening meal, Malorn returned excitedly to his room and wrapped all his gifts, stashing them in various placed throughout his chambers where only he would be able to find them. His wrapping done, he stepped out onto his balcony, giving his now deeply asleep tree a gentle pat as he passed. The night air was refreshingly cold as Malorn leaned on the railing and stared up at the night sky, as was still his ritual every evening.

"Hi Ada", Malorn whispered. "It is almost Yule. I am so excited to celebrate with all my new family. It was so exciting to shop for gifts with Legolas today. I cannot wait until the day we can all celebrate it together; everyone, together."

Malgath's star shone with a colder glow and Malorn felt a sadness enter his fëa.

"Ada, do not be sad, please", Malorn said quickly. "I am alright, I promise. I miss you and Nana terribly but I know we will be together again someday and then we will have an eternity of holidays to celebrate together. I am not angry with you that we must spend a few Yules apart. You needed to go let Mandos heal you so you could be happy again. I _want _you to be happy, Ada. I want to have the opportunity to meet the real you someday. We will be a family again soon. Until then, know I love you, Ada. I love you always."

The star twinkled again and this time it was a warm feeling that touched his fëa. Malorn smiled and held a hand to his heart, treasuring the warmth. He kissed his palm and blew it up into the sky. "Goodnight, Ada. Kiss Nana for me."

The star twinkled yet again and Malorn smiled up at it once more before going back into his room and crawling into bed with a contented sigh.

* * *

Elrond's eyes scanned over the document in his hand quickly before he signed his name at the bottom with his signature flourish. He folded the paper and poured some melted wax over the middle of the seam, pressing his signet ring over the hot wax quickly before it dried. The letter sealed, he added it to the ever-growing stack of others on the side of his desk.

He had just picked up another document from the never-ending stack on his other side when a knock sounded on his door. He set the parchment aside, welcoming the break, and called for the person to enter. The door opened and Alais walked hesitantly up to Elrond desk, her eyes downcast and sad.

"Alais, what are you doing here at this hour, child", Elrond asked, coming around the desk and taking her hands in his.

"My Lord, I need your help", the elleth said softly, raising her eyes for the first time and allowing Elrond to see the unshed tears in them. "I believe I have made a terrible mistake…"

Elvish Terms

Elleth – A female elf

Fëa – An elf's spirit

**Please review!**


	39. Chapter 38

Malorn whistled as he traipsed up the snow-covered path that led to the kitchens, his afternoon's catch of fish hanging from a rope he had slung over his shoulder. The Yule celebrations had been going on night and day for the past week and it had been an amazing experience for Malorn. He had spent time with his family and friends cooking, singing, playing in the snow, and telling stories in front of the fire. It had been a wonderful and relaxing week of just having fun with those he loved the most and he was a bit sorry that the celebrations would be over after today. Though at the same time, he was looking forward to the coming of this last night of Yule. It was to be the most festive of all and the celebrations would last the entire evening.

To prepare for the night long feasting, all the elves were pitching in to keep the kitchens stocked with food. Malorn was only too eager to help pitch in and the others were only too eager to have him help as well. The story of his past had spread through all of Imladris by this point and Malorn was nothing short of amazed that the people did not hate him for it. They had all been extremely understanding and forgiving of what he had done and the warriors had also been eager for him to teach them some of the survival skills he had learned while living with his mother. And now it had been those very survival skills that had allowed him to find a deep part of the river and catch several dozen large fish that still lived unharmed below the thick ice. His life had not been easy up to this point, but it had given him much knowledge that he was now able to use to help others, even if it was just in small ways. Malorn figured he could hardly count it a curse sine that was the case.

He arrived at the kitchens with his fish and knocked on the door to deliver them. The cook who answered went wide eyed when she beheld what he was bringing and gasped in shock.

"Lord Malorn, these will be wonderful", the cook said, relieving Malorn of his burden. "Never have we had this much fish during the Yule feast for we simply cannot find many that are big enough to cook!"

"The need for food did not wane in the wilds just because the winter months set in", Malorn said. "In fact, it grew. Nana taught me how to fish in the ice and snow, for they are a very good source of nutrients in the cold weather."

"And a very desired food during a feast", the cook replied. "These will be the star of the evening, my prince!"

Malorn smiled and waved goodbye to the cook before heading inside the main house and going to his room to wash and change. The Yule tree had been chosen earlier that day and soon it would be sundown, when all the elves of the valley would converge on the great pine with handmade ornaments and bright candles. Once the tree was decorated, the greatest night of the holiday would begin. The elves would sing and dance and exchange the gifts they had both made and purchased for each other. It was to be the merriest of all the nights of Yule and Malorn couldn't wait for it to begin.

After he had bathed and dressed in a clean tunic and pair of leggings, Malorn went to his bed and dug out a small wooden box he had hidden under it. Cracking the lid, he gazed tenderly at the small wooden ornament he had spent so long making from scratch. It was a large round disc and carved in the middle were three tree trunks. Two smaller ones wrapped themselves around a third, larger one in the middle and then bloomed out into a single canopy of leaves. On the trunk of the smaller trees were carved the elvish runes for love and joy and on the large tree in the middle was carved the rune for family. Malorn fingered the ornament gently, his mind consumed by thoughts of all that had happened to him over the past year. He went from having nothing and no one left to live for, to having two families who loved him: his adopted family in Imladris and his reconciled family in Mirkwood. As it had many times over the past few months, the realization that he belonged somewhere and was truly and completely loved overwhelmed him. A small tremor ran through his body as he tracked back through all his memories and experiences, good and bad, that had led him to where he was now. He knew he still had a long way to go to be fully healed from the hurts of his past, but he was also not at all the elf he'd been a year ago and he never wanted to go back.

So engrossed was he in his thoughts that he failed to hear Legolas come into his chambers to fetch him for the start of the celebrations. The elder prince walked into his cousin's bedchambers, but stopped abruptly when he caught sight of the younger elf sitting cross-legged on his bed and staring into a wooden box while tears made silver lines down his face.

"Malorn! Cousin! What is wrong", Legolas asked, coming and sitting beside his cousin.

"Oh, n…nothing, 'Las", Malorn murmured, wiping the wet lines, that he only just realized were there, from his cheeks. "I…I was just remembering. I had not realized just how much I have been able to change and just how far I have come. And I was also realizing just how much family I have. I have never loved or been loved by so many before and it is more than I could have ever dreamed of."

He looked deeply in Legolas' eyes. "Thank you, my cousin, my brother. Thank you for giving me the second chance I did not deserve. Thank you for helping to bring me out of the pain of my past and into the light of a new life that I want with all my heart to live. Thank you for everything."

Legolas blinked hard several times and, unable to speak past the lump in his throat, pulled Malorn into a tender hug.

"Malorn I am so, so happy you came to us", Legolas said when he could speak. "You have made all of us very proud, and not merely because you have worked so hard to heal you heart. You have made us proud by learning simply how to be you, and you are a wonderful elf. I love you too tithen gwador. I could have asked for no better."

Legolas smiled and pulled Malorn to his feet. "Now come. The last night of Yule will not wait for us! You are in for the treat of a lifetime, 'Lor. I have a feeling the Yule tree will be the greatest one ever!"

The two princes pinned on their cloaks and gathered their ornaments and all their presents into their arms to carry down to the great pine tree. Malorn gaped in awe when they arrived at the tree. Elrond and his sons had picked it several days prior in secret and this was the first time the other elves were getting to see the Yule tree and it was indeed a sight to behold. Already elves climbed in its branches to hang hundreds of candles and thin silver ropes that shimmered and twinkled in the evening sun.

"It is lovely is it not", Legolas asked, also gazing at the large tree in awe. "Lord Elrond always has some the very best and most beautiful Yule trees!"

"It is unlike anything I have ever seen in all my years", Malorn whispered.

"So, there you both are", Thranduil's voice snapped both elves out of their stupors. "They have picked an amazing tree this year have they not? It will truly be a sight to behold tonight once all the candles are lit. Did you both remember your ornaments?"

"Aye, Ada", Legolas said.

He set his burden of packages on the ground and then rummaged through them, pulling out a wooden box similar to Malorn's, but much older and more worn. Thranduil's eyes softened at the sight of the old box and he touched the top gently before cracking the lid to gaze at the ornament inside. It was a long oval of raw wood and painted in careful strokes over the surface was an image of the treetops of Mirkwood being enveloped in morning sunlight. The edges of the different elements had been carefully burned to give the image dimension on the wood.

"I remember helping you make this box the first Yule we celebrated after your nana died", Thranduil murmured wistfully. "And then you made your ornament the Yule after your hundredth begetting day, when you fully came of age. You have given me such wonderful memories through the years, my son. I despaired that all the light would be stripped from my world when your mother died, but you have returned it to me tenfold."

Legolas smiled softly up at his ada. "Anything I have given to you, you have given me back in excess, Ada", he said. He reached over and pulled Malorn up to his side, smiling over at his cousin. "And now we have been blessed with yet another light in our worlds."

Malorn blushed and looked away, but Thranduil gently tipped his head back up so their eyes met. "Do not be embarrassed by what Legolas said, for it is the truth, my nephew. Our months here have brought such joy and you have been a huge part of that. We love you dearly, Malorn."

Malorn reached out and pulled his uncle to him in a tight hug. "I love you both too, more than words can say."

"Now what about your ornament, 'Lor", Legolas asked. "We have not seen it yet and I cannot wait any longer!"

Malorn went over to his pile of parchment wrapped gifts and took out his own box, handing it over to his cousin. Legolas opened the lid and pulled in a sharp breath at the beautifully carved wooden circle. He carefully pulled the ornament out of the box and held it up in the remaining light, his eyes falling on the runes carved into the tree trunks. Legolas passed the ornament over to Thranduil who held it tenderly and also ran his eyes over the delicate runes, brushing his fingers lightly over the carvings.

"I…do not think I could have carved that last year", Malorn said quietly. "I knew little of what those words meant, if I knew at all. Any beauty you find in it is a reflection of the healing you have done in my life. I have no words to express my thanks for all you have for me. I love you both so very much."

Thranduil pulled his nephew to him and tenderly kissed his temple. "And we love you so very much as well, Nephew. Your healing was not done only by those who supported you, but by your own desire to change as well. If you did not have the willingness to grow away from the lies you had been fed for years, then you would not have and you would have become as broken as your father. I am so proud of your achievements, Malorn."

A sudden trumpet blast interrupted the family's tender moment and signaled the beginning of the tree decorating ceremony.

"Now run along, you two", Thranduil said with a smile. "Find the perfect spot to hang your ornaments and enjoy your first Yule celebration together as brothers."

Legolas and Malorn exchanged wide grins and then leapt up into the branches of the great evergreen, quickly racing each other to the top to add their personal touches to the tree. Thranduil watched them go with a smile on his face and song on his heart. Once they were hidden deep in the top branches, he turned away and spotted a bare branch on the lower levels of the tree. Taking his own small box out of his tunic, he opened it and withdrew his own ornament. He no longer used the one he made on the first Yule he was fully of age, rather he still continued to use the one that he and Valindra had made together the first Yule they were married. The ornament was solid silver and shaped like a real evergreen tree. Hanging on the branches were tiny gold charms, each with a special meaning from their life together. One was two tiny gold rings entwined in one another, a symbol of their love in marriage. Another was a tree with a wide trunk and broad canopy, depicting their love of the forest and nature. A third was a tiny baby cradle, the hope of having many young elflings together and raising a happy family. Finally, the last charm was a dove. That one Thranduil had added himself the first Yule that he celebrated after Valindra was taken from him. It reminded him that his wife was still a free spirit and not gone from his life forever.

Thranduil intended to keep the ornament just the way it was until the day he was reunited with Valindra. Then they would once again place a new charm on the ornament every life milestone as they continued to make memories together for eternity. Carefully, Thranduil placed the ornament on the branch he had picked, stepping back to admire the way the charms glistened in the candlelight.

"Happy Yule, my love", he whispered, eyes bright as he stared at the silver tree.

A breeze, too warm for the winter, brushed over his cheek and swirled around his body like a hug before it picked up some of the white snow off the ground and returned up into the sky. Thranduil released a shaky breath and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. He cast one more glance at the shimmering ornament and smiled before turning to go seek out his son and nephew. He quickly spotted them up in the tree helping to hang candles from the branches. They were singing along with the other elves as they worked, filling the glade with beautiful music that made one's heart soar. Thranduil felt a smile tug at his lips and he grabbed a few candles of his own off the rapidly dwindling pile, scaling the tree as well and adding his own voice to songs that filled the forest.

All too soon the tree was completely decorated and the elves stood back to admire their work. Suddenly a new song broke out at the back of the crowd and everyone fell silent to listen. The sea of elves began to part in a straight line moving toward the tree and Malorn could make out the form of the twins coming. They were dressed in their finest clothes and wore their ornate silver circlets that designated them as the sons and heirs to the lord of the valley. Between them they carried what looked to be a large crown covered in many unlit candles that all shared a single, twisting wick, while the middle tapered into a hollow, cone shaped peak.

"They are going to crown the tree", Legolas whispered to Malorn. "It will officially begin the celebration of the last night of Yule."

Malorn watched with rapt attention as the twins scaled the tree to the rhythm of the song. When they reached the top, they reverently placed the crown on top of the tree and lit the long wick. The fire instantly raced along the length of the wick in intricate and beautiful patterns that shone out in the night. Immediately, elves that were still in the branches of the tree began to light their candles and soon the tree shown with a golden halo in the dusky night. Malorn stared in awe at the tree, easily classifying it as one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen in all his life.

"My friends", Lord Elrond announced from the base of the tree. "The Yule tree has been crowned and thus the final night of this joyous event is upon us. Let all our hearts be merry in this night and let us sing songs in remembrance of all the blessings we have been given this past year. Now let the celebrations commence!"

The elves cheered and began to disperse around the glade as the minstrels began to play lively music. Tables of food were brought out for feasting and many elves began to exchange their gifts with one another.

"Come on, Malorn, let us go", Legolas exclaimed excitedly, grabbing Malorn's hand and pulling him toward the celebrations.

Malorn followed eagerly behind. His first official Yule night was about to begin and he couldn't wait to see what all it would hold.

Elvish Terms:

Tithen Gwador – Little Brother (by adoption)

**Please review!**


	40. Chapter 39

Malorn gave a loud shriek of surprise as a handful of icy cold snow was shoved down the back of his tunic. He whirled around and hurled his own snowball at the attacker, who proved to be Elladan wearing a mischievous grin…and then losing it a moment later when Malorn's snowball found its mark.

"I shall get you for that, princeling", Elladan shouted, wiping the cold snow from his face.

Malorn gave a loud hoot of laughter and merely swung up into the nearest tree, quickly disappearing into the frosty boughs. It had taken mere minutes after the tree crowning for Malorn, Legolas, the twins, and many other young elves to start up a fierce snowball fight in the freshly fallen powder. The forest glade was filled with laughs and shouts from the warring elflings. A safe distance from the flying snow, Elrond and Thranduil watched the proceedings with amused grins.

"I suppose by now I should be used to not keeping my sons in their formal wear for more than few hours maximum", Elrond sighed, shaking his head. "They will only permit formality as long as duty requires them to."

"That is more progress than I ever made with Legolas", Thranduil snorted. "You have no idea the number of counsels he attended in mere tunic and leggings. I deemed him in his formal wear if I was able to convince him to wear shoes."

Elrond chuckled. "He never did like to wear anything that hindered him from swinging up into the nearest tree whenever he wished!"

"He is a true wood elf, through and through", Thranduil agreed, taking a sip of his spicy cider.

The snow battle lasted for several more hours before the elves all began to tire themselves and one by one, they returned to food tables to warm up with a hot drink and snack.

"Are you boys quite through, pelting each other with snow", Elrond asked when the twins, Legolas, and Malorn found them.

"For now", Elladan said. "I cannot feel my face thanks to Malorn. You know you can aim somewhere else once in a while, princeling."

Malorn shot the elder twin a mischievous grin. "That would not be any fun, 'Dan. Then your face would not turn red like it does when you try to talk to Siora."

Right on cue, Elladan cheeks to the tips of his ears colored bright red and Malorn burst out laughing. "Yes! Just like that, Elladan!"

Elrond and Thranduil exchanged a long and exasperated look.

"I wish you luck with that one back in Mirkwood, Thranduil", Elrond murmured to his friend.

Thranduil rolled his eyes. "Well, if you children are quite finished, I think it is time for us to participate in the gift exchange. You had better go and get yours."

That sent all four to their feet like elflings and they all scampered off through the snow to get their presents.

"At this point, just seeing true joy in Malorn's eyes and feeling it radiating from his heart is enough for me to forgive whatever mischief he wants to get into", Thranduil said with a smile. "He reminds me so much of how Malgath used to be when he was young. Always curious, always excited, always happy. I hope he will find the healing to become that again and I will be reunited with the brother I remember in Valinor."

"I am sure he will, mellon nin", Elrond said. "But until that day, I believe you have been blessed with Malorn to fill the hole in your heart that Malgath's death left."

"I believe you are right, Elrond. I believe you are right."

The four young elves came running back, arms loaded down with all their presents, and all six of them sat around one of the many campfires to open them together.

"I cannot wait for you to see what I found for you, 'Las", Malorn said as they set their packages down. "I…I hope you will like it anyway. I have never bought a gift for anyone before…"

"'Lor, I already know I will love it", Legolas assured him, draping an arm over his shoulders. "It is from my gwador so how could I not? I hope you like what I found for you too."

Malorn swallowed hard as a lump formed in his throat. "Just having all of you forgive me, accept me, and even call me family is more than I could ever want or deserve. Nothing can top the gift I have already been given."

Legolas hugged Malorn closer to him and Thranduil sat next to the pair and gently kissed his nephew's temple.

"We have all been given a gift then", Elrond said softly. "Any joy we have brought to your heart, you have returned to us twofold."

The twins both nodded their agreement. Malorn bowed his head and smiled softly. Though the snow was deep and the air crisp, he had never felt warmer in his entire life than he did at that moment. He felt the fëar of all those he loved around him and in that tender moment, he also felt his mother and father there too, holding him and loving him. Just as Elrond had promised him a year ago in Mirkwood, the elf he used to be was a mere shadow in the back of his mind. The anger, heartbreak, and fear were fading from his heart and slowly being replaced by deep love and joy. Malorn felt his father's spirit press against his, filled with pride that his son had accomplished something that he could not and had been healed. Malorn now had a rich life to look forward to and it was a treasure greater than anything he could imagine.

"Thank you", he whispered finally. "Thank you all, for everything." An excited smile broke his face then and he picked up one of his gifts. "Now I believe you will need to show me how this works!"

The twins were only too happy to oblige. They quickly rummaged around in their gifts and pulled out the ones for their father. Elrond excitedly opened them and gasped as they paper fell away. The gifts were revealed to be two separate statues worked out of pure silver. Elladan's depicted Arwen and Celebrian, while Elrohir's showed Elrond, Elladan, and himself. The two statues were made to be able to join in the middle, uniting the two sides of the family into one.

"We made it together", Elladan said.

"I know we are physically separated now", Elrohir continued. "But we…"

"…are still a family and…"

"…always will be. Nothing can…"

"…ever truly separate us."

Unable to speak, Elrond pulled his sons into a fierce hug.

"It is a beautiful reminder of something I often forget, my sons", Elrond said when he found his voice. "Thank you for this. You always manage to include your mother and sister in every Yule gift you give me. They are all so priceless."

Thranduil, Legolas, and Malorn all watched the tender exchange with smiles on their faces. The love between the Peredhel family was still very evident and it brought wood elves much joy to see that their friends lived with hope despite the heartache they had had to bear.

The gift exchanged turned much more lighthearted after that. The twins finished handing out their gifts which included two dozen arrows they had made themselves for Legolas, a large silver and gold cloak brooch in the shape of a tree for Thranduil, and a new pot, decorated with beautiful etchings and designs that they had also made themselves, for Malorn's rapidly growing tree as it would need to be moved into something with more room before spring.

Legolas went then. His father received a set of silver wrist cuffs inlaid with the starlight gems from Erebor and etched with his name and title in elvish. The twins received decorated bows in Mirkwood's style. Lord Elrond was given a beautiful, ornamental dagger made in the style of the old days of Arda and rarely found anymore. Finally, Malorn received a set of ivory twin knives, nearly identical to Legolas' own, a symbol of the bond they had already formed.

Next was Elrond's turn and he gave both his sons a silver longsword and dagger set, identical except for their unique names etched into the weapons. To Legolas, he gave a set of books of poetry and songs from all eras of Middle Earth. To Thranduil, he gave a painting of Mirkwood from when it was still Greenwood the Great, a visual reminder that someday the home of the Sindar and Silvan elves would be peaceful and prosperous once again. Then to Malorn, he gave a rich, velvet cloak with a diamond brooch in the shape of the crest of Imladris, the same as he gave to his sons and even Legolas when they came of age and they still wore on very special occasions. It was not simply an article of clothing, but it symbolized his adoption into the Peredhel family.

"I will treasure this forever, Lord Elrond", Malorn said, eyes bright. "Thank you."

Thranduil was next. For Elrond was a large book, copied from one in the king's own personal library, that contained many of the healing herbs found in Mirkwood and their medicinal properties. For the twins was an ornate cedar box which contained a finely detailed chess set carved out of marble with gold and silver pieces. For Legolas was an old book of poetry that his mother had written during the first year she and Thranduil had been married. Then for Malorn was a large wooden box, ornately carved but much older looking than anything else. Malorn opened the box and stared curiously at the myriad of seemingly random objects inside.

"When Oropher exiled your father, he destroyed almost everything of Malgath's in his rage", Thranduil said quietly. "Almost, but not everything. When I heard what my father's intentions were, I snuck into Malgath's room and took and hid everything I deemed precious at the time. Now I wish to pass on these pieces of your father to you, Malorn. I hope they mean as much to you as they have to me over the years."

Malorn reverently ran his fingers over the items on the top, savoring the feel of things that had been a part of his father's life long before he was even born.

"This means more to me than you could ever know, Uncle Thranduil", Malorn whispered. "But, a…are you sure you want to give them to me? You saved them to remember your brother by. I would not steal those memories from you."

"You cannot take what I hold in my heart, my nephew", Thranduil said, putting his arm around Malorn's shoulders. "I do not need things to remind me of what I shared with Malgath for he is always with me in my memories. Feel no guilt in taking the chest, Malorn, for it rightfully belongs to you now. I know your father would want you to have these mementos from when his heart was joyful and full of light, as yours is now."

Malorn sniffed and wiped a stray tear from his cheek. "Then I will take them and cherish them forever, Uncle. Someday, can we go through this together so you can tell me the stories from each thing?"

Thranduil smiled and hugged Malorn closer. "I would love that more than words can say, Nephew."

Malorn smiled softly and gently closed the lid of the box, setting it carefully at his feet.

"It is your turn now, 'Lor", Elrohir said excitedly. "Show us what you have chosen!"

Malorn gulped but slowly began passing out his presents.

"I do not think I have given you anything close to what I have been given", he said. "B…But I hope you like them."

The twins opened their cloaks first and their eyes lit up at the sight of the beautiful moon shaped clasps.

"Malorn these are beautiful", Elrohir said, running his hand down the soft fabric.

"Aye, they are perfect", Elladan agreed. "Thank you so much!"

Malorn smiled, the twins' response bolstering his confidence that his other presents would be well received also. He was proven right as Thranduil opened his mantle and gently ran his fingers over the long, flowing silk.

"Nephew, this is wonderful", Thranduil said, slipping it over the celebration robes he already wore. It slid into place as though it had been tailored especially for him and smoothly flowed with his movements. "You have quite a good taste, Malorn. I will wear this on the most special occasions."

Elrond was next and he stared in awe as the wrappings fell away from the large portrait of his home.

"This is quite possibly the most beautiful painting of the valley I have ever seen", Elrond said. "The colors and detail are exquisite! It shall hang in the Hall of Fire for all to enjoy and I must commission the artist to do more such work for me. Thank you Malorn. This is lovely."

Finally, Legolas opened his pendant and gasped when he saw the beautifully carved tree.

"D…Do you like it, 'Las", Malorn asked. "The man I bought it from said the person who carved it had come upon an old forest East of here. I thought maybe it could have been Mirkwood."

"It is a Mirkwood tree, 'Lor", Legolas said breathlessly. "But this is no ordinary tree. The man who carved this stumbled upon the oldest and most sacred part of Mirkwood, a place that few elves ever go anymore. This is a carving of the mother tree. The first tree of Mirkwood Yavanna planted when Middle Earth was being created. Lorien, Fangorn, and Mirkwood all have their own mother trees for they are the sacred forests that Yavanna herself hand planted and cared for while she walked Middle Earth."

Malorn gazed at the pendant with a new appreciation after what Legolas told him. He now understood why he had had such a strong connection immediately with the carving. It was a very important piece of his home.

"Why do the elves no longer visit the mother tree, 'Las", Malorn asked.

"Before the darkness drove the kingdom into the mountain, it was under the mother tree that the wood elves lived", Legolas said, tracing the carvings of the pendant gently. "The palace was built in its shade and many elves lived their whole lives in treehouses they had built in its branches. However, when the shadow descended on the forest, it sought to corrupt the area of the forest where the mother tree resided first. Everyone was driven away from her and forced into the mountain dwelling we live in now. That was many years before I was born, even before your father was exiled, and I have always longed to see the mother tree with my own eyes. But those lands are still held too tightly by the shadow. Elves that have gone to that area of the forest are never seen again or come back with broken fëar and either fade or must sail. I will always cherish this pendant, Malorn, and will let it be a reminder of how much I wish to see the mother tree someday. Thank you so much, Cousin. You could have picked nothing better!"

Malorn smiled and hugged his cousin close. "I knew it was special the moment I saw it. I am glad you like 'Las."

"I love it", Legolas said, tying the pendant around his neck. He reached down and collected his remaining packages. "Now we should all go find the rest of our friends and give them their gifts!"

Malorn agreed excitedly and scooped up his presents, scampering eagerly off to find all his friends. He found Vamir, Rhalyf, Kali, and Lyra together. They were delighted with the belts and necklaces they received and they each gave him a present in turn: from Vamir, an elegantly beaded dagger sheath, from Rhalyf, a book of the most famous stories and songs from Imladris' history, from Kali, a hand drawn picture of the largest and most beautiful fountain in the gardens, and from Lyra a beautiful quilt with images of trees, flowers, and leaves sewn on. Malorn loved each of the gifts and was overwhelmed by the thoughtfulness from his friends, telling them so repeatedly.

Next on his list was Lindir. He found the minstrel with the rest of the musicians performing for the celebration and caught his attention in between pieces. Lindir was thrilled with the harp strings and in return, he gave Malorn a beautifully written copy of the song he had written to honor the Mirkwood prince after he saved Elladan's life.

Malorn found Erestor next and presented him with the set of writing quills, which the advisor was delighted with. His gift to Malorn was a copy of the Gondolin history book that Malorn had enjoyed so much in his lessons.

Then was Glorfindel. The marchwarden loved the leather scabbard, promising to wear it to the next training session. Malorn's gift was a new leather pack, waterskin, and bedroll for the upcoming patrol he was to go on with Glorfindel and his classmates. In all the exhilaration of his first true Yule, Malorn had nearly forgotten the patrol and the gift renewed his excitement for the new adventure.

Finally, Malorn had given out all his presents to his family and closest friends…all that is except one. Malorn sat on a log and stared sadly down at the carefully wrapped box in his hands that contained the necklace for Alais. He hadn't seen the elleth he loved all evening and he could only imagine that she was avoiding him still. He wasn't exactly surprised, but he had hoped beyond hope that the merry season would have eased some of her resentment toward him and they could have been reconciled. However, it seemed it simply wasn't to be. His heart would long forever for something that would always remain out of his reach.

Frustrated with his own actions that had caused him all this heartbreak, Malorn stood and began pacing the corner of the glade that he had retreated to in order to be alone with his thoughts for a while. He was so absorbed in his melancholy that he failed to notice the new presence that stepped hesitantly out from the trees.

"M…Malorn…"

The Mirkwood prince looked up in shocked surprise, thinking he must be dreaming that he heard his name spoken by that voice, something he had given up hope would happen again. But Malorn's ears did not deceive him for when he looked up, he met the green eyes of his beloved Alais.

Elvish Terms:

Fëa/Fëar – An elf's spirit

Mellon Nin – My friend

**A little longer than normal, but I hope you enjoyed anyway! Please review!**


	41. Chapter 40

Malorn swallowed thickly, his fëa jumping within him to his see his beloved elleth again, but dread also settling in his stomach. He knew he could not take another angry and hateful outburst from her. It would break his heart all over again. "A…A…Alais, I…I did not think I would see you tonight."

The elleth bit her lip and her eyes, already clouded with sadness, filled with tears.

"Malorn, I have made a horrible mistake", Alais said, her voice wavering in grief. "I told you I loved you, that I wanted us to face things together, that I would be by your side, and then my promises were tested when you told me of your past and I failed. I failed so terribly. I failed us and more importantly I failed you. I hurt you again after you have had to endure so much hurt already. I do not hope that you will ever want to take me back or even forgive me, but I do want you to know that I am so very sorry, Malorn, forever I will be sorry for the pain I caused you."

Malorn's hands trembled. He could scarcely believe this was happening. "Y…You still have feelings for me?"

Alais nodded, the tears finally leaving her eyes and tracing silver lines down her face. "I never stopped having feelings for you. There was never a second that went by that my fëa did not torment me for pushing you away. I will always love you, Malorn, but if I have hurt you too badly and you no longer love me, I will understand and I blame none but myself. The heartbreak will be mine to bear alone as I have made you bear heartbreak for so long."

Malorn choked out a shuddering sob of relief and crossed the distance between them in a mere second, catching her in the tight embrace for which his arms had been aching for months. She melted against him and sobbed into his chest.

"I am sorry", she repeated. "I am sorry, I am sorry…"

Malorn silenced her by pressing his lips to hers in a longing and desperate kiss. He felt their fëar begin to join again as one, sealing the rift that had been open and bleeding within him for so long. After many moments they broke apart, breathless and still weeping, but both happier than they had been in what seemed like a lifetime.

"If I could change my past I would do so in a heartbeat, without a second thought, Alais", Malorn said when he gained enough breath to speak. "I am ashamed of what I let myself do and become and I know I am still broken inside in many ways. C…Can you still love me, Alais, even through all of that? It seems too much to ask."

"Meleth nin, you are much less broken than I am", Alais said. "I thought I had grown past my father's death and mother's departure from so many years ago. I thought I had accepted what happened and moved on. But when you told me of what happened in Mirkwood, all the anger, fear, and heartbreak came rushing back in an instant. I know now that it was not you I was angry with, feared, or felt betrayed by. I was still clinging to things from my past. I was still grieving my father's death. I was angry at my mother for leaving me. I feared what would happen to me if and when I am ever parted from Lord Elrond. Those feelings overwhelmed me when you told me what happened in Mirkwood and I…I panicked. I…I suppose my heart not moved on as much I thought from what happened in my own past. Lord Elrond helped me see all these things in myself and he has been helping me heal my heart, just as he has helped you heal yours. We are the same in so many ways, Malorn, and if you will have me again, I would make this journey with you and will not ever abandon you again. I swear to you I will not."

"There is none else I would ever, nor could ever want, Alais", Malorn said, voice thick and wavering with emotion. "If you are willing to have me in my brokenness, then I will more than happily take you in yours. No one is perfect in every way, my love, but you are more than perfect for me."

Their lips met in another long overdue kiss and their fëa burst in joy and twined ever closer to each other, the pain of the last months only making sweeter the love that they both acknowledged once again. They felt stronger now. They had faced their first test of their love and, while taking a rough road through it, had emerged on the other side together.

When finally, they parted once more, Alais reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out two identical gold chains on which hung a locket and small key.

"I know you are going to go back to Mirkwood with your Uncle and cousin come spring", Alais murmured. She took the key from the first chain and used it to unlock the locket on the second chain, revealing a portrait of herself. She repeated the process with the key from the second chain and revealed a picture of Malorn in the first locket. "My key is the only thing that can open your locket and yours is the only thing can open mine, just as your fëa is the only thing that can unlock the deepest love I could ever feel toward anyone."

Malorn hugged the locket to his chest. "I shall never ever take it off. It is a beautiful gift, Alais. Thank you."

He suddenly remembered the choker and he grabbed it up off the ground where it had fallen, forgotten, in his haste to embrace the elleth he loved.

"I hoped with all my heart that I would be able to give this to you, meleth nin", Malorn said, handing her the box. "The fact that I am able to is a gift to me in and of itself."

Alais pulled the wrapping away from the box and her breath choked in her throat as she gazed at the sparkling diamonds. "M…Malorn, this is far too much. After everything I have done to you…"

Malorn placed a finger gently to her lips. "None of it matters now. I wished to give you something that reflected just a tiny bit of the beauty I see every time I look upon your face. If I gave you the whole of Arda and Valinor it would be far less than what you deserve."

Overcome by emotion and wondering why she ever doubted Malorn's love for even a second, Alais could do naught but press herself back into his arms and hold him as tightly as she could, wishing to make up for every second she had do foolishly wasted. Malorn held her close and let her presence continue to ease the ache in his heart that had been forever present the past months. He felt whole and complete once again.

"Come Alais", he said when they parted. "I wish to introduce you to my uncle and cousin!"

Alais hesitated and her eyes shone with a sudden spark of anxiety. "W…Will they wish to meet me after what I have done?"

"If they could forgive me for what I did to them, they will most certainly forgive you", Malorn assured her. He reached out his hand in encouragement. "Come."

She gulped nervously, but grasped his hand and walked with him over to where Thranduil, Legolas, and Elrond were gathered around the food table having a hot bite to eat. They all looked up at the couple's approach and Elrond's eyes lit up with excited expectation for what they would have to say, while Thranduil and Legolas' narrowed in distrust.

"Uncle Thranduil, Legolas, this is Alais, the elleth who has allowed me her hand in courtship", Malorn said, smiling down at Alais.

"Yes, and also pushed you away when you tried to allow her into a deeper part of your life, as I recall", Thranduil said, crossing his arms.

Alais swallowed hard, the words renewing the guilt in her heart. "You are not mistaken, aran nin", she murmured. "I have apologized from the deepest part of my heart to Malorn for my actions and I also apologize to you and Prince Legolas as well. I know I have hurt you by hurting Malorn. My heart will always mourn the time I wasted by so foolishly pushing him away. I do love him deeply, my king."

"And I love her deeply", Malorn said resolutely. "I have forgiven her wholly and to me it is as nothing ever happened between us. Our quarrel is over."

Legolas and Thranduil marveled at the speed with which the deep rift had been mended in Malorn's eyes. It was yet another testament to just how much he had grown and also, just how much he loved Alais. The distrust faded in Legolas' eyes and was replaced by a smile.

"If Malorn has forgiven you, then I see no right for me to hold a grudge as well", he said, stepping up to Alais and kissing her hand. "It is very good to meet you, my lady."

A;ais blushed, but her heart felt soothed by the forgiveness Malorn's family was offering her. "You as well, hir nin. It is wonderful to meet the family of my beloved Malorn. I promise I shall forever honor him from now on and will never betray him again."

"I shall hold you to that, my lady, for I love I my nephew very much and do not wish to see his heart broken", Thranduil said, though his eyes twinkled with happiness for them both.

"Nor do I, ever again", Alais said, squeezing Malorn's hand tightly and smiling up at him.

"Well, I think this has been a beautiful night of reconciliation and celebration", Elrond said, eyes sparkling with pure joy. He stepped up to kiss Alais on the cheek. "You have made me very proud this night, my child. It is not easy to admit a wrong, but the healing that happens afterward is so worth the hardship, is it not?"

"Aye, my Lord", Alais said. "Very much so."

Elrond smiled widely and patted her cheek. "Now, the night is yet still young and Lindir is playing many merry tunes. You two go and enjoy yourselves and your friends."

Malorn and Alais both smiled in anticipation and ran off to enjoy the celebrations, leaving their smiling family members in their wake They spent the rest of the Yule night dancing to the lively music, laughing at Elladan's attempts to make conversation with Siora, and just relaxing together in the boughs of a nearby tree. All too soon, the night began drawing to a close and the elves retired to their homes for a few hours rest before the dawning of the new day. Malorn walked Alais to her room, carrying her gifts from the night along with his own. He set hers down on a table in her living area and then they simply stood by the door and gazed into one another's eyes.

"Malorn, I am sor…"

Malorn once again pressed his lips to hers to stop the apology before she could finish.

"I had a beautiful evening and you made it so", he murmured. "I shall see you tomorrow, my love. May the stars guide you into wonderful dreams tonight."

"And you as well, my dear Malorn", she said, eyes bright with tears.

They kissed once more and then Malorn slipped quietly out of her room. He felt like he was walking on air as he headed toward his own chambers. The night seemed like a dream that was too good to be true, but he knew by the singing of his fëa it was. He all but skipped out to his balcony when he arrived at his rooms and his eyes habitually picked Malgath's star out of the night sky.

"Ada, she came back", Malorn said. "Just like Lord Elrond and Uncle Thranduil said, she came back to me."

The star glowed intensely and Malorn felt Malgath rejoice with him over his returned love.

"I have had a wonderful Yule. The only thing that could have made it better would have been to have you and Nana here with me. I am so excited for that day to arrive when we can all celebrate every holiday together as a family, You, Nana, me, Legolas, Aunt Valindra, and Uncle Thranduil, all together."

Malorn felt a mixture of deep sadness and regret swirl in his fëa at the mention of Thranduil.

"Ada, he forgives you for everything and he loves you dearly still. He cannot wait for the day that he can see you again."

Malorn felt a bit of happiness enter the swirl of emotions, but the sadness and regret remained, as Malorn knew it would until his father could apologize to his brother face to face.

"I understand, Ada", Malorn said, smiling a bit sadly up at the star. "Just please remember he does love you and I do too."

Malorn's fëa warmed with love, joy, and pride as only a father can feel for his child. Malorn smiled and blew a kiss up to the sky before deciding reluctantly that it was time for him to get some sleep. Glorfindel had cancelled training every day of the Yule celebrations, but they were to begin again on the morrow in preparation for the upcoming patrol the next week.

"Goodnight Ada and Happy Yule to you and Nana both."

The star twinkled gently and Malorn felt a peaceful and warm feeling enter him. He yawned and collapsed facedown onto his bed, heart swirling with naught but happy emotions.

Elvish Terms:

Aran Nin – My king

Elleth – A female elf

Fëa/Fëar – An elf's spirit

Hir Nin – My lord

Meleth Nin – My love

**Please review!**


	42. Chapter 41

"Do not hold back", Glorfindel bellowed. "Do you think the orcs will have any mercy on you or your companions just because you begin to grow weary? Of course, they will not! You are the only thing that stands between your friends and family and death. If you allow anything to hold back your ferocity, you will sentence them to the grave! Now fight like you mean it!"

Malorn growled and lashed out harder at the trainer he was sparring with. The patrol was leaving the next day and he was going to be prepared. He had seen enough people hurt in part because of his own actions. He refused to ever let that happen again and the only way to ensure that was to make sure he was at his fastest, stealthiest, and strongest. This final spar was one last test to make sure that every student that had been selected for the patrol was ready for real combat should they encounter any orcs, wargs, or goblins.

The group of students to go had been hand-picked by Glorfindel after the previous week of rigorous training and included Malorn, Ascal, and Vamir along with several of the other advanced students. Kali had not been selected much to her disappointment, but she understood and trusted Glorfindel's judgement that she wasn't quite ready yet.

The twenty selected had been sent out into the forest that afternoon, told they were to gather herbs for the patrol, and had been attacked by surprise by another group of over forty trained warriors in the forest to simulate a real battle. The students and warriors had been given dulled metal swords and real bows with padded arrows that could bruise, but not kill. Already Malorn had mock killed five of the warriors and was dueling with a sixth. This warrior however proved to be much more difficult than the others had been.

Malorn had not ever used his talents at stealth on the training fields because Glorfindel had forbade it, saying that he already had great skill in assassination type warfare but had to build up his strength and skill in face to face combat in case he was ever in a situation where he could not hide in the shadows and strike unseen. However, since this test was supposed to prepare them for a real battle, Malorn decided that he needed to employ his skills in stealth and start using them in combination with what he had learned from Glorfindel.

Malorn danced around his opponent, beginning to make his moves choppy and difficult to follow. Once he had begun to confuse his opponent's eyes, Malorn made a sudden leap up into a nearby evergreen, still thick with foliage. Faster than the warrior's eyes could track him, Malorn darted into yet another tree behind the baffled soldier and fired an arrow from his bow, hitting the elf in the back in what would have been a kill shot in a real battle. The soldier fell to the ground, pretending to be dead for the sake of realism.

Suddenly a loud whistle blew, indicating the end of the mock battle. The students had prevailed against the warriors, "killing" all forty with only five of their own "dying". Malorn dropped down out of the tree and fell into line with his fellow students, standing at attention while Glorfindel approached from where he had observed everything from a distance.

"Excellent work from all of you", the marchwarden said. "I am very pleased with all your hard work. Many of you who were felled allowed yourselves to be struck in the place of one of your comrades. That is the kind of selflessness that will make our armies indestructible."

Suddenly Glorfindel turned and looked straight at Malorn, his expression unreadable. "Malorn, I observed you using some very crafty movements with your last opponent. I instructed you specifically not to use your talents at stealth during practice on the training fields. Why did you use such movements now against your opponent?"

Malorn gulped, feeling the eyes of his classmates fall onto him, and caught himself just before he would stutter out an excuse, knowing Glorfindel would not accept a timid answer. He steeled his nerves and met the master trainer's gaze with confidence.

"This was an exercise meant to simulate a real battle", Malorn said. "I had an opportunity to use skills I have learned to neutralize a threat to my comrades. I have been taught in a real battle to protect those I am fighting alongside with every skill I possess and that is what I did in this drill, Master."

Glorfindel's expression turned pleased at the answer and he nodded his approval. "Very good, youngling. In combat one must always follow any direct order given, however there is always one, unspoken command you must always follow as well. What is it?"

"Shield anyone around you from darkness", the students answered as one. "Protect those who cannot protect themselves."

"Exactly. Your commander's eyes cannot be everywhere at once. It is up to you to use your best possible judgement to carry out this one order when in the midst of battle. Shield anyone around you from darkness. Protect those who cannot protect themselves. The rules of our training grounds do not apply in real combat. Anything at any time can be a weapon you can use to defend yourselves and your friends; your sword, your bow, and even your mind. A clever plan thought of on the spot in the middle of battle could save lives. Always be at the ready and be prepared to use anything available to the advantage of you and your comrades. Do you understand, younglings?"

"Yes, Master", they answered together.

"Excellent. Your final training is over for today. Go home, spend the evening with your families, and be ready to defend them come tomorrow."

The group saluted and then bade each other farewell, all going to their homes to spend time with the ones they loved. Glorfindel had drilled into their minds over and over again that anything could happen in battle and it made them realize just how important being with the ones they loved was.

Malorn bathed and changed into a clean tunic and leggings before heading to the healing wards to walk Alais to dinner. She was joining them on this last night before Malorn was to leave so that he could be with all his family at the same time. He waited at the door to the healing wards and soon Alais emerged. She smiled warmly at him, but there also a hint of fear in her eyes for she knew what was occurring the next day. He smiled back and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Together they made their way down to Elrond's private dining room where the twins, Elrond, Thranduil, and Legolas waited. Dinner was delicious and the conversation pleasant, but there was also a distinct feeling of tension that hung in the air.

"I will be alright", he finally blurted, deciding to bring the issue out into open instead of letting it fester. "I have fought against evil creatures my whole life to survive, but now I have an even greater reason to come home again. I have a family waiting on me here that I do not want to leave. I will be alright."

The table was silent for a moment until Thranduil reached over and pulled Malorn against him in a strong hug. "We know that, nephew, and I have great faith in your abilities, else I would not allow you to go at all. Understand though that our love for you means that we do not like to send you off into dangerous situations. We want you here with us and safe. We all respect your desires though, and we trust that you will be careful and make wise decisions."

"I do understand, Uncle", Malorn said. "And your trust will not be in vain. I will be very careful and I will return to all of you."

"You had better, Cousin", Legolas said, struggling to keep the tremble out of his voice. "Else I will sail to Mandos' halls myself and drag you back to us."

Malorn laughed and the atmosphere lightened greatly around the table as they finished their dinner. After the meal, Malorn and Alais went for a short walk alone in the gardens before joining the others in the sitting room for some chess games.

They walked silently together under the full moon and twinkling stars. When they came to a large fountain in full light of the moon, they stopped and sat down on a nearby bench, Malorn's arm around Alais as she leaned again his side. He still felt much fear clouding her fëa and tried to think of some way to reassure her.

"Alais…"

"Do not go", she blurted out.

He looked down at her in surprise and met green eyes swirling with fear and grief.

"Do not go, please", Alais repeated. "Lord Elrond has said you possess many talents for healing. Stay and train under him to become a healer. Do not go where you can be taken from me, please Malorn."

"Alais, my heart lies with protecting my fellow elves on the battlefield", Malorn said. "I have fought for years with naught but my own selfish desire to survive to guide me, but now I have a real purpose and place where I can use my talents to protect others as well as myself. I can possibly be the difference between an elleth having to bury her ellon and him coming home to her."

"But what if that difference will mean that I will have to bury the love of my life", Alais cried, tears falling down her face. "I will lose the person that has meant more to me than anyone else ever has and…and I do not think I could bear it! N…Not after I…I already wasted so much of our time together."

"Alais you will not ever lose me", Malorn said, pulling her close to his chest. "Even if I give my life to save another, you will never lose me as long as you hold onto my memory. And then when we are reunited in Valinor, we will never be separated again. But the chances of that happening are so slim, my love. All of the students going except for me have never even seen combat before. Master Glorfindel will not take us somewhere extremely dangerous. If we are involved in any battles at all, it will probably be no more than a rogue orc or two or providing backup to a more experienced patrol."

Alais released a shuddering breath and twisted her hand into his tunic. "Just come back to me meleth nin. Please, please come back to me."

"I shall, my love, I shall", he said, kissing her hair and holding her close.

They sat together until Alais' tears dried, then returned to the house and spent the rest of the evening with all of Malorn's family, playing games, talking, and laughing together, allowing the joy of the evening to drive the dark thoughts from their minds for now. All too soon, it was time for Malorn to go to bed so he would be well rested for the early morning. He hugged each of those he loved most, lingering a moment extra with Legolas, Thranduil, and Alais. They all promised to be in the courtyard early to see him off the next morning.

It was an odd feeling Malorn had in his fëa has he went to his room. His heart was lightened by the love and trust of his family at the same time it was heavy with his own worry of what would be in the coming days and with his overwhelming desire to return to those he loved after the patrol.

"_I will come back to all of you"_, Malorn vowed, solemnly. _"I promise I will."_

Elvish Terms:

Elleth – A female elf

Ellon – A male elf

Fëa – An elf's spirit

Meleth Nin – My Love

**Please review!**


	43. Chapter 42

**So sorry for the late posting everyone! We had company over this afternoon and I didn't have time to get this out this morning. I'll be back to regular schedule tomorrow. I hope enjoy even though it's so late!**

The sun was just barely lighting the sky as Malorn stood in the courtyard of Imladris, checking the straps of his saddle and packs once more before they were to leave. Altogether there was to be fifty going out on patrol, the group of twenty students that had qualified and thirty trained warriors, including Glorfindel, to protect them should they encounter anything overly dangerous. Alais had been by his room early that morning and had braided his hair in the traditional style of an Imladris warrior: two thin braids that curved elegantly over his ears and joined with a third, that ran its way over the top of his head, to form one that laid delicately on top of his loose hair underneath. She had also added three locks of her own to the braids, another tradition that symbolized her support of him even though they would be apart. Malorn fingered the braids idly while he checked another strap. He felt like a full warrior with them in his hair and he was proud to wear them.

Finally, he was satisfied with his preparations and he turned to the group waiting for him on the other side of the courtyard. Bidding Sûllaer to wait for him, Malorn approached his family and embraced all of them one more time.

"I shall be back in a few days", he said, trying to pour all his confidence into those words. He turned his eyes to Lord Elrond. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to defend the place that has given me so much, my lord. I am proud to be able to fight alongside your warriors."

"And I am proud of _you_, Malorn", Elrond said gripping his shoulder tightly. "Be careful and we will celebrate your safe return in a few days' time."

Malorn smiled and then took Alais in his arms and kissed her once more as the trumpet blew, signaling the warriors to mount up and prepare to leave.

"I love you, Alais, and I _will_ see you in a few days", he promised.

"I will count the minutes, my love", she said, voice thick with emotion.

With one more wave to his family, Malorn jumped up onto Sûllaer's back and followed the line of departing warriors out of the gates and into the forest, his heart leaping with excitement for the upcoming adventure.

* * *

By nightfall, they had reached their first campsite at the base of the mountains some fifteen miles from Imladris. Many times, as they rode, they had broken up into small groups and scouted the areas along the way known to sometimes be home to rogue orcs or wargs. So far all had been peaceful in every area. The next day, they were to head partway up the mountain and scout that area for any threats. They would then camp on the mountainside, return to this campsite for the night after, and then return to Imladris by evening on the fourth day.

As soon as they arrived at the small clearing, everyone dismounted and they all pitched in to set up camp. Some went in search of a night's supply of firewood, others looked for a fresh water source that was not frozen too hard, and still others set up a place to picket their horses. Malorn had volunteered for the first night of cooking duty, so he went out with another student and two warriors to hunt for their dinner. Between the four of them, they soon had ten large rabbits that would make enough stew to feed the whole group. They returned to camp and Malorn set right to work on the evening meal. There turned out to be plenty for everyone to have seconds and the whole group agreed that it was delicious.

After dinner, everyone again pitched in to clean and pack away the cooking utensils and then it was time to bed down and get a good night's sleep for their early morning the next day. Malorn had first watch with Vamir and two warriors so they all moved several feet away from the main camp in different directions and watched over their respective areas. All was still and peacefully quiet over the forest and the few trees still awake spoke of no danger. Malorn allowed his eyes to drift briefly up to his father's star and he felt an overwhelming feeling of pride fill his fëa, making him smile. Malgath was proud that his son had done what he himself could not and had become a brave and honorable elf who now protected those he loved.

"_I am happy with myself now too, Ada"_, Malorn thought. _"I will continue to make you proud throughout my whole life. I will use this second chance at life to its fullest."_

Malorn felt the pride swirl inside him once again as he turned his eyes back out to the surrounding forest, watching for anything that could become a threat to his companions. Midway through his shift Malorn returned to the fire, still keeping his senses thrown out to his surroundings, to warm his hands by the fire and his belly with a hot cup of tea from the pot that had been left out for the watchmen. It appeared that Vamir had the same idea, for he soon joined Malorn by the fire and reached to pour a cup of tea for himself as well. Vamir, however, seemed extremely on edge. He refused to sit down and tried to pour the tea into his cup with trembling hands, succeeding only in spilling the hot liquid over himself. Vamir hissed as the tea scalded his skin and dropped the cup he was trying to fill.

"Easy, Vamir, let me help you", Malorn said. He jumped up and took the pot, returning it to the fire before quickly grabbing the edge of his own cloak and wiping the hot tea off Vamir's hands.

"That was not exactly what I had in mind when I decided to warm up a bit", Vamir said, giving Malorn an embarrassed and tight smile.

"No, I would imagine not", Malorn chuckled. He scooped up some snow and pressed it to the quickly reddening patches on Vamir's hands to soothe the burning.

"Hannon le, Malorn, that feels much better."

"Of course, mellon nin. Here, sit."

Malorn gently pushed Vamir down onto one of the logs that sat around the fire and then got a clean cup and filled it with tea for his friend.

"Thank you", Vamir murmured, wrapping his fingers around the cup and letting the warmth soak into his bones.

Malorn smiled and sat down next to Vamir with his own hot drink. They sat in silence for many long moments. Malorn could tell that something was bothering his friend, but waited patiently for Vamir to decide to speak about it. He didn't have to wait long.

"How are you so calm", Vamir asked quietly.

"Calm about what?"

"This patrol! I am a nervous wreck, Malorn! I thought I was prepared for this. I have trained for years to protect my family. But now I am here and I am so terrified that I cannot even pour a cup of tea properly. I do not know what I was thinking. I cannot do this. If we run into any orcs or wargs, I…I will freeze and that could cost my friends their lives. Valar, what if someone dies because of me?!"

"Vamir, sîdh, sîdh", Malorn said gently. "You are ready for this, my friend. As you have said, you have trained for years for this moment in your life. You want to protect your friends and family and if you are called upon during this patrol to defend your comrades, I know you will rise to the summons. You are smart and brave, Vamir. I would trust you with my life without a second thought. Do not think on things that may not even come to pass, but know that if it does, you will have what it takes to repel the evil."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you have already shown me the bravery and loyalty in your heart. When Ascal attacked me by twisting my past, it was you, Rhalyf, Kali, and Lyra that were the first to jump to my defense. You protected me when I could not protect myself, just as we have been trained to do."

"I stood up to mere words", Vamir muttered. "That speaks nothing to my courage when I must stand up to sword, spear, and bow."

"It speaks everything to your courage to do so", Malorn said firmly. "It shows that you instinctually protect your friends when they are threatened by anything and that instinct will guide you when the time comes for you to defend them from the enemy's weapons. You must simply have faith in yourself, my friend, just like I have in you."

Vamir met Malorn's eyes and offered a small smile at his friend's assurances. Malorn felt much of the tension leave Vamir's fëa and the younger elf's hands stopped shaking. The prince smiled and reached over to grasp Vamir's forearm in reassuring support.

"Hannon le", Vamir murmured, returning the gesture.

"You have done the same and more for me", Malorn said. "I am glad I was able to repay you, even a little bit. You have been a true friend, Vamir."

"So have you, gwador nin", Vamir said.

He finished his tea and stood, offering his now steady hand to Malorn. "Shall we finish our watch duty, my friend?"

"Aye, we shall", Malorn laughed, accepting his friend's hand.

The rest of the watch was uneventful and that night, as Malorn snuggled down into his bedroll, his thoughts once again turned to just how far he had been able to come in his journey toward healing and all those that stood behind him. He had changed so much and he felt it deep within his fëa, a part of him that a year ago he had not even known existed. Thanks to the support of all his friends and family, he knew he was almost there.

Elvish Terms:

Fëa – An elf's spirit

Gwador Nin – My brother (Not by blood)

Hannon Le – Thank you

Mellon Nin – My friend

Sîdh – Peace

**Please review!**


	44. Chapter 43

The next day dawned cloudy and snowy on the patrol of elves. They had a quick breakfast of dried fruits from the rations they had packed and then they were on their way up the mountain. The trails up were steep and narrow with uneven cliffs of unstable rock on one side of them and a steep drop into a ravine of jagged boulders on the other. They rode in single file through the pass as the wind bit their faces with stinging snow. Malorn kept his eyes and ears open as they rode, knowing they were beginning to enter orc territory. The few small evergreen trees that grew up through the rocks stayed in contact with him and reported on the surroundings that they could sense with their reaching limbs and spreading roots. All was peaceful as they continued up the mountainside.

Around midday they stopped under a sturdy rock overhang, that provided some shelter from the wind, so they could warm up a bit. The snowy weather and freezing temperatures made the young elves' developing endurance work hard to keep them warm. Malorn's time in the wilds had given him a much higher endurance than most other elves his age, but even he was beginning to feel the biting wind through the clothes he still wore. He had long before given his coat, cloak, and gloves to some of the smallest and youngest students, who began to openly shiver several hours before. Soon the group had a warm fire going and many were digging water and food out of their packs to share amongst themselves.

They had only been resting a short while when suddenly, without warning, a bright flash of lighting struck the mountainside above them. The ground shook beneath their feet and rocks of all sizes rained down around them. The warriors were in action immediately, grabbing any student near them and shoving them against the back of the overhanging cliff, pressing themselves down over the students to shield them from the falling rocks. A loud rumbling assaulted their ears and Malorn looked past the warrior that was protecting him to see great rivers of snow cascading over the wall next to them. The avalanche was so fierce that it looked more like a raging waterfall than sliding snow. Malorn squeezed his eyes shut and focused on maintaining his balance as the ground continued to quake beneath him.

After what seemed an eternity, the rumbling quieted and the boulders stopped tumbling past. No one moved for several heartbeats until they were sure the mountain was quiet again. Then the warriors slowly released the crushing embrace they had kept on the students and they all looked around in shock, surveying the damage that had been done.

"Is everyone here", Glorfindel bellowed, marching the line of warriors and students to make sure all were accounted for. "Is anyone hurt?"

After a few moments of searching and questioning, everyone was determined to be present and no one was seriously injured. The warriors who had been standing closest to the edge of the outcropping had received a few bruises from stray rocks but none had broken bones from it.

"We must determine if our path has been obstructed", Glorfidnel said once everyone had settled from the scare. "Malorn! Ascal!"

The two students ran up and stood at attention before Glorfindel.

"I am sending you both out with some warriors to scout the path ahead and the path we came from", Glorfindel said. "Ascal, you will go with Flinar and Cailu and scout the path we were to travel ahead. Malorn, you shall go with Gaelia and Palar and scout the path where we came from. Be careful and if at any time the path seems too treacherous, turn around and come back immediately. Understood?"

"Yes, sir", they answered together.

They each set off in their respective directions and Malorn soon lost sight of Ascal and the outcropping in the blowing snow. He and the two warriors that accompanied him carefully made their way back down the path they had come from. All seemed as it had been when they ascended until they reached a low spot in the wall to their right that had allowed the snow to flow over the path and leave high drifts andlarge boulders in its wake. The threesome picked their way carefully across the mounds of snow left behind by the avalanche to see how far the slide extended, their elven skill keeping the snow from collapsing further under them. They had gone just a little way before they broke through the snow drifts and were back on the path again. It seemed unharmed by the avalanche and safe to travel.

"Well, youngling", Palar said, turning to Malorn. "Based on what we have seen, what will you suggest to Master Glorfindel as our best course of action?"

Malorn thought for a long moment before responding. "I would suggest that, unless Ascal's path is even less damaged than this, our best decision will probably be to return down the mountain. If we all work together, we can clear this path enough to bring the horses though."

"In this area the cliffs are not very high and the act of clearing the path may cause the snow that will be piled to the right of us to slide again", Gaelia said. "How do you propose stabilize the remaining snow so that we can safely pass by it and not have it collapse down on us in another avalanche?"

Malorn thought again before his eyes lit up as a plan hit him. "We will use the loose rocks that are stuck in the snow to build a wall to stabilize the drifts beside us. We will join it with the higher cliffs on either side to make it study and it may even be wise to melt some snow and pour it over the rocks as we build. It is cold enough to quickly freeze the water and the ice will act like mortar to keep the wall in place as we pass by with the horses."

"Well done, youngling", Palar said. "That is a very clever plan and you thought of it very quickly. I will stand behind you when you present your idea to Master Glorfindel. Do you agree, Gaelia?"

"I do", the elleth said, smiling.

The three elves carefully made their way back over the snow and followed the path up to outcropping where the others still waited. Ascal and the warriors who had accompanied him were also back and appeared to have been there for some time.

"Ascal's group has returned with ill news", Glorfindel said as they approached. "The pass we were to take is completely walled off with snow and boulders. It would take us all day and night to clear it if we did not trigger another avalanche in the process. I hope you bear better news, Malorn."

"I think I do, Master", Malorn said. "All three of us were able to safely cross the drifts left by the avalanche. It is not overly deep and seems relatively stable. I believe, with some planning and careful construction, we can clear enough of the trail to safely make it back down the mountain."

"What sort of construction would need to be done?"

The snow has slid across the path at a low spot in the mountainside to the right of the trail", Malorn explained, stooping down to draw a quick diagram in the snow. "The low spot is about fifteen feet wide and the walls are higher on either side of it. If we were to use the loose rocks that the avalanche slid onto the path to construct a support wall to hold the remaining snow, we can then clear the path and make our way down."

"How are we to stabilize the wall itself? We have no mud or mortar."

"The temperature is cold enough to quickly freeze water. If we melt some of the snow and pour it over the wall as we build, it will free in place and the ice will hold the rocks."

Glorfindel thought for a long moment before he slowly nodded. "Very clever, Malorn. Very clever indeed. I am most impressed with your strategy and I think it will work."

Glorfindel gave a sharp whistle and the group behind them fell silent, all eyes turning to Glorfindel for what they hoped was good news.

"Malorn's scout was successful", Glorfindel said. "He has devised a plan for us to clear the snow and return back down the mountain safely. Listen closely to him."

Malorn went over his plan once more to the anxiously listening group of students and warriors. When he finished, they were all too happy to pitch in and help if it meant they were going to be able to get back home. Even Ascal had a look of relief on his face without a trace of jealousy.

"I am putting Malorn in charge of this effort", Glorfindel said. "Students and warriors alike are to follow his orders precisely."

"B…But, Master, I…"

"You are the perfect one to lead this", Glorfindel cut Malorn off. "If you are unsure about anything, I will be here to help you, but it is your plan and you know best how to see it done."

Malorn swallowed nervously, but nodded in agreement.

"Very good. Now then, what must be done first, Penneth?"

"Well, first everyone should get their waterskins, pots, cups, anything that can hold water and fill them with snow. A few elves should stay here to melt the snow and refill empty containers. Everyone else should come help dig out the boulders and begin placing them in the gap. We will also need a small group to ferry empty containers back and forth from the fire to the wall."

Glorfindel nodded and picked the very young and small elves, with a few elder warriors as guards, to stay behind at the fire and make water since they were most susceptible to the cold. He also assigned a half dozen elves to be the ferrymen. The rest trekked down the path to begin work on clearing their way home. Everyone worked hard to pull their weight and progress was quickly made on wall. The water worked as Malorn had hoped. It froze almost as soon as it touched the rock and soon there was thick buildup of ice on the bottommost layer of rock, which made the wall extremely solid and stable. After a mere two hours of work, they were already nearly done. The way home was almost ready and everyone doubled their pace, anxious to get off the dangerous mountainside.

Malorn had just helped heave another big boulder into place on the wall, when suddenly an ominous snarl sounded from just above him. He looked up quickly and his eyes widened as he saw a huge warg standing on the cliff above, teeth bared and ready to pounce.

"WARGS", he screamed at his companions, ripping his sword from its scabbard.

The beast roared and leapt down toward Malorn, claws outstretched. The young prince neatly sidestepped the warg, stabbing it the neck as he did so. The warg's momentum carried it over the edge of the cliff and down into the rock filled ravine below. Malorn began to hear more growls and yelps from around him as the large warg pack moved in to attack the rest of the patrol.

"Back to the camp", Glorfindel ordered. We must regroup and make sure the others are safe!"

Malorn turned and fled back up the path toward the outcropping along with the everyone else. They killed any wargs that got too close as they ran, leaving a trail of the dead beasts behind them. As they neared the camp, they heard shouts and growls from a battle there too and redoubled their speed, quickly bursting into the camp and killing the wargs that had begun to overpower the small group that had been left there.

"Spread out, do not let them force us back into the outcropping", Glorfidnel ordered. "They are strongest as a pack so do not let them group up."

The beasts seemed to come from everywhere at once, snarling, snapping, and growling. Malorn, however, wasn't at all intimidated. He knew how these beasts operated for he had fought them in the wilds many times. They defeated their enemies, not through skill as they were driven by mad bloodlust and not cunning, or overwhelming might for though they were strong, they were still no match for elven strength. No, these creatures of darkness defeated their prey through fear. They made themselves look bigger, more powerful, and more vicious than they actually were and when their prey allowed their fear to make their movements sloppy, they would then move in for the kill and usually get it. Malorn refused to allow their tricks to work on him and he stood tall and met their gaze fiercely.

Enraged that their prey would not back down, the wargs leapt at him, claws slashing through the air. But air was all they caught. Malorn easily danced around their obvious and forward attack, killing many before they even reached the ground again. Before the wargs could recover, Malorn went on the attack, rushing the evil beasts and killing many more with ferocious blows.

The rest of the warriors were fighting fiercely as well and soon the wargs began to cower back and retreat back down the mountain, still snarling and snapping, but no longer finding the elves to be attainable prey. Malorn had just finished off another warg and when no more were waiting to attack, he let himself relax slightly and look around the campsite turned battlefield. The rest of the wargs seemed to be retreating back into their dens and holes and the elves were starting to sheath their weapons and see to the few wounded.

Malorn sheathed his weapon as well and started back down to the camp to see if there was anything he could do to help. Suddenly he stopped when he felt a prickling sensation of danger behind him and he whirled around to see one last warg crouched on the cliffside and ready to pounce on Ascal as he too headed toward the camp.

"ASCAL, ABOVE YOU", Malorn shouted.

Ascal shot his gaze up to the cliff and stared in mute horror as the warg sailed through the air straight towards him. The warg hit its target and the momentum carried both elf and beast backwards toward the edge of the steep drop on the other side. Malorn raced back up the path and grabbed at Ascal, trying desperately pull him back away from the fatal fall but, at the last second, the warg managed to sink its teeth into Ascal's shoulder and the weight became too much for Malorn hold steady at the awkward angle. His own feet slipped on the icy rocks and all three of them felt the stomach-turning sensation of weightlessness as they flew out into empty air. Malorn had no time to even ponder what was happening before he hit the ground at the bottom of the ravine. His head struck something hard and darkness began to take over his thoughts. The last thing he remembered was the panicked voices of Glorfindel and Vamir, sounding very far away, screaming his and Ascal's names before consciousness fled from him completely.

Elvish Terms:

Elleth – A female elf

Penneth – Young one

**Please review!**


	45. Chapter 44

**Six weeks in****everyone! What a fun journey it's been and we're still not done yet. Thank you for all the wonderful support you continue to give me every single day. I have the best readers/reviewers on all of Fanfiction and I love each and every one of you! I hope you're all still enjoying this story because Malorn's journey isn't over!**

**Enjoy as always and I can't wait to hear how you liked it in the reviews!**

"Find a way down there and do it now", Glorfindel bellowed. "I want them found before the wargs get to them!"

The warriors and students who weren't tending the wounded fanned out and scouted the whole of the cliff edge, searching for anything that might offer them a safe way down the sheer drop. They looked and planned for over half an hour, coming up with absolutely no way to get down into the ravine from where they were, short of cutting a path down.

"Master Glorfindel, with all due respect, there is simply no way down from here", Palar said finally. "We have several who are wounded from the wargs and need care and it is not safe here for the younglings. We should start back down the mountain and return to safer areas before nightfall."

"I hope you are not suggesting we simply leave them down there", Glorfindel growled, whirling on the warrior.

"Of course not, my lord, but the others do need to be brought to safety", Palar said. "Let me take a group of ten scouts and we will follow the ravine until we can find a way down. We will backtrack here once we are down in the ravine and rescue Malorn and Ascal."

Glorfindel considered the plan for a long moment before nodding. "Very well, but you shall lead the others down the mountain. I shall take the scouts and find Malorn and Ascal. Send three healthy warriors back to Imladris to get some help. I know not how long it will take to find a safe passage down and we may end up having to construct a way ourselves. Hopefully a band of warriors will be able to make it here by tomorrow afternoon if they ride hard."

"As you wish, master", Palar said, bowing.

"Master Glorfindel, please, let me go with you to find Malorn and Ascal", Vamir pleaded. "I shall not hold you back. Please, I want to help my friend!"

"I know you do, Vamir, but it is far too dangerous and you are not yet as skilled as my warriors", Glorfindel said. "However, you are a very skilled rider, so if you would like, you can accompany the warriors that will be returning to Imladris to bring back help."

Vamir grudgingly agreed, wanting to be of some help, and hurried back to the campsite to join the warriors that Palar was sending back to Imladris. Glorfindel followed and picked out ten of his finest scouts to accompany him in his search of the ravine.

"The four going to Imladris for help are to ride hard there and back. Come as quickly as you possibly can", Glorfindel instructed them. "The rest of you make your way back to Imladris at a pace more suitable for the wounded and young ones. The healthy are to protect the students and injured at all costs. Get them home safely."

"Yes, Master", they said together.

Glorfindel nodded to them and then headed out swiftly with his ten warriors to find a way down to Malorn and Ascal. Vamir hurried to the horses with the three warriors he was accompanying and started to mount his steed. He stopped however when he saw Sûllaer standing with the rest of the horses and pawing restlessly at the ground. Vamir changed his mind and, with a quick explanation to his own horse, ran over to Sûllaer, taking hold of the horse's bridle and calming him down.

"Sûllaer, I need your help", Vamir said. "Malorn has fallen off the cliff and may be hurt. We must go to Imladris and get help quickly for him. I have heard how quickly you carried Lord Elrond home with Malorn when he was hurt on their way to Imladris last spring. Will you please lend me your might and speed now so that we can bring aid back to Malorn?"

Sûllaer whinnied loudly and turned to present his back to Vamir.

"Thank you, mellon nin", Vamir said, vaulting up on the horse's back. He and the three warriors started down the mountain at the fastest possible pace that was still safe on the slick, steep ground.

"_Hold on, my friend, please"_, Vamir begged. _"I swear I will bring you back help as soon as I can!"_

* * *

Malorn groaned softly as awareness began to return to him. His whole body ached and it felt like there was a dwarf hammering the inside of his skull. Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked up into the snow, falling gently down through the thick fog that was settled in the ravine. One by one the memories of recent events returned to him, the avalanche, the wall, the wargs…Ascal!

Malorn rolled over onto his hands and knees and looked around for his fellow student. His eyes first found the warg that had caused this whole mess and he felt no small satisfaction when he realized the evil creature had died, impaled by one of the sharp rocks the littered the ravine floor. He only hoped the same thing had not happened to Ascal.

Carefully, he got to his feet, testing all his limbs for broken bones as he rose. To his relief, he seemed to have come away from the fall with no more than a few painful bruises and sore muscles. He did not feel dizzy or nauseous as he rose so he figured if he had a concussion, it was only mild. Once he was convinced he had no serious injuries, Malorn scanned the immediate area for Ascal and his eyes soon found the other ellon several feet away, lying unconscious and still in a pile of snow, but otherwise looking relatively unharmed. Malorn breathed a sigh of relief. Problems or not, Malorn would never have wished injury or death on Ascal.

"Ascal", Malorn called, kneeling down by the student's side. "Ascal, come on, wake up! Wake up!"

Ascal groaned and his eyes slowly opened, blinking up at Malorn's face in confusion.

"Wh…What happened", he asked, sitting up while holding his head with a hand. "Wh…where are we?"

"The warg knocked us off the cliff edge", Malorn said, helping Ascal sit up. "We are at the bottom of the ravine. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"My shoulder hurts where that foul thing bit me", Ascal grumbled. "Everything else feels as it should after taking a hundred foot fall down a mountainside."

"Here, let me tend to your shoulder", Malorn said, reaching to examine the wound.

"Save it, princeling", Ascal growled, batting Malorn's hands away. "I do not need your help."

Malorn glared at Ascal. "Now is not the time to let petty pride and an old quarrel rule our decisions, Ascal! We are separated from our companions, hurt, and lost at the bottom of a mountain ravine in the middle of winter with no food, warmth, or shelter. If we do not work together, we will die out here. Can we not put away our differences long enough to survive this? Then if you wish to continue hating me forever you may, but let us not lose our lives over a ridiculous and insignificant argument!"

Ascal glared back at Malorn for a long moment, but the truth was, he was terrified of being lost in this ravine with orcs and wargs potentially all around and he had no desire to die cold and alone here.

"Fine", Ascal muttered. "We will work together to survive this, but do not think this will change my feelings toward you."

"Feel as you will", Malorn said with a shrug of indifference. "At least you will be alive to feel anything at all. Now that wound will become infected if not tended properly, so let me look at it."

He took Ascal's arm again and this time the other ellon did not pull away. Malorn examined the wound, relieved to find it wasn't much more than shallow scratches from the warg's teeth.

"It is not bad", he told Ascal. "Let me clean and bandage it. It may be painful when I have to clean it though."

"Just do what you have to so it can be done", Ascal said.

Malorn nodded and scooped up some of the clean, white snow that laid nearby. He quickly but thoroughly cleaned the area. Ascal sat still and quiet but the knot of muscle in his jaw belied just how much pain he was truly in. Once the wound was cleaned to Malorn's satisfaction, he ripped off a piece of his tunic and bandaged the wound.

"There, it should not get infected now", he said, stepping back. "We need to find some shelter, firewood, and food. There is no telling how long it will take for someone to come rescue us."

Ascal nodded his agreement as he rose to his feet. "I shall look for shelter, you look for firewood. We shall both look for food and can meet back here after two hours."

"Fine, as long as we do not travel too far from each other", Malorn agreed. "There may be orcs and more wargs down here."

Ascal agreed and they parted ways. Malorn traveled further down the ravine in hopes of finding wood closer to the forests below and Ascal travelled up it to find a cave or something that would shield them from the elements. After the two hours had elapsed, Malorn returned to the area they were to meet at to find Ascal already waiting on him there. Malorn had been successful in his search for firewood, finding enough dead wood to hopefully keep them warm through the night. He hoped Ascal had been just as successful in his search for shelter.

"There is a crack in the wall a ways up the ravine", Ascal said, fulfilling Malorn's hopes. "It is tiny, but there should be enough room for us to squeeze inside and still have room for a small fire."

"Anything is perfectly fine with me as long as it shields us from the wind", Malorn sighed in relief. "Come let us go."

The pair made the trek back up to the cave without incident. Ascal had not exaggerated the size of the crack, however. The opening was so small that they both had to crawl on their sides to get in. Further back it opened up a bit and provided enough room for them to sit up straight and move around on their hands and knees. There was no room to stand up, but the narrow opening kept much of the wind out and they would be able to better conserve their firewood. Since the cave was so small, it would not take much to heat it.

Ascal crawled in first and then Malorn handed in their meager supplies to him before crawling in himself. They quickly got a fire going and eagerly held their frozen fingers over the warm blaze. Once they had begun to get warm, Malorn dug into the middle of the firewood pile and pulled out the treat he found. It was a mountain rabbit, skinny and tough, but it was food. They cooked the rabbit and hungrily devoured the meat as the sun began to sink down. The darkness brought a new level of cold to the mountain and the two ellons had to stoke up their fire to twice what it had been during the day in order to keep some their cave warm enough.

"We have to do something different", Malorn said, tossing more wood on their fire. "We are not going to have enough wood to last the night if we keep using it at this rate."

"There are rocks all around here", Ascal said. "Perhaps we can find one big enough to cover the entrance with so the heat will not escape so easily."

Malorn nodded his agreement and the pair crawled out into the darkness to look for a rock they could cover their cave with. Together, they managed to find a flat rock and move it over to the entrance. It was large enough to cover the hole, but light enough that they could roll it into place from the inside. With their new "door" in place, the cave soon began to warm up and both ellons flopped down on either side of the fire, exhausted from the extremely trying day.

"We should still keep watches through the night", Malorn said after a long while of just lying quietly. "Orcs and wargs might be drawn to the light of our fire. I will take the first watch, Ascal. Get some sleep and regain strength after that bite wound."

"I am not an invalid, princeling", Ascal growled. "I will work with you on anything that contributes to our survival but I do not need you mothering me like a child."

"Why are you so angry with me, Ascal", Malorn asked. "What have I done to offend you so? Tell me and I will repent of my actions."

"My feelings and reasons for them are none of your business", Ascal snapped. "Just know that I will never let you become superior to me in any way and I will never allow you to do anything for me that will force me to be indebted to you. I _have_ to always be the best. I_ have_ to stand out. Now you go to sleep and I will keep watch first to earn my rest."

Malorn shook his head sadly at Ascal's stubbornness but let him have his way. He curled up as close to the fire as was safe and fell asleep in seconds.

Halfway through the night, Ascal shook Malorn awake for his watch and took the young prince's place by the fire, also falling soundly asleep in mere moments. Malorn sat quietly and listened to the wind whistling outside and the fire crackling inside. Now that he wasn't fighting for immediate survival, he let himself realize just how scared and lonely he was. He missed the drone of conversation from his fellow warriors and Glorfindel's booming laugh that would envelope the campsite. He wished he could see his father's star to remind him he was never truly alone, but the night sky was obscured completely by tons of cold stone.

Suddenly a warm stirring in his fëa surprised Malorn and he pressed a hand to his heart, savoring the feel of his father's love and protection even when he couldn't see his star. With renewed determination, Malorn sat up straight and cast his awareness out to his surroundings, resolved that no matter what, he would do all he could to make sure he and Ascal survived and returned home safely.

Elvish Terms:

Ellon – A male elf

Fëa – An elf's spirit

Mellon Nin – My friend

**Please review!**


	46. Chapter 45

Elrond stood rigid and stared at Vamir, face pale as he tried to wrap his mind around what the young warrior had just told him. Vamir had allowed Sûllaer to fly the leagues back to Imladris and he had arrived long before the other warriors, immediately seeking out Elrond and telling him what had happened.

"Is there any hope they are alive", the elf lord asked finally, voice strained with worry.

"I believe they are with all my heart", Vamir said, resolutely. "And Master Glorfindel seemed to think so too. But we need help to reach them."

Elrond nodded, forcing his shock and fear to fade into determination to help Malorn and Ascal. "Very well then. I shall have Alwin put together and lead a rescue team up to the mountains and I shall lead a team of healers to care for the wounded. You have done well to reach me so fast Vamir. Return to your family now and rest."

Vamir shook his head vehemently. "Nay, my lord. With all due respect, I intend to return with you and continue to do anything I can to help find Malorn. I will not abandon him."

"I had a feeling you would say that", Elrond said, giving the ellon a tight smile. "Very well then, the grooms will tend to Sûllaer and I will send a servant to show you to a room where you can rest yourself while we prepare to leave. I will send for you when we are ready."

"Thank you, my lord", Vamir said bowing.

Elrond nodded and swept out of the room. His first mission would be his hardest by far; telling Thranduil and Legolas what had happened. He knew they would be sick with worry over Malorn and Elrond could only hope that the young elf was alive. He had seen heartbreak and anguish in his friends' eyes too much over the years and he did not want to see it again now. Elrond found the pair on the archery fields, Thranduil watching as Legolas practiced his shooting. He approached them slowly expression grim. Thranduil looked up as he sensed his friend and his brow furrowed in concern at the seriousness on Elrond's face.

"Mellon nin, what is it", Thranduil asked. "What is wrong?"

Legolas lowered his bow mid-aim as he heard the concern in his father's voice and came over to join the older elves.

"Thranduil, there has been an accident", Elrond said softly. "Malorn's patrol was attacked by wargs on the mountainside. He was attempting to defend Ascal, but both were knocked off of a cliff and into a ravine."

Thranduil felt his heart stop in his chest and Legolas' hand gripped his shoulder tightly. He could already feel a tremble running though his son.

"Elrond, is…is he…", Thranduil couldn't force the horrid word out of his throat.

"No one knows for sure", Elrond said. "Glorfindel had not been able to reach them when Vamir left to come bring the news. Vamir believes there is hope that they are alive though, so right now we are proceeding with a rescue, not a recovery."

"As long as there is hope, no matter how slim, I will believe that he lives", Thranduil said with fierce determination. "Legolas and I will ready ourselves and go with you. We will find Malorn and bring him home."

Elrond nodded and turned toward the training fields to have Alwin begin gathering a team to bring back to the mountain. Within an hour, a group of twenty scouts, twenty warriors, and ten healers including Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, Thranduil, and Legolas were ready to leave Imladris and ride to the mountain.

Alais stood in the courtyard next to Kali, both who were there to see them off. Alais eyes were red rimmed from tears and Kali's face was pinched in worry.

Elrond had been the one to tell Alais what had happened on the mountain and Vamir had told Kali. Both had wanted desperately to go with the rescue party, but Elrond insisted that Alais stay and run the healing wards in his and Elrohir's absence and Alwin upheld Glorfindel's determination that Kali was not yet ready for battle. He did however suggest she stay with Alais so the two could comfort each other during what could potentially be a very long wait for news. Thus the two women stood side by side and anxiously watching the warriors prepare to leave, hoping with all their might that the party would return soon with good news about their friends.

Once the prepartionas were complete, Elrond took a moment to come over to Alais and Kali one more time. He understood the anguish in their hearts, especially in Alais', and wished to comfort them once more before leaving

"Believe in Malorn", Elrond said softly as he embraced Kali and dried Alais' tears. "Believe he will fight and survive and be reunited with you both. We will find him and bring him home I promise."

It escaped neither elleth that Elrond did not promise Malorn would be found alive, but they chose to take Elrond's advice and hold onto hope. Elrond kissed Alais' brow and patted Kali's cheek before turning and mounting up with the waiting group. As one, they galloped out of the gates of Imladris with Vamir in the lead, riding Sûllaer once again. The group was quiet as they rode, all their thoughts being placed with the two young elves that they all desperately hoped were still alive.

* * *

Malorn shivered as he walked up the trail to his and Ascal's cave. They had made it through their first night in the ravine, but their wood had all been used up trying to keep warm. Thus, Malorn had volunteered to go find some more that morning while Ascal filled their waterskins with snow to melt over the fire so they would have plenty of clean water. Both were keeping their eyes open for anything that could be used as food. They had had no breakfast that morning and unless Ascal had found something edible on his journey, they would most likely have no lunch or dinner either.

Normally the lack of food would have been no more than an uncomfortable inconvenience, but the stress of the day before and the harsh elements they were being exposed to were quickly sapping the two young elves of much needed strength. Hunger gnawed painfully at their stomachs and both were finding it harder and harder to stay warm. A deep exhaustion that no amount of sleep could cure had settled into their bones and Malorn knew they wouldn't last many more days without being found or at the very least finding something decent to eat to give their bodies strength.

Malorn finally arrived at the cave and he tiredly pushed the boulder aside. He had at least been extremely successful in finding wood for their fire so they would be able to stay warm for the rest of the day and all that night if they were not found before then. Ascal had already returned to the cave and he pulled the bundles of wood inside so Malorn could squeeze through the entrance.

"Did you find any food", Ascal asked hopefully, searching the wood pile for anything to eat.

Malorn shook his head sadly. "Nay, I assume you did not either?"

"Nay", Ascal mumbled. He threw some fresh sticks on the fire and then scooted as close to the blaze as he could without burning himself, continuing to shiver even then.

Malorn did the same on the opposite side of the fire. "I shall warm up a bit and then go look again. There has to be something out there we can eat. You stay here and guard our cave. We will die for sure if we lose our shelter to a warg or orc."

Ascal nodded his agreement and stared wearily into the crackling fire. Malorn stayed in the cave for almost half an hour before feeling warm enough to venture out once more. He crawled out into the wind and snow and headed up the ravine this time, searching for anything at all that he and Ascal could eat. He dragged his weary body over rocks and snow drifts, having to stop several times to catch his breath as he climbed.

It was on one such occasion that he suddenly heard rocks clatter down from the cliff behind him. He whirled around, fearing a warg, but could have sobbed in relief when he instead caught sight of a mountain sheep climbing a cliff only a few feet overhead. It was small and skinny compared to most sheep, but to Malorn it might as well have been a whole herd of deer, plump on spring grass. Quickly, the young elf pulled his hunting knife silently from his boot and melted into the shadows of the mountainside. The sheep felt no pain nor fear when Malorn grabbed it quickly and neatly slit its throat. The animal fell silently to the ground and Malorn collapsed next to the sheep, soaking up the warmth that still emanated from its body and feeling gratefulness beyond words for the gift of food that would keep him and Ascal alive for several more days if need be.

Feeling renewed determination fueling his limbs from his catch, Malorn quickly field dressed the sheep and then hoisted the animal onto his shoulders, trotting as quickly as was safe down the mountain. Once he made it back to the cave, he pulled the rock aside that covered the entrance.

"Ascal", he called excitedly. "Ascal, come out here quickly!"

The ellon crawled out of the opening and his jaw dropped at the sight of the sheep.

"Oh, praise be, Malorn, FOOD", he exclaimed. "I cannot believe you found this for us. It is amazing! Thank you so much!"

Malorn stopped and stared in shock at the thankful and humble statement that poured sincerely from Ascal's lips. Ascal must have heard himself as well for he quickly snapped his jaw closed, swallowed hard, and looked away, trying to hide the blush that crept onto his face.

"I will take it inside and start skinning it", he muttered gruffly. "Not a bad catch, but I am sure I could have caught something better."

With that, he drug the sheep inside the cave leaving a stunned Malorn in his wake. The young prince felt a smile spread on his face. In that moment he had seen a different side of Ascal. A side that was not jealous, threatened, and angry, but happy, grateful, and friendly. For some reason Ascal was trying desperately to hide that side of himself and Malorn realized that it was not he that Ascal was angry with. Ascal was only using him as on outlet for another frustration that had built up inside of himself.

"_You just showed me the true side of you, my friend"_, Malorn thought happily. _"Now I shall do my best to help you bring it out so you can let the anger go and be happy."_

Elvish Terms:

Elleth – A female elf

Ellon – A male elf

Mellon Nin – My friend

**To Isla: I'm so glad you're enjoying this story and I hope it continues to be exciting for you. To answer your question about Malorn's age, he is 54 years old (the equivalent of a 17 or 18 year-old human). Thank you for all your reviews! I hope to continue hearing your thoughts on the story :)**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please review!**


	47. Chapter 46

"Glorfindel, has there been any news", Elrond asked, swinging down from the saddle and approaching his very wearied and worried looking friend. It was now evening the day after Malorn and Ascal had fallen from the cliff and Elrond desperately hoped something had been found out about the two young elves.

"Nay, nothing, Elrond", Glorfindel murmured, his voice sounding hoarse and painful from spending hours calling for his two students. "We scouted all night and all day. We returned here to camp only a few hours ago. There is no safe way down into the ravine."

"So, what is to be our next course of action?"

"Did you bring plenty of rope with you", Glorfindel asked hopefully.

"Aye, we did."

"Then perhaps we can simply lower down several warriors into the ravine so they can begin searching. If we think we need to construct a walkable path up and down later we can. Right now, all I wish is for them to be found so they are not down there all alone for any longer."

"I agree", Elrond said. "Very well. Glorfindel, you are exhausted from your long night of searching. You lead the efforts up here and I shall go down into the ravine to search for our younglings."

"I shall go as well", Legolas immediately volunteered.

"And I as well", Thranduil said.

"Us too", the twins said together.

Elrond nodded, knowing he would never be able to convince his stubborn sons and the equally as stubborn Mirkwood elves otherwise.

"Master, please let me go this time", Vamir begged. "Please, I want to help Malorn if I can."

Glorfindel looked ready to deny his student again, but Legolas stepped forward and draped his arm over Vamir's shoulders.

"Let him go, Glorfindel" the prince said. "An elf with this much determination will be naught but a help and we need all of that we can get. I shall keep him safe with me, I promise."

"Very well", Glorfindel sighed. "On the condition, Vamir, that you stay with Legolas or one of the other adults at all times and do anything they tell you to do without question."

Vamir agreed readily to the terms and prepared to be lowered down into the deep ravine. In all there would be ten elves sent into the canyon. They would search for any clues as to the whereabouts of Malorn and Ascal and locate them if they could. If they could not, they would find the most suitable location to start cutting a pathway down.

Night was falling on the mountain, but the moon was full and provided just enough light for them to safely see. Things were packed, ropes bound together, and soon the first elf was preparing to be lowered down the cliffside. But then, suddenly, the light of the moon was blotted out and a thick fog blanketed the area as a snow cloud descended over the mountain and began to dump the white powder in bucketfuls. A strong wind also began blowing down the mountain, stinging the faces of the group of elves.

"No, no, no, no, not now", Legolas cried, panic filling his face.

Vamir swallowed nervously and looked over at the prince, wondering why the weather change had so strongly affected him.

"Glorfindel is it still safe to descend", Thranduil asked, voice strained.

The marchwarden tied a large rock to the rope, about the weight of an elf, and began lowering it down with the help of several others. The wind immediately grabbed the rock and smashed it repeatedly against the mountainside in what would be deathblows to a living being. Glorfindel pulled the rock back up and turned his gaze to Thranduil, shaking his head sadly.

"N…No, no", Vamir said, feeling himself start to shake. "We cannot leave them down there another night. We have to go. We have to!"

"It is impossible right now, Penneth", Elrond said softly, his own voice trembling with worry. "If they have survived this long, we must hope that they will continue to survive for a few more hours."

Malorn laid back next to the fire with a contented sigh. They had prepared the sheep and built a smoker with surrounding rocks so that the meat could be cured and would not spoil before they could eat it. It had taken the rest of the day and an extra trip for wood, but the results had been entirely worth it. With careful rationing, Malorn estimated that the meat would give them both three acceptable meals a day for no less than four full days. They had just finished their first ration and already the food was helping restore them. They both felt warmer and had more energy than they'd had since they fell down here. Not only had the sheep provided meals, but they had also used their knives to cut the thick, soft fleece from the sheep's hide to make comfortable and warm beds on either side of the fire. They were both in high spirits and had renewed hope of survival.

"I think that tasted better than any other meal I have ever had", Ascal said, mirroring Malorn's pose on the other side of the fire.

"When one is that hungry, I think a warg would taste good", Malorn chuckled.

He listened to the wind howling outside and imagined the snow whirling in stinging knives that would pierce even the strongest elf.

"We would be frozen out there without this cave", he murmured. "You have saved our lives countless times over because you found it. I think we have made a very good team, Ascal."

The other ellon gave him a sideways glare. "Do not think my comment earlier means anything, princeling. I was only excited to see the food, understand? My feelings for you have not changed."

Malorn smiled, finding Ascal's continued attempts at anger amusing. "Ascal, that was no accident and we both know that. Deep down your heart is not angry because of me. Something has hurt you and your defense is anger toward anyone who you do not see as beneath you. Will you not tell me what is really causing you pain? Perhaps we can do something to fix it so you do not feel the need to hide away your happiness. Do you not wish to feel true joy in place your jealousy, anger, and hurt?"

"You think yourself so wise that you know my feelings and circumstances after one remark", Ascal spat angrily. "Well, princeling, you do not and you could never understand even if you did know. I have no need, nor desire for your help in any way. I am doing just fine on my own so leave me to it. Now I had first watch yesterday. It is your turn tonight."

With that Ascal turned and laid with his back to Malorn. The prince smiled again as he crawled to sit by the cave entrance.

"The more you try to push your true self away, no matter your reasons, the more your soul will crave to let it shine forth", Malorn said softly. "I will not push you to tell me what truly angers you, my friend, but when you are ready, I will be willing to listen."

There was no response from the other ellon, but Malorn knew he had been heard. He leaned back against the cave wall and turned his awareness out to the surrounding ravine. He felt warmth touch his fëa once more as his father kept him company through his long watch. There was still hope for their survival and now Malorn felt there was great hope of reconciliation with Ascal. He held onto all the hope he could find as tightly as he could and let it keep him uplifted through the night.

Elvish Terms:

Ellon – A male elf

Fëa – An elf's spirit

Penneth – Young one

**Please review!**


	48. Chapter 47

Vamir paced restlessly up and down the cliff edge. He felt like he was so close to his friend. Malorn might be just below him! But he couldn't reach him. Malorn could be hurt, freezing, hungry, and dying and he couldn't do anything but stay on the cliff with plenty of food, a warm fire, and warriors ready to protect him if danger arose. Vamir felt sick at the thought and he started pacing faster, needing some outlet for his nervous energy.

Suddenly an arm encircled him and halted his near frantic movements. He looked over and saw it was Legolas who had stilled him.

"Hir nin, forgive me if I was disturbing you", Vamir said softly.

Legolas shook his head with a small, amused grin and led the younger elf over to two rocks, side-by-side, pushing him gently to sit on one while he sat on the other. Vamir sighed and rubbed his face roughly with his hands.

"I should not just be sitting here doing nothing for him", he growled. "If it was me down there, he would be doing everything he could to get down there and save me, and all I can do is sit and wait. I am a terrible friend!"

"Vamir, you are doing everything you can to get down to him", Legolas said softly. "We all are, but it will do no one any good to attempt something foolish and then end up severely hurt or dead over it. Malorn would not want you to do anything that would endanger yourself. He has had much experience with surviving harsh elements and dangerous circumstances. Have faith that he will be alright and as soon as we can safely descend the cliff, we will all be right there to bring him home."

Vamir sighed. "I do not want him to have to spend another night down there. I want him back home now. I…I want to know that he…he is s…still…"

Vamir couldn't finished the sentence and buried his face his hands. Legolas put an arm around the young elf's shoulder's, understanding what he meant. They all just wanted to know for sure that their friend and family member was still alive.

"Have faith in him", Legolas advised again. "While there is still any hope, I will keep believing that he is alright and fighting to survive until we can find him."

Vamir nodded and turned his eyes to look out over the ravine again, still desperately wishing he could get down there now and help his friend. He hated waiting.

"Come over to the fire and have a hot cup of tea", Legolas said, pulling Vamir to his feet. "It will help you feel better."

Vamir sighed, but reluctantly let Legolas lead him to the warm blaze. They had just sat down and Legolas was pouring them both a hot drink when suddenly, the storm struck the mountainside on the other side of the ravine with another bright streak of lightning. The blast was deafening to the elves' sensitive ears and the light blinding to their eyes, but even more horrifying was the rockslide and avalanche that it once again triggered. The elves watched in mute horror as boulders and tons of snow poured like water into the ravine and crashed to the floor below.

"No, no, no, NO, MALORN", Vamir screamed, running toward the cliff edge.

"Vamir, stop, it is not safe", Legolas said, gripping the young elf's arm and holding him back.

"They could be buried under that", Vamir cried. "That was not even a mile from where they fell!"

"Vamir, they might not have even gone that way when they looked for shelter", Legolas said, trying to keep his own worry out of his voice. "They might be miles from there."

"Or they might not be", Vamir argued. "We do not know. We do not know anything and I cannot stand it!"

"Vamir, be calm, youngling", Glorfindel said, gripping the student's shoulders and forcing Vamir to look at him. "Losing control will not help Malorn and Ascal. It will only hurt you and then ultimately them. Deep breath, Vamir. Good, another."

Vamir followed Glorfindel's instructions and allowed himself to calm down and regain control of his emotions.

"Good, Vamir", Glorfindel said. "Keep your emotions calm and act from your mind right now, not your heart."

"Yes, Master", Vamir said.

"Good boy", Glorfindel said, patting his shoulder. "Right now, there is still nothing we can do. We must wait until morning when we will have enough light to see. It is only a few more hours away."

* * *

Malorn sat up straighter and rolled his shoulders, trying to stretch his back as much as he could in the cramped quarters. The knots and aches remained, and Malorn sighed, deciding that being able to get a good stretch was worth the few minutes of bitter cold. He pushed aside the rock cover and crawled out into the icy air. He sighed in relief as he was finally able to straighten fully and his back gave several loud cracks, the tension greatly lessening after that.

As he stood in out in the blowing snow, Malorn was surprised that the cold was somewhat tolerable this time. He smiled in relief as he realized that his endurance must have been strengthened by the good meal he'd had. His mother had taught him early that food and water could be the difference between his survival and death when out in the elements. That knowledge had already saved him several times before and it was saving him and Ascal now. Deciding to stay out for a while, Malorn leaned against the cold rocks behind him and looked up the sky, frowning in disappointment when he still couldn't see his father's star through the fog that sat heavily in the ravine.

A sudden, strong gust of wind tore through Malorn's clothing and made him shiver, despite his newly heightened endurance. As good as it felt to be standing upright, the storm simply made it too cold to stay outside any longer.

"_Oh well, it shall be Ascal's turn to watch soon and then I can stretch out by the fire where I can be comfortable and warm at the same time"_, Malorn thought.

He had just rolled away the entrance stone when a bright flash and deafening blast blinded his eyes and pierced his ears. The ground shook violently beneath him, sending him to his knees. Malorn looked up quickly and his eyes widened in horror at the river of rocks and snow that cascaded toward him. He scrambled into the cave and away from the torrent as fast his limbs could move.

Malorn had just cleared the entrance when the first of the rocks tumbled in front of their cave entrance. He fearfully pressed himself backwards from the rockslide until he hit something soft behind him. He looked back over his shoulder to Ascal crouched behind him. The other student appeared to be saying something, but Malorn couldn't hear him. In fact, he suddenly realized he could not hear the boulders crashing outside either. His ears were ringing painfully loud from the thunder that had exploded right above his head and they felt like they were stuffed with cotton. Malorn pointed to his ears and shook his head, trying to tell Ascal he could not hear him. The ellon frowned so Malorn got a half-burnt stick and wrote on the cave wall.

'_I cannot hear. I was right beneath the explosion and it has temporarily deafened me.'_

Ascal nodded that he understood and took the stick.

'_It has quieted outside. I think the rockslide is over. What happened?'_

'_Lightning struck again'_, Malorn wrote. _'There was a bright flash and loud explosion, then the avalanche came.'_

As he finished writing, Malorn felt his ears pop and the ringing began to quiet, allowing him to once again hear the crackling of the fire in the cave.

"Ascal, I can hear again", Malorn said, halting the student from writing his reply.

"Good", Ascal said. "What are we to do now? We are trapped."

Malorn turned and looked, horrified, at the wall of rocks that was tightly packed against the entrance to their cave. He crawled over to the blockage and felt over all the stones, trying to see if air was getting through.

"Oh no", he gasped. "Ascal, put the fire out quickly. Do it now!"

"What? Are you mad", Ascal demanded. "We will freeze!"

Malorn crawled over to the fire and kicked it out himself, plunging their cave into pure darkness. "And we will suffocate if it continues to burn! There is no air coming in anymore, Ascal, and there is not enough air trapped in here for us to breathe and have a fire at the same time."

Ascal's breathing turned harsh. "Th…Then what do we do? Can we dig out of here?"

"We cannot risk that right now", Malorn said, scooting back against the wall. "The rocks could collapse down on us as we dig and kill us. We must wait until daylight and then hopefully we shall be found."

"Will our air last that long?"

Malorn thought back to the size of the cave. The ceiling was low, but it was long enough for them to stretch out completely and the crack continued to run further back where it was too narrow for them to fit. How far it went Malorn did not know, but he hoped far enough that there would be a decent air pocket.

"I think it should last that long", he said finally. "I only hope we are found soon. The air will not last forever and neither will our heat."

Ascal started trembling. "So, we are doomed to die under tons of stone in the cold and dark."

"No, we are not", Malorn said firmly. "Master Glorfindel is looking for us. You know he is. We just have to hold on until he finds us. It is now more important than ever to hold onto hope. Hope will get you through situations that nothing else can."

Malorn retrieved both their fleece beddings and then sat down next Ascal, pulling the wool over them both to conserve as much heat as possible. "Try to sleep, Ascal. We have no need of watches now and you will not need to breathe as much if you are asleep."

The ellon nodded and rested his head against the wall behind him. Malorn did the same and closed his eyes, trying desperately to keep his own fear in check.

"_Please find us soon, Master Glorfindel. We cannot survive much longer now."_

Elvish Terms:

Ellon – A male elf

**Please review!**


	49. Chapter 48

Day finally dawned, but not nearly quickly enough for the anxious elves that had waited the whole night for the sun's rays so they could go help their friends. After the lightning strike, Elrond had been forced to make Legolas, Vamir, Thranduil, the twins, and himself drink a small dose of sleeping tea else they never would have been able to get any rest in preparation for the full day ahead of them. As it was, the combination of sleeping herbs and exhaustion born of worry combined to give them a solid few hours rest and they woke with renewed energy and determination to find the two students that day.

With the rising of the sun, the storm ceased and the wind calmed giving the elves the visibility and safety they needed to descend the cliff. Within an hour of sunrise, the first elf was tied into the rope sling and began her journey down into the ravine. The elleth, Aelua, was to search the immediate area where Malorn and Ascal fell for any signs of them and also to make sure there was not a safer place for the others to be lowered down. Vocal communication would be impossible due the depth of the ravine and cutting wind that still blew, so she would attach a note with her findings to the rope and send it up to Glorfindel. If she deemed the area was safe for the others to be lowered down, they would follow and begin the search. Glorfindel along with five others held the rope up above and let it out very slowly so Aelua could keep her footing on the slippery rocks. Suddenly, the rope went slack as they fed it down, signaling she had reached the bottom.

"Now we must wait and see what she finds", Glorfidnel sighed, fidgeting nervously with the end of the rope he still held.

And wait they did, for many tense minutes until, finally, there was a sharp tug on the rope from Aelua. Glorfindel pulled the rope back up quickly and untied the note attached to the end of it.

"_I see no sign of Ascal or Malorn"_, he read aloud. _"A warg is here. It was impaled by a rock and looks to have been dead for several days. It has a piece of tunic in its mouth. The terrain is safe here for the others descend. I await to help them from below."_

"She must be in the right place", Glorfindel said, setting the parchment aside. "The piece of tunic is most likely Ascal's since the warg bit him as it went over the edge. If she cannot find them, that means they did not die in the fall."

A collective sigh of relief went up from the gathered elves. Hope was strengthened that the pair was alive and it made them all the more eager to go find them. Elladan was quickly secured into the sling and began the long trek down to the bottom. Everyone eagerly lent aid and Elrond, the final to be lowered, was ready to descend before half an hour had passed.

"Send someone as often as you can with updates", Glorfindel said, clasping his friend's shoulder. "Safe travels, my friends, and I hope you have swift success in your search."

"We will be in contact", Elrond said returning the gesture. "With all luck we will have them with us and heading home before the day is spent."

With that, Elrond stepped carefully over the edge and followed his friends and sons down into the deep chasm. The wind strengthened as he descended, but Glorfindel made sure the rope was held as securely as possible and Aelua helped him find sturdy footholds as he neared the bottom. Elrond planted his feet on the solid rock of the ravine and freed himself from the sling before looking out over the ravine to plan out how they would proceed.

"Where are we to begin, hir nin", Vamir asked, anxious to proceed with the search.

"There are enough of us to split up into two search parties", Elrond said. "Legolas and Vamir, you come with me, Llorva, and Aelua. We will go up the ravine. Thranduil, you and my sons take Faelyn and Pyria and go down the ravine. Whoever finds them first will send a runner to the other group. If neither of us have any luck by dusk, we will meet back here and scout the best place to tell the others to start cutting a way down so everyone can join the search. Are we agreed?"

Everyone nodded and with well wishes for success, they started off in their respective directions.

"_We are coming, dear cousin"_, Legolas whispered in his heart. _"Hold on just a bit longer!"_

* * *

Malorn and Ascal sat huddled together as close as they could get under their fleece coverings and still they shivered violently. They had been able to doze on and off throughout the night, but the sheer bitter cold had kept them awake for most of the night. The only thing that had alerted them to the new day dawning was the fact that their cave lit up ever so slightly, just enough for them to make out blurry shapes of their surroundings. A human would have not even been able to tell a difference in the oppressive darkness.

"W…W…We should eat s…something", Malorn gasped around his shakes. "It m…might help us f…feel warmer."

"I…I am willing to t…try anything", Ascal stuttered. "I…I am s…so c…c…cold."

"I kn…know. Me t…too."

Malorn shakily crawled over to their food supply and brought the whole thing over.

"D…Do not c…concern yourself with r…rationing", he said. "If w…we are n…not found today, it w…will most l…likely not m…matter."

Ascal nodded and tore hungrily into a chunk of smoked meat, Malorn doing the same beside him. They ate until they were filled and then put what was left away for later when they would most likely grow cold once again. The food did help restore them a bit and they started feeling a bit warmer. They stayed huddled close together to create as much warmth between them as they could.

"Just k…keep holding onto hope, Ascal", Malorn said. "We still have t…time. We can still survive."

Malorn felt the ellon nod against his shoulder and the prince stared off into the darkness of their cave, trying desperately to follow his own advice

* * *

"Malorn, Ascal!"

"Malorn, cousin, answer me!"

"Prince Malorn, Ascal!"

Vamir crawled into yet another cave, hoping that this was the one that would hold his friend and classmate. But he found it deserted as well, just like all the others. It was far too small to fit two ellons anyway. Sighing, he shimmied back out and continued on, calling for Malorn and Ascal over and over as he searched and hoping each time they would answer. His hopes were never fulfilled.

It was now nearing mid-afternoon and the group had still found no sign of the pair. They had made slow progress, trying to be as thorough as possible with their eyes as the wind made hearing hard, and had not even reached the place of the rockslide that had occurred the night previous. Of all the places they had searched, Vamir desperately hoped they would not find their friends anywhere near there. The raging torrent of rocks and snow was still fresh in Vamir's mind and he feared if they were buried under the avalanche, they would never be able to reach the stranded pair before it was too late for one or both of them.

Shaking the thoughts, from his mind, Vamir continued on, determined to find Malorn and Ascal before it was too late.

Elvish Terms:

Elleth – A female elf

Hir Nin – My Lord

**Please review!**


	50. Chapter 49

Malorn chewed and swallowed slowly. He and Ascal had just finished the last of their food, having been eating several pieces every hour or so in an attempt to stay as warm as possible. Now their last bits of meat were gone and they would have no way to keep warm through the long night that was fast approaching. That was not the most pressing issue however. The past hour or so, they had noticed the cave growing stuffier and they were now beginning to feel slightly dizzy.

"M…Malorn, our air is r…running out", Ascal said, fear filling his voice. "W…We are going to suffocate!"

Malorn sighed. "We m…must see if we can dig ours…selves out. It is the only hope now."

Malorn crawled close to the cave mouth and began pulling away any rocks that were loose enough to move, passing them back to Ascal who tossed them further back into the cave. Both ellons were tense as they dug, fearing the rocks would collapse at any moment. Things went surprisingly well though, and they began to make good progress. There was no sign that the rest of boulders were going to collapse further and the physical movement also helped keep them warm in the frigid air.

"Malorn, we might get out of here", Ascal said, relief flooding his voice.

"Until you draw your last breath, there is always hope", Malorn agreed, smiling in anticipation of escaping their shelter turned tomb.

As he dug, Malorn began to feel breaths of cold air on his fingers. He excitedly stuck his face in the deepest crack and pulled in a lungful of the air that had begun flowing in. It was fresh and he felt the dizziness that been growing steadily worse start to recede.

"Ascal, here, breathe", Malorn said, crawling back and giving Ascal access to the air. The ellon breathed the clean air for several moments before sitting back with a sigh of relief.

"Feel better", Malorn asked, retaking his place and handing back rock after rock to Ascal.

"Aye. I do not feel so dizzy anymore."

Malorn nodded his agreement as he pulled another rock away from the cave exit. Then, suddenly an ominous rumble began from above their heads and the ground beneath their feet shook.

"Get back", Malorn shouted. "It is collapsing, get back!"

The two ellons scrambled back into the cave, holding their breath as the mountainside settled down on itself and the rocks in front of them shifted and slid. Just as suddenly as it began, the rumbling stopped but neither elf moved a muscle for several heartbeats more, wanting to make sure all was safe. Finally, Malorn eased forward and felt the rocks to see if air was still getting in. He breathed a sigh of relief when he still felt wisps of wind entering through the rocks.

"We still have enough air to breathe", he said. "But not enough to start a fire. We have at least bought ourselves a few more hours. That may be all we need."

"Oh, will you keep your false hopes", Ascal exploded, his shattered hope of escape driving him to despair. "We are going to die here, Malorn! We are going to freeze to death and no one will ever find us. At least you have the comfort of knowing you shall be missed. My _family_ could not care less whether I lived or died so in the end it really does not matter what happens to me."

"What do you mean, Ascal", Malorn asked. "Your mother and father would be devastated if you perished here!"

"My mother and father are dead", Ascal spat. "They were slain by orcs when I was twenty years old. I have been living with my grandparents ever since then."

"Then fight for them", Malorn said. "They will want you to return safe as much as your parents would!"

"Again, with the assumptions that you know everything, princeling! If you want to pry so badly, then I will just tell you. It will not matter for we will be dead in a few hours anyway. My grandparents think I am a disgrace. I am not fully elven, nor am I fully human. I am a disgusting, twisted half-breed made of a union between two different races that should never have joined. My grandparents are human and they only keep me because my elven blood gives me extra strength and endurance. I can run their farm for them and drive the wargs away when I am home from training. I am worked like an animal to keep food on their table so they do not have to lift a finger. If I do not get the amount of work done that they think I should, they beat me. They beat me just because they feel like it sometimes. Do you see now why I must be the best in anything I do? The sooner I become a full warrior, the sooner I can move away from them and live in the military housing in Imladris. I will not have to beaten or spat upon or called things you could not even imagine, ever again. But then you came and for the first time I was not the best in Master Glorfindel's eyes. He was distracted from advancing me because he was training you and every day that passed was another beating and another insult for me."

By now, Ascal was screaming and he glared at Malorn through heavy breaths, body rigid with fury. Malorn stared back at Ascal, stunned at what he had been told. Alscal had been suffering just as much as him if not worse and he'd failed to see it. He had been so focused on how Ascal had hurt him that he hadn't seen the pain in the other ellon's fëa. Finally, Ascal broke eye contact with Malorn and shook his head sadly.

"I suppose you were right in saying that I never truly hated you", Ascal said, voice trembling with emotion. He moved to sit against the wall and stared at their blocked way out. "Deep down I was angry at everything else. My parents dying, my grandparents' hate, and my own loathing of the mixed blood inside me. Now, after everything, after all my striving and trying to get myself out of the nightmare I live every day, I will die trapped here in my own tomb because I was too weak to defend myself from a single warg." He gave a humorless laugh. "I suppose in some sick, twisted way it is almost fitting."

"Ascal, have you ever spoken to Lord Elrond or Master Glorfindel about how you are treated", Malorn asked, sitting beside the other ellon. "You must know that Lord Elrond will understand. He is a half elf as well."

"He is no half elf", Ascal muttered. "Not anymore. He made his choice millennia ago and the human part of his soul died to be replaced by a full elven fëa. Even his children are more elven that human because Lady Celebrian was fully elven. It would not matter even if he did understand. My grandparents are my rightful guardians now that my parents are dead. I am obligated to stay with them until I can go out on my own."

"Lord Elrond is still half-elven", Malorn said. "His heritage did not die because he chose to be counted among elves nor did he lose the human blood in him. And you are not obligated to stay under the roof of someone who beats and abuses you. I know without a doubt Lord Elrond will never stand for another being of any race to be treated that way."

"Will you think about what you are saying before you let nonsense fly out of your mouth?! Lord Elrond has a realm to run! He does not have time to fool with a single half breed that just has life a little tougher than most. I would be a waste of his time. I have _no one_ and belong _nowhere_, Malorn. It has been this way for years and it will continue to be this way until I die or sail, depending on which race I choose to be in the end."

"Ascal, how did you reach such conclusions about Lord Elrond", Malorn asked. "Have you made such assumptions from things you have seen yourself or are they things your grandparents have told you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Aye, it matters greatly! If you are repeating things your grandparents have fed you, do you not think that they are merely telling you lies to keep you oppressed under them and stop you from asking for help? Do you honestly think that Lord Elrond or any elf in Imladris would suffer one of their own to be hurt and abused?"

"I…I suppose I never thought about it that way", Ascal admitted after thinking it over for several moments. "I was so young when my parents died and never knew what to think growing up under my grandparent's care. What they said made sense. A ruler is only concerned with those in their own realm in immediate danger, not an outsider that still has meals and a bed to sleep in, even if they must pay for such luxuries by working or enduring beatings."

"I know Lord Elrond", Malorn said. "He will be very concerned with what is happening to you. A safe place to sleep and food to eat are not luxuries and should never have to be earned by enduring such torment. No one should have to be abused, physically or verbally by anyone, _ever_, and especially not because of something they have no control over. Your heritage is something you were born with and it is nothing at all to be ashamed of. Who cares if you are not completely one thing? I certainly do not. It only means you have the strengths of both humans and elves together. It makes you special not twisted."

Ascal studied Malorn for a long moment, searching for anything in the prince's eyes that meant he was teasing him for what he was or tying to trick him into making a fool of himself, but Ascal saw nothing but sincerity in Malorn's face. He swallowed thickly and allowed a small smile to touch his face at the words, some of the only kind things he had heard about himself in years. Malorn smiled back and scooted closer to Ascal as the younger elf began to shiver once again in the icy cold of the cave.

"We _will_ get out of here, my friend, and when we do, your life will not have to go back to what it was. I promise."

* * *

"Lord Elrond, where can they be", Vamir asked. "We have travelled so far without any sign of them and now it is almost time to turn back!"

"I know not, Penneth", Elrond sighed. "I wish I could give you an answer, but my heart desperately wishes to know the same thing."

They had travelled quite a distance past the avalanche from the night previous, having moved on from the area quickly because the pile of rocks had suddenly shifted and appeared very unstable and unsafe. Now however, Vamir had a nagging feeling that they had moved on too quickly. He felt they should have stayed and searched the area better.

"_Perhaps on the way back we can look again"_, he inwardly sighed.

"Vamir, keep up, young one", Aelua called back. "It is not safe to become separated here."

"Coming", Vamir mumbled.

* * *

He turned and trudged on, feeling more and more anxious the further he moved from the rockslide.

Malorn lay curled into as tight a ball as he could around Ascal. The ellon had fallen unconscious almost an hour previous, despite Malorn's frantic attempts to keep him awake. It was simply too cold and Ascal's unaccustomed body had taken all it could over the past days. The young elf's lips were blue and his breathing shallow. Malorn could feel the life slowly draining out of Ascal even as he felt it draining out of himself. His body screamed for sleep but it would be a sleep born from hypothermia, a sleep he knew he would never awaken from. Malorn stared at the blocked entrance of their cave as he struggled for each breath, the icy air burning his chest. He could see the light from outside shining through the rocks. He was close. If he could finish digging out it might alert any search parties to their location. He knew he might be buried by the shifting rocks, but at least Ascal would have a chance of being found and surviving. He had promised the ellon that he would not die and he would not break that promise while there was still something he could do to fulfill it.

Malorn knew what he had to do. He gathered all the strength he had left and crawled over to the entrance of the cave, beginning once more to dig his way out. The light grew brighter and Malorn pushed his frozen body with all his might. He was almost there; he could feel it! But suddenly another rumbling sounded in his ears. The rubble was shifting again. Desperately, Malorn threw all his weight against the thin mound of rocks that stood in his way, feeling the pile give beneath him, and he tumbled out into the sunlight. The mountain was not at all happy with the disturbance, however and rocks of all sizes began raining down around Malorn. He cried out as a huge boulder fell on his legs and he gasped in one last painful breath of the cold air to make one frantic call for help.

"MASTER GLORFINDEL!"

Then a rock struck him in the head and he knew no more.

Elvish Terms:

Ellon – A male elf

Fëa – An elf's spirit

Penneth – Young one

**Another evil cliffie I know. Don't kill me XD! Please review!**


	51. Chapter 50

"MASTER GLORFINDEL!"

The group of elves froze as the desperate plea split the air over the rumble of the mountain shifting once again.

"That was Malorn", Legolas cried.

He turned and raced back down the ravine as fast as he could, the others right on his heels. They reached the site of the rockslide and Legolas gasped out a choked cry as he saw a pale hand sticking out of the rubble.

"Malorn", he screamed, rushing to the pile of rocks. "Malorn answer me please!"

Elrond grabbed Malorn's wrist gently and sighed in relief when he felt a pulse fluttering weakly.

"He still lives, so we have time", Elrond sighed. "Legolas uncover his face, but nothing more. If another slide is triggered while Malorn is trapped, the shifting boulders could easily crush him. Llorva run as fast as you can to Thranduil and my sons. Tell them we have found Malorn and Ascal. Aelua, Vamir, you both come with me. We must start digging down from the top of the slide and try to make it stable before we can dig Malorn and Ascal out. Legolas stay with your cousin in case he awakens."

Everyone nodded and hurried to perform their respective tasks. Llorva took off as fast as she could down the mountainside and Elrond, with Aelua and Vamir, started carefully climbing the unstable pile of boulders so they could begin digging their friends out. Legolas began digging as quickly and carefully as he could to free his cousin's face from the snow and rocks. He succeeded in moments and his breath chocked off in a strangled sob as he saw the younger prince for the first time. Malorn was sickly pale, his face drawn and gaunt with deep, dark circles under his tightly closed eyes and blue lips that stood out sharply from his too pale flesh. There was also red blood streaking his face from the cut on his head where the rock had struck him. He looked like a completely different elf from the one that had ridden out of Imladris mere days before.

"Oh, my cousin", Legolas wept, hot tears running freely down his cheeks. "I am sorry, I am so sorry we could not get to you sooner. Hold on just a little longer now. We will get you and Ascal both free and bring you home. You will be alright."

Legolas laid down against the rocks and pressed his cheek to his cousin's, Malorn's skin feeling like ice beneath Legolas' own. Softly, Legolas began to sing a gentle song in elvish to Malorn, hoping beyond hope that his cousin could hear him and would know he was no longer alone.

Above the Mirkwood princes, Elrond, Aelua, and Vamir were digging through the stone frantically, making decent headway down the pile. They only hoped they would be fast enough to save the freezing elves below them.

No more than an hour had passed before shouts and footsteps from further down the ravine signaled the approach of the five other searching elves.

"Oh Valar, no", Thranduil gasped, falling down beside his son and cupping his nephew's cheek gently.

"He lives, Ada, but just barely", Legolas said in a trembling voice. "He is so cold."

"We will get him out, Legolas, I promise", Elladan said, beginning to climb the rock pile with rest of the warriors.

"Keep him as warm as you can, but do not move his head until Ada can check his back", Elrohir called, following his brother.

Thranduil nodded and he and Legolas pulled their cloaks around each other to create a small tent where their breath and body heat would start to warm the air around Malorn. The eight elves working made swift progress of moving the pile of rubble and, after a few more hours, they were nearing the bottom.

"Lord Elrond, where are you", a new voice suddenly called.

"We are here", Elrond called back.

Footsteps started coming in their direction and soon torch light shone through the gloomy fog of evening that had set on the ravine, illuminating the new group of ten elves that had made their way to them.

"Master Glorfindel sent us", one of the elves said. "We have come with more herbs, splints, and litters in case the young ones are injured."

"I am sure Malorn will need splints and a litter", Elrond said. "We have not reached Ascal as of yet, so I know not in what shape we will find him, but he has made no attempt to speak to us. Right now, we must clear the rest of this rubble."

The elf nodded and all ten of the newcomers began helping to clear the remaining rocks. Finally, they dug deep enough to free the rest of Malorn's body and Elrond knelt next to the young elf to begin examining him while the others cleared the rest of the rubble from the mountainside, looking for Ascal next.

"His back is not broken", Elrond said in relief after a few minutes' examination. "Take him into the torchlight so I can look at him better."

Thranduil and Legolas ever so gently turned Malorn on his back and the ElvenKing tenderly picked up his injured nephew and carried him over to the ring of torches that had been set up.

"Both his legs are broken and one of his arms", Elrond said after several more moments of examiniation. "He has several broken ribs as well, but they did not puncture his lung. Right now, it is the hypothermia that concerns me most. He is far, far too cold and he will not survive much longer without getting warmed."

"Ada, we have reached their cave", Elladan suddenly called. "Ascal is in here and he is alive, but just barely."

The warriors drug Ascal from the cave and gently laid him next to Malorn in the torchlight. Elrond examined him as well for a brief moment before standing.

"Load them on litters and cover them with anything warm that we can spare", Elrond said finally. "We make for Imladris immediately. If they are not warmed up soon, they will die."

The warriors rushed to do as Elrond ordered. The healer set and splinted Malorn's arm and legs while Ascal was situated comfortably on the litter and soon they were making the trek down the ravine where Glorfindel and the others were waiting anxiously for them. Legolas and Thranduil walked on either side of Malorn and held his hands while Elrond moved between the two litters and monitored the injured elves' temperatures. The walk down seemed to drag on forever, but soon they reached their destination.

Elrond hastily scrawled a note on a piece of parchment and tied to the rope that still dangled down into the ravine, requesting the five sturdy ropes be dropped down so they could pull the litters up. He gave it a firm yank and the rope began to ascend up to the top where the rest of the anxious elves were waiting.

Within seconds, the five thick ropes slapped to the bottom of the ravine and the two injured elves were readied to be lifted up. Straps from the packs were used to secure Malorn and Ascal to their litters and then, one at a time, the stretchers were sent up to the top with four of the ropes while another elf ascended on the fifth to ensure the litters stayed stable. Thranduil went with Malorn's stretcher and Elrond went with Ascal's. The litters were brought over to the brightly blazing fire under the stone outcropping they had camped at all those days ago while the rest of the elves were being brought back up. Glorfindel knelt between the stretchers of his two students, looking horrified at the condition they were in.

"Elrond, w…will they survive", he asked, voice hoarse with emotion.

"If they are to have any chance, we must get them back to Imladris at once", Elrond said grimly. "There is no way we could make any tent warm enough here to save them. They are far too cold. Bring me Malorn and Ascal's horses at once!"

Two warriors ran to where the animals were picketed and brought the two horses over to Elrond.

By now, Legolas, Vamir, Elladan, and Elrohir were all back up from the ravine and racing to get their own mounts.

"Glorfindel, we will take Malorn and Ascal home", Elornd said, mounting Ascal's horse and then pulling the young student in front of him. "There is a camp set up halfway back to Imladris that houses your warriors that were injured in the warg battle. Alwin waits there for you. Go and lead your men home safely."

"Take care of my students, Elrond", Glorfindel said. "We will be as close behind you as we possibly can."

"You know I will do everything I can", Elrond said. He turned Ascal's horse and followed after Thranduil, who was already heading down the mountain on Sûllaer with Malorn held tightly to his chest. "Safe travels, my friend."

"Safe travels, my friend", Glorfindel whispered, his heart heavy with worry as his friends galloped away down the mountain.

Elvish Terms:

Ada – Dad

**Please review!**


	52. Chapter 51

**Week seven guys! I can't believe this story has ended up this long! I'm so encouraged that you're still enjoying it even after all this time. Unfortunately, everything must eventually come to an end and it won't be long before we reach the end of this tale. But with every end, there's an opportunity for a new beginning as well! If anyone has any suggestions about things that you'd like to read next, please post them in your reviews or PM them to me. I love writing and I want to share many, many more stories with you all.**

**Thank you once again for all your wonderful support and enjoy chapter 51!**

Elrond pressed his hand to Ascal's face as they tore through the thick woods just outside Imladris. They had ridden hard all night and now, as day was breaking across the cloudy sky, they finally were nearing the hidden elven sanctuary where hot fires and warm beds were waiting to heal the two students who still barely clung to the last threads of their life. Both were still far too cold, but their bodies were slowly starting to gain a bit of warmth from the many cloaks and blankets that were wrapped around them and the warm arms that encircled them. Neither were out of danger, however, and the six riders were pushing their animals to their limit to reach Imaldris.

Suddenly, Ascal stirred against Elrond's shoulder, the first movement he had made since being found the evening before.

"Ascal, Penneth, can you hear me", Elrond asked, pressing Ascal's face close to his ear.

"L…Lord E…Elr…rond?"

"Aye, Penneth", Elrond said. "Do not worry, we are almost home. You have survived, young one, and we will make you well again."

"M…Mal…lorn", Ascal stuttered.

"He is alright. We found you both and he is with his uncle", Elrond assured him.

"D…Do not let him d…die, p…please", Ascal said, eyes imploring. "He s…saved my l…life. I…I ha…have to tell him, I am s…sorry."

Ascal fell back into unconsciousness, leaving a baffled Elrond to stare at him and wonder just what had occurred between the two elves who had up to now hardly stood the sight of each other.

He had no more time to ponder Ascal's comment, however, for at that moment they burst through the gates and skidded their horses to a stop on the cobblestones of the courtyard.

"He has not awoken at all", Thranduil said as he swung down from the saddle, Malorn held tightly in his arms. "He is still far too cold."

"Get him to his room, immediately", Elrond instructed. "As soon as another healer comes to tend to Ascal, I shall come help you take care of Malorn. Tell a healer to start a hot bath in his chambers in the meantime."

Thranduil nodded and swept Malorn off to his rooms, Legolas right on his heels. Elrond carried Ascal to a room close to Malorn's and sat him down in a chair by the blazing fire, also covering him with many thick blankets. Within moments, one of his senior healers rushed in with several assistants.

"Make sure he is bathed in hot water and dressed in the warmest sleeping clothes you can find with thick socks on his feet", Elrond instructed. "Keep hot water bottles on him at all times until he warms to a healthy level. Also, tend to that bite wound on his shoulder. I do not think it is infected, but make sure it is healing properly and put a healing salve and clean bandage on it. If he wakes for more than a few moments and is coherent, come get me."

"Aye, Lord Elrond", the healer said, already beginning to carry out the instructions.

Elrond nodded and swept out of the room and down the hall to Malorn's room where Thranduil and Legolas were in the middle of bathing the young prince in the hot water.

"It is helping I think", Thranduil said as he carefully poured the water over Malorn's hair and face. "He is not so frigid anymore and his heartbeat and breathing are getting stronger."

"Good", Elrond said, kneeling beside Malorn and touching his skin. "Yes, he is so much warmer than he was. Let us get him out and dressed before the water begins to chill. I want him to lose none of the heat he has gained."

Thranduil nodded and lifted Malorn into his arms, being very careful of the splints on his legs and arm. Legolas stood waiting with a towel and they got the young prince wrapped warmly and sat in front of the blazing fire while they retrieved sleeping clothes for him. Thranduil and Legolas dressed Malorn in soft, wool sleeping clothes, several sizes too big to accommodate his splints and Elrond slid thick socks onto his feet. He then cleaned, dressed, and bandaged Malorn's head wound and the threesome got Malorn laid down in bed. Elrond placed the hot water bottles over his body and then drew the blankets up to his chin, tucking them around his body.

"Lord Elrond will he be alright now", Legolas asked.

"We shall have to keep an eye on that head wound, but his temperature is coming up steadily", Elrond said, feeling Malorn's cheek with the back of his hand. "He may sleep for several days without waking but I think once he does, he will begin to make a full recovery."

Legolas gave a shuddering sigh of relief and Thranduil wrapped his arm around his son, pulling him close in comfort while his own eyes shone with great relief.

"Go check on Ascal, Elrond, and then go rest yourself", Thranduil said. "We will stay with Malorn and watch over him."

"Thranduil you and Legolas both are exhausted as well", Elrond said adamantly. "I know you want to be with Malorn and I will not send you away from him. You will however get some rest. I shall have some servants bring in cots for you both and I had best hear you used them when I come back. I do not need two more patients to tend. Am I understood?

Thranduil and Legolas both glared daggers at Elrond but grudgingly nodded when the elf lord staunchly held his ground.

"Good", Elrond said. "I shall return by midday to check on Malorn."

Elrond turned and left the room, immediately bumping into Vamir and the twins in the hallway.

"My lord, how is he", Vamir asked immediately. "Will he live?"

"Yes, I believe he will be just fine, Vamir", Elrond assured the anxious young elf. "He needs much rest, but he seems to be recovering well."

Vamir's eyes welled with relieved tears and he sank to the floor as he began weeping. Elrond's eyes filled with compassion and he nodded at the door to Malorn's room, silently telling his twins to leave them alone for a moment. They obeyed and Elrond knelt next to the shaken young elf.

"You have seen and experienced far too much for your first ever patrol, young one", Elrond said softly, laying a comforting hand on Vamir's back.

"I am s…sorry, my lord", Vamir sniffled, trying and failing to control the tears that flowed down his face.

"Do not dare apologize, Penneth", Elrond murmured. "You are still far too young to have to endure such stress and see such horrors. What you are feeling is completely natural. Let yourself feel what you need to. It is alright."

Vamir stopped trying to hold back his tears and let the sobs freely escape his throat, his hand covering his face. Elrond sat with him silently and let him release all the pent-up fear, stress, and sorrow that tortured his heart until Vamir's cries quieted to soft sniffles and he wiped the tears from his cheeks. Elrond saw the storm of emotions that had been swirling in his eyes was greatly calmed and he patted Vamir's shoulder.

"You have been so very brave and loyal to your friend these last days, Vamir", Elrond murmured. "You should be very proud of yourself. I am proud of you and I know Glorfindel will be as well."

"I do not think I did any great feat deserving of pride", Vamir said. "I just wanted to do all I could for Malorn and even Ascal. I have seen a side of him that I do not like these past months, but he is still a life too."

"Those instincts and attitudes are the best any warriors could have, Penneth. A true warrior should not seek out fame and fortune. A true warrior should fight to protect their people, even we do not get along with all of them."

"Thank you, hir nin", Vamir said, smiling.

"You are welcome, Vamir", Elrond said, smiling at him. "Now, go on in and see your friend for a bit. I shall send a servant to fetch your family and have them come get you here."

Vamir nodded and got to his feet, starting into Malorn's chambers.

"Vamir", Elrond called, stopping the young warrior.

"Yes, my lord", Vamir said.

"If you ever feel like you need to speak to someone about all that you have seen, you are always welcome to come talk to me. You have had a very traumatic experience, one that you should not have had yet, and it may affect you more strongly than you realize right now. Do not hide any feelings of sadness or fear you have, especially if you find yourself having frequent nightmares when you try to sleep. Be open about anything you feel to your family and if you find you need help, come to me."

"I will, my lord", Vamir said. "Thank you."

Elrond nodded and headed the few doors down to Ascal's room.

"How does he fare", Elrond asked, coming to the bed and laying a hand on Ascal's cheek. He felt the chill ebbing away slowing to his great relief.

"He is warming nicely", the senior healer said. "He has not woke yet, but his breaths seem to come easier and his pulse is strengthening."

"Good", Elrond said.

He refreshed a couple of the hot water bottles and checked Ascal's shoulder, pleased that it was nearly healed.

"My lord, before you go, I wanted to show you something I found quite disturbing", the healer said.

He had an assistant help him roll Ascal over on his side and Elrond's forehead creased in a deep frown as the healers pulled up Ascal's shirt to reveal a crisscross of old scars beneath the new bruises and shallow cuts from his fall down the mountain.

"I understand that the boy took a very hard fall", the healer said. "Could he have cut his back deeply then?"

"These scars are far too old to have been made by his fall", Elrond said, reaching forward to lightly touch several of the scars. "And these are made in too regular a fashion. Someone has whipped the boy and badly by the looks of it."

The healer looked horrified. "Who in Arda would do such a thing to a child?"

"I know not, but I intend to find out", Elrond said. "We must wait until he wakes up though. I am going to rest for a bit. Come get me the moment he awakens."

"Yes, my lord", the healer said, sitting down by Ascal's bedside.

Elrond nodded and left the room, heading to his chambers to bathe and sleep. There was something going on in Ascal's life. Something that he suspected Ascal had shared with Malorn during their time trapped in the cave and that had brought the two former rivals together as friends. Whatever it was, Elrond was determined to find out what was going on and fix it if he could. 

Elvish Terms:

Hir Nin – My lord

Penneth – Young one

**Please review!**


	53. Chapter 52

Warmth. It was a feeling Ascal had nearly forgotten, but one that he now felt surrounding him and cocooning him in a soft embrace. He heard a fire crackling nearby and he wondered if Malorn had been able to dig them out more and get them enough air in the cave to relight their fire. He slowly drifted closer to wakefulness and suddenly he felt the softness of a pillow beneath his head and warm blankets wrapped securely around his body. He felt his heart beat faster. Had they been found? Were they safe now?

Ascal clawed his way toward consciousness now, desperate to wake up and learn what had occurred while he was asleep. He woke with a violent start to a bright, blurry mass of shapes hovering above him and holding him down. Fear gripped his heart and he struggled, trying to sit up.

"Penneth, calm down", a soothing voice said. "Let your mind wake up fully. You are not in danger. Wake slowly…slowly."

Ascal tried to make himself relax and gradually the images swam into focus. He saw he was in a cozy room with a warm fire and comfortable bed, and the shapes above him were a group of healers standing around his bed and smiling reassuringly down at him.

"Where am I", he gasped, trying to get his breathing under control.

"You are home in Imladris, young Ascal", the senior healer said gently. "You have been asleep for two days now regaining your strength, but it appears you are beginning to recover."

"I suppose", Ascal said, still a bit disoriented.

At that moment, the door opened and Lord Elrond entered, another healer having gone to get him when Ascal showed signs of waking.

"Well, it is truly wonderful to see you awake, youngling", Elrond said, smiling at Ascal. "I must say, you and Malorn gave us all quite a scare on the mountain."

"Malorn", Ascal exclaimed. "He was in the cave with me. We were trapped and…and freezing to death. He was telling me to stay awake. He…He was trying to keep me warm." Ascal's gaze turned fearful and imploring. "Where is he, my lord. Please, tell me not that he has died!"

Elrond shook his head and smiled. "He is quite alive, Ascal. He has not awakened yet, but I expect him to in a few more days' time. He was far more injured than you and has needed some extra sleep to recover."

"Injured", Ascal echoed, trying to think back to the events he remembered. "But he was not injured. We were just cold and…and hungry."

"It appears he was trying to dig you out after you fell unconscious and triggered the rocks to slide again. Before he was buried, he managed to call out to us and that is how we found you."

Ascal looked shocked. "Why would he do that? We knew the rocks were unstable. We had already tried to dig out once and it made them start to collapse."

"I suppose he knew your time was running out and decided to chance digging out and alerting help so that you could at least survive if he could not."

Ascal's eyes grew bright and he stared down at the blankets, guilt flooding his face. "After all I have done, why would he do that?"

"I would imagine it is because he values all life, whether they be friend or rival", Elrond said softly. "There was no way he could let you die, even if it meant sacrificing himself to do it."

Ascal didn't look up but a tremor of emotion wracked his body and he swallowed thickly.

"Ascal", Elrond called softly.

The young elf turned his eyes up to meet Elrond's serious gaze.

"I do not wish to speak of it right now, for right now I want you to rest, but I would have you know that I have seen the scars on your back."

Fear filled Ascal's eyes and he began trembling.

"Ascal, be calm", Elrond soothed, sitting on the bedside. "No one is angry at you for anything, Penneth. But I sense something very serious is happening in your life and I would know of it so I can help you. All I want you to do right now is to think long about what it is you would like to tell me once you have recovered enough to have this talk. Can you do that for me?"

Ascal hesitated a long moment but finally nodded slowly.

"Good", Elrond said, patting his shoulder. "Get some sleep, Ascal. I shall send you word when Malorn recovers enough to have company. You told me on the ride home you had something you wished to tell him."

"I do", Ascal whispered. "Thank you, Lord Elrond."

"You are quite welcome", Elrond said, standing and exiting the room.

Ascal laid back down and allowed the healers to tuck the blankets around him warmly. He laid awake thinking for a long time before finally drifting off to sleep, a hope kindled in him that he thought would never burn again.

* * *

Malorn groaned softly as he felt himself beginning to wake up. He wished he hadn't. Deep, throbbing pain assaulted him from his head, chest, legs, and arm. He tried to open his eyes to figure why he was hurting so badly and, after several tries, succeeded. He stared up blankly at the ceiling above his head. It was not the dark, stone wall of the cave as he'd expected, but clean and vaulted. It looked so familiar and it took Malorn a moment to realize it was his ceiling in his room in Imladris. He was finally home! After everything that had happened and how sure he'd been that was going to die, he was actually at home and tucked into his own bed. The relief that washed over him was almost dizzying.

Something else suddenly caught his attention as well; a heavy weight resting on his uninjured right arm that prevented him from moving it. Malorn slowly turned his head and he felt his eyes sting with relieved tears as he saw Legolas kneeling beside his bed with his upper body lying on Malorn's arm. His eyes were glazed and breath heavy in sleep. It was real. He was home and back with his family once again.

"L…Lego…las", he croaked, his underused vocal cords protesting his words.

Legolas' eyes immediately came back to awareness and he shot his gaze to his cousin's face, his own splitting into a huge smile as tears of relief sprang up in his eyes.

"Malorn, oh Cousin, thank goodness you are awake", Legolas wept, pulling Malorn hug.

The voices woke Thranduil who slept in a chair on the other side of Malorn's bed. He blinked his eyes awake and turned his gaze instantly to his nephew, face lighting up in joy when he saw Malorn's eyes open and small smile on his face.

"Malorn, nephew, how wonderful it is to see you again", Thranduil said, coming to the bedside and resting his hand on the top of Malorn's head.

"You found…me", Malorn murmured, looking gratefully between his cousin and uncle. "I…I thought I was…going to die."

"I thought you were dead when I found you", Legolas said. "Oh Malorn, you have no clue how scared I was for you."

"I am s…sorry, Legolas."

"Do not be. Do not dare be. You were so brave, Malorn. Your knowledge of how to survive saved you and Ascal from death."

Malorn's eyes widened as he remembered that Ascal had been with him too. He remembered holding the other ellon tightly and trying to keep him warm only to feel the life slipping out of the body he held, spurring him to make the decision to keep digging out of their cave.

"He…is alive", Malorn asked.

"He is very much alive", Thranduil assured him. "He woke two days ago and has been recovering very well ever since. I believe I heard from the passing healers that he was going to be allowed to stand and walk a bit for the first time today."

"I…I feared he was going to die", Malorn murmured. "I promised him…that we would make it, so I had to try to get help if I could, even if it…meant killing myself to do it."

"Your love and respect for life, even if it is a life that has caused you pain in the past, is remarkable, my nephew", Thranduil said. "Because of your selflessness, you saved an elven life that would otherwise have been lost."

"We worked together, Uncle", Malorn said with a smile. "And I think, maybe, we have been able to overcome our differences and I hope…become friends."

"That would be a beautiful outcome from this experience, Malorn", Thranduil said. "Anytime we trade strife for friendship, it is a step in the right direction."

Malorn nodded his agreement and tried to shift his position, sucking in a sharp gasp as his legs flared with sudden pain from the movements.

"Malorn! Easy, Cousin. Try not to move", Legolas said.

"Wh…What happened", Malorn asked. "Why do I hurt so much?"

"Your fear of dying nearly came true", Legolas said. "The rockslide that was triggered when you broke out buried you and your arm, legs, and several ribs were broken. Are you in much pain right now?"

"It was not so bad at first…but now I think…it is getting worse", Malorn said, closing his eyes and biting his lip against the aches that throbbed through his body.

"I am not surprised", Elrond said, having just come in the door. "It is time for another dose of your pain medicine, youngling."

"Lord Elrond", Malorn said, smiling at the elf lord.

"Aye, and a very happy one indeed to see you awake finally", Elrond chuckled. "Though I think it is just about time you were back to sleep. You will still need lots of rest the next few days to help you heal and you will not have to endure the pain whilst you sleep."

The promise of no pain sounded wonderful to Malorn and he eagerly accepted the tea. Within moments of drinking it, his thoughts began to grow extremely fuzzy and sleep started to pull him down into its warm embrace.

"Sleep well and heal, Malorn", Thranduil murmured, leaning down and kissing Malorn's brow gently.

"Goodnight, Cousin", Legolas said.

"Goodnight", Malorn murmured. "Tell Ascal…I am very glad he is….alright."

"I will do so", Elrond assured him. "He has been asking about you every day."

Malorn smiled tiredly and then released his mind to the blackness that waited to take him away from the pain that waking brought.

Elvish Terms:

Penneth – Young one

**Please review!**


	54. Chapter 53

The next day, when Malorn awoke, it was not to the faces of his cousin or uncle watching over him. Rather, his eyes opened to meet the beautiful green orbs of his love. Malorn's face split in a large smile. It was the first time he had seen Alais since being rescued.

"I thought dreams only happened when one was asleep", Malorn murmured. "Yet here I have woke to the most beautiful vision in Arda."

"A tongue so silver should not be able to move with such ease", Alais said, leaning down to press her lips against his.

He eagerly returned the kiss and reached up with his good arm to pull her closer.

"Have you any idea how scared I was for you", Alais asked, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "I thought you had left me too, my love."

"Alais, I am so sorry", Malorn said, feeling incredibly guilty for causing her worry. "I did not ever wish to hurt you. I did not really understand before because no has ever loved me like you have, but now I believe I better know how you felt before I left. You know how I feel about being a warrior and helping my people, but after what has happened, I will understand if you do not want me to go again. If you make me choose between being a warrior or having you in my life, I will choose you without hesitation. I will train under Lord Elrond and become a healer if it would bring your heart comfort."

"You are not the only one with a better understanding of things, my love", Alais murmured. "When Lord Elrond told me what had happened, I, of course, was filled with indescribable worry, but at the same time I was also filled with so much pride because of your bravery and selflessness in saving another life and it made me love you all the more for it. Being a warrior is a part of you and I since I have promised to love every part of you, I must learn to love that too. I will not force you to choose between your heart for your people and your heart for me. If you can have the bravery to fight for the protection of others, I will have the bravery to wait and watch for you."

Malorn cupped her cheek gently, feeling as though his heart might very well burst with love for her. "Alais, you are the single greatest thing to ever happen to me, my love. I do not deserve you, but I will always love you for as long as you will have me."

"Forever then", Alais whispered, kissing him gently again.

"Forever", he whispered back when they parted.

"Now, go back to sleep, my dearest", Alais said, sitting on the bed where she could pull his head onto her lap. "You must let your legs heal completely, for I very much expect you to use them to kneel so you can ask me to wed you someday."

Malorn gave a soft hum of contentment as he felt her fingers gently smooth through his hair in soothing strokes and her sweet voice filled the air in his room with a gentle elvish song. Within moments he was soundly asleep.

* * *

"And what about this, Uncle Thranduil", Malorn asked, holding up an old sketchbook. He flipped carefully through the pages and stared curiously at the drawings. Many were very good images of leaves, trees, and rivers, while others were just a tangle of different colors in seemingly random patterns.

"That was the sketchbook Malgath and I shared growing up", Thranduil said. "Your father was excellent at art and he filled many a book with his wonderful works. Of course, as with most of his things, Oropher destroyed the books with his best drawings, something that still sickens me to this day. How I long now to flip through and enjoy the creations of my brother's hands, but, at the time, I considered this one the most precious. It was the one that he allowed me to draw in as well. We would sit for hours in the shade of the mighty trees and draw together. I would watch him create the good drawings you see in there and then he would pass the book to me and let me make my scribbles on the next page. He never criticized anything I did, but would smile brightly and tell me how good they all were."

Malorn gazed reverently at the drawings made by his father's hand. They displayed a time when Malgath could still see beauty in things, even if not all times were good. Malorn carefully set down the book and searched the trunk of items Thranduil had given him for Yule for something else to hear the story behind.

Thranduil had surprised him that afternoon after lunch by coming into his room with the trunk and suggesting that they go through the items together so he could tell Malorn the stories of what they meant to him and Malgath. Malorn had eagerly agreed. Elrond had begun weaning him off the sleeping and pain medicines the past two days so that he wouldn't form a dependence on them, but the reduced doses meant that there were greater periods in which he was awake and hurting. Thranduil's idea provided Malorn a wonderful distraction from his pain and they were enjoying their time greatly.

Malorn decided on a small, stuffed bear and held that up for Thranduil to see next.

"Ah, now that was Malgath's favorite stuffed animal when he a boy", Thranduil began. "Our mother made it for him when he was just a newborn, but then when I was born, he wanted to give it to me. I loved it dearly for many years growing up but then, when Oropher forced Malgath into training for the throne, I snuck into his room one evening and tucked it in bed with him. I hoped that having the bear back would make him happy and bring back a spark of joy into his life that had gone so horribly wrong."

"Did he keep it", Malorn asked.

"Aye, he hid it in a special place in his room and if I happened upon him finding a rare moment to get some restful sleep in bed, he always had it clutched in his arms in such a way that Oropher would not see it if he came in the room to wake him. That was the first thing I took when I found out Oropher was going to destroy all Malgath's belongings."

Malorn laid the bear next to him on the bed while he reached for the next item, a silver locket which opened to reveal a picture of a lovely elven maiden with kind eyes and a wide smile.

"That was our mother, your Daernaneth", Thranduil sighed. "She brought out the good side, slim as it was, in your Daeradar and it was after she died that he allowed his anger to destroy what little light was left in his heart and he became the monster that broke your father."

"She looks so kind", Malorn said, gently touching the picture.

"Nephew, she was an angel. You would have loved her so dearly. She had those lockets made for us to keep anything special in that we wanted. I suspect that she expected us to choose pictures of each other since we were so close, but we both wanted portraits of her to put inside. I am so thankful that is what we chose. She gave them to us when I had just turned five years old, barely old enough to talk, and by the time I was ten, she had died. Malgath and I never went without our lockets after that."

Thranduil reached inside a deep pocket of his tunic and pulled out his own, matching necklace. "Oropher forbade Malgath and then I as well from wearing them once we began training for the throne. He said thinking about our mother was a distraction from thinking about becoming king one day. We of course hid them inside our clothes in order to keep them near and still avoid Oropher's wrath. Your daeradar let his rage and grief twist him into such a hateful elf, Malorn, to the point of even beginning to loath the elleth he had pledged himself to for centuries upon centuries. As broken as your father became, he still was not even a shadow of the elf your Daeradar was."

"Aye, I think he was still very capable of love", Malorn agreed. "He just allowed his hate of those he thought had wronged him to explode to uncontrollable levels…and that is what he was teaching me to do as well."

"Yes, but your fëa stayed soft enough and courageous enough at the same time that you were able to overcome the lies he told you in his brokenness", Thranduil said. "And now you have become the ellon your father always wanted to be and would have been if not for Oropher. He would be so proud of you, Malorn, just as we all are."

Malorn smiled and looked down at the locket again, enjoying the bright smile of his Daernaneth and adding her to the list of people he could not wait to see in Valinor.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted the pair and Elrond came in to the room.

"I hate to interrupt, but I wished to see how Malorn was feeling. Is the pain still bearable with these reduced doses of medicine, Penneth?"

"It is quite noticeable but not debilitating", Malorn said wincing as he tried to shift his position a bit. "It can be quite bad when I move, even just a little."

"That is not unusual", Elrond said. "You are still very far from healed at this point. I think it would be good for you get some sleep before dinner though. I do not want you in constant pain. It will drain you and you need all your strength for healing right now, not fighting pain.

Elrond picked up the cup he had brought with him and sat down on the bedside to help Malorn take it. The young elf looked disappointedly down into the chest that still held so many things he had not heard about yet.

"We will continue another time, Nephew, I promise", Thranduil said. "Right now, you need to do what Elrond says so you can feel better, alright?"

"Alright, Uncle", Malorn sighed, drinking down the bitter tea Elrond gave him.

As he knew it would, the medicine quickly made his thoughts turn fuzzy and his eyelids became extremely heavy.

"Sleep well, Malorn", Thranduil said, leaning down to kiss Malorn's brow.

The young elf murmured a response, then became silent as sleep claimed him fully. Thranduil gently took the locket from Malorn's limp fingers and replaced it and the sketchbook in the trunk. He had already closed it and slid it out of the way before he saw the bear still lying on the sheets next to Malorn. Smiling, Thranduil took the stuffed toy and tucked it in next to his nephew, his eyes misting as he looked down on an image that appeared so much like how he'd seen Malgath for years. His brother's normally tormented and wearied face would be relaxed and peaceful in sleep as he held the bear Thranduil had returned to him. Thranduil sighed softly and kissed Malorn one more time before quietly leaving the room and letting his nephew get some much-needed sleep.

Elvish Terms:

Daeradar – Grandfather

Daernaneth – Grandmother

Fëa – An elf's spirit

Penneth – Young one

**Malorn and Ascal are healing and everyone is so happy to be reunited again. Just wanted to add a quick note here at the end to say that I was greatly inspired for the second half of this chapter by Chapter 118 "I Am Blamed", from Jaya Avendel's story "Nin Chronicles: My Word". It is an amazing story of love and family so if you haven't read it yet, please go check it out. I assure you, you won't be disappointed by any of her wonderful writings!**

**Also, a huge thank you to margie-me for being my _200th _****reviewer on The Courage to Mend. 200 reviews is insane you guys. I never would have imagined I would get such amazing feedback on my little story. Thank you to everyone single one of you that has every reviewed. Each and every one of them mean the absolute world to me. Thank you all!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	55. Chapter 54

A few more days came and went. Ascal was back on his feet and nearly completely recovered after the first week since they were found. Malorn's recovery was far slower due to his broken bones, but even he was healing nicely and by the time the first week was up, he was able to sit up in bed with help and had begun doing some gentle exercises to strengthen his limbs. The throbbing pain that had radiated through his body had dulled to an annoying ache, noticeable but very tolerable.

After the harrowing experience on the mountain, Malorn did not even feel restless because of the amount of time he was having to spend in bed. He was far too thankful to be comfortable at home in front of a cozy fire with three hot meals a day, plus all the sweets and treats the twins, Legolas, and Glorfindel snuck him. He even enjoyed the peaceful times when no one else could be in the room with him. He would relax against the pillows piled behind him and close his eyes, listening to the song of the few trees that were not asleep and the few birds that had not moved to warmer regions for the winter months.

It was during one such quiet time when a soft knock on his bedroom door drew Malorn from his reverie.

"Come in", he called.

After several seconds of puzzling silence, the door slowly cracked open and Ascal slipped inside, refusing to meet Malorn's eyes as he did so.

"Ascal, it is wonderful to see you up and about", Malorn said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes…Lord Elrond says I am almost completely recovered", Ascal murmured, still not looking up as he perched nervously on the edge of a chair. His hands were fisted in his leggings and he looked ready to bolt back out the door any second.

"That is wonderful news", Malorn said.

Ascal nodded jerkily and swallowed hard.

"So, what happens now", Malorn asked.

Ascal hesitantly raised his eyes and allowed Malorn to see the unshed tears in them for the first time.

"I do not want things to go back to what they were, Malorn", Ascal murmured, voice trembling. "I…I am so sorry. I went about everything all wrong. I hated you for something you had nothing to do with and I hurt you so badly because of it. Then, after all that, you risked your life to save mine and I was not even grateful for it…at least not at first. I am now, very much so. I do not expect you to ever forgive me, but I truly am sorry. I am sorry for absolutely everything."

Malorn reached over and gently laid his hand on Ascal's forearm. "I _do_ forgive you, Ascal. I understand how grief feels and what it does to a person's mind. I am sorry to you too. I am sorry for all you have been put through and I am also sorry that I was so wrapped up in myself and how your words and actions hurt that I failed to see the signs that you were hurting inside just as much I was. I could have tried to help you sooner had I been more observant."

Ascal shook his head. "You could not have. I was not ready to be helped. I was too blinded by my own grief, fear, and anger and I would not have let you in. Being trapped in that cave alone with you and fearing death shattered all the defenses I had built. It forced me to rely on someone else, something I have strove with all my might not to do for years for fear of betrayal. That moment of desperation and hopelessness when we failed to dig our way out let me acknowledge things I had kept hidden for years, even from myself. Then you helped me look at things in a whole new light. One that was not twisted by the fear and grief in my own heart and mind. Y…You did not see me as a vile creature when I told you I was half-elven and that has given me the courage to try to trust others again."

"Does that mean you are going to tell Lord Elrond about what is being done to you", Malorn asked hopefully.

Ascal nodded. "I think he suspects already. The healer that bathed me when we were brought back saw my scars and showed them to Lord Elrond. I…I was h…hoping, maybe, you might allow me to t…tell him here, w…with you. I think it might help if I told him in the presence of someone who already knows everything."

"If that would make you feel better, then I would be more than willing for you to do it here", Malorn said without hesitation. "Whatever you need to get yourself out of this situation, I will support. No one, _no one_, deserves to be beaten and abused for any reason Ascal, least of all because of their heritage. I know Lord Elrond will agree with me and I promise he _will _help you."

Malorn smiled at the hope he saw kindled in the younger elf's eyes. It smoothed the lines of anger that had been present on his face ever since Malorn had met him and made him appear years younger with a childlike innocence that had never been there before.

"Thank you, Malorn", Ascal murmured. "For everything, thank you."

"If I can use what I have endured to help another, then everything has all been worth it", Malorn said. "Can we call this a fresh start between us…mellon nin?"

Ascal swallowed hard around the lump that rose in throat and he reached out a shaky hand clasp Malorn's forearm. "If you are willing, then I am, mellon nin."

Malorn smiled and squeezed Ascal's arm firmly. "When you are ready, bring Lord Elrond here and we shall tell him together. Bring him today if you wish! The sooner he knows, the sooner he can free you from your oppressors."

"If you are up to it, I might do that", Ascal said, standing with a look of determination on his face. "I will not go back and allow them to hurt me again and if I put it off for much longer, Lord Elrond will run out of excuses to keep me here."

"Then plan on bringing him in an hour", Malorn decided. "That will give you enough time to plan how you want to tell him, but not enough to lose your nerve."

Ascal nodded and turned to go.

"One hour, Ascal", Malorn repeated. "Or I shall tell Lord Elrond to fetch you here himself."

"I shall be here, Princeling", Ascal snorted, the name filled with friendly humor now and not disgust. "I would not want to keep his highness waiting."

Malorn chuckled and leaned back into his pillows, a wide smile on his face. Ascal was finally going to be free from his abusers and it looked as though he was going to set his real self free from the walls he had caged himself behind for years.

* * *

The hour elapsed and Malorn watched the door anxiously, desperately hoping Ascal had not lost his nerve. He knew this could be the half-elf's only chance to set himself free from his grandparents.

Malorn's fears were waylaid, however, when there was a knock on his door. He called for the person to enter and, sure enough, Ascal and Lord Elrond came into the room.

"Malorn, you are looking much better", Lord Elrond said, taking a seat in one of the chairs while Ascal took another.

"I feel much better, thank you", Malorn said.

"Good", the elf lord said. "Now, Ascal tells me he has something he wished to talk to me about and you have agreed to his request that we do it here so you can offer him support."

"Aye, my lord", Malorn said.

"Very well, Ascal, whenever you wish to begin, I am listening."

Ascal took a deep shuddering breath and tried to calm his nerves. His eyes cut to Malorn, who gave him an encouraging smile that stoked his courage, and then he plunged ahead.

"I assume you already know what I am, my lord", Ascal began.

"Aye", Lord Elrond said. "Like me, you are a half-elf. Your mother was an elven warrior and your father was a human from a nearby village. I knew them and thought the world of both of them."

"That means much to me to know", Ascal said. "Unfortunately, not everyone feels that way. After Ada and Nana were killed, my father's parents claimed me as their blood relation and took me in. I have been living with them on their farm ever since."

Elrond nodded at this as well. "It is on the border of Imladris and your father's home village, if I remember correctly."

"Aye, that is right, though I know not why they chose a place so close to Imladris to build their farm. Th…They despise elves, my lord, and they hate even more the fact that their son married one and I was born as a result of that union."

Ascal stopped and swallowed thickly. "The scars you saw on my back were made by them, mostly my grandfather. They took me in because they knew my elven blood would give me extra strength and endurance so I could work their farm for them…but that did not mean they thought any higher of me. They treat me worse than their pack mules, my lord. If I do not get the amount of work done that they think I should, they beat me. But, oftentimes, they just beat me because they like it. Th…They make fun of my ears, and my hair, and my height, and my build while they do it. Th…They spit on me and call me a filthy elven worm and disgusting half-breed. They insult my nana and accuse her of seducing their son with witchcraft. They call them both weak-minded fools and traitorous monsters. More than the whips and rods they use on me, those words hurt the most, Lord Elrond. I loved Ada and Nana. I still do love them and…and I cannot stand to hear anyone talk about them like that. I…I try to stand up for them, but nothing I say or do does any good. No m…matter what I try it never gets any better, my lord. I…I cannot take their treatment anymore. It is b…breaking my fëa."

Ascal was visibly shaking by now and his eyes were filled with tears that he tried desperately to keep from falling. Malorn reached over and grasped his hand in support and comfort. He looked over at Lord Elrond, who had remained completely silent and the raw, fiery rage Malorn saw burning in the elf lord's steely grey eyes almost made _him_ quail in fear.

"Ascal, this situation is completely unacceptable", Elrond said when he trusted himself to speak without erupting. "I had absolutely no idea this was happening to you. I did not even have a clue that your grandparents were people to be concerned about, else I would have been sending people to check in on you and make sure you being cared for properly. The elves of the valley have always had good relations with your father's village and your father was such a wonderful man. I would never have even imagined your grandparents would be treating you so horribly. Why have you never spoken to anyone about what you are subjected to before now?"

"Th…They lied to me when I was too young and s…so consumed by grief that I could not see through the lies", Ascal said, trying to calm himself enough to talk. "Th…They said you would not care because you were no longer h…half-elven and because you had better things to worry about than a spoiled half-elf that still had a bed to sleep in and food to eat but who just did not like to work for them. I…I feared I would be just as rejected here if I t…tried to ask for help and then it would just make the abuse worse, so I did not."

"Ascal, I would have you know that I do care", Elrond said, leaning forward and taking Ascal's hands in his. "I care _very_ much and I will not allow you to continue to be subjected to this abuse anymore. You are not disgusting and you are not a disgrace. You are a very talented, smart, and loyal half-elf, born of the deep love your Ada and Nana held for each other. You are a very beautiful being with a heritage to be so proud of."

Ascal raised hopeful eye to Lord Elrond, encouraged by the kind words. "D…Does that mean I…I do not have to go back to them, hir nin?"

"You absolutely do not have to. They have forfeited any blood claim they have on you because of their abuse."

Ascal let the sobs of relief leave his throat at this news he had been longing to hear and for the first time in years, his tears were ones of relief and gratitude, not despair. He threw himself into Elrond's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Th…Thank you, thank you", Ascal said over and over again.

"There is nothing to thank me for, Ascal", Elrond said, holding the elfling close. "You should never have been put in this situation and no one who could claim to have even half a heart would stand by and let your torment continue once it was brought to light. Shhh, it is over now, Penneth."

"B…But they will come for me", Ascal said. "They will want me back."

"Perhaps they will come and perhaps they will want you back", Elrond agreed. "But wanting and having are two very different things. Regardless of what they want, they shall not have you. I will see to that. Your mother was an elf of my valley; thus, I and all your elven kin here have a claim on you as well."

"I have no kin here", Ascal said, starting to tremble in fear again. "My mother's parents sailed before I was born and she had no siblings."

"That does not matter", Elrond assured him. "Your being an elf, even if only partially, makes you kin to everyone in Imladris. You have nothing to fear. No one here will suffer an elfling to be abused ever. Is this story what brought you and Malorn so close together?"

"Aye, it played a big part", Ascal said, wiping his eyes. "I lost hope while we were trapped in the cave and let everything spill out in my anger and despair. Malorn never judged me, though, and he helped me see through the lies my grandparents told me. He assured me you would help me and would make sure I did not have to go back to them. It was because of my situation that I hated Malorn so much when he came here. I was striving to become the best student possible so Master Glorfindel would promote me to warrior faster and I could come live in the barracks here and leave my grandparents."

"I see", Elrond said, understanding flooding his eyes. "So, when Malorn came and showed how talented he was, you feared Glorfindel would forget you and you would stay trapped under your grandparents' oppression for potentially years to come."

"Aye", Ascal said, ashamed.

"He has apologized for everything", Malorn said, chiming in for the first time. "I understand his pain and fear and I have forgiven him for everything. We are both starting afresh with each other."

Elrond nodded, smiling. "That is good that you have made amends. Reconciliation helps to deaden the bitterness of strife. Ascal, until this incident is sorted out, you will be living here in my home. If your current chambers are acceptable to you, then you may consider them yours for the time being."

"My lord, if you gave me a stall to sleep in, it would be nicer than anything I have had in years."

Elrond's eyes snapped sharply with another spark of anger at the implications of Ascal's comment, but he managed a tight smile and patted the young elf's shoulder as he stood to leave.

"I am very happy you have told me of these things, Ascal", Elrond said as he left. "And also, very thankful to you, Malorn, for encouraging him to speak to me. Worry no more, Ascal, you will be defended against those who abuse you by those who care for you."

"Thank you", Ascal murmured, voice think with emotion again.

The door clicked shut behind Elrond and the room plunged into silence. The two ellons stared at one another for a long moment before wide smiles split both their faces.

"Malorn, I am free", Ascal exclaimed. "I am free from them finally!"

"You certainly are, mellon nin", Malorn said. "Your new life starts today, and believe me, Lord Elrond will make it more wonderful than you could possibly imagine."

Ascal sat on the bedside and wrapped Malorn in a tight hug, tears of relief dripping from his eyes. "Thank you, Malorn. Thank you for not giving up on me. Thank you for showing me I could trust others to help me. Thank you for giving me a life again! Thank you for everything."

"You are welcome, mellon nin", Malorn said, retuning the hug. "I am so very happy for you."

Elvish Terms:

Ellon – A male elf

Fëa – An elf's spirit

Hir Nin – My Lord

Mellon Nin – My friend

**Please review!**


	56. Chapter 55

A big cart pulled by a skinny horse rumbled into the courtyard of Imladris. The man driving it was old and fat with frown lines covering his face and cold brown eyes that glared at anyone they met. At the stairs leading up to the house, the man jerked to horse to a rough stop, pulling the bit much harder than necessary in the animal's mouth. He heaved himself out of the cart and carelessly tossed the reigns to a nearby groom, nearly slapping the elf in the face with the leather straps in the process.

"Make yerself useful and feed the nag", the man demanded, flicking his long, greasy hair from his shoulders. "And git someone out here to take me to the head elf 'O this place. He's got somethin' that's mine and I want it back."

"I am here to take you to Lord Elrond", Erestor said from the top of the stairs.

"Then git on with it, pointy-ear", the man said, hauling himself up the stairs. "I ain't got all day."

"My name is Master Erestor. If you will follow me?"

Erestor led the man to Elrond's study and gestured for him to sit. "Lord Elrond will be here momentarily. You have been provided with refreshments while you wait."

"Just see that he gits here quick like", the man said, plopping into the chair and shoving a pastry in his mouth. "I got a farm to run, pretty boy."

"My _name_ is Master Erestor", the advisor snapped, getting more irritated with this person than ever. "_Lord_ Elrond will be in momentarily to see you…Mister…?"

"Brudzul, not that it's any of yer business", the man mumbled around another mouthful of food.

Erestor scowled. He swept regally from the room and out of the presence of the disgusting little man. The advisor went down the halls to the chambers Ascal had been staying in and knocked softly on the closed door.

"Come in", Elrond's voice called from inside.

Erestor opened the door to see Elrond sitting on the side of the bed with a very pale Ascal.

"Ascal's grandfather, Brudzul, has arrived, my lord", Erestor said, inwardly wincing when Ascal turned another shade whiter while a tremble wracked his frame.

"Very well, thank you, Erestor", Elrond said. He stood and offered his hand Ascal. "Come, Penneth."

"You intend to take the boy with you", Erestor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aye, he is to state his desires to leave the care of his grandparents and come live in the valley in front of Brudzul, myself, and also you, Glorfindel, and two visiting rangers from his grandfather's village who will be witness to his decision. That way both of the races who have claim on him will have witnesses to his choice. None then can accuse us of holding him here against his will and try to take him back."

Erestor nodded and followed Ascal and Elrond out of the room and back toward the study. On the way, Glorfindel met them, dressed once again in his golden armor and looking extremely intimidating.

Erestor looked at him incredulously. "Do you intend to scare the human out of Imladris, Glorfindel?"

"If I must", Glorfindel growled.

Elrond chuckled. "He means if I shall allow it. I already had to expressly forbid him from leading an army out and razing their farm to the ground."

"I still have not given up the notion entirely", Glorfindel grumbled.

The adult's bickering brought a smile to Ascal's face and he relaxed a bit as they walked the last few halls to Elrond's study. When they arrived, the two rangers were waiting outside and Erestor opened the door to admit them all. The sight that met them was none too pleasant. Ascal's grandfather was leaned back in his chair with his dirty boots propped up on another chair and snoring loudly while food crumbs clung to his scraggly beard and littered the floor around him. Wine stained his shirt, the chair, and the carpet from where he had apparently slurped down the provided beverage very messily.

Ascal cringed at the sight and looked at Lord Elrond, embarrassment shining his eyes for his grandfather's disrespect. Elrond shook his head and smiled reassuringly down at the young elf, patting his shoulder gently. He then turned back Brudzul and cleared his throat loudly. The old man gave a sharp snort and woke up, tuning bleary eyes on the group of elves that had entered the room.

"So, there you are, boy", the old man growled. "You were supposed to be home over a week ago! Those fields ain't gonna plow themselves. Do you realize I've had to tend to the animals _myself_ while your lazy tail's been loafin' here? No matter. You're gettin' the whippin' of a lifetime when we get home and that'll teach you to trade your duties for laziness."

Ascal shrank back in fear as Brudzul reached out to grab him, but Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor, and even the rangers all stepped forward and blocked the man's approach.

"Do not lay a hand on him", Glorfindel said, voice dangerously low.

Brudzul turned red with rage.

"You think you can just waltz in and take my property", he spat. "The boy belongs to me and I will have him back."

"No being, elf or human, _belongs_ to another", Elrond said, voice cold. "Are you even aware, Brudzul, that your grandson nearly died on the patrol he went on? His tardiness to come home is due to the fact that he has been here recovering under my care."

"So, you nearly got yerself killed too, you clumsy fool", Brudzul growled. "You just cause trouble anywhere you go don't you. Well, if you all are holdin' him here until you get some kind of payment for yer trouble then yer outta luck, princess. I ain't givin' you nothin'. You saved him of yer own free will. I'd a just let him rot or git himself outta his own mess. Now step aside and give me back the boy. We's got work to do after he gits his lesson on clumsiness and laziness."

Elrond bit his tongue and forced himself to take a deep breath before he exploded on the rude little man before him. "I would never hold a child for any kind of payment, Brudzul. That is not why you are being prevented from taking him. We are aware of the way you have been treating Ascal. We have seen the scars left on his body and his soul from your abuse and we are here to make sure it never happens to him ever again. Ascal has told me what you put him through on a daily basis and he has described the strain it has put on his fëa. Judging from what he has said and what I have seen, I believe that you are a danger to his health both physical and mental and are thus unfit to raise him any longer. Ascal agrees and he has expressed wishes to leave your household and come live in the valley with the rest of his elven brethren."

Brudzul laughed loudly. "You're _believin'_ the spoiled little brat. You elves are even dumber than you look! He ain't abused! He's got a bed to sleep in and food to eat. He just don't like to pull his weight and earn his keep and he don't like gettin' punished when he's lazy on my watch. It don't matter anyways. He ain't got no blood family here no more so you can't claim him. He ain't really got family in the human world neither. A half-breed don't belong nowhere. He's lucky we took him in and gave him what he's got!"

Elrond's eyes flashed dangerously, making even the bitter old man in front of him take half a step back.

"That is where you would be so very wrong", Elrond said. "Ascal belongs anywhere he wishes to be at any time he wishes to be there, for he no less than any other being in this world. He belongs with the humans he shares blood with if he wishes and he belongs with the elves, with which he also shares blood, if he wishes. His future is up to him, for he has the capability to think for himself and he is old enough to make his own choices."

Elrond turned around and looked at Ascal. "In front of me and your grandfather, and with Glorfindel and Erestor as witnesses for the elven blood in you and these honorable rangers as witnesses for the human blood, who is it you wish to finish your rearing, Ascal? Do you wish to return with your grandfather, or do you wish to live here in the valley with your elven kin?"

"The brat don't have a choice", Brudzul growled. "I'm his last blood relation so I have first claim to him for as long as I'm alive and none of you pointy-eared swine have any say in the matter."

He started to grab at Ascal again, but Glorfindel grabbed the old man by the collar. "You gave up any blood claim you had on my student when you marred his back with those cruel lashes and marred his fëa with your vile insults."

Glorfindel roughly shoved the human away and then turned a softened gaze to Ascal. "What is your decision, youngling?"

Ascal swallowed nervously, but fixed his eyes on Lord Elrond's kind gaze and felt his courage strengthen. "I choose to live in Imladris with my elven kin."

"You ungrateful, spoiled little orc", Brudzul screamed. "I've fed you and clothed you for years and this is how you repay me?"

Ascal's eyes hardened. "You have fed me lies and clothed me with stripes from a whip, Brudzul. I renounce any relation I have with you and claim the elves of Imladris as my new family."

Brudzul gave a loud howl of rage and lunged at Ascal once more, only to be stopped by Glorfindel yet again. The elven warrior, with the equally disgusted rangers, pulled the old man's arms behind him and began shoving him toward the door.

"Ascal has made his choice and I support it", Elrond proclaimed over the enraged shouts of Brudzul. "He will live here under my protection as a citizen of Imladris. Brudzul, you and your wife are hereby banished from all of the lands of Imladris. I will not drive you off your farm even though some of your property is in elven holdings, but you are not to ever step foot in my valley again or have any contact with any elves or elflings that may go to your village. You are also never to attempt to make contact with Ascal. Your blood relations to him are no longer acknowledged. Glorfindel, escort him off our lands."

"With pleasure", Glorfindel growled, shoving Brudzul out into the halls.

"Elven swine, you'll pay for this", Brudzul screeched. "You'll pay for this!"

Elrond ignored the man's empty threats, coming over to Ascal and hugging the visibly shaken elfling.

"It is all over now, Ascal", he said gently, rubbing the boy's trembling back. "You are free from their abuse and violence and you will remain with a people who deeply care for you."

Ascal clung to Elrond and let the tears of heartbreak, relief, fear, joy, and grief pour from him as he felt the realization that his nightmare was over fill the void in his heart.

Elvish Terms:

Fëa – An elf's spirit

Penneth – Young one

**Please review!**


	57. Chapter 56

"Very good, Malorn", Elrond praised as he helped the young elf sit down on the bedside. "Your arm is nearly healed and I think if your legs keep improving at this rate, you will be back on your feet in a few more days. With crutches still, but back on your feet."

Malorn groaned softly and rubbed his legs which were throbbing mercilessly from the therapy he'd just completed. "At the moment, I do not think I even want to be back on my feet. These exercises hurt so terribly at times, my lord."

Elrond smiled sympathetically. "Broken bones are very painful while they heal. I promise it shall not last forever though. In a few more weeks, you shall be completely healed and will not feel a bit of pain anymore. You will be back to training and running and climbing trees again before you know it."

Malorn gave a small smile. "That is encouraging to know. At the moment, I feel as though I have forgotten what it feels like to move without pain."

"I assure you it will be over soon", Elrond said. "Now, lay back and I will massage your legs and arm for you so you can get some sleep before lunch."

Malorn only too happily agreed. Just as when his back was recovering, Elrond always massaged his broken limbs with the healing salve after every therapy session to take out the aches and allow him to sleep. It felt wonderful after the strain of the exercises.

"How is Ascal doing since his grandfather came", Malorn asked as Elrond began the massage. "I have not seen him since the day he came here to speak with you."

"He has kept to himself mostly", Elrond said. "He is working through some feelings of confusion and sadness and he is only now able to grieve for his parents. The past twenty years of his life have been too full of pain and fear for him to have been able to grieve properly. I feel his spirit is beginning to heal though. Once he can move past what he has been subjected to the last years, I think he will find the true happiness that is buried deep inside of him."

"I knew it was there", Malorn said. "When I was able to really look at him in the absence of anger and insults, I saw that there was a bright spark of joy deep within his heart that wanted to be set free."

"That took much wisdom to do, Malorn! It shows that you were looking at Ascal with your fëa and not your mind. That takes an extremely strong connection with your fëa to do. I am so very proud of the progress you have made, Penneth. We all are. Do you feel a difference in yourself as well?"

"Lord Elrond, when I think back to the person I used to be, I cannot hardly even recognize myself. All the anger is gone from my mind and even though I am still ashamed of the deeds I once did, I know now that all that is in my past and it can no longer define who I am today. I am free from the elf I was a year ago and I cannot wait to see what my future holds for me. I look forward to each and every day instead of dreading them."

"I am so happy to hear of it, Malorn", Elrond said with a smile. "Just as you saw the light buried deep within Ascal on the mountain, so I saw the light within you that day in the dungeons. I saw that you were not the anger and bitter person you portrayed yourself as. That was only a mask; a protective wall you hid behind. The real you, is the person you are now; the energetic, curious, excited young elf, ready to live his life to the fullest and with such a big heart for others. You do realize that you have provided Ascal with the same second chance at life that you were given last year do you not?"

Malorn blinked as he realized for the first time that he had indeed come full circle. He had accepted help, worked to learn and grow himself with that help, and now had passed on the same hope that he had received. "I…I did not really realize it until now, hir nin. I just did what I knew was right and followed my fëa. It feels good to have passed along the blessing I received though."

"I know it does", Elrond said. "You have grown and matured into such a fine young ellon, Malorn, and now you can begin to know the joys that come from it."

"Mmhm", Malorn murmured, yawning as the massage began to make him tired.

Elrond chuckled softly and finished up. "Go on and get some rest now, Malorn. You have several hours before lunch to take a good nap."

Malorn yawned again and got comfortable on his side. His ribs had finally mended enough that he could finally lie in different positions without pain. It felt wonderful to be off his back.

Elrond pulled up the covers and tucked Malorn in warmly. "Sleep well, Penneth."

The only response was Malorn's soft breaths as his eyes glazed over and he slept. Elrond smiled and quietly left the room, heading down the hall to check in on his newest charge.

* * *

Ascal sighed as he looked out over the valley from his balcony. He was finally free and his heart almost ached with joy for it. He no longer woke up in the morning wondering just how badly he was to be beaten that day or if he was going to be worked out in the hot sun until he vomited and collapsed. He now felt love and caring that he'd not had since his parents died and his soul finally felt at rest.

With that rest, however, came the realization of just how much he had lost. His childhood, which had been spent working the fields under his grandfather's iron hand, but more importantly his parents, who he'd loved so much, were gone, potentially forever if he chose to be counted among elves and not humans. His mother had made the Choice of Luthien when she married his father. She would have gone to the resting place of mortals upon her death, not the Halls of Mandos. The thought of never seeing his mother and father again stabbed at his heart, but the thought of being counted among mortals also reviled him. He could not imagine choosing to be of the same race that had beaten and abused him for years upon years. Thus, his heart felt torn in two, one half laying with each of the two races within him. Elrond had assured him he did not have to make any kind of choice right now, discouraged it in fact until his heart had healed more, but Ascal knew the time would eventually come that he would have to choose something. He only hoped when that time came, he would have more clarity than he did now.

A knock on his door pulled him from his thought and he left he balcony to go open it, unsurprised when it was Elrond who stood there.

"Hir nin, come in", Ascal said. "I am glad to see you."

"And I you, Penneth", Elrond said, sitting on the sofa and gesturing for Ascal to join him. "How are you today?"

"I…am not sure", Ascal admitted as he sat next to Elrond. "I am not sure and that make me angry with myself. I _should_ be overjoyed. I am free. I am no longer abused and I do feel joy about that, but I also feel other things. I am still grieving for Ada and Nana and I suppose that is alright, but I also am grieved for the time I lost while under my grandparent's care. I am sad that I lost my childhood to their abuse. I…Is that selfish of me, hir nin?"

"Absolutely not", Elrond said, wrapping a warm arm around Ascal's shoulders. "I am grieved that you lost your tender years of childhood to such monsters, Penneth. If I had known sooner, I would have taken you away sooner and spared you that pain. But events did not fall that way unfortunately. I am thankful you are free now as I know you are too, but being grieved over lost time is not selfish or wrong. It is a part of healing. Feel no shame in experiencing any emotions you encounter along your path of healing."

Ascal smiled a bit, encouraged by the words of reassurance from the elf lord. Elrond smiled as well and hugged Ascal a bit tighter. "Malorn asked about you this morning."

"How is he feeling", Ascal asked. "I should have gone to see him again by now."

"He is still in a bit of pain, but healing nicely and should be back to his old self in a few more weeks. He understands your need of solitude right now, Ascal, as do we all. Malorn merely wished to know how you were faring. He wants you to heal and set the light inside you free."

"Malorn would not let me push him away", Ascal murmured with a small grin. "He did not pressure me, but he was always near and waiting for me to let him in. I…I regret that I hurt him so, hir nin. I wish I could take it all back."

"Hurting people oftentimes hurt people", Elrond said. "I am glad you are remorseful for that shows you wish to change, but do not let guilt eat away at you. Malorn meant it when he said he forgives you, now try to let you forgive you."

Ascal nodded softly and stared into the fire. "What is to become of me, hir nin? Where will I go now?"

"For now, you will stay right here and heal. Once you are recovered from the emotional strain you have been put through, we can discuss what will happen next."

"I do not feel right staying here for nothing. I can move into the servant's quarters and work here to pay for my boarding."

"Ascal, look at me", Elrond said firmly.

Ascal obediently raised his eyes and met Elrond's gaze.

"I understand why you feel this way for your grandparents made you work for every little thing you were given. Now, however, I want you to put that mindset away from you and never think that way again. In Imladris, we support one another. We give freely to those who are in need with no expectation of repayment and children are not ever expected to take up such responsibilities of work to pay for their care. As you continue to learn, you will find your interests and will discover the trade you want to pursue in order to support yourself, but that time is not now. Right now, you must concern yourself only with studies and training. You do not even have to continue warrior training if you do not want to. You are free to try anything at all you think you would like to learn."

Ascal felt a bit dizzy as he contemplated the vast opportunities of what he could learn and become. It excited him even more to have the choice of what _he_ wanted to be. He had never had that before. His grandfather had expected him to continue to hone his fighting skills so that he could protect the farm. But now no one expected him to be any one thing. He could make himself whatever he wished.

"I think I do want to continue warrior training", Ascal said. "But I…I might want to try other things too, if…if I could?"

"Absolutely, Ascal", Elrond said. "Whenever you find something that takes your interest, tell me and I will find someone to teach it to you, even if it only lasts a single lesson before you move onto something else. You deserve the opportunity to find yourself."

"Thank you, hir nin", Ascal said, a bright smile finally lighting his whole face. "I am so excited to do just that!"

"And I am very excited to see who you make yourself", Elrond said, hugging Ascal closely. "Whoever it is, you will be such a wonderful person."

Elvish Terms:

Fëa – An elf's spirit

Hir Nin – My lord

Penneth – Young one

**Please review!**


	58. Chapter 57

**So sorry for the late posting. I had to work late today and this chapter needed more editing than I thought. I hope you enjoy!**

Elrond gave a pleased nod as Malorn finished his slow, limping circle around his room and returned to sit on the bedside.

"Excellent, your balance looks very good with your crutches", Elrond said, coming and feeling down both of Malorn's legs and his arm. He adjusted the braces that remained on Malorn's legs below his knees. "How do your legs feel?"

"Stiff", Malorn said. "And a bit achy, but overall not terrible."

"Good, very good", Elrond said as he straightened. "Your arm is completely mended and your legs are very near if not completely healed. Now we must get your muscles back in shape. The weeks spent in splints have weakened them greatly. I would encourage you to start going on short walks every day or even twice a day if you feel up to it. Go down to the gardens on nice days with no snow or ice or walk around the house if the weather is bad. A bit of discomfort while you walk is to be expected, but the moment you begin to feel any kind of pain come straight back here to bad and rest. If you strain yourself too hard, you will injure yourself further. Also, if you are on your own, try to stay in areas where there are others around just in case you lose your balance and fall."

Malorn nodded his agreement to Elrond's instructions. "I will be careful, hir nin. Should I not walk anymore today, or will I be alright to take a short stroll down to the gardens?"

"You should be alright to do that", Elrond said. "It has not snowed today and the servants have a fine job of keeping the paths clean of snow and ice. Remember what I said though. If you feel _any_ pain at all. Come back and rest."

"I will, I promise", Malorn said, pulling himself up on his crutches once again.

He limped out the door and into the fresh, cold winter air. The rest and good food had completely restored Malorn's endurance to the cold and he barely even noticed the temperature now. It felt wonderful to not be chilled to the bone every time a gust of wind blew.

Malorn slowly made his way out to the gardens, taking his time and being very careful not to strain himself too much. The gardens were lovely even in the wintertime as the snow and ice gave everything a white dusting and glossy sheen that sparkled in the sunlight. It did Malorn's heart good to see the beauty of winter again so he could begin to forget the icy nightmare he had endured on the mountain.

He had just begun to grow a bit tired when his path led to him to a large open area with comfortable benches lining the perimeter. Malorn sank down onto one with a relieved sigh and rubbed his shoulders. Walking with crutches was going to take some getting used to it seemed.

"Malorn!"

Malorn looked up at the call and smiled when he saw Ascal coming into the opening from another path and waving at him. He waved back and motioned for the younger elf to come join him.

"It is wonderful to see you out, Malorn", Ascal said when he had seated himself on the bench as well.

"It is wonderful to be out", Malorn said. "It is wonderful not to be in pain anymore."

"I am sure", Ascal chuckled. "I wish you would not have gotten so hurt trying to rescue us…trying to rescue me."

"We are both alive and that is all that matters", Malorn said firmly. "Damaged bodies will mend, but death cannot be reversed. I have no regrets."

"Well I thank you nonetheless for your sacrifice", Ascal murmured. "You could have lasted longer yet in hopes that someone would come but I would have died. Thank you for saving my life."

"If I could go back and do it all again, I would change nothing", Malorn said. "Well, except maybe choosing a different cave not in the path of the avalanche!"

"Yes, I would change that too!"

They both laughed, happy that they could now find humor in the dire situation they had survived.

"How are you feeling", Malorn asked when their laughter had quieted.

"I am happy for the first time in years", Ascal said without hesitation. "I feel other things too, but every day that passes pushes the shadows further away and brings more and more happiness to my heart."

Malorn smiled. "I can tell, mellon nin. In the weeks since your grandfather left for good, your fëa is has been overflowing with light and joy for the first time since I met you."

"Lord Elrond has been working with me. He is helping me explore my heart and learn the strengths and weaknesses of both my human and elvish blood. I feel connected to myself in a way that I never have before, even when I lived with Ada and Nana."

"I see the side of you being released that I glimpsed on the mountain when I brought back the sheep", Malorn observed. "I knew that was the real you that day, you just had to let it out. You are seeing and feeling it now too are you not?"

Ascal nodded. "I am. I have started training again and I feel different in it too. I am no longer striving with all my might to be promoted in order to escape my grandparents, rather I am trying to learn all I can so I am able to protect my fellow warriors on the battlefield, like you did for me. I have apologized to everyone for my selfish actions and they have forgiven me too. It is good in classes again, now that I am not causing tension. Everyone says they are anxious to have you back too."

"I think it shall be a while before that happens", Malorn sighed, looking down at the braces on his legs. "Lord Elrond has only given me leave to walk short distances right now. It is very easy to make my legs hurt badly. I am just happy that my arm has healed so that I can at least walk on crutches. As soon as I can make the distance, I would love to come watch you train."

"We will all be delighted to see you when you can make it", Ascal said. "And I will be delighted when we are able to duel one another again, though this time I promise it shall be honorable, no subtle…or not so subtle…cheating from me."

"I will appreciate that greatly", Malorn chuckled. "Your knee in certain places was extremely unpleasant for me. Save that move for the orcs and goblins."

Ascal laughed. "I shall, I promise."

"Lord Elrond tells me you have taken up some painting lessons on your days off from training and classes", Malorn said. "Are you enjoying them?"

"I am, very much. Master Joralei says I am very good already and he is going to let me help him with some commissions in a few more months. I never realized I could be so creative but I love it!"

"Well, I imagine your mind was far too preoccupied with other things to notice that side of you. I am glad you have discovered it within yourself now and can enjoy simply creating things for the beauty of it."

"The scars are going too", Ascal murmured. "I thought they would be there forever because of my human blood, but between Lord Elrond's treatments and the shadow lifting from my spirit, they are fading quickly. Lord Elrond said they were being prevented from healing because of all the wounds on my fëa. It was that which kept them upon my back, not my body's inability to heal them. Now that the wounds are healing on my spirit, the wounds on my body and fading too. Soon they will be completely gone!"

"That is so wonderful, Ascal", Malorn said, laying his hand gently on his friend's shoulder. "Soon the memories of your last years will be naught but faint impressions in the back of your mind and you will be completely freed from their grip."

"It is mostly thanks to you, Malorn", Ascal said, reaching up and laying his hand on top of his friend's. "I would not have lasted one night alone in that cold ravine, nor would I have felt able to trust anyone to help me change my situation even if I had survived. You gave me my life back, Malorm, and made it one I _want_ to live. There will never be enough words to express my gratitude to you."

"I am happy that I was able to pass along the blessing I was given to you, Ascal", Malorn said. "And, perhaps someday, you will be able to pass it along to another elf or elfling too. We have each broken out of our personal cycles of hurt and hate and we can now start a new one of love and joy."

"Aye, we can", Ascal agreed. "Our fresh starts may someday give someone else one too. It brings me even more joy to think about."

Malorn smiled in agreement and shifted his position. He winced as the movement made the residing ache in his legs sharpen to a painful throb and reached for his crutches. "Now I am afraid I am going to have to go lie down for a bit. My legs are starting to give me pain."

"I shall help you", Ascal said, helping to support Malorn's weight as he stood. "I have time before the trumpet sounds for training."

"Thank you, mellon nin", Malorn said, welcoming the added support.

He adjusted his crutches and then limped forward slowly. Ascal helped to support Malorn's weight for his aching legs and ran ahead to open doors for the injured young prince. As they neared Malorn's room, they ran into Lord Elrond.

"Malorn, are you alright", Elrond asked, immediately noting the lines of pain on his student's face.

"Aye, my lord. I was out for my walk in the gardens and now my legs are beginning to hurt. I am going to go lie down for a bit as you instructed me to."

"Good", Elrond said, nodding. "Thank you for helping him inside, Ascal. I shall bring you a mild painkiller so you can get some sleep, Malorn."

"Thank you", Malorn said.

He limped the last few steps to his room and sat on his bedside with a relieved sigh. Ascal helped him lie down and Elrond soon arrived with the painkilling medicine. Malorn was asleep within moments of drinking it as the pain dulled. Ascal and Elrond quietly left the room just as the loud trumpet sounded that called the students to training.

"How would like me to come watch you this afternoon, Ascal", Elrond asked.

Ascal looked up at Elrond, his eyes reflecting the warmth of love he felt in his heart, and he smiled. "Aye, I would like that very much, my lord."

Elrond smiled and wrapped his arm around Ascal's shoulders as he walked his newest family member down to the training fields.

Elvish Terms:

Hir Nin – My lord

**Please review!**


	59. Chapter 58

**Week eight and what an amazing week it's been! We hit 200 reviews this week! Never would I have even guessed that would happen! A great big, enormous, gigantic, colossal, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and also to everyone who has faithfully read and enjoyed this story too, even if you can't review. I hope you continue to enjoy and I can't wait to hear your thoughts!**

Malorn limped slowly and carefully down the snow-covered path toward the training grounds with Legolas and the twins at this side. It had been almost a week since his first short trek out in the gardens and since then he had been faithful to walk any chance he got. His efforts had paid off and his strength was now restored to almost what it had been before his injuries. He still struggled with balance at times so he continued to walk with crutches for the time being. Elrond thought he would be off them in a few more days however, something Malorn was very excited for. He hated how awkward it was walking with them.

Malorn's rapid improvement had been the reason he was able to convince Elrond to let him go down to the training fields in the first place. It was quite a distance to walk on crutches and the forest paths were not kept as clear as the ones in the gardens, thus Elrond had agreed only on the condition the Malorn not go alone in case he started hurting badly on the long walk or slipped and fell on the snowy ground. Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir had been only too happy to accompany him and they had started out together toward the training grounds.

Now they were nearing their destination and the upbeat commotion from the training grounds quickened Malorn's steps. Vamir, Rhalyf, Lyra, and Kali had all, of course, been regular visitors while Malorn recovered, especially while he was bedridden, but he had not seen any of his other friends since the accident. Malorn was very eager to see them all again and to watch the training session. He could still gain head knowledge by observing even if he couldn't participate physically yet.

The students were just lining up after running warm-up laps when the foursome reached the grounds. Glorfindel paused his opening announcements and smiled brightly at the arrivals.

"It appears we have some special guests joining us today", he announced. "Turn and greet them younglings."

The group turned to see who it was and the eyes of everyone present lit up upon seeing Malorn. They all gave a collective cheer and flocked around their classmate, each one hugging him in turn.

"We are so happy you made it, Malorn", Kali exclaimed. "We all have missed you!"

"How are you feeling, mellon nin", Vamir asked, helping Malorn over to the benches that were set up for observers.

"I missed all of you too", Malorn said, smiling at Kali as he sat. "I am feeling alright. Not completely better yet, but improving a bit every day."

"That is wonderful to hear", Glorfindel chimed in. "Soon you will be back and training with us once again. In the meantime, I am happy you are able to come observe."

The students all grouped off into their respective teams and the lessons began. Malorn loved watching the practice and it made him all the more determined to keep working toward his healing. He couldn't wait to be back into the sessions once again.

The sharp whistle ended the final spar all too soon for Malorn and the students began putting away their gear before dispersing out their separate ways, all of them stopping to say goodbye to Malorn.

"Did you enjoy watching, Malorn", Vamir asked, he, Kali, and Ascal accompanying Malorn, Legolas, and the twins home.

"Aye, very much so", Malorn said. "I missed participating, but it was fun seeing you all practice. You are looking especially strong in your matches, Kali."

"Hannon le", Kali said, smiling brightly. "Master Glorfindel has been working extra with me on our off days to improve my skill and strength. He says I will most likely be able to go on the next student patrol later this summer."

"That will be fantastic", Malorn said, excited for her. "You will love the experience…just stay away from cliff edges."

The group laughed as they reached the fork in the road where Vamir and Kali had to turn off to go to their homes. They bid everyone farewell and headed off while the rest continued on toward Elrond's home.

"This summer", Malorn mused quietly. "This summer I will not be here anymore. It is a strange thing to think about. Imladris had become home to me this past year."

"Malorn, Ada and I want nothing more than for you to come back to Mirkwood", Legolas said. "But if you are not ready, if you have changed your mind want to stay here longer, we will understand. You have formed many bonds here during your stay, not the least of which being finding the love of your life, and it would be completely natural for you to want to stay."

Malorn smiled but shook his head. "As much as I have loved it here, the Sindarin blood within me has been crying out for the trees of Mirkwood. I hope I will be able to see everyone often though."

The twins laughed. "There is rarely even five human years between our visits, 'Lor", Elladan said. "For some reason or another, we always end up in Mirkwood or Legolas ends up here. And you can count on Vamir, Ascal, and Kali begging their way onto every envoy going in the remote direction of Mirkwood once they become warriors. Right, Ascal?"

"Absolutely", Ascal laughed. "I would love to see Mirkwood someday. It shall be as though we never parted, mellon nin."

Malorn smiled. "Well, I shall work very hard on finishing my healing so that I can return to training and spend every moment I can with all of you here. No matter if it is several years or only a few months that we are apart, I will miss you all desperately when the time comes for me to leave and I want to make the most of the time we have left together!"

* * *

Another two weeks passed and the first buds of spring began to dot the waking trees and peak up through the snow that still dusted the ground. Birdsong became louder as the different kinds returned from their winter migrations and began building nests and calling for mates. The days were slowly growing longer and warmer and Thranduil estimated it would only be a mere two more months before the pass was cleared enough for them to go home.

Thus, it was a very anxious Malorn that sat on the bedside while Elrond examined his legs. Malorn wanted desperately to be cleared to resume all his normal activities again so that he could return to training and go out with Alais and his friends for the last two months he had in Imladris. He didn't want to miss a moment with his friends and family.

"Well, Malorn I am happy to say you are fully healed", Elrond said finally. "You can return to training and any other activities you desire."

Malorn gave an excited shout of joy and grabbed his things for training, bolting toward the door and the freedom beyond.

"One sparring match only to start, Malorn", Elrond called.

"Aye hir nin", Malorn shouted back, already several feet down the hall.

A moment later, Thranduil stepping into the room shaking his head. "Well, I was going to be here for your assessment, but it seems Malorn could not wait", he chuckled. "I assume from the look on his face that you told him he was healed."

"Aye, that I did", Elrond laughed. "He is quite the bundle of energy is he not? At least he makes a much better patient than that son of yours does. Malorn actually listens to my advice and follows it."

"Legolas takes after me in too many ways", Thranduil laughed. "I tend to drive the healers at home to insanity myself when I must be under their care for more than ten minutes."

"Yes, I was able to observe your disregard for medical orders firsthand on our last visit. Running through the halls on a broken hip, really, Thranduil."

"Walked briskly not ran", Thranduil bristled. "And it was not broken it was cracked."

"Oh, thank you, I am very glad you were here to explain the difference to me, mellon nin. I might not have known otherwise."

"Insufferable Noldor", Thranduil muttered.

"Stubborn Sindar", Elrond laughed, nudging his friend towards the door. "Come, let us go watch Malorn practice."

* * *

Another month passed and spring arrived full on the valley. Malorn stood on his balcony in the warming air of spring one afternoon and breathed deep of the air, already becoming fragrant with the sweet smells of blooming flowers and honeysuckle vine. The oncoming of spring was putting everyone in a good mood as the days grew longer, the trees woke up, and all manner of green things began to color the landscape. Malorn was extra excited for the changing season, for the time was drawing near for him to go back home to the forests of Mirkwood and see his beloved trees once again.

But with the excitement and joy came sadness and heartache as well as a touch of fear. The thought of leaving this wonderful, peaceful, and love-filled life in Imladris for one where he was not even sure he would be wanted, save for his uncle and cousin, was an intimidating one. On top of that, the fact that he would be leaving Lord Elrond, the twins, Vamir, Ascal, and especially Alais behind tore at his heart. He had come to love his family here so very much and knowing he might not see them for potentially years to come almost brought tears to his eyes. He would miss everyone so terribly and he wanted to do something to thank them all for helping him heal his heart and find joy and peace again.

Suddenly his eyes lit up as an idea came to him. He hurried inside to his desk and pulled out a piece of blank parchment, beginning to excitedly write.

Elvish Terms:

Hir Nin – My lord

Mellon Nin – My friend

**Please review!**


	60. Chapter 59

The morning was a bustle of activity as Thranduil, Legolas, Malorn, and the Mirwood warriors that had accompanied their king to Imladris, prepared horses, checked supplies, and secured packs. The day was finally upon them to return home to Mirkwood and Malorn's heart was a swirl of emotions that he could barely keep track of. Excitement, sadness, joy, and fear, all mixed together inside of him to make one big tangle that he didn't know how to even start unravelling. He decided he would not try, at least not now. Elrond had taught him it was alright to just allow himself to feel everything at once if he needed to and, right now, he knew exactly what the elf lord had meant.

Malorn double checked the strap that held his awakening tree to Sûllaer's back. He had transferred the seedling to the new pot the twins had given him for Yule and it was now wrapped in many layers of burlap to protect the pot and keep the dirt in place for the long ride. The little tree was nearly shaking with excitement to be going back to Mirkwood and Malorn felt the plant's enthusiasm helping to keep the dark cloud of sadness and fear at bay in his mind. He patted the new leaves gently before returning to his other preparations.

Soon everything was finished and all that was left was to say final goodbyes to all their friends. Alais was first to approach Malorn and he didn't even try to stop his tears as he pulled her close and kissed her strongly. Neither did she. They held each other close for many long moments, savoring the feel of each other's arms around themselves.

"I will miss you so much, my love", Malorn choked out finally. "I take only half my heart with me for you hold the rest and always will."

"Then let the half of mine you hold fill you until we meet again", Alais said, clinging to him tightly. "I will do the same and I will count the days until you return."

"I will come as often as I can, even if it is for a mere day, just so I can hold you", Malorn promised.

They kissed once more time, long and passionate, before breaking apart hesitantly so Malorn could bid everyone else farewell. He hugged Erestor, Glorfindel, the twins, and his friends closely, wishing them all well until he saw them again and they returning the wishes to him.

Finally, Malorn stood face to face with Elrond, the elf he had once tried to kill, but who had looked past his actions done in grief and taken him in out of the pure kindness of his heart. The elf who had helped fill the hole in his fëa that Malgath's death had left. The elf who had loved him deeply, taught him patiently, and forgave him quickly. Malorn had no idea how he was supposed to even try to say goodbye to this elf that he loved almost as much as he loved his own father. He opened his mouth several times, trying to say something, but no words came so he merely threw himself against Elrond and held him as tightly as he could, feeling the elf lord's arms wrap around him and do the same.

"Malorn, I am so proud of you", Elrond said, pressing the young elf's face to his neck. "You have come so very far, young one, and you will do naught but continue to grow closer to your fëa every day that passes."

"I will miss you so much", Malorn wept, feeling Elrond's tender hands stroke his hair in comfort. "You can never know everything you have done for me, my lord. You were kind to me when you would have been in the right to banish me. You filled the hole that losing Ada had left in my heart with more love and support than I could possibly imagine. I can never, ever, repay the kindnesses you and your whole family have given me. Not if I had a hundred thousand years to live in Arda could I ever come close. I…I do wish to go home, but I do not want to leave you, Lord Elrond. My heart is torn."

"Oh, Malorn, do not let it be", Elrond murmured. "You will always have a place among us here and no matter the distance between us, you will always have a place in my heart as well. You have become to me as another son, Malorn, and no number of miles could ever change that. Just remember to come visit us often. I will begin to miss your laughter if I must go too long without hearing it."

Malorn gave a choked and watery chuckle, giving Lord Elrond one last tight squeeze. He pulled back to look the elf lord in the eyes and smiled once more, trying to pour all the love, joy, and gratitude he felt into the gesture. Elrond gently cupped the back of Malorn's head and pulled him forward to give him a soft kiss on his brow before they parted completely. Malorn kissed Alais once more and then swung up onto Sûllaer, following his uncle and cousin out of the gates of Imladris. He looked back to see the family he was leaving behind once more. Through blurry vision he saw them looking back and waving at them all, Lord Elrond with an encouraging smile on his face while his free hand rested on Ascal's shoulder. Malorn waved back and then the horses rounded a bend in the trail and the cheery valley of Imladris was lost behind the thick trees of the forest. Painful sadness gripped Malorn's chest and he stared down at the ground beneath Sûllaer's hooves, allowing his tears to run freely down his cheeks.

* * *

By nightfall, the band of elves had reached the base of the Misty Moutains, which they would cross the next day. They set up camp on the edge of the woods and, after a hearty meal, sat around the campfire to tell stories until it was time to sleep. Legolas had just gotten over his fit of laughter after the humorous tale one of the guards had finished telling, when he realized that one person was missing: Malorn. He instantly grew concerned, for his cousin had been unusually quiet all day. Legolas had assumed he was sad because of having to leave his family in Imladris, but he had fully expected Malorn to have cheered up at least a little by now.

Slipping away from the fire while another guard began a story, Legolas reached out to a nearby tree, expressing his concern for his cousin, and his eyes were immediately guided up into the high branches of a tall oak. There he spotted his cousin looking out over the forest toward Imladris with a sad expression on his face and his knees hugged to his chest. Legolas' brow furrowed and he started scaling the bottom branches of the tree so he could talk to Malorn without shouting and alerting the others.

"Cousin, may I come up with you or would you like to be left alone right now", Legolas called softly when he was halfway up the tree.

Malorn started and blinked down at Legolas. "I am sorry, 'Las, I did not hear you. You may come up, of course."

Legolas smiled and finished his ascent up the mighty oak, finding a comfortable spot to sit on the branch with his cousin. For many long moments they said nothing, merely sat together and listened to the trees singing a joyous song to spring as they woke from their season-long slumber.

"What is troubling you, Malorn", Legolas asked finally.

"N…Nothing, 'Las. I am fine."

"You have picked up bad habits from me, 'Lor, and we have not even been together for a whole year yet", Legolas chuckled. "I want to help you but I cannot if you will not tell me what is bothering you. D…Do you not trust me enough for that yet?"

"Oh no, 'Las! No, no, no", Malorn exclaimed. "I merely did not wish to trouble you my own thoughts."

"You are not troubling me with anything except worry when I do not what is the matter", Legolas said. "Now come on, 'Lor, tell me what is wrong."

"I am very sad because I miss Lord Elrond and Imladris so much already", Malorn murmured. "And that makes me feel terrible because I truly do love you and Uncle Thranduil as well and want to be with you too. I feel like I must not love you enough though, else I would not feel so sad to leave Imladris."

"Malorn, there is absolutely nothing at all wrong with missing Lord Elrond and the life you built for yourself in Imladris. I would be concerned if you did not because what you had there was so beautiful and you learned so much about yourself under Lord Elrond's care. He became a second father to you did he not?"

Malorn nodded, his eyes misting as he remembered the elder elf's warm embrace, soothing voice, and wise counsel.

"Exactly", Legolas said, wrapping his arm around Malorn's shoulders. "I do not feel slighted because Lord Elrond holds a special place in your heart. He holds one in mine as well for he is a very good and kind elf. If you need time to be sad about leaving Imladris, it is alright."

Malorn sniffed, but met Legolas' eyes with a small smile. "Thank you, 'Las."

"You are welcome, Cousin", Legolas said, pulling Malorn closer.

"I…I think I am scared too", Malorn said after a moment. "What if everyone in Mirkwood hates that I am there? What if they have not forgiven me for what I have done? I…I do not know if I truly belong there anymore."

"You absolutely belong there", Legolas said with conviction. "You belong there, number one, because it is your home and you want to be there, and number two, because Ada and I say you belong there. News has travelled all over Mirkwood about you saving Lord Elrond when you first arrived and Elladan after the orc raid and it will not be long before stories of your heroism on the mountain with Ascal will spread as well. No one has any reason to mistrust you. It might take time for you to make friends, as I am sure it did in Imladris as well for that is something that just takes time no matter the circumstances. You should be treated with nothing less than respect though. Remember, you are returning as an ElvenPrince, Cousin, one of only two left in all of Arda, and are rightfully owed the respect that comes with that title."

"I do not want people to accept me just because I have a title", Malorn murmured. "I want them to like me for me."

"They will! Just give them time to meet and get to know the real you and they will also learn to love you."

Malorn, sighed, still seeming unconvinced. Legolas smiled and leaned in close to Malorn's ear. "And if they do not, you can come right back here to Imladris with Ada and I right behind you. They can just find themselves a new king and prince if they choose not to love my little brother."

Malorn laughed and his old, wide grin returned to light his face. Legolas grinned as well and stood up on the branch.

"Come on 'Lor, last one down has to wash the dinner pots", Legolas laughed, leaping down from the branch to land lightly on another.

"'LAS, no fair!"

* * *

Lord Elrond sighed as he gazed out of his study window and off into the direction Malorn and his family were taking back to Mirkwood. Dinner had been unusually quiet with Malorn's absence at their table and no one else had felt like doing much talking either. They all missed the young ElvenPrince greatly, not having realized just how much a part of their lives he had become until now he was gone.

Elrond himself was surprised at how attached he had grown to Malorn and how sad he was that the young elf had left. He had known all along that Malorn would go back to Mirkwood to be with his uncle and cousin. It was the thing he had been trying to prepare Malorn for the whole time had been in Imladris. Yet, now that it had actually happened, Elrond found that a very selfish side of himself wished he had tried to convince Malorn to stay another year with them.

Elrond sighed and shook the thoughts from his head. Malorn was where he was supposed to be. He should be happy for that. Elrond sat at his desk and prepared to start some nighttime work when a knock sounded at his door.

"Come in", he muttered.

The door opened and Erestor came in with a stack of envelopes on his arm.

"A delivery came at this hour, Erestor", Lord Elrond asked.

"Nay, my lord", the advisor said, his own voice holding a note of sadness. "Prince Malorn gave these to me over a week ago. He said I was not to hand them out until the evening of the day he left."

Erestor searched the stack and pulled out an envelope with Elrond's name on it. There were others Elrond saw addressed to Alais, Glorfindel, Vamir, Elladan, Elrohir, Ascal, and many other elves around Imladris.

"Thank you, Erestor", Elrond said, taking the letter and breaking the seal on the back.

"Of course, my lord", Erestor said. He bowed and turned to leave the room.

Elrond eagerly opened the letter and began to read over the words on the page.

_Dear Lord Elrond,_

_I think out of all the letters I am writing to those who have meant the most to me here, yours is going to be the hardest of all. How do you tell someone who has saved your very __fëa from destruction, just how much they mean to you? I know not, but I shall do my best and hope the right words flow out of me._

_My lord, my heart was in so many pieces when you met me that no one in their right mind should ever have tried to fix it. If any other object, no matter how priceless, had broken as badly, the pieces would have been swept into a pan and thrown to the wind. But you did not do that to me, my lord. You stooped down to me and with the gentlest of fingers and utmost of patience, began to put the pieces of my fëa back where they belonged. I know not how, for I would have thought it impossible to even attempt myself, yet you were able to do it and you used your completely unconditional love to glue everything back into place and fill the holes where there were missing pieces._

_There are simply no words in any language of Arda for me to express my gratitude to you, Lord Elrond. I hope when we all get to Valinor, there will be a new language there that will have a way to express my feelings, but, for right now, I can only tell you how thankful I am to you for taking a chance on a broken and grieving elfling with no family, no hope, no promise, and no future and for giving me all those things and more. So, thank you, my lord. Thank you. From every part of my fëa, thank you._

_I would also have you know that you did not just help me. I intend to use all you have taught me when I go back to Mirkwood to rebuild my father's name and reputation. He was a good elf before Daeradar hurt him so and I would have people remember that elf through me if they can. I am proud to be his son and to someday see him in Valinor as the elf he always should have been. If not for you, no one would remember him or I in any way other than broken, bitter, and twisted elves. But because of all I have learned from you combined with the few good things I learned from Ada too, I can hopefully be a reminder to the people that he was not always what he died as, so thank you for giving him a second chance as well, Lord Elrond_

_I suppose I have said all I can for now, my lord. I just wanted to give you something upon my leaving that would let you know that you are among the elves that mean the absolute most to me in the whole of Arda. I love you with all my heart and more my lord, my rescuer, my mentor,…my Adar, and I cannot wait for the day to come when I can return to see you once again._

_Love forever,_

_Malorn Malgathion_

Elrond wiped at the tears that flowed down his cheeks, a futile effort for more simply fell moments later. He hugged the letter to his heart and stepped to his window to look out towards Malorn once again.

"I love you too, ion nin", he whispered to the wind. "I love you so very much."

Elvish Terms:

Ada/Adar – Dad/Father

Fëa – An elf's spirit

Ion Nin – My son

**I admit I cried a bit writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please review!**


	61. Chapter 60

"I see them, 'Las, I see them", Malorn nearly squealed, pointing to the green blur of Mirkwood in the distance.

"Race you there, 'Lor", Legolas laughed, urging his horse forward into a gallop.

"Boys, do not get too…far…ahead", Thranduil trailed off with a sigh, knowing no one but the wind and dust ever head him.

"You are going to have your hands full with those two, sire", Hirthal said from Thranduil's right. "They are much too alike one another, both full of energy and ready to get into too much mischief."

"Do not think you are off the hook with them, mellon nin", Thranduil said. "Malorn is going to be in _your_ training classes until his hundredth begetting day and I fully expect you to have him properly worn out each night so we can have a pleasant family dinner."

"You expect me to perform miracles, aran nin", Hirthal grumbled. "I think that boy would still have energy if I made him run a hundred laps around the entirety of Mirkwood."

Thranduil chuckled. "Well I suppose we shall simply have to try it and find out."

They rode in silence for the last few miles until they neared the borders of Mirkwood. They saw two rider-less horses standing under the shady boughs of the trees as they approached and the delighted laughter of Malorn and Legolas reached their ears as the two princes swung and leapt from tree to tree, both being chased by all manner of woodland critters from squirrels to woodpeckers to deer. The tree under which Sûllaer stood had one of its lower branches wrapped around the top of Malorn's seedling, still strapped to the horse's back. Thranduil could hear it cooing and singing over the baby tree and realized that it was this tree who had given Malorn one of its seeds all those months ago. It was celebrating being reunited with its baby.

"I suppose it is only fitting that the king of the woods be blessed with another wild child, sire", Hirthal smirked as he watched the two princes play. He wisely urged his horse forward quickly past Thranduil before the king could cuff his old friend upside the head. Thranduil groaned and rubbed his forehead, suddenly understanding why Elrond had so many headaches with two boys to keep up with. Another peal of delighted laughter reached Thranduil's ears and he looked up to see Malorn squirming and giggling, trying desperately to catch a chipmunk that had managed to crawl under his tunic, while Legolas perched precariously on a branch and rocked back and forth, holding his sides that were aching from his own laughter. Thranduil felt his lips twitch up into a smile as he watched the two together and he resigned himself willingly to the fact that his home was going to get a lot noisier and wilder than it already was. If he got to see such happiness on the faces of Legolas and Malorn, it would all be completely worth it.

That night they camped on the edges of the forest and would arrive at the palace the next day. Malorn stretched out a short distance from the group and stared up at the night sky, his gaze immediately landing on Malgath's star high in the heavens.

"Ada, I am home", Malorn said, joy lacing his voice. "I had such a great time in Imladris that I forgot for a time how much I missed it here, but the moment I saw the trees, my heart remembered everything. I am so happy to be back."

"Who are you speaking to, Nephew", Thranduil asked, lying down in the grass beside Malorn.

"Ada", Malorn said. "Have I not ever showed you his star, Uncle?"

"Nay, I do not believe you have. You speak to him?"

"He cannot speak with words to me, but he gives me feelings and warmth through my fëa", Malorn explained. "Look, his star is that one there."

Thranduil followed Malorn's finger up to a bright star in the night sky, one he had not seen in all his years.

"Brother", Thranduil murmured softly.

The star's glow shone brightly and Thranduil felt a storm of emotions flood his fëa, sadness, regret, shame, guilt, and sorrow. The king held a hand to his heart and tried to answer the feelings with all the love and forgiveness he could possibly muster. He felt the emotions begin to calm and be replaced with a returned feeling of love and one of deep pride in what Thranduil had accomplished as king.

"He has been waiting a long time to tell you that", Malorn said. "I told him you were not angry and that you loved him, but he wanted to tell you how sorry he was in person."

"Malgath, I do forgive you", Thranduil murmured. "I love you with all my heart, dear brother, and I cannot wait for the day to come when I can see you face to face once again."

Malgath sent them both feelings of immense love and a deep desire to see them both again and to all be one big family once more. Thranduil and Malorn both smiled and they laid together long into the night, talking to their brother and father.

Malorn was growing increasingly nervous as they neared the palace of Mirkwood. He still was unsure about his reception back into the place where he and his father had caused such fear and heartache, but he knew he would never find out for sure unless he tried to go back. Soon the palace gates loomed into view and Malorn gulped back his fear, steeling his nerves as best he could and preparing himself to face whatever awaited him. The small group rode in the courtyard and dismounted their steeds, handing the animals off to the grooms and servants who stood nearby to unload and care for the animals.

"My lords, how wonderful it is to have you back home again", a cheerful voice called from the entrance.

"It is wonderful to be home, Galion", Thranduil said, grasping the butler's forearm in greeting.

"And this must be the infamous Malorn", Galion said, after he'd hugged Legolas. "We did not get to meet before you left, my young prince. I am Galion and I have been butler to Oropher's family since before your uncle and father were born. I am pleasured to have the opportunity to serve you now, my prince."

"I am pleased to meet you", Malorn said, trying hard to keep the stutter of nervousness out of his voice.

"The pleasure is mine", Galion said bowing. "Now, I am sure you all must be very tired from your long journey. Baths are ready for you in each of your chambers and I will have your lunch sent to your private dining room."

"Thank you, Galion", Thranduil said.

The king dismissed the warriors to return home and rest and then he, Legolas, and Malorn all headed into the mountain to where the family's private rooms were. Malorn was surprised that he remembered the way so easily after only having walked these halls a few times, but he soon found the path that led to the room he had first stayed in a year previous and turned down the hall, eager to take a nice hot bath and relax a bit.

"Uh, Malorn? Where are you going", Legolas' voice stopped him in his tracks.

"T…To my room to bathe", Malorn said, confused.

"But that is the way to…", Legolas trailed off as he realized where Malorn was heading and he smiled and shook his head. "Malorn, that is not your room anymore. You are living with Ada and I in the family chambers now, Cousin."

"A…Are you sure", Malorn said.

"Malorn, you are our _family_", Legolas reminded him, gently steering him down the hall where he and Thranduil were going. "And all the royal family have chambers together in our own private living quarters. We have your room picked out and prepared already!"

Malorn grinned in excitement and followed Legolas and Thranduil down to the family's private space. There was a cozy living area off a small, but grand private dining room. On the far end of the dining room ran a long hallway with guest chambers for friends of the royal family and off the living area ran another long hallway with the family's own rooms. Legolas showed Malorn which door was Thranduil's which door was his and then led Malorn to the door next to the elder prince's own chambers.

"Here is your room, Malorn", Legolas said, pushing the ornate door open.

Malorn gaped in awe at the beautiful rooms that met his gaze. They were arranged much like his chambers in Imladris but were much bigger. The living area was a room all its own with two ornate couches and several plush chairs before a merry hearth and a large table of his own for entertaining his personal guests. Off the back of the living area was a study with a large desk and many shelves filled with books of all kinds. To the left of the living area was his own private bathing chamber with a large, elegant bathtub carved right into the floor with stairs leading down into it. Then, to the right of the living area, was Malorn's bedroom. It housed a large four-poster bed, with satin curtains that could be pulled if he wanted extra privacy, a big wardrobe already filled with clothes both casual and regal that were tailored just for him, and another warm hearth. The side of the bedroom opened into a large balcony with ornate doors that could be pulled shut against rain, wind, or cold. Ivy grew up over the railings and around the doorframe to add a warm touch of nature to the stone of the mountain.

"Do you like it, 'Lor", Legolas asked hopefully.

"L…Like it", Malorn stuttered. "It is amazing and gorgeous! I…Is this truly for me?"

"It certainly is, if you like it, Nephew", Thranduil said.

"It is beautiful", Malorn said, beaming with excitement. "I love it! Thank you both!"

"I am glad you like it, for this is a very special room", Thranduil murmured. "These were your father's chambers after he came of age and was moved into his own rooms. Oropher, of course, destroyed all the original things that were your father's but I had everything replicated as close as I could remember to how they once looked. I had hoped that Malgath would someday come back to these rooms, but it appears they were meant for his son to dwell in instead."

"Uncle Thranduil, they are wonderful", Malorn murmured, looking at the rooms with even more appreciation than he had before. "Ada would have loved it too and I will feel so close to him here. Hannon le, Uncle."

"You are most welcome, Malorn", Thranduil said, kissing his nephew's brow. "Now, how about we all go enjoy our baths before they grow cold."

The two princes eagerly agreed and they all enjoyed nice, hot soaks before eating a delicious lunch and spending the rest of the day relaxing in their shared living room, talking and playing long games of chess.

As the evening grew late, Malorn bade his uncle and cousin goodnight and retired to his new chambers. He stepped out onto his balcony and looked up at the sky, delighted when he found he could once again see Malgath's star shining through the trees overhead.

Malorn took a deep breath of the forest air and exhaled slowly in contentment. His heart felt at peace in these trees and he knew he was finally home.

Elvish Terms:

Ada – Dad

Aran Nin – My king

Fëa – An elf's spirit

Hannon Le – Thank you

Mellon Nin – My friend

**Please review!**


	62. Chapter 61

**Today and tomorrow will wrap up this story everyone. I hope you all have enjoyed this journey because I have loved every second of it. I'll still be around posting one shots and short stories and anything else that happens to pop into my head. I hope to go on many wonderful adventures that you all create and share as well.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. See you tomorrow for the last!**

The first week passed and Malorn appeared to be settling in fairly well to his new home. Most of the populace of Mirkwood seemed to have accepted him with open arms once they saw how much Thanduil and Legolas loved him and felt how happy and joyous his fëa had become. In the short time they had been back, Malorn had started lessons with Thranduil's master of knowledge, Master Elduin, and started training lessons with Master Hirthal. Legolas had introduced his cousin to many of his friends and they warmed up to the younger prince quickly, inviting Malorn out with them constantly, even when Legolas was not able to join them. Malorn seemed to be greatly enjoying his new home and his new people.

But as good as things were going, Thranduil still sensed a fog of distrust hanging over his kingdom that was directed toward his nephew and he knew Malorn sensed it too. It had kept a slight damper on Malorn's excitement and joy, and that was the last thing Thranduil wanted. The ElvenKing wanted his nephew to be completely at ease in his home. Malorn deserved that.

That was why Thranduil was currently taking a break from his late-night work to consider the matter. He tapped his fingers on his desk as he thought hard about what he could do to dissipate the remaining trust issues his people had with Malorn. They were to have a feast in two more days to celebrate Malorn's homecoming and Thranduil wanted to do something then…but he didn't know what.

A quiet knock pulled the king from his thoughts and he called for the person to enter, wondering who would be calling on him at this hour. He was even more surprised to see Malorn step hesitantly into his office, eyes on the floor and fëa clouded with something akin to sorrow.

"Nephew, what is wrong", Thrnaduil asked softly, beckoning Malorn to join him on the couch.

"Uncle, I need to ask you something and I need you to be completely truthful with me", Malorn said as he sat beside Thranduil.

"I will always tell you the truth, Malorn, as I hope you always will with me", Thranduil said, wrapping his arm around Malorn in a warm embrace. "What is on your mind?"

"W…Would it best for everyone if…if I…I left", Malorn asked, voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Left", Thranduil exclaimed. "Why on earth would you even think that Malorn? Have people been treating that badly or do you miss everyone in Imladris that desperately?"

"No, I do not mean leave Mirkwood", Malorn clarified. "This forest will always be my home. I mean leave the palace and move away from the main populace. I am not fully trusted here, Uncle, we both know that and I fear I never will be because of what I have done. A year may have already passed, but that is nothing in the mind of an elf. Many here still fear me and it is making those who would be more open wary as well. I do not think it is fair to the people to force them to live with another that puts them on edge. Valar knows they on edge enough with the shadow that threatens our forest. They do not need me to add to their discomfort. They should be able to relax and find peace when they are home and I feel I am stealing that from them."

"You are stealing nothing", Thranduil said firmly. "They rob themselves of peace if they continue in their distrust of you after all the growth you have done. You have earned your place here a hundred times over. Do not let the ignorance of others steal that from you, nephew."

Malorn smiled sadly. "It is not only my fear of stealing the people's happiness that makes me want to leave, Uncle. The distrust…hurts. It hurts my fëa every time I try to play with the children and several parents must suddenly take them home. It hurts when I am merely walking down a path and someone I meet must suddenly turn aside and head out into the forest when I know there is truly nothing they need there. It hurts when often I try to speak with someone and they seem fearful and on edge the whole conversation as if they are just waiting for me to take their life. Not everyone is so openly hurtful like that, not even most are, but many are and every encounter hurts and the overall suspicion and distrust hurt. That is why I think it would be best if I went back to the house I shared with Ada. I will be out of the way and I will not have to endure the hurt anymore or put anyone on edge. I can come visit you and Legolas and you can visit me and then no one will be insulted by my constant presence."

Thranduil swallowed hard. He hadn't realized just how bad things really were for his nephew. It was not simply a fog of distrust the people held; it was far more than that. There was much work for the kingdom that needed to be done after his long winter absence and his state of constant busyness had distracted him from watching closely how Malorn's reception actually was going. It was obviously not going as well as he had hoped or assumed. True the hate was gone for no one would dare outwardly hate someone the king so openly loved. There was little or no true trust, though, and that needed to change in order for Malorn to have a good life in the palace.

"Nephew, first of all, you are most certainly not in the way here", Thranduil said, pulling Malorn closer. "You are a joy to Legolas and I and we love that you are here with us more than you could ever know. Secondly, I would ask you if moving away is really and truly what _you_ wish? If no one held any distrust of you, would you want to go back to Malgath's house or would you want to live here with Legolas and I?"

"I would want to live here with you and Legolas", Malorn answered immediately. "I would want to be with my family."

"Then who has the right to take that from you when Legolas and I have welcomed you eagerly with open arms? No one does and somehow, I will show the people that you can be trusted wholly and completely. Can you at least give me until your welcoming feast in two days' time? Then if nothing has changed by then, we can discuss other arrangements that would make you happier, for I do not wish you hurt, Malorn. At least give me this one chance to make it right, though, please nephew."

Malorn smiled up at Thranduil and nodded. "If there is any hope that I can still feel at home right here in the palace, I am willing to keep trying, Uncle. I want to be here for I love you and Legolas very much."

"And we love you too", Thranduil said. "You are a gift to us, Malorn, a wonderful gift, and as long as you are happy, we will always want you to be here with us. Now, you should try to get some rest, nephew."

Malorn nodded and Thranduil kissed his brow before sending him off to his room.

"Malorn, I am very glad you came and talked to me tonight", Thranduil added just before Malorn left. "I am very glad you have found it in yourself to trust me enough that you feel comfortable coming to me with your concerns.

"You were there for me when I needed you most, Uncle", Malorn said softly. "You pulled me back from fading with your love. You were not repulsed by my struggling mind and you gave me your total support. I trust you with everything of me and always will."

He smiled at Thranduil once more before slipping quietly from the room and going to get some sleep. Thranduil sighed and wearily ran a hand over his face. Malorn trusted him completely, and while that was a beautiful gift to the ElvenKing, it also made him that much more determined to show his people the light and goodness in Malorn's heart. His nephew was depending on him and he couldn't let him down.

"More tea, aran nin", Galion asked, carefully holding a steaming pot.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes, please Galion", Thranduil said, holding out his nearly empty and cold cup. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, sire. You appear to have many heavy thoughts on your mind this evening."

"I do", Thranduil sighed. "I cannot figure out how to help Malorn prove himself beyond a shadow of a doubt to our people. He sees and feels, as I do, that not everyone has accepted him and even the ones who are civil to him harbor reservations, slight though they may be. There should be nothing standing in the way of him becoming just as loved by his people as Legolas has been for years. He has earned that right with his hard work."

"Mmmmm, perhaps I have an idea, my lord, if you wish to hear it."

"Please, Galion, any thoughts you have on this matter will be welcome!"

"Perhaps some sort of public display that shows the trust you have in him", Galion said thoughtfully. "You have made it obvious that you love and accept him, but those feelings alone do not necessarily mean complete trust. Your people may think that they are being loyal to you and Legolas by keeping a respectable distance between themselves and Malorn. I think they are saying that if he were to try something again like what happened a year ago, they would be protective of you both first and foremost as their true leaders. I think they must be made to see that they do not have to keep that distance, for you know beyond any doubt that there will never again be an incident with Malorn like what occurred before."

Thranduil pondered Galion's words for a long moment before he nodded slowly. "I think you have a good point, mellon nin, and I think you have given me an idea as well!"

"I am glad to have helped, sire", Galion said. He bowed and left the room to see to some of his other duties.

Thranduil let his thoughts morph and evolve in his mind for many long moments before getting up and leaving the room. In order for his plan to work, Legolas would need to agree and he had no doubt his son would be completely on board with the arrangements. Thranduil smiled to himself. If all went according to plan, he would be able to show his whole kingdom just how much he trusted Malorn at the celebration and he would also have the opportunity to prove to Malorn just how much change he truly saw in his young nephew.

Malorn had worked with all his might to become a new elf. Now it was time for Thranduil to work just as hard to reward that effort and give him the home he wanted and deserved.

Elvish Terms:

Aran Nin – My king

Fëa – An elf's spirit

Mellon Nin – My friend

**Please review!**


	63. Chapter 62

The day of the celebration arrived and it appeared all of Mirkwood had been invited! There were long tables that filled the entire courtyard of the palace, around which sat hundreds of elves, eager to enjoy the boundless feast that was being provided for everyone. The minstrels played merry tunes and elven maids performed beautiful dances in time with the music. On one end of the courtyard and facing the festivities was a table on a raised platform for the royal family. There was a large throne-like chair in the middle for Thranduil and two smaller but equally ornate chairs for the two princes on either side of him.

Malorn could barely contain his excitement as he followed his family out to their seats and gazed in awe at the number of elves invited to welcome him home. He felt truly humbled by the experience. Servants had the family's chairs ready for them and they all took their seats with Thranduil in the middle. Malorn was slightly confused though when Legolas took the seat on his father's left hand and not his right. He had thought that the crown prince was to sit on the king's right hand, just as Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond's heirs, sat on his right. Neither his cousin nor uncle seemed to be concerned by the arrangements, however, so Malorn inwardly shrugged and took his seat on Thranduil's right hand. Maybe customs were different in Mirkwood than in Imladris, he decided.

As soon as the family was seated, the food was brought out in an endless stream and soon the courtyard was a pleasant hum of conversation, laughter, and music. The food was delicious and many a passerby stopped at the royal table to bow and introduce themselves to Malorn, an experience that warmed the young prince's heart greatly. The feasting itself lasted for hours until the final plate was cleared and then everyone turned to the minstrels, dancers, and bards that provided even more entertainment well into early evening. Many wonderful songs were sung, including the piece Lindir wrote celebrating Malorn's heroic deeds in Imladris and several that spoke of Malgath's loving and loyal heart before it had been broken.

As the sun set on the horizon, Thranduil stood from his seat and the courtyard immediately fell silent, all eyes turned to their king as they eagerly awaited whet he had to say.

"My friends", Thranduil began. "I am so honored that you have all graciously come to this most joyous celebration that honors my nephew, Malorn, who has come back to his rightful home and rightful place as prince of Mirkwood."

A round of applause went up from the crowds and Malorn blushed deeply at the attention.

Thranduil smiled down at him and then turned back to the crowds. "I hope you all have enjoyed yourselves as much as I know I and my family have enjoyed your company. As a kingdom under attack, we do not often have the opportunity to merely celebrate life as elves should. I am very thankful we have been provided this chance to do so."

A murmur of agreement ran through the crowd, all very happy to have had the chance to forget their troubles and enjoy themselves.

"However", Thranduil continued. "Unbeknownst to most of you, the purpose of this gathering is twofold. The first reason was of course to honor my nephew and the growth he has done in the past year to become the great elf he is today. We are so proud of him and all his accomplishments, many of which you have heard about tonight from the song that Master Lindir of Imladris wrote in Malorn's honor. Let us honor him once more this night."

Another round of applause and cheers erupted from the gathered crowds, turning Malorn's ears bright red again.

"Uncle…", he groaned, embarrassed.

"The second reason I have gathered so many of you here today is because I have a very important announcement to make", Thranduil continued. "My people, I have led and ruled this kingdom for centuries now and I love you all with every part of my fëa. Your loyalty and trust are the greatest gifts any ruler could ever be given. I know I speak for my son as well when I say we both love this, the greatest kingdom of elves to have ever existed, with all our hearts."

Legolas nodded beside him and cheers once again echoed throughout the forest.

"But, as of this day, my people, I am no longer your rightful king and Legolas is no longer your rightful crown prince."

A collective gasp rose from all the guests and immediately, shouts of protest began to sound from the elves. Malorn himself stared up at his uncle with shock written all over his face. Thranduil held up his hands for silence and everyone quieted to hear him out.

"It is true, people of Mirkwood. Malgath, my brother, was the eldest of the sons of Oropher and the throne would rightfully have been his upon our father's death. Unfortunately, because of Oropher's unfounded, unjust, and cruel exile of my brother, he was stripped of that right and cast away from the people he loved. Years later, he was found, but the actions of Oropher had wounded his mind too badly and Malgath was deemed unfit to rule a people. We tried for years to help him heal, but he was too far gone and died through a very tragic serious of events two years ago. Though his mind was injured and though he himself was unfit in his state of mind to rule as king of Mirkwood, that made him nonetheless my elder brother and rightful heir to the throne. Should he have been able to heal himself and become the elf he used to be, I would have immediately stepped down and given the crown to my brother, for I know without question he would have been a leader of unparalleled magnificence."

"Those events unfortunately did not come to pass, but Malgath has a son, who is of course Malorn. Just because Malgath was never able to sit on the throne himself, that does not mean that his son is any less his heir and that includes heir to the kingship of Mirkwood. Had Malgath been able to rule, I would have become crown prince only until Malorn was born, then he would have taken on that role and would have inherited the throne upon Malgath's death. People of Mirkwood, this wonderful kingdom means everything to me and it is so very important that it has a wise, honorable, and compassionate leader at its helm. I know this and unless I completely trusted another to be all that and more for Mirkwood, I would not simply hand over the kingship so anyone else. Malorn has proven to me beyond a shadow of a doubt that he is absolutely fit for this title and responsibility and I trust, respect, and love him wholly and completely. He has thrown off the false teachings his father pressed upon him for nearly ten years and had chosen of his own will to learn that which is right. He loves deeply and puts others ahead of himself. He loves this kingdom and he loves its people, _his_ people. Thus, citizens of Mirkwood, this is why I am no longer your rightful king. It is Malorn who is next in line to rule this kingdom and I have all trust in him to do it in the best way possible."

At that moment, Galion came out bearing a purple satin pillow upon which sat an ornate golden circlet in the shape of mighty oak leaves. Each leaf had a different precious stone in the middle of it, with the front having a large green emerald. Thranduil carefully took the crown and turned to Malorn who was now on his feet beside him, his face a myriad of emotions and terribly pale.

"Malorn, this is the circlet of the crown prince", Thranduil explained. "It was worn by your father, then by me when Malgath was banished, and now it has been worn the last millennia by my son. This however, belongs on your head now, my nephew. Tradition states that an heir cannot take the throne before his or her hundredth begetting day, when they fully come of age, so in order to honor this tradition, I will remain king until then. On your hundredth begetting day, you will have your official coronation and become the ElvenKing of Mirkwood, the last upon the shores of Arda. Do you accept this abdication, my nephew?"

Malorn swallowed thickly and cut his eyes from the crown to his uncle to his cousin and back again. With the kingship in his hands, he could do so much and truly make the name of his father praised. He could be a good and worthy king and the people would talk about the son of Malgath who ruled the woodland realm. They would forget what his father had been and respect him again as they had before he had lost himself to heartbreak and grief.

But, the people of Mirkwood had been ruled for millennia by Thranduil and loved him as king and Legolas as prince. Both had led the kingdom with everything of them for so many years of their lives. They had already made the mistakes, learned from them, and grown as leaders because of it. Malorn didn't think it right to simply come in and replace them merely on the standing that he had been born Malgath's son. He had no experience in leading a people and he didn't think it was fair to make them suffer through poor decisions he would make with the best of intentions, when there was someone else available who would make the right choice to begin with.

Malorn felt a strong nudge in his fëa and he knew what the right choice was. He took the crown from Thranduil and stepped up to Legolas, placing the circlet on his cousin's brow instead.

"I do not accept your abdication, Uncle", Malorn said, turning back to Thranduil. "You and Legolas have led Mirkwood for years longer than I have even been alive in Arda. You love this realm and have sacrificed so much to be able to keep it safe and recover when hard times hit. Your people love you as well. You have earned their trust and loyalty by all you have given for them. If you and Legolas are willing to remain as you are, then I would not take rule of the people away from you."

Malorn turned to the awestruck crowd. "I did not come here to replace anyone nor take command of this beautiful realm of elves. I came merely because I wished to be with my family and receive their love while loving them back. If you would have me and my uncle thinks me worthy, I will accept the title of second prince in line. I wish to do my part and help Uncle Thranduil and Legolas lead Mirkwood without the need to replace them. If, Valar forbid, both should fall without another heir, I will do my best to rule in their stead. As long as they are here and healthy, though, I will not be the one to take away the kingdom they love and who loves them back."

Malorn bowed his head and stepped back and a deafening roar of cheers, shouts, and applause rose from the crowd. He suddenly felt arms around him and looked up to see Thranduil and Legolas embracing him, tears shining in their eyes.

"Malorn has spoken of his wishes and we honor them", Thranduil proclaimed. "I give you my nephew and second ElvenPrince of Mirkwood, Malorn Malgathion!"

The roar somehow increased in volume and across the crowd the chant of "Long Live the Prince!" was shouted. Malorn felt tears prick his own eyes and he looked up at his loving family that surrounded him.

"Are you alright, Cousin", Legolas asked softly.

"Aye, Legolas", Malorn murmured. "I am healed and I am home, my cousin."

**THE END**

Elvish Terms:

Fëa – An elf's spirit

**Wow what a journey it's been! I hope it's lived up to expectations for all of you who waited so long for it. I've loved posting every single day and reading your wonderful reviews. I don't have anything else started for this AU just yet, but that's not to say I won't return to it someday and continue Malorn's story. In the meantime, I'll still be around posting whatever happens to enter my mind, hopefully a couple times a month at the very least. I hope to see you all around Fanfiction and I hope any of you who haven't posted anything yet will start sharing your words with the world. I'd love to go on some adventures of your creation too.**

**Well, Galu for now and I'll look forward to seeing you back on my next little ramble :) God bless!**


End file.
